Everything Changes
by MilkywayScribbles
Summary: After her husband set off on his own Pokemon journey, Delia Ketchum is having a difficult time coping with being a single parent. Her son's strong perseverance of becoming a trainer concerns her deeply. Little does she know, they both are fighting the same affliction. The one thing she's protected him from, is the same thing he is missing immensely. How can he tell her the truth?
1. The Dog Days are Over

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 1 **

_The Dog Days are Over  
_

It had been almost five years since the departure of a father who abandoned his son and wife for his own selfish dreams. Little to no communication sparked between the broken household, leaving an empty void in their once perfect world. Still they managed, and took their life day by day as if nothing had changed. And yet, it did.

* * *

Ash Ketchum's feet purposely continued to kick the dash-board on his way to school that bright, yet chilly morning. The old beaten down red truck couldn't handle much more abuse, and neither could his mother. The ringing headache in Delia's ears grew sharper and sharper, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the road.

"Ash, stop kicking the car." She said firmly to the nine-year old. "It can only handle so much."

Delia recalled that this old vehicle was the one she received as her very own from her parents, and the one that took her to the hospital during Ash's delivery. It had many special memories. Many she shared with her absent spouse.

Ash's feet immediately stopped. A sigh rang out of his mouth as his glossy brown eyes gazed out the window.

"I don't want to go Mom."

Delia gave a quick depressing glance at her son, then turned her attention back on the road.

"I know you don't honey, but just- just try to make the best out of it. All right? Just think, soon it'll be summer."

He moaned again, his head leaning back. "Yeah, in like four months."

The mother returned his response with a stern 'I mean it' look.

"Okay," he said outwardly with another huff, his shoulders shrugged.

"Good."

The truck hit the brakes and came to an abrupt halt. They were now parked on the sidewalk near the Viridian Elementary School. Ash gave a look of his disgust towards the building, as he glumly reached for his backpack in the back seat, swaying it over his arm. As he began to open the truck door however, he felt his mother's soft grip rest on his shoulder.

"Try to have a good day."

"I will."

A kiss was planted gently on his forehead, a small smile tried to grow from her lips.

Ash remained frowning.

Delia's eyebrows relaxed as she said warmly, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." He mumbled slamming the door behind him.

Before driving off she watched him, shoulder's hunched, walking up the school's front steps. A grimaced look soon took over her face as she saw, a snickering Gary Oak in the corner of the stairwell accompanied by a few of his rotten friends. The beat of Delia's heart made it almost leap from her small chest. Her eyes sank, dread of the unexpected taking over her tense body.

A lump resided in her throat. "Please, not again," she begged as she pulled away from the school.

She could only pray that her son would be intact when she came that afternoon to pick him up. Even at that however, she felt it did no good.

* * *

Ash was now fidgeting with his shoe locker, trying to open the pesky lock; his teeth biting down hard on his tongue.

"Come on, open will ya..." He grumbled to himself.

"Well if it isn't Ashy boy struggling with his locker?" A nasally, yet familiar voice exclaimed.

Gary stood directly above Ash, his hands firmly placed on his hips, his eyes peering down at the nervous boy.

"Never thought having trouble in literature and math, would also lead to problems with basic neurological functions. But then again, it is Ash Ketchum after all."

The bully glanced behind himself, finding his friends joining in on the harassment. Gary let out another soft snicker as Ash's lips formed a deep frown.

Ash hated it when Gary used 'big' words he didn't understand.

"Go away Gary." He snapped, diverting his eyes from his enemy. "I don't have the energy to deal with you now."

Ash then heard Gary let out a scoff, as he continued to loom over him. His fingers fiddled desperately with the lock, as he felt sweat collecting on his forehead. Finally however, his stubborn locker opened only for Gary to purposely take his foot and smash the tips of Ash's fingers, causing a sudden jolt to travel through his body. And to make things worse, the locker door was closed again.

"Oww!"

Gary crouched down slightly above Ash's eye level. His eyebrows narrowed, as he settled his hands on his knees.

"Better watch what ya say around me Ashy!" He threatened, grinning. "You don't wanna lose all your fingers do ya? 'Cause then you really wouldn't be able to open your locker."

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" He bellowed in return. "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"Actually I do." He responded slyly, rising to his feet again. "Like telling everyone in school how big of a loser you really are!"

Ash's teeth remain clenched, his bruised fingers formed a deep tight fist.

"And don't even think about leaving on a Pokémon journey, ya copy cat, 'cause you wouldn't last one day out there!" Gary went on, pointing his index finger at him.

Ash dared not to lower his head, for it would be a sign of weakness. He was fed up of always remaining submissive.

Another wily smile crept onto Gary's face as he stuck his nose in he air, all high and mighty.

"That's probably what happened to your old man," he claimed injuriously. "He couldn't handle the demand of being a trainer."

That was the last straw for Ash. This hadn't been the first offense on Ash's father and certainly wasn't the last. Gary didn't know the half of what really happened, nor who the man was. Ash felt his cheeks becoming hot and flushed, his blood boiling. He shot a turbulent look, his severely bruised fingers grabbing the collar of his rival's shirt; his reaction to Gary's affront. He didn't even wince in pain from the grip he had formed with his bruised fingers.

"Take that back!" Ash ordered abruptly, slightly shaking him like a rag doll.

"Why?" Gary dared to ask, cocking another smile. "It's not like you've heard from him. He's probably couldn't even win _one_ badge. Too big of coward to come back and show his face in town. _Especially_ to your mom."

He manged to hit another sensitive spot. Ash had heard plenty of gossip about his parent's relationship, but what really triggered his inner rage was the mere mention of his mother. The only person he could call his friend.

"My Dad was a great trainer and still is!" He argued, bearing his teeth. "Your dad couldn't win one match against him!"

"And what makes you such an authoritative on this?"

Ash let out a groan, his eyebrows seeping deeper together.

"Because he told me you jerk!"

"Wow, and he's a liar too. Guess he really is worthless."

"Shut up! You know that's not true!"

At this point nothing Ash said or did, seemed to startle Gary. He planned on sticking around, throwing out a few more comments for the finishing touch. Ash waited restlessly for his response.

His smile grew larger, shaking his head. "You really are in denial. I should have expected as much."

Ash loosened his grip on Gary's shirt giving him a small shove, pushing him a few steps away from him. He wanted to stay a good distance from Gary before he had the urge to possibly knock out his front teeth.

He sneered in return as he let out a wave turning his back from Ash, his friends watching for their next cue to taunt and laugh.

"Well catch ya in class Ashy boy! That is, if you'll have your locker open by then! Hah aha!"

Gary and his buddies were on their merry way now, but their mocks and jeering still pierced Ash's ears. His eyes suddenly softened, his shoulders relaxing as he began to simmer down from the sudden meet. Now he was able to take a good look at his hand. By the sight of the color purple on his shaky fingers tips, Ash shed a couple of stray tears and some sniffles here and there. With the heckling dissipating, he was finally able to let out his reaction to the injury he had acquired. Too bad, it was the hand he wrote with.

* * *

Delia bustled her way to the front desk of her Mother's inn, finding her there waiting for her as she flipped through some mail. The place seemed fairly quiet, which would help ease Delia's developing headache. Driving nearly everyday to Viridian than back to Pallet for work was enough to strain her nerves.

_It's better than no work, _Delia forced herself to believe.

After all, her parents could only offer her so much money a month, and asking anything of her in-laws was like asking for a death sentence. Involving them would only mean repaying them for the rest of her life. She'd rather be scraping pennies, than crawl shamefully to her wealthy connections._  
_

Also the trouble between Ash and Gary was brewing immensely. And the more and more it went on, the more and more Delia was beside herself.

As she sat her soft tan purse on the front counter, her mother raised her head bearing a weak smile.

"Hey, you made it." Leah said in an uplifting tone. "Did he get off okay?"

"As okay as he's going to be." Delia answered, adjusting her name tag on her lavender blouse. "I don't know what to do anymore Mom. He's so out of control lately and half of the time he won't even tell me what's upsetting him about school or Gary. _Even_ when I coax him with my homemade chocolate-chip peanut butter cookies."

As she went on shuffling through some papers as a distraction, Leah placed her hand on Delia's wrist. She gazed up at her mother, not wanting her to become concerned and involved in her own problems.

"He's always had a falling out with Gary though, dear." Leah stated. "Practically since they were in diapers. It shouldn't be foreign to you."

"Yeah, but not to the level of giving someone a black eye." Delia rebutted, turning around to file some papers in folders on the back desk. "Honestly I don't know what I'll do if Ash gives him one. Or if _he_ comes home with one."

"They're just boys Delia. You don't think they'd really-"

"If his temper starts rising he might try." She interrupted, her eyebrows arching.

"Oh Delia, he'd never hurt anyone!" Her mom reassured.

Delia bit her lip. She froze anxiously looking about, her fingers still resting on the paper. She couldn't ponder for too much longer for her mother would begin to get the wrong idea.

"Maybe I'm just worrying too much," she finally said exasperated. "Ash is a good kid I know he is-"

"And that's all you need to know." Leah stated firmly, cutting her off. "You know what would solve this problem? Actually sitting down with Gary's folks."

"No I couldn't." Delia responded, rejecting the helpful advice. "I haven't really spoken to Annie since- well since he left. Only on occasion have we spoken to each other."

"Well maybe it's time, Delia." Her mother insisted as they faced the front desk again. "You can't go on living with no communication. Ash's education and welfare is at stake and surely, Annie would want this resolved as much as you do and would understand where you are coming from."

A sigh rang out of Delia's mouth as she tugged on the back of her pony-tail to tighten it. She about left the house half-dressed just to get Ash to school on time.

"I don't know if she'd listen," she said explaining the disadvantage, passionately. "The last time we spoke about the boys was when they were in kindergarten and of course Chad persuaded her to defend Gary, and not own up to his son's behavior. Blamed it all on Ash. Claimed we were overreacting and over bearing parents."

Leah could tell this agitated Delia, for she knew her daughter couldn't stand a bad parent questioning _her_ abilities. Delia knew she wasn't the ideal parent, but she knew she was a far better mother than Chad could ever be as a father. Even her estrange husband was a better dad than he was. At least her husband _tried_ to give Ash an equal amount of structure and love.

After listening, Leah rolled her eyes shaking her head in disbelief.

"She honestly listens to that man? Well he sure hasn't changed much from his teenage years." She inferred. "I always remembered him getting you and J- Ash's dad mixed up in his nonsense."

"He's her husband," Delia said desolated, "it's none of my business how their marriage functions. It's not like mines perfect either."

"Well if that's the case, then you should meet her when Chad is not around."

"I'll have to arrange a time with her. Maybe we can meet at the Pancake House for breakfast or something."

Leah nodded in agreement. At least her daughter was making an effort. She just felt so useless watching her little girl suffer like this. Only her advice would subdue Delia.

"Sounds like a plan."

She couldn't help, but reach for Delia's hand again. She knew when her daughter at reached her breaking point and she was afraid it was getting awfully close.

"Don't get discouraged dear," she said tenderly. "Everything will turn out just fine. You're a good mother."

Delia slapped the last remaining papers back on the desk, finding herself having a hard time to mellow down.

She exhaled softly before answering.

"I'd like to think so."

* * *

Ash favorite part of the day arrived just on time. Lunch was the only thing that would suffice his never-ending battle at school. Most of the time, Gary had left him alone due to his hunger pains too. Only this time, Gary had another trick up his sleeve. He wasn't going to approach Ash, oh no. He was going to wait. After slurping down his water and devouring his sandwich, Ash found himself making his way over to the garbage-can, seeing Gary seated straight ahead of him.

_Just don't look at him, _he told himself holding his head high.

Gary couldn't resist, but chuckle to himself as he devised a quick plan.

He leaned over across to his friends whispering, "hey, watch this," as they waited excitedly.

Ash was now drawing closer to Gary. He gulped a couple of times anxiously as he came near him, picking up his pace slightly.

As he approached him, Gary drew out his foot having it stick straight up in the air, waiting to capture his prey. He had a feeling this was going to work, for Ash was not paying attention to what lied below him. Gary then quickly hushed his friends, as they tried to restrain their effervescent giggles.

The sound of their soft laughter made Ash's eyes quickly peer over at their red faces, soon finding himself colliding with the hard floor, not knowing what exactly just happened.

Gary rose up from his seat laughing uncontrollably as Ash looked up at him all achy and sore, wondering what Gary had done now to make him look like a fool. Then, it finally dawned on him as to what exactly happened. He soon glared furiously at Gary's feet, his face becoming flushed with embarrassment.

Gary's friends stood up, continuously cackling as well as some other students looked about trying to figure out what went down. They knew Gary was well-known for picking on Ash, so when the other kids spotted him lying on the ground, it didn't surprise them. More than anything, they were annoyed with Gary's antics.

Ash caught glimpse of a few shaking their heads in disapproval and some comments on Gary's ill behavior, especially from the girls.

"Ha ha! I knew he'd fall for it!" Gary announced, his arms clinging to his stomach from laughing so much. "Dumb and clumsy! Ha ha-"

Ash had finally snapped.

This time, it was Gary who found himself on the floor. Ash struck him down as hard as he could, throwing one punch after another towards his nose in rage. Immediately, Gary fought back trying to lift Ash of his body, crying for his friend's help who instead, stood on the side-lines cheering for the fight to continue. Some others joined in, but a few scurried out searching for the nearest adult to help break up the brawl.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They heard them chant and soon there was a cheering section for both boys.

Gary had now manged to get Ash to roll over on his back, having his side ram into the leg of desk, as Gary's fist beat into his cheek. Ash growled back, squirming as he tried several times to hit Gary in the genitals with his knee. After many failed efforts though, it worked, having Gary fly right off of him howling in pain, clinging to his crotch. Now Ash had lunged for him again tugging on his hair, as Gary slapped him everywhere to pry him off. The commotion in the room, brought in a whole group of other students as well as teachers. Their home room teacher though, appeared panting through the door way (it seemed he must have been on the other side of the building when he heard the news, running over to end the confrontation).

The two boys were back down on the ground again, this time Ash remained on top raising his hand once more to hit, but was soon lifted off Gary, thanks to their instructor. Gary wheezed heavily, as he watched Ash relentlessly fight out of his teacher's firm grip. Ash's feet were now kicking in the air viciously, frantically screaming garbled words at Gary, tears covering his entire face.

"Ashton, clam down!" The male instructor ordered, unflinchingly. "Ashton, listen to me! That's enough!"

By the sight of Gary's white face and bewildered expression, Ash had only hoped he got the message across to his rival.

* * *

Delia had managed to clam down and sink into the daily deeds of her job. She juggled checking guests in and showing them to their suites, as well as giving an extra hand in the kitchen due to the shortage of staff. So as a result of going back and forth constantly, Delia found herself coming back out to the front desk with an apron and an oven mitt.

Stripping her apron off, tucking it into one of the shelves underneath the desk, Delia noticed one of the assistant's her mother hired answering the phone. She couldn't hear much due to the bustling around the inn, but she could tell the woman on the phone was pretty concerned.

"Delia?" Jennifer called, cuffing her hand over the phone.

"Yes?"

"Phone's for you. It's Ash's school."

Her gesture seemed to warn Delia that it wasn't any sort of good news. Delia gave a deep sigh, as she took the phone dreading to hear what the problem was this time.

"Mr. Johnson?" She said, a little apprehensive. "What? When? Yes, I'll be down immediately! Yes I understand. Yes, thank you I should be there shortly."

Now this was serious. The principal had not said much on the matter, but by his tone and the words 'fight' and 'Ash', were not a good sign. Her heart raced as she reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, as she scurrying to the front door. Leah though, soon appeared around the corner holding a fresh bouquet of flowers, her eyes widened by the sight of Delia's panicked state.

"What's wrong Delia?" Her voice rising in distress.

"Ash got into a fight with Gary!" Delia cried.

"They're arguing in class again?"

"No worse, they hit each other!"

Leah's eyebrows lowered, fear of her grandson's condition haunting her. "What?! Is Ash okay?"

"I don't know all the details," she explained, practically horrified. "I have to go, I'll call you when I get home."

Her mother nodded in agreement as Delia reached for the door knob. Leah couldn't help however, but call out to her.

"Delia!"

She jerked her head around to find Leah's eyes softening, her voice soft yet firm.

"Go easy on him."

Disheartened as she was over the sudden news, Delia felt it was best to take her mother's advice this time. Even if it meant lightening Ash's punishment.

* * *

Everyone in the school knew Delia was the mother of one of the two boys in trouble, thanks to the frantic and distraught look on her face as well as her pushing past people, disregarding anyone was even there. She was a wreck by the time she reached the principal's office not to mention she accidentally ran a stop light on her way down to the school. This was the last thing she wanted Ash to do. It was a serious matter! It could permanently go on his school records, the teachers and students would look down on him, the day was an utter disaster!

Even with her parents, Delia really was her only support system. Their was no partner who could help her through this. She was her own team-mate and that's what scared her most of all. Doing this all on her own.

_He's in so much trouble... A fight? How could he do that? He knows how much pressure I'm under... Then again, my little baby is hurt! Hurt! I just need to calm down... That's right, take a deep breath and... _

Delia knew her way to the principal's office like the back of her hand, which she was not exactly proud of. Ash was a great kid, a really sweet boy. So why did he act so differently when away from home? It was like he became a different person every time he opened the car door to go into that school. It was like the life was taken out of him. He was defeated before he even entered into class. This alone, was enough to drive Delia up the wall. She'd do anything and everything to work Ash through his issues with Gary, but a fight was another story. And he knew it was completely unacceptable.

Delia swung the door open to find Ash seated next to the door, his hands jammed into his coat pockets as his head hung low. Then, his eyes traveled up to his mother's solicitous face. She could tell he was sorry.

Her bottom lip quivered immensely as she fell to her knees, collecting Ash into a big hug, then examined his face stroking his head. Mr. Johnson the principal, rose from his seat watching the mixed display of discipline and love.

"Oh, my baby!" Delia cried, her fingers gently caressing his bruised and scraped cheek. His bloody nose was also unpleasant for her to discover.

"What happened to you?" She continued sniffling, taking him into her arms again. "What were you thinking? You scared me have to death-"

Ash gave a slight moan as he pushed her away. "Mom, stop!"

Her eyebrow's soon narrowed to tell him he was out of line, but then rose when her attention was called upon Mr. Johnson.

"Mrs. Ketchum, thank you for taking the time out of your day to come down here early." He said composed, yet he looked exhausted by the sight of him taking off his glasses to rub the arch of his nose.

Delia pulled herself together, taking a tissue from her purse as she settled in a chair next to Ash, who now had his arms crossed, his head hanging low again.

"No- No it's fine I understand." She blubbered, drying her tears. "What- what exactly happened?"

"Apparently the fight broke out at lunch." He stated seating himself back down, his hands clasped together on top of his desk. "Gary Oak tripped your son purposely with his foot and Ashton reacted by punching him in the nose. Plus he um- your son knead Gary in the- well you know."

"He started it," Ash mumbled, glaring down at the floor.

"Ashton!" Delia growled, peering down at him.

The nose was one thing, but hitting someone in the genitals was another. She was flabbergasted when the principal had told her that part. Absolutely astonished.

"Then the fight turned into an all out brawl." The principal went on explaining calmly. "Thankfully however, their teacher came in and stopped the fight after being told by a couple of witnesses. Pulled Ashton right off of Gary."

"Well I can assure you," Delia said reassuringly, "Ash does not behave violently at home."

"Mrs. Ketchum from what I understand," he carried on, "this seems to be built up tension between the two for the past few months. As to what it's over I do not know. Neither of the boys will say. My only assumption is just the common form of bullying."

"So what you're saying is," her voice rising, "Gary provoked Ash?"

"Mrs. Ketchum," he paused, looking at her sternly, "I am not trying to offend, but have you missed everything I have just said? Whether Gary is the perpetrator or not, Ash is reacting to the behavior. It's pent-up anger that caused your son to explode."

"But Gary _purposely_ tripped him as you said." Delia argued, soberly.

"And your son finished it." Mr. Johnson responded, slightly irritated. "As wrong as Gary was, Ashton had no excuse for not controlling his emotions."

"So what was he supposed to do, huh?" She questioned, coming off peeved. "Go tell his teacher like he has done? All that man's done is give Gary about a hundred warnings."

Delia defending Ash's case seemed to surprise him due to his Mother's sudden change of being hysterical to her now composed presence. Ash watched attentively, listening to his Mother's words. Now that she was here he did feel a little safer about his fate.

Mr. Johnson however, went on disputing. Not a smart choice. If anyone knew that, it'd be Ash. Delia may have been a fairly even-tempered and positive young woman, but this twenty-seven year old knew how to hold her ground. And she was not about to cave in so easily.

"If he keeps being warned he'll get tired of picking on Ash and if your son would quit reacting-"

"What do you honestly expect from him?" She bickered, becoming annoyed. "He's only nine! I know that's no excuse for hitting someone nor am I trying to dismiss his bad behavior," she was now almost hollering, her arms being thrown up and down in the air, "but how much can someone handle before they have been pushed to their limits and have no self-esteem left?!"

Delia may not have realized this till after she said it, but she and Ash were facing the same problems. Stress. She had been pushed to her limit. Ash had been pushed to his limit. It was time for a vacation. Too bad that wasn't in the budget.

Mr. Johnson sat somewhat dumbfounded from the woman's meaningful statement as she wiped her tears away with the same damp tissue. Ash's mouth was noticeably agape, as he too was perplexed by his Mother's sudden, yet powerful outburst.

He could thank his mom for leaving his principal practically speechless.

"...You have a point Mrs. Ketchum," he stammered trying to strengthen his voice, "but you need to help your son get a hold of his temper. Gary will be receiving a punishment this time, but unfortunately Ash will have to pay for his consequences as well."

By this time, Delia had simmered down realizing she had just put Ash's principal in his place. This realization made her hesitant on how to appropriately respond.

"... I understand."

"Since this is the first instant of physical assault and no one was severely harmed," he elucidated, following protocol, "I am going to go easy on Ashton and Gary."

Delia's eyes lightened up, she was now somewhat relieved. She then gave Ash a glance who was still sulking; looking at him as if he should be thankful for this miracle.

"I would also like to give both boys a second chance. They are very capable and I would hate to see their chances of getting into a prestigious school, ruined by a correctable mistake. They both will receive extra homework and will have cleaning duty everyday for the next two weeks in their class. I have already informed their teacher and I have talked to both boys about behaving at least civilly with one another. However, if it happens again it will result in a school suspension."

Then, the man seemed a bit hesitant as he questioned whether the terms were made clear to Delia.

"You do understand, Mrs. Ketchum?"

An appreciative smile swept across Delia's face. "Yes I do and thank you. Really, thank you. And- how is Gary?"

She had now felt guilty for making Gary out as the bad guy. He wasn't innocent to say the least, but he was human and since Delia was _very_ human, she did care for his well-fare in an instinctive way. Still, she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind how she wanted to scream at Gary's parents for letting his ego reach an unhealthy level only because she knew it wasn't all the boy's fault for acting so poorly. In a way, she pitied him and wished she could help him some how too.

"Nothing more than a couple of bruises. The nurse checked him out and his nose isn't broken. He's awfully lucky."

"I'm glad to hear." She said solaced. "I apologize for talking out of line. It was inappropriate of me-"

"Please it's fine Mrs. Ketchum really," Mr. Johnson interrupted raising his hands up slightly.

He already felt somewhat intimidated by her and didn't care to set her off again. An angry mamma was the last thing he wanted to face.

"You're not the first or the last angry parent that I'll have to deal with."

Delia could sense his nervous nature, questioning whether what she had said earlier to him was right. If anything, at least she got the message straight across without brute force.

"Uh, right. Thank you again Mr. Johnson." She said formally, rising from her seat as well as Ash.

She then looked down at the boy who was looming his eyes at the ground, her tone becoming stern.

"I assure you I will have a talk with Ash when we get home."

"Ashton's punishment will begin on Monday. Until then, enjoy your weekend." Mr. Johnson finished.

She gave a slight nod. "Thank you again."

Reaching her hand on Ash's shoulder firmly, Delia glanced back down at her son expecting him to do the proper thing before exiting.

"Ash?"

He didn't raise his head to meet his mother's eyes, only grumbling quietly, "goodbye Mr. Johnson."

Mr. Johnson bared a half grin as they made their way out the door.

"Goodbye Ashton."

* * *

Delia constantly found her eyes darting off the road back to her silent son. Her eyes quivered uneasily, thoughts racing through her head of what Ash had went through. Her mind was completely boggled about what possessed Ash to escalate that far. She was aware of Gary's tormenting, but was oblivious to the degree it was at. Delia had only wished she was more involved some how. Maybe she should have been more persistent with the school, or maybe she should have switched him out of Gary's class altogether. Or maybe, she should have forced Ash to talk and this whole mess wouldn't have happened.

In the back of Delia's mind however, she knew she couldn't get it out of him. Lately he had kept a lot of things to himself. A characteristic that had never fit his profile before. Stubborn he may have been, Ash was never the secretive type so why was he acting up now? Delia soon feared they were growing apart from all the trouble he had handled, and her own personal matters she had to take care of.

Her emotions of disappointment in her son though, were overridden by her motherly tendencies. She was now tempted to take her hand off the wheel and swing her arms around him, protecting him from any further damage. Though the thought of doing that, made her realize she should probably wait to hug and soothe him when they got home.

Delia finally conjured up the nerve to speak.

"You don't know how much I wanted to comfort you Ash." She said gently, yet seriously.

Her brown glossy eyes peeked over at her son again, who was busy staring out the window, giving no indication that he was willing to respond.

"Seeing you sit there with that bruise on your face made me so upset." She continued, trying not to choke on her words and to stay composed. "Seeing you so disheveled and stunned..."

Though Delia's voice was starting to grow meek. Her watery eyes held back tears as she adjusted her throat.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked befuddled. "It's not like you behave this way! Is something bothering you?"

Ash let out a heavy sigh, his head still slouched against his hand. "Mom quit with the hundred questions, I'm fine."

Delia glanced over at him again, giving a kind and reassuring smile to the boy. "You know I'm always here for you."

"I know," he began testy, "you say it all the time Mom."

"Than what's it going to take for you to tell me what's really going on? I can only do so much Ash."

He didn't divert his eyes away from the window, but he could sense Delia's deep concern, yet what he wished to say would only make things worse between them. Ash didn't even know if his mother would listen. or if she'd _want_ to listen. The topic he would bring up was not one that was high on her list for discussion. The mere mention of it, either sent her into grief or vexation. He wasn't the only one hurting and missing the same thing that tore them apart.

But in the reflection of the window, he saw the look on his mother's face. This ultimately decided his answer.

"It's nothing to worry over." Ash finally replied dully.

"Well I think the result of a fist fight is something to worry over." Delia responded perturbed.

"Mom really, forget about it." He insisted desperately. "I'll just stay away from Gary."

"I think that solution has been said and done."

"Mom just stay out of it. It's fine, really. I just want to be left alone right now."

Turning himself more towards the window, made Delia's heart sank. She felt like nothing she did or said made any difference. Ash practically had his mouth zipped shut and any mention of the issue only led to him pushing her further and further away. More importantly, she didn't want to lose any chance she had at helping her son.

The car ride home was dead silent the rest of the way, even up to Ash unbuckling his seat belt, waiting for his mom to unlock the door, as well as untying and kicking off his shoes.

Delia set her purse and keys aside, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Ash I know you want space," she addressed patiently.

Swinging his backpack off his shoulder, Ash let out another groan of irritation.

"Mom-"

"But you need to at least sit down with me and tell me what's going on." She stated devotedly, her tone somewhat exhausted. "I love you, I give you everything you need, we spend time together, what am I missing-"

"Nothing for the thousandth time Mom!" Ash exploded, his eyes meeting her's.

His chest pumped up and down wildly as he stared into Delia's startled expression. He tightened his hand around the strap of his backpack, as he continued frustrated and sadden.

"What's bothering me is nothing you can fix or replace!"

Storming up the staircase to his sanctuary, Delia move to the end of the stairwell overwhelmed, hollering for him to come back.

"Ash! Ash!"

The slamming of the bedroom door, determined he preferred to be locked away. Delia's head sunk, another deep sigh was released from her mouth.

_What am I going to do?_

Today was beyond awful. Delia felt lost, like there was no solution to this mess. Ash's acting out for unknown reasons on top of her worry of earning enough income, made Delia want to pull her hair out and throw in the towel. She knew however, giving up was not an option. She supposed there were no real benefits to being a single parent. Yet, Delia did not know how she could live without Ash. He was her right hand, and she would do anything to make sure he was in a healthy state of mind. Even if it meant letting him cool down in his room and delaying his grounding. Letting him soak in his solitude.

* * *

A subtle knock on the door made Ash rise from his bed. He looked down at the crack between the door and floor, noticing a shadow. It wasn't a mystery as to who it was.

"Ash, dinner's ready." Delia said behind the closed door.

He remained frowning, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sore?"

He hesitated for a moment before speaking, looking back down at the shadow.

"Yes," he finally admitted.

Delia let out a sigh, her hands placed on her hips. She had to figure out someway to coax him into eating.

"Well come down a lay on the couch," she offered plainly; her voice rising pleasantly at the last part. "I'll even let you eat there."

She then waited for a good few seconds, before seeing a little face from the dark room peep behind the crack of the door. Delia gave a small smile at the intrigue raised in Ash's voice.

"Really?"

* * *

"Oww! Oww! Mom that stings!"

Ash's whining was due to his mother continuous dabs of rubbing alcohol on his cheek to prevent an infection.

They had just finished dinner, their dirty plates and silverware scattered across the coffee table with a few crinkled napkins here and there. Not to mention, a freshly baked pile of Delia's homemade chocolate-chip peanut butter cookies. Ash had already consumed about three of them, and Delia was a little more at ease to see it had opened him up a bit.

"Well hold still!" She commanded, sternly. "This will help you in the long run."

He bit his tongue, soaking in the last dab. Delia's expression mellowed down, her eyes resembling immense sadness.

_Poor Ash..._

The image of his bloody nose and scraped cheek as well as some bruises, still made Delia cringe from the recoil of it. She exhaled another deep breath as Ash swallowed a big gulp that had resided in his throat. His eyes glimmered down at the seat cushions, thinking it was probably about time for him to explain what happened that afternoon.

"I guess I just snapped." Ash acknowledged, sorry for his impulsive actions. "Lately, Gary won't leave me alone. He's always gotta do something to tick me off. And I just blew up... I'm sorry Ma... but he deserved it..."

"Ash," she responded steadily, "we do not wish ill on others."

"But he doesn't know when to quit Mom!" He said embittered. "He thinks it's funny, he and his friends and I don't understand why! I never did anything to him."

"Oh sweetie," his mom replied collecting him into her arms again, resting her chin on his head. She was now tenderly stroking his sore back. "Sometimes people pick on us for reasons we will never understand. Just hold your head high, square your shoulders, and show them how confident you really are."

"I'll try Mom," Ash inhaled, holding back tears, "and I'm sorry about getting into trouble today."

"Well you'll make that up by doing extra chores," she carried on. "I've already arranged for you to do some work for your grandparents tomorrow. And no griping."

"Fine." He mumbled, shoving his face into her warm chest.

Delia then gave him a loving pat on the back, kissing the top of his black knotted head.

"And Ash?"

This time he pulled himself away from her, his brown cloudy eyes staring up at hers as he smeared some dry tears away with his hand.

"No more_ fighting_. It's unacceptable. Even if Gary was the perpetrator, I want you to be the _bigger_ person and apologize when you go back Monday."

She watched Ash's face expression harden. He rolled his eyes, huffing in defiance.

"Aw Mom, come on!" He shouted, bellyaching. "Isn't an apology to you good enough?"

"Ash," his mom warned.

He proceeded by ignoring her, throwing his hands up in the air in bickering. "This isn't fair Mom! Just when I thought you were beginning to listen to me, you change your mind again!"

"I am not changing my mind," Delia disputed sharply, "I am trying to help you do the right thing!"

"Do the right thing?" He repeated, his eyes widening. "He socked me in the face! I owe him nothing!"

"But you were misbehaving too!"

"Because he started it!"

This back and forth was getting no where. Delia was now fed up. Slapping her hands against her knees as she rose from her seat, she started stacking the dirty dishes into her arms.

"All right that is it!" She hollered, unwaveringly. "You have said enough tonight young man and for that, no T.V. before bed."

"No T.V.?" Ash questioned turning his head to watch her adventure back into the kitchen. "Mom, the Pokémon League Marathon is on tonight!"

He had now followed her in there, her back facing him as she started rising the plates, placing them in the sink.

"Well I guess you'll have to miss it." She stated stolidly.

"This is so unfair!" He griped, waving his hands in the air, scoffing harshly. "Why should I be punished for what Gary did!?"

"You know why Ash," Delia replied, standing her ground, "and I'm no going over this again! I felt helpless when I saw you all disheveled when I walked in the door! I was so scared... "

Ash took in a deep breath, as he heard his mother's faint sobs as she continued to wash the stains of the plates. Still, it wasn't enough to keep him silent on the subject.

"Why, Mom?" He persisted, befuddled. "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm almost ten!"

Delia looked back at her ruffled son. He wanted to be considered a young man. He _wanted _to grow up. He was so young though, that this concept was difficult for her to accept. At this rate, Delia thought she'd have a hard time when he turned twenty and was ready to leave the house to make his own start in life.

"You'll always be my baby. I brought you into this world!" Delia exclaimed.

"Eww Mom, don't be gross!" Ash rebutted, sticking his tongue out in disgust; unpleasant images were now popping up in his head.

"And for now until you move out of this house," she continued brushing off his childish reaction, "you follow _my_ rules. Are we clear?"

Ash slumped against the counter, glancing away from Delia, muttering once more.

"Not really..."

Delia stared at him ready to correct his behavior, till she realized she had overlooked something. A _big _something.

"Ash give me your hand." Delia commanded reaching out her soapy hand.

"Wha- Why?" He answered, diving his injured hand into his pant pocket.

"Ash, let me see your hand." She repeated seriously.

Ash sighed, his eyes looking in the opposite direction as he showed her his left hand.

Delia narrowed her eyebrows, her voice slightly irritated."Your other hand."

"Mom," he started trying to convince her, "it's not that big of deal."

Neglecting his comment, Delia carefully pulled his right hand out of his pocket, he winced a little in pain as she lightly touched his hurt fingers.

"Oh, my gosh!" She said stricken with shock. "What happened? When did this happen? Did they get caught in the door?!"

"Sort of," he said coldly, "you can thank Gary for that."

"He slammed your fingers on a door?!" His mom cried flabbergasted.

"My locker door, actually."

"Oh that is it!" Delia gently released his hand from hers, storming over to the phone reaching for the receiver, as she then flipped open a small book, containing her various phone numbers she kept on hand.

"I've tried to stay clam, but I have had it up to here with this nonsense! I'm calling Annie right now!"

Ash usually wasn't startled when Delia raised her voice, but he soon felt fear for Gary's folks to have to take an earful from his furious mother. Delia however, was nothing compared to her husband. He knew how to strike fear into people's hearts. Now that man could get his point across without brute force or foul language. His intimidating stare and tone was enough. Plus, he had done that to Gary's father on several occasions.

"And," Delia went on rummaging through the pages angrily, "I'll give a few choice words to Chad about his horrible parenting styles-"

"Mom don't call, please!" Ash suddenly begged, rushing towards her. "Just forget it! He'll just say worse things to me! He'll tell everyone I went crying to my mommy! He'll embarrass me Mom!"

"But Ash, this has-"

"No, Mom please." He pleaded pathetically. "I'll go apologize like you said and do chores. Just please don't call his parents. Please? He'll make fun of me."

The desperation she had sensed in her son's voice made Delia put the phone back in its proper place, shutting the book she had brought out as well.

"Okay." She answered calmly. "I just didn't think sticking up for you would cave you into apologizing to Gary. Now I'm not even sure if I want you to... But you should. And I will talk to Annie-"

"Mom!" He exclaimed once more, still upset.

"In private," she explained, strongly, "and I will make sure a word isn't breathed to Gary about the matter. Okay, honey?"

Ash nodded, finding sincerity in his mom's words. "Kay."

After a short pause, Delia affectionately stroked Ash's messy hair cooing, "And sweetie, you can't get so stressed about what Gary thinks or says. It'll make you sick."

"But it's hard." He said, feeling feeble. "I always feel like I'm walking on eggshells when I'm around him. He always manages to trip me up."

"Well I will be having a talk with Annie," Delia repeated, hoping it would clam his nerves. "In the mean time though, I want you to put some ice on your fingers. I can't believe I didn't catch that during dinner..."

"It's okay Mom, really." Ash said honestly.

"How could I have not seen that?" Delia went on pondering, shaking her head dumbfounded.

"Mom don't feel bad," he began hugging his mother's waist, a way of saying his thank you. "Only one of us can have an episode at a time."

She knew Ash meant that in a humorous sense, but she felt no sensation of a grin growing on her lips. It seemed that they did have to take turns when feeling out of sorts. She could only take the advice of her mother and her own that she had given to Ash, to help her cope with everything surrounding her. But something still kept haunting her inner thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The concept of what led up to Ash's departure for his Pokémon journey intrigued me so much as to start my own fanfic. I really hope my readers have taken a liking to this interpretation, for there will be more of our old familiar friends popping up, as well as my own original characters (hence: Ash's father and Gary's parents). This story will really show the deeply rooted relationship between Ash and Delia and how their damaged family was still somehow mended back together. Also just for the record, the title of the chapter was inspired by the song _The Dog Days are_ _Over,_ by Florence and the Machine. For some reason when I started developing this idea in my head, that song played as the intro to the story like the opening for a movie or something. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon so until next time, see you guys later!


	2. Gotta catch 'em all?

**Everything Changes  
**

**Chapter 2**

_Gotta catch 'em all?  
_

"That boy's got his head in the clouds! He's like his daddy. It was only a matter of time before he'd cause grief for ya Delia."

Delia found herself settled at her parent's house all afternoon, into the evening that Sunday. She had expressed great amount thankfulness when her folks agreed to have Ash over to lend a hand. She hoped a bit of good hard work would teach him something. As to what, she did not know, only for him to be aware that there are consequences to actions. The consequence being, dealing with is grandfather that day.

Ernest Parker conducted Pallet Town's main farm for nearly thirty years, the dominate supporter of natural food supply at the local grocery store. Helpful he had been to not just to the town, but his youngest daughter in difficult times, he could also be a pain in the neck when it came to his opinions and his simple-minded views. Delia only wished he'd have a change of heart when it came to specific things. One being her husband.

"Ernest, hush!" Leah spat sternly at her husband. "Don't say things like that. He's just going through a hard time right now."

Ernest remained leaning back in his chair on the porch, a half-drunken beer placed in his rough hand.

"That's no excuse for the boy to act out at school," he rebutted firmly. "He needs to get off his butt and work a little. You go too easy on him Delia."

Delia was leaning against the railing of the porch, gazing at her son who comfortably laid himself in the dewy grass, hands clasped behind head, staring up in the clouds. Her eyes hardened at her father's comment.

"He needs to realize things don't get handed to ya in life," the man went on, "Ya gotten work for them. Unlike his daddy..."

Delia was now standing next to him, glaring down at the old man as he took another sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"Dad, Ash is a good kid," she began agitated, "I think I know what I'm doing and I don't appreciate your advice. If I want it, _I'll_ ask for it."

As Delia made her way down the steps, Leah refrained herself from draping the clothes on the line she had set up, but instead marched over to her husband, who seemed unfazed by his daughter's retaliation.

"Now look what you've done Ernest!" Leah exclaimed sharply. "You have no right to talk to your daughter that way!"

"I'm only trying to help her out," he replied, raising his arms up in the air. "Without a man in the house she..."

Delia was now a good distance from her feuding parents, settling herself down on the lawn next to Ash, who didn't even bother giving her a glance.

"Ash? Sweetie?"

Her pleasant voice made his eyes dart over to her.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna lend a hand?" She asked. "You're supposed to be doing extra chores."

"I don't like doing laundry," he mumbled looking back up at the sky. "Especially with Grandpa."

Delia's eyebrows lowered understanding where the boy was coming from. She then heard her father's voice boom across the property, knowing her mother must have said something to get him out of his seat hollering.

"What do ya mean I use my shot-gun as brute force!?" They heard faintly. "That boy deserved it every time he tried seducing our little girl..."

The last part of his rambling made Delia speak, garbling out his words so Ash wouldn't hear any of the nonsense.

"We could round the Mareep and Flaaffy instead." She offered, plainly.

This made Ash lift his upper body off the ground, his hands supporting his position.

"Can I give the commands to Rex and Fly?" He questioned eagerly.

Rex and Fly were Leah and Ernest's Jolteon who were used as herding animals to keep the Flaaffy and Mareep in order. They were awfully friendly Pokémon and Ash adored them to pieces.

"Only if you promise to make sure all of them get in their pen for the night." Delia negotiated.

A broad smile stretched across Ash's mouth as he was now standing up, ready to take off to the nearby field. "Okay, I will!"

"That's my boy," she said warmly as she rose from the ground too. "I'll be there in a sec."

Ash had now raced to the nearby fence line, calling the Jolteon to his side as they galloped along playfully. Delia then, cuffed her hands around her mouth, giving her son a reminder.

"Wait by the fence with Rex and Fly! And don't get electrocuted by the Mareep and Flaaffy! They can be skittish!"

"I know Mom, I know!"

As he went on happily, she shook her head now bearing a small grin, as she strolled back over to her bickering parents.

They were now going on another tangent, till Delia stood between them her arms crossed as she shot firm looks at the both of them. She wasn't in the mood for her father's absurdity, dragging her mom into it as well.

"Can you two talk any louder?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sorry dear," Leah replied, holding a damp towel in her hand as she gave her husband a disapproving look. "I was just teaching your father etiquette."

As Leah walked back to her clothes line, Delia let out a low sigh confronting her father, who had now sat himself back down in his precious chair.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she said sedately, "Dad if you wish to talking badly about my husband, would you mind not doing it in front of your grandson?"

Ernest wrinkled his nose in return, his mouth agape, slightly taken back.

"So I can't say what I want on my property?" He questioned, incredulously.

"Dad you need to understand what goes on between Ash's father and me is my business, not yours." His daughter explained, irritated. "Besides, Ash doesn't need to hear any more bad things about his dad."

Her father only returned her answer with a scoff, followed by deductive reasoning.

"What do you mean _your_ business? There hasn't been anything going on between you two for the past four and half years-"

"As far as you know." She interrupted, immovably.

"I would know if he called," he replied, eying his wife in the distance. "You tell your mother everything."

"And does it ever wonder to you why I don't say much to you?" Delia asked astound, followed by another sigh. "Now if you excuse me," she went on hotly, before storming back down the porch steps, "I'm going to go give Ash a little lesson on worth ethic, seeing you're too busy drinking your beer, lounging."

Not giving her father a second glance, Delia adventured back out into the field flustered with aggravation. She knew her father made a point to an extent, but it really was none of his concern what went on between she and her husband or how she handled things with Ash.

The mix of her emotions however, did deny the anger she felt towards her lover. Deep down he was everything to her. First he was Delia's best friend, then her boy friend, then her husband, and then the father of her child, so leaving her with toddler was enough to break the poor woman's heart. So why in a subtle sense, did she defend the man who hurt her so deeply?

It was completely abstruse, not just to Delia, but to everyone who knew about their relationship. People in town felt it was rather strange that she said little to nothing about her husband and when he was brought up, not one ounce of bad mouthing occurred. Whether she could admit it or not, Delia did feel some form of loyalty to the one man she enjoyed spending every waking moment with. He was something special. Rare. Someone she thought who really understood her. Someone who was the perfect match. Someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Someone who could be a husband. A father.

* * *

Hardly any words were exchanged between Delia and Ernest. The scrapping against the dinner plates was the only significant sound made at the table. The adults were perfectly aware as to why, leaving Ash however, stumped by the silent atmosphere.

Ash though, tried giving a broad smile across the table as he licked the last bit of food off his fork.

"Dinner was really good Grandma!" He finally said, genuinely.

Leah lifted her head to meet her grandson's bright eyes. She couldn't help, but smile at his uplifting disposition.

"Thank you," she answered, "I'm glad you liked it and there's dessert too."

"Ooh what kind?" Ash inquired captivated, his mouth-watering as he leaned over the table a little.

"Chocolate cake." Leah responded, indulging in his excitement.

"Can I go cut it?" He asked readily.

"Yes, you may."

"Oh, yeah!" Ash then bounced out of his chair eagerly, racing to the kitchen in utter joy.

Delia slipped a small laugh from under her breath, rising from her seat as well.

"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't slice his finger," she stated. "Or lick off the knife."

Then in the kitchen, the couple faintly heard Delia's voice saying, "Ash, watch how you hold that knife..."

Leah remained having a small grin on her face due to the amusement Ash had sparked at the table. But once she glanced back in her husband's direction, she found him frowning, his chin resting on his clasped hands, focusing on the empty seat across from him. This made the mood turn sour again.

"What is it?" She couldn't help, but question a little muddled.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, waving out his index finger towards the empty chair. Leah braced herself.

"I can't help but imagine," he said gravely, his voice intensifying, "that son of a bitch sitting right across from me asking for our blessing-"

Leah rolled her eyes, another exasperated sigh released from her mouth.

She was perfectly aware of her husband's dislike towards the boy who had grown quite found of their daughter, yet it baffled her as to why he hated him so much, even when the boy practically grovelled at his feet just to see Delia on a late Saturday night. And this was when the two love birds _weren't_ even a couple.

"Ernest please-", she whimpered desperately, cutting him off.

He shook his head, breaking his gaze off the fixated item as he threw his crinkled napkin onto his empty plate.

"I only wish you had said no." Ernest said lowly.

Leah shot up a boggled look, her eyebrows arching.

"You realize in me saying no, there would be no Ash?" She informed, seriously.

He only responded with a great huff, shaking his head once more, a slight discomposure sensed in his voice. "Leah even if you did say no, there still would be Ash."

Her eyes widened. "Ernest!"

She was shocked to find her husband having little faith in their daughter's morals on premarital sex. Then again if that was the case, he probably would have blamed the whole predicament on Ash's dad.

"Well at least he wouldn't be married to our girl!" He argued, trying to reason. "She'd be able to settle down and meet a good man with a steady job and help raise her son. Not some wanna be Pokémon Master, who just decides to change his mind on what he wants to do in life one day."

"You're going too far Ernest," his wife responded sternly. "Besides, we don't even know exactly went down between them. Delia won't share all the details. This isn't your battle-"

"Like hell it is!" He hollered, slamming his hands indignantly on the table. "I knew he was trouble from the moment he tried serenading my daughter through her bedroom window!"

The mere image of Leah's once teenage daughter took over her mind. She saw Delia leaning out her bedroom window, her hand resting on her chin, her braids ever so perfectly entwined, beaming down at the handsome young man who longed for a single kiss.

She soon however, shook her head coming back to reality, gazing at Ernest's heated expression.

"Or more like when he shook your hand cordially and took all the insults you threw right at him, like a respectable young man would do." She refuted his claim, composedly.

"He was a stubborn thing to get rid of that boy," he grumbled ignoring her comment. "He was always afraid of my shot-gun though..."

His wife was now stacking the dirty plates together, piling the used napkins and silverware on top.

"I think your resentment towards your son-in-law has gotten a little out hand."

"There you go again, defending him!" Ernest exploded, though his wife quickly tried hushing him which only made his tone intensify. "You've always done that! I bet you'll still defend him even when I breathe my last breath." He carried on dramatically. "He always had Delia wrapped around his finger and you played along like it was no big deal."

"He may have made a choice I did not agree with," she barked back, finally having a back bone, "but he was not and _is not_ a pig nor a conniving man. It's all about _you_ not wanting to let your little girl go. He is a good person Ernest-"

"Oh for Christ's sake Leah," he shouted, galled, "I can't handle anymore of-"

"Dessert's ready!"

The uplifting voice, made the feuding grandparents snap back in line. They then found their grandson standing before them with two plates, holding nicely proportioned slices of cakes as well as forks.

Leah let out a low sigh, her muscles relaxing, while Ernest went back to keeping his grumpy attitude to himself.

"Oh, thank goodness," Ash's grandma said impulsively, yet outwardly, "I mean-" she corrected, "thank you sweetheart. Ernest, thank your grandson."

Ernest's dark brown eyes gleamed up at Ash who was bearing a half grin. He remained scowling however.

"Thank ya Ash," he murmured.

"You're welcome."

The boy had remained smiling at his grandparents, but became dumbfounded when he noticed them in such a frazzled state. Delia's constant talking in the kitchen made it hard to hear exactly what the older couple had been saying. At this point, Ash really didn't care to know all the details.

As the boy placed their dessert in front of them, Delia strolled back in carrying she and her son's.

"Uh, Delia!" Leah interjected nervously, hoping to break the cold atmosphere Ernest had drawn back in.

Delia gazed up at her mother as she seated herself down, staring at the two of them oddly.

"Yes?" She answered, a little put off by her father's expression.

Leah tried growing a smile from her lips, spreading some good news. "Your father and I meant to tell you that Ophelia is coming down for a few weeks to visit."

"She is?" She replied, joyfully. "Well that's great I can't wait to see her! Is she bringing Dani?"

Ophelia was Delia's older sister of about four years. She had taken after Leah's looks more the her father's, bearing her mom's lovely green eyes and her soft lavender hair. These looks were also passed down to Ophelia's daughter Danielle, who was a Pokémon trainer herself, having been one for almost three years.

This mother and daughter duo however, only had each other to lean on for Dani's father was out of the picture. She was sadly the bastard child of a Pokémon nurse and the infamous Viridian gym leader. Still, the extended family treated her as if she wasn't any different. But it didn't seem to make a difference to Dani, for she was pretty resistant of any foul talk about her parent's past.

"Yes," Delia's mom answered. "She's taking a break from her journey and wanted to come see us all. Said she was feeling a little homesick."

Ash raised his head, chocolate frosting swept across his upper lip.

His smile widened as he exclaimed enthusiastically, "really? Dani's coming with her Pokémon?!"

Leah nodded in return. "I believe so."

"All right!"

Now, this made Ash's day. Dani had always been like a big sister to him and he even admired her more, when he was able to check out her Pokémon team. Especially, when she'd show him a couple of attacks, not to mention her various badges. Every time he found that a new badge had once filled an empty spot in her collection, it only made Ash all the more eager to ask his mom the big question.

Ash turned to Delia buoyantly, so enthused he didn't even bother fussing as she took a napkin to face, removing the frosting smudge.

"Mom, do you think Dani will show me her Pokémon? And may even battle?"

"We'll see honey." Delia replied, plainly.

The fanaticism he had shown his mom about the arrival of his cousin, made her feel uneasy. She knew Ash genuinely enjoyed Dani's company, but the mention of her bringing her Pokémon, only made a shiver run down Delia's spine. Her head spinning, fearing the question he might try to ask and that she would have to answer.

"Don't get yourself too excited Ash." Ernest said. "Dani's not what we would call an expert."

"Yes, but she's awfully good for a girl her age," Leah said dazzled. "When she made it into the top twenty in the Indigo League I was impressed. She's got a heart of gold."

"Grandma," Ash began, his chocolate eyes glowing, "do you think if I became a trainer I'd do really well?"

"Of course, Ash!" She responded, heartily. "Your parents were excellent trainers. It's in your blood!"

"Really?"

Delia's sudden uncomfortable manner was read by her mother though, as she hastily cut into the conversation before more discussion of her past spiraled out of her control.

"I think that's enough talk about battling for tonight," she interrupted hurriedly. "Besides, by the time we get home it'll be past your bed time and you've got school tomorrow."

Ash pouted in his seat, giving his mom a desperate plea. "Aw, can't I just stay a little longer?"

"No." She said firmly. "Now finish your last few bites and say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa."

He looked away from her, taking the last bite of his cake, mumbling while he chewed. "Fine..."

After clearing the table, Ash dragged himself over to the front door, slipping his coat on, still disappointed by his mother's orders. He waited by the door, his arms crossed, as Ernest reclined himself in front of the T.V., watching some show about the migration of Butterfree. The way the documentary was formatted however, made Ash almost fall asleep in complete boredom.

Delia on the other hand, was helping Leah finish loading the dishes in the dishwasher as well as cleaning off the kitchen counters. During this time, there was a silence that took over the room. Delia kept to herself as she finished loading the last bit of dishes, till her mom came by her side. Raising her head, she found Leah with a guilty look upon her face. Delia arched her eyebrows, concerned.

"I'm sorry Delia," Leah started, "I shouldn't have said anything-"

She could tell what this apology was all about and the last thing she wanted was to have her mother think she was angry with her over a small discussion.

"No Mom, you have nothing to be sorry for." She answered, sincerely. "Thank you for dinner, it was great. I'm going to go get my coat."

As she went to the front door, placing her coat over her shoulders, Delia and Ash said their last goodbyes to their relatives. Though as they stepped outside, the door still half way open, they froze from hearing Ernest holler something at Leah, mixed with the blaring noise from the T.V.

"So when you bring up battling and the husband you don't get yelled at but I do?" He shouted, flabbergasted.

Delia simply yelled back, rolling her eyes. "I can hear you Dad!"

Finally shutting the door, she swung an arm around her son's shoulder, pulling him close to keep him warm from the chilly air. Gliding down the porch steps however, Ash made light of the situation by letting out a sudden small giggle, which soon became infectious to Delia. Stirring up a little trouble with his grouchy grandfather could be fun for the both of them. Only in small douses though.

Back inside the house, Leah seated herself down in a chair, picking up a magazine from the coffee table as Ernest went on gazing at the T.V., still griping. Though after seeing her take a seat, Rex and Fly adventured over to lay by Leah's feet, wanting to cuddle with their kinder owner.

"I don't know where she gets her attitude from sometimes." He said, shaking his head again at both Delia and then at the startled Pokemon.

A small grin stretched across Leah's face as she brought the magazine up closer, hiding her expression.

"I think I do."

* * *

The brisk walk home was refreshing, but the cold air made both Ash and Delia run for the shower. Delia of course let her son go first, and as she finished her bathing session and changed into her silk white thin strapped nightgown, she went through the bedtime checklist that any mother would follow.

"Hey, you brushed your teeth?" She asked, knocking on the halfway opened door.

Delia then found Ash adjusting himself in his bunk bed, taking the top one of course, as he pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Yep." He answered.

Her smile broadened as she walked into the room, resting her arms and then her chin on the bed ladder. He looked so sweet all ready for bed, following the routine. And for once, his room was picked up and didn't smell like dirty socks or leftover forgotten pizza. That much made Delia happy.

"And you changed your-"

"_Yes_, Mom." He said, a little annoyed by his mother's over bearing tendencies. "Why do you always do that? I can take care of myself."

"I know." She responded, not surprised by his abashed behavior. "It's just a habit, I guess."

Then it abruptly went quiet for a few seconds. Delia stared at her son worriedly, as she sensed his sudden uneasy disposition. Something he was bottling up was troubling him. She speculated though, that this unexpected change in mood had to do with school. And when she thought school, she meant Gary Oak.

"I'm nervous Mom." He finally said, his eyebrows lowering.

Delia's gaze softened. "Nervous? About what sweetheart?"

Ash paused for a moment apprehensively, biting his lip. "About talking to Gary. I'm afraid about apologizing to him."

"I wouldn't be too concerned after the talk you both received from the principal, honey." Delia said calmly. "Everything will turn out just fine."

Taking her feet up on the steps of the ladder, she was now hovering over her son, pulling the covers closer to his chin, followed by a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." Delia said lovingly. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Stepping off the ladder, she made her way over to Ash's desk to turn off his lamp, before leaving him to fall into a peaceful slumber.

_Maybe I should ask now, _Ash thought to himself, still hesitant.

He had been contemplating for a while on this secret subject and since he had struggled to clean his bedroom, which seemed to put Delia good mood that evening, he figured he might as well try to ask the question he longed to have answer to.

"Hey, Mom?" He finally said meekly, peeping over his bed sheets.

Delia removed her hand off the doorknob, turning back to face Ash.

"Yes?"

_Come on, you can do this..._

This determination he tried to build up however, ended up crawling back into the corner of fear.

"I- I love you too."

His mom remained smiling, as she peaked behind the door. At least she didn't suspect anything.

"And I love you more than the stars."

* * *

Delia felt like all the energy she had that morning was sucked right out of her, after continuously persisting Ash to get ready for school, who was on the border line of being defiant. At least she got a good nights rest, or else she wouldn't have been able to motivate him as she did that day.

"Now listen to me," she ordered calmly, putting the truck into park as they sat outside the school's front doors, "everything is going to turn out just fine. You'll set a good example not just for Gary, but for your classmates and the teachers as well."

He didn't even bother to give his mom some kind of an indication that he was listening, having Delia feel like she was talking to a brick wall.

"Ash?"

"Can I go back home?" He asked, trying to form an ailing expression across his face. "I'm feeling kinda sick."

"_Ash_-"

"All right... I'll do it." He caved in, reaching for his backpack in the back seat. "But it's not my fault if I come back all beaten up again."

"I highly doubt that's going to happen this time." She responded, logically. "Now remember, be positive, stay focused, and be-"

"The _bigger_ person, I know. We went over this like a hundred times."

She was going to let that sly remark slide for the time being.

"Have a good day. I love you."

He let out another huff, opening the car door. "You too, Mom."

Before slamming it however, Delia called out to him, hoping maybe some news would cheer him up.

"Ash if it makes you feel better, we'll be having steak tonight."

"Thanks Mom." He said, giving a small, yet faint grin.

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye."

Closing the door behind him, Delia watched Ash stroll up to the school, feeling like it had hardly been twenty-four hours since the last time she did this routine . It was refreshing though, not to find Gary and his friends waiting by the railing for Ash to appear. She supposed that was a good sign for the both of them.

* * *

Ash was hesitant as he stood before his rival, who was busy exchanging his shoes at his shoe locker. He wanted to simply run away and lie to his mom just so they would both be satisfied with the outcome, but he knew one way or another she'd find out about the truth. He also knew that apologizing to Gary would be the proper thing to do, yet his dislike towards him was clouding his judgement. Gary didn't deserve an apology after all the ill-treatment Ash had received from his over the years. The constant jokes made behind his back during class, the whispering in the halls, and the vicious games of soccer they had in gym class, only left Ash feeling angry more than anything.

Still, he remained composed, taking deep slow breaths to relax his nerves. Ash did admit to himself that he'd rather apologize to Gary, had listen to him say some smart ass comment back, rather than face the wrath of his mother in the principal's office again.

He was ready to be the bigger person, but the lump in his throat made his voice quiver nervously.

"Gary?" He said meekly, trying to strengthen his tone.

Gary lifted his head after fixing his shoes, giving a surprised expression as he rose to his feet.

"Ash?"

"Listen Gary," Ash began sedately, "can I- can I talk to you for a second?"

"Aren't you doing that now?"

He ignored his comment, letting out another sigh. "I just wanted to apologize for- blowing up on you Friday. But you really had no right to trip me."

"Humph! And what gives you the right to tell me what I did was uncalled for?" He asked becoming crossed, placing his arms across his chest. "You practically mauled me and got me screwed over by the principal. Now the teachers are watching me like a bunch of Fearows! My parents are making me do extra work for my Grandpa too!"

"Well it's not my fault you made such a stupid decision!" Ash disputed, narrowing his eyebrows. "You were asking for it! You don't even have decency to apologize to me!"

"You know what decency means?" Gary asked sarcastically, acting astonished. "That's a new one."

Ash scoffed, his fist tightening. "You don't know when to quit do you? You're a real jerk Gary, and when you act this way people don't wanna be around you. I don't for sure."

He scoffed too, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "That's because you started all of this."

"What? What did I ever do to you?!" Ash exclaimed bewildered. "You were the one who glued macaroni noodles and stuck gum in my hair in kindergarten, and presented me to the class as your art project! How do you think that made me feel?"

"You're still have a grudge on that one incident?" He asked, followed by a small chuckle. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Ash shot a glare back at him. "What's there to get? You're a bully Gary. You pick on me only because-"

"Only because you challenge me at everything." He stated, cutting him off. "Everything I wanna do, you tag along, falling behind every time. It's pathetic. Face it, Ash boy, we know this is really about you just wanting to become a trainer... Like me."

"Every kid in Pallet who's our age wants to become a trainer! How am I any different?" He asked, shrugging.

"Like I said," Gary went on, "everything between us is a competition, it always has been. And as always, I'm gonna come up on top! You won't be able to pass the exam before even earning your first Pokémon. I bet you haven't even asked your Mommy about it. I wouldn't be so forward about asking her either, especially after your father's disappearance act-"

Ash's blood was starting to boil as he spat back, "shut up! What makes you think I wouldn't pass the test? I can do it!"

"Because you actually have to _study_ for one thing," he explained bluntly, "and your Mom wouldn't let you step out of the house without a winter coat on, let alone leave her to go on a journey like your dad did. You're too scared to ask for her permission anyway, so I might as well mark this one as a victory too."

"I'm gonna ask her." The black-haired boy stated determinedly. "I'm gonna ask her, and she's going to say yes. And then, I'll show you Gary Oak how great of a trainer I could be."

"Again,_ could_ be." His rival mocked in return, sneering.

It was then Ash decided he wasn't going to run away from this dream anymore. He was going to ask his mom and he was going to do everything in his power to prove to her he could do it. And he was going to show Gary that he was up for the challenge. That he could pass the test and earn his license. That he could train Pokémon. That he could win a badge or even the entire league! That he _could_ be as great as his father.

"I _will_ be." Ash replied, his eyes burning with utter passion.

* * *

On the way home, Ash's mom was thrilled to hear how well his day turned out and how he followed through with his apology to Gary ever so graciously. Well sort of. He left out most of the details, but by how he described it, the conversation seemed to calm Delia's nerves. He felt relieved he was off the hook for the time being, and to reward himself, he took a little time outside sitting on the front patio, soaking up the sun. It had been a while since there was a warm day in March, so Ash took advantage of that rare and beautiful day.

Delia though, was busy bustling in the kitchen. The house filled with the aroma of freshly cooked steak seeping out into the front lawn, making Ash's nose tingle with delight. But as he continued to bathe in the sun, something caught his eye. A small hole had been dug underneath the front fence, and Ash soon spotted the perpetrator of this demolition.

A small Rattata, most likely a baby, was frolicking about the front yard, sniffing the ground, not even noticing that a human was only a few feet away from it. Ash watched it attentively, seeing it crawl from place to place. Soon after the arrival of the rat like Pokémon however, a Pidgey flew in, picking at the ground for some form of nourishment. But as he gazed at this natural display, an idea popped into Ash's head. A brilliant idea in his opinion, given away by the huge smile on his face as well as his utter fascination.

Slipping his sweatshirt off his body, Ash crept across the lawn waiting for the two Pokémon to come close enough each other, to the point where he could scoop both of them up into his sweatshirt. That would sure show Gary who could catch Pokémon and without a poke ball too! He'll have two before he even gets his official license and pokedex!

Tip toeing closer and closer, Ash swooped his sweatshirt to the ground sweeping up the oblivious Pokémon, as he stumbled backwards on the grassy lawn, restraining the nibbling rat and squawking bird. His grip however loosened, thanks to his mother's voice startling him.

"Honey are you doing okay?" She called out from inside the house, the patio door slightly ajar. "Do you want to come in for a snack or something?"

"Uh, no thanks Mom!" He answered hurriedly, tightening his grip again. "I'm okay for now!"

"You sure you don't want anything?" She questioned again. "I just made some snack mix with the pretzels and-"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

His slightly bothered voice, did catch Delia's attention. But, she thought it was nothing.

"Well all right, I just wanted to make sure!"

Ash groaned, as he held the frightened Pokémon against his chest. "You always want to make sure..."

Sidetracked by Delia, it took him a few seconds to focus back on his plan. His plan being, to figure out where to exactly put the Pokémon. After analyzing his surroundings, Ash realized his room was the only option; the only problem being getting passed his mother. He assumed he'd figure that out, once he got into the door. If he could make it through the door with two squirming Pokémon that is.

Struggling to keep them still, Ash journeyed over to the patio door swinging it open, his stance wobbling as he tried to control the frantic creatures.

_Please be quiet, _he thought to himself, as he tried to sneak past his busy mom.

The sound of the sizzling steaks though, blocked out some of the noise the Pokémon made, leaving Delia ignorant as to what her child was up too. She did however, catch a glimpse of him going up the staircase.

"So you want your snack now?" Delia asked.

"Uh, yeah in a minute!" He replied, anxiously. "But I uh, need to- uh, wash my hands first!"

Delia stopped flipping the searing steaks, listening to her son's response.

"Okay. That's odd," she mumbled to herself, "I usually have to remind him..."

Glancing back at the staircase she soon heard one of the doors upstairs slam, simply giving a shrug as she went back to her work.

Ash frantically made his way up unscathed, panting heavily against the door, as the distressed creatures ran about not knowing where to go.

"Okay," he started breathlessly, "you guys are gonna have to stay in here till I get back."

Squeezing out his bedroom door, barley having it open for him to get by, the distraught Pidgey flew directly above Ash's head, crashing against the ceiling, soon taking off down into the living room.

"No wait!" He cried in a harsh whisper. "Stop! She'll turn you into a piece of fried chicken!"

"Ash who are you talking to?" Delia questioned, overhearing him.

"Uh, no one Mom!" He replied panicking, hoping the fluttering of the bird's wings wouldn't catch Delia's attention.

Ash then bit down on his nails, trying to stay calm as he contemplated in terror.

"Shoot, what am I going to do?" He said aloud to himself.

Then he felt a small nudge on his foot, seeing that the Rattata was trying to escape as well. This made Ash dive right for it, gently taking it into his arms.

"No! Not you too!" He said, firmly. "You're staying here with me."

"Ash, come down here please."

The sound of Delia's tone made him cringe in fear. Now he was in real trouble.

"Uh," he started cautiously, "coming Mom!"

Rushing down the staircase, Ash immediately hid the small creature behind his back, walking over to his confused mother as if everything was just peachy. He was not going to let this mission fail so easily.

"What is going on up there?" Delia demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Ash gave a sheepish smile in return. "What do you mean Mom?"

"I heard a thud against the wall or something," she said, becoming a little suspicious by the sight of Ash squirming uncomfortably. "What are you doing?"

"I was uh- uh-," he began restlessly eying the Pidgey who perched itself on the living room T.V. , "getting a cobweb down off the wall with the broom!"

Delia lowered her eyebrows, looking at him strangely. "A cobweb?"

"Yeah!" Ash responded, giving a foolish grin.

"A cobweb you just _happened_ to see and _miraculously_ had the broom with you to take care of it?" She deduced, now folding her arms.

"Uh-yeah."

The ridiculous look upon his face only made his case worse. Delia watched him carefully, as he went on giving her that silly grin.

"Ash, we keep the broom down here in the supply closet by the laundry room." She stated. "How did you get it up there?"

"Well ya see before I went outside," he explained thinking of a story that was convincing enough for Delia, "I saw the cobweb by my bedroom door, and well I wanted to get it down, so I went and got the broom and set in my room, so when I came back in I could get it down for you."

Ash's strange behavior, his endless ranting, and his somewhat guilty disposition, made it clear to her that he was hiding something. Delia then narrowed her eyebrows as she lowered her body to his eye level, placing her hands on her knees at she gazed at him skeptically.

"What are you up to Mister?"

Her tone pierced through his guilty heart again as he went on pretending.

"What are you talking about?" He gulped, rubbing the back of his head, the other hand holding the fidgeting Pokémon.

"Ash don't do this to me." The auburn haired woman said, not a trace of warmth in her voice. "Now what is going on?"

"Uh, nothing Mom really!" He stuttered nervously, now having both his hands on the Rattata again. "Can't I just be able to help you keep the house clean? Free of- uh- dust bunnies?"

Still looking at him peculiarly, Delia tried getting a glimpse behind Ash's back, only to have him swiftly shield his little friend. She then released a sigh from her mouth, as she rose from her crouched position. Delia didn't have time for any of his shenanigans and after going through the list she had created in her head of all the mischievous things Ash had committed in the past, it was most likely nothing fret about.

Ash's chest pumped up and down nervously, waiting for an answer.

"Well all right." She said steadily, whipping her hands on her apron to remove any food residue.

Ash remained standing there hoping that she'd excuse him from the kitchen, so he could clean up a new mess he created without her noticing.

Letting out another sigh, Delia kept her gaze on her son saying, "honestly sometimes I- aaahhh! Ash!"

"Oh, no..." Ash mumbled, his grip slipping on the rat like Pokémon, his feet glued to floor in fright.

Now he knew he was caught red-handed. Behind him, Delia was astound to find a wild Pidgey flying through the house,_ especially_ in her spotless as well as sanitary kitchen. This antic of Ash's however, was not on the previous list she had developed over the years. Guess it was about time to add another addition.

She went on staring in disbelief, her expression crossed with pure anger as well as simply being stunned. A wild Pokémon in her house was one of the last things she expected to see. Delia didn't even think Ash would try to pull a stunt like that! Then again, he had recently been acting before ever thinking. First he had let his grades slip, then he got himself into a fight with Gary, and now he was bringing wild Pokémon into the house, being completely deceitful?

_Unbelievable...  
_

"Ashton!" Delia finally bellowed, after she had a moment of being at a loss for words.

Jumping from the sudden jolt of guilt and cowardice he acquired from fixating on his mother's displeased expression, Ash felt sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Get it out of here now!"

Delia's roaring voice made him agree instant.

"Okay!"

Though in the midst of all the commotion and racket, the Rattata slipped out of Ash's grasp racing below their feet having Delia squirm, leaning against the kitchen counter spooked.

"Ugh, a Rattata?" She growled again, only this time her voice lightened, feeling startled by the creature crawling near her feet. "Ash!"

"I'm on it, Mom!" He responded trying to stay calm as he lunged for the fast animal.

In the process however, he managed to land face first on the newly mopped floor thanks to its slippery surface against his socks. Delia then instinctively knelt to the ground, making sure he was unharmed, but then yelped as the Pidgey swooped down near them, knocking over a vase on the dinning table. From there, the vase earned a chip at the top rim as well as spilling out the water and the freshly picked flowers it held.

Ash winced in pain, but soon forgotten his discomfort as he gawked at the aghast Pidgey who rammed itself accidentally into a lamp shade, having it wobble back and forth on its surface. Delia instantly raced over to the lamp, stabilizing its stance, before it too became pulverized on the living room carpet. After that, Delia took off her apron, using it to shoo the bird to the patio door, but in the process it ended up colliding with a picture frame that rested on the nearby fireplace. As the frame crashed to the floor, the glass shattered holding a photo of a once eighteen year old Delia, cradling Ash as an infant.

Delia's distraught behavior only intensified, after seeing her precious photo's frame in pieces, having her bolt to the door opening it fully. This action made it clear to Ash that his task was to get the bird out, having Delia toss him the apron as he too tried flushing it out of the house. As for the Rattata, well, it simply hid behind the sofa huddling, traumatized by the experience itself. But after racing around the sofa for the hundredth and then through the kitchen, Ash got the Pidgey to fly to its destination, having Delia shut the door with great force, exhaling loudly.

"And as for that one," she yelled exasperated, as she began to catch her breath, "you can take it to Prof. Oak!"

Ash soon peered down at the petrified Rattata, taking it up into his arms again, following his aggravated mother back into the kitchen.

"But Mom, Prof. Oak probably has a bunch of Rattata! Can't we keep the little guy?" He begged, watching her adventure back over to the sink, reaching for a dishcloth.

"No!" Delia shouted slamming the towel on the floor, mopping up the water. "We're not having any Pokémon in the house. Now go take it to the lab! I'm sure the professor will be more than thrilled to have it."

"But Mom, can't I keep it?" Ash implored. "I promise I'll take care of it and everything-"

"Ash what have I just said?" She spat back becoming exacerbated, giving him a harsh look. "I said we are not having any Pokémon in this house."

Ash lowered his head feeling dispirited, looking down at the lively animal resting in his sweaty hands.

Catching a Pokémon just to make a point to Gary, was not his only intention. After seeing the creatures in the house (destroying the interior or not), it reminded Ash of a painful memory he carried immensely on his shoulders. Ever since he could walk, Ash had always recalled a playful and snugly fire-type Pokémon that kept him company on several occasions. Actually, it was his father's Pokémon. His dad's first Pokémon to be exact.

Ash's now cloudy eyes had gleamed back up at his mother. He supposed he should explain a reason for his actions.

"But I miss Vulpix..." He finally stated feeling glum. "It's not the same without her."

Delia gave a small gasp in response to her son's pitiful answer, followed by her eyes softening. She was aware that the circumstances they were under, affected the household in several ways. Vulpix was her husband's prized Pokémon and Ash's favorite playmate, a big role in the family. But Vulpix's memory was apart of her spouse's. The two were hand in hand and without the other, it could never be the same. No Pokemon, no husband.

Ash then sensed the sadness ridden in Delia's heart, making another negotiation. "Can't you at least bring over one of your old Pokémon you had Grandma keep-"

This made Delia twitch; another flashback she wanted to forget ever so much. The agonizing reminiscences of training with her love in their teenage years, made her heart skip a beat, her breathing shallow. Particularly the remembrance of how he had once helped her evolve her Eevee. The same Eevee who had formed a strong fondness for his Vulpix. The two Pokémon were a match made in heaven. Just like their trainers.

"_No_ Ash." She said again, her voice not wavering. "My Pokémon are much happier there anyway. Besides, I can hardly afford to feed the two of us, let alone a Pokémon. Poke food is expensive and they are more work than you realize."

"Well, maybe I'm ready to have a Pokémon!" He bickered back strongly. "Can't I just have one? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

His mom paused for a moment, examining his ruffled hair and blue expression. The desperate eyes he gave her almost made her give into his request, yet Delia snapped herself out of his sadden trance.

"No, and that's final." She answered coldly. "Now do as I say, and take it to Prof. Oak's."

"But-"

"Ash please..." Delia begged weakly, darting her eyes away from him. "I mean it."

A deep frown formed in the lines on his face. "Okay..."

Delia only watched a depressed Ash from the corner of her eye, as he tread across the kitchen floor into the living room. His head was hung low, his shoulders hunched, as he walked on, sulking in his own misery. It only hurt her more to watch him effortlessly slip on his shoes and walk out the patio door in such a melancholy state. Yet she had to, for she knew it was for the best for them not to get involved with raising a Pokémon. It was something neither of them were prepared for nor could handle. At least, she thought so.

"Make sure you hold it carefully!" Delia soon hollered, making her way back into the living room. "It can bite you!"

Ash however, went on wandering out the front gate down the dusty road, as if she had said nothing to him.

She exhaled another deep sigh from her mouth, bending down to discard the broken pieces that laid lifelessly on the carpet. Her eyes began to water though, as she picked up the old photo, thinking hard on the old times that felt so out of her reach. Yet, they really weren't so long ago. Nine years were not a long time for such powerful and unforgettable memories; so why did everything feel like it had been forever since that earlier life in such a short amount of time?

_"Vulpix..."_


	3. Suspicions

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 3 **

_Suspicions  
_

"Wow..."

Ash's eyes glowed as he became enraptured in an immense state of stupor. After discovering that the entrance to The Oak Laboratory was unlocked, Ash took liberty by exploring it's inside interior. The place was dead silent; no noise of chattering Pokémon, PC's running, or lab assistants scurrying about. He took in the quiet state for the time being, as his curious mind led him down a nearby hall. Wandering on aimlessly, Ash soon became spellbound by some pictures hanging at the end of the hall.

His eyes meandered across the busy wall, finding a class photo of his mother's smack-dab in the middle. The photo had a wooden frame with the graduating year written on the bottom.

Ash's mouth opened in awe as he caught a glimpse of Gary's parents who were together on the right side of the picture, smiling ever so brightly. Around this group photo, hung shots of each student as well as their placement on a Pokémon battle tournament they had as their final. Ash couldn't help but chuckle to himself a little, after seeing Gary's father end up in twelfth place out of the fifteen students competing. However his smile sagged, once he saw that his rival's mother earned fourth.

Then it made him think, _how did my parents place? _

His eyes drifted back to the main photo, spotting two familiar faces. His mom was in the center of the picture, her arms wrapped around the neck of a face that reminded him of his own reflection. A much more mature face however. It was his father, who was smiling too, wearing a Pokémon League cap. The same cap Ash acquired, after his dad helped him send in about a million postcards just for his son to have his very own. That was one of the last fond memories he could recall of his father at the age of six, the sad part being, he didn't receive the hat till a few days after his dad left. It took him nearly a week before he even wanted to wear the damn thing.

Soon though, his eyes went looking for his parent's individual shots noticing that his mom took seventh place. A promising place he thought, till he became practically stunned with admiration, thinking his eyes and mind were deceiving him. Now gazing at his dad's photo, the boy was in utter denial to find out that he, the man who he had once called dad, had won the entire tournament. First place played over and over again in Ash's head as he went on gawking in veneration.

_First place..._

This daze he was entangled in however, came to an abrupt halt has his ears picked up the sound of a familiar voice.

"Ah, Ash!"

Ash's head quickly darted down the hall, finding the one and only Prof. Oak standing there, holding a bag of groceries.

"Oh, hi Professor." Ash replied, still shaken up.

Prof. Oak gave a soft chuckle approaching the awe-struck boy, settling the bag aside. "I see you let yourself in."

"Oh, uh- sorry," he apologized, feeling a little uneasy. "I knocked, but no one answered and the door was unlocked so-"

"It's fine, I don't mind." The Professor responded, calming Ash's nerves. "So what brings you here? I see you've got a little furry friend there."

The mention of the Rattata made Ash peer down at the creature resting in his arms, remembering why he originally came to the lab in the first place.

"Uh yeah," he said, looking down at it, stroking its back. "I found this Rattata in our front lawn, but Mom says I can't keep it. So she was wondering if you'd like to have it."

"Oh, of course." Prof. Oak answered, taking it from the boys arms. "I'm doing a small study on Rattata anyway."

Ash then cocked his head to the side, as he watched the professor examine the Pokemon.

"Is it a baby?"

"Appears so." He deduced, giving it a quick check up. "Probably why it wasn't so hard for you to catch."

Prof. Oak then went into one of the back rooms storing the Pokémon in a poke ball, as Ash waited back in the hall awkwardly.

Once the older gentleman entered back into the hall, Ash glanced up at him idolizing the local genius. He felt a rush of uncomfortableness considering, Prof. Oak was the local celebrity in town and not just anyone was well antiquated with this unique individual. His presence made Ash all the more stumped as to what to say, as he tried ever so hard speak at least a sentence without rambling like a fool.

"You have a nice lab." He finally blurted out, as the man stood next to him again.

A smile graced his aging face. "Thank you. Most of the research is done in the other rooms, though. This hall is more of a storage supply area I suppose."

"Oh."

The professor could tell the boy was a bundle of nerves, figuring he'd better start a conversation that Ash could engage in to break the awkward tension.

"I'm guessing you saw the photo of your father?"

He shot his head up, looking back between the two making a connection.

"Oh, uh-yeah. Was he really," Ash started apprehensively, "that good?"

"Oh, yes most defiantly." Prof. Oak replied, nodding reassuringly, with enthusiasm ridden in his voice. "One of my best students! He's something special."

Tucking his arms behind his back, the Professor had taken a moment to eulogize his past pupils in silence, having Ash do the same, for he knew not what to do but that. A few seconds later, the Professor couldn't help but gleam down at the messy haired boy, who still stood gawking.

_Reminds me of when Jayce was his age... _

"Say," Prof. Oak said in an upbeat tone, "for you to go and catch this Rattata without a poke ball, must mean you take a great deal of interest in these creatures."

Ash gazed back up at the man, giving a shy smile in return.

"Yeah- I guess." He shrugged. "I've always liked Pokémon... I think," Ash started having his eyes focus back on the photo of his dad, "it was mostly because of him."

Prof. Oak closed his eyes giving a small nod. "I see..."

As he too gazed back up at the old photo, something in him stirred up a troubling question he had meant to ask.

"Have- have you ever considered following in his foot steps? You know, pursuing to be a trainer?"

"Yeah!" Ash answered hurriedly, yet with excitement. "I mean," he piped down, becoming anxious again, "well I always wanted to- even before he left. I just love Pokémon so much and I wanna be as could as my Dad, but..."

The Professor could read the expression of disappointment on Ash's face, becoming concerned. "But what?"

"I don't think Mom would let me go." He divulged lowly. "Besides, any mention of Dad makes her act all weird. I just don't think I could ask her. She might get mad or something..."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Prof. Oak said, patting the boy's shoulder. "I believe she'll come around Ash. In time. I don't think your mother would hold you back from your dreams."

"I dunno..."

"Take my advice," the older man began bending down to his eye level, "the best thing for you to do is sleep on it."

"I guess. Uh, thanks by the way."

As the Professor rose back to his feet, he bared another grin followed by a nod. "You're welcome, come back anytime."

Ash then responded by a small wave, strolling back down the hall, but soon stopped looking back at Prof. Oak saddened.

"...But I think I'm gonna miss the Rattata." He mumbled, his expression weak, feeling disheartened.

Another humble smile stretched across Prof. Oak's face. "All the more reason for you to pursue your interest."

* * *

The walk back home seemed to rejuvenate Ash's spirits considering, he received encouragement from the wise Prof. Oak. Gary's grandfather or not, Ash did respect and admire the man for his discoveries as well as his humble personality. Plus, he found it very enlightening to know that the professor had taken a liking not just his mom, but to his dad. It made him feel capable. That there was hope in asking his mother. That he could become a thriving trainer. That he could be as strong as his dad! That he could become a Master someday...

Kicking off his shoes as he reentered into the house, Delia spun around in the living room, relieved to find Ash in not such a gloomy state as before.

"Did you drop the Rattata off?" She asked, as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah," he replied in a bittersweet tone, "it'll be happy with Prof. Oak."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." His mom responded, strutting back into the kitchen to pull out plates and water glasses. "Dinner's almost ready," she explained, "so if you want to get started on your homework or at least lay it out, now would be a good time to do so."

"Okay."

As he made his way over to his backpack which leaned against the sofa, Ash stiffened, finding the shattered picture frame resting on the coffee table. He assumed that Delia must have vacuumed up the tiny shards of glass, setting the rest up so no one would get a cut.

Picking up the remains of the frame which still held the photo somewhat intact, Ash realized as to why she might have been so upset over this silly frame in the first place.

"Hey, Mom?" He called out, his voice wavering a little.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the picture frame getting ruined." Ash cooed genuinely.

"It's okay honey," Delia consoled, placing the food on the dinner table. "I'll just get a new one. No big deal."

"But, _Dad_ framed this for you."

Delia looked up in a flash gazing back at her sorry son, who was now standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yes- yes he did." Delia spat out, as if there was a bad taste in her mouth. "But it was getting old anyway Ash. _Really_, it's all right. Now," she started again, her tone softening, "if you need any help with your homework after dinner let me know."

Ash then released a sigh, scooting himself back into the living room.

"Kay. I'll be at the table in a minute." He grumbled, as he began to dig through his messy backpack. After the discussion with Prof. Oak, Ash felt more assertive about tackling the issue at hand, the only problem being figuring out when he could ask his mother without her becoming enraged or hysterically bawling uncontrollably.

If she couldn't handle mere talk over a broken frame her ostracized husband gave her, than how could she accept her only son leaving the house to go off on his own? This was going to be more difficult than Ash had expected.

* * *

The week had went by pretty smoothly, for Ash had little to no negative interaction with Gary which was a bonus for both he and Delia. Plus after leaving several messages, she was finally able to get a hold of Gary's mother Annie, arranging a time for them to meet and straighten things out. Delia was not planning on leaving without some sort of answer, for she intended to converse over the problem, as well as, put her two cents in on the matter.

So on that Friday afternoon, Delia met up with Annie at the Pancake House, the only local restaurant in Pallet that served breakfast and lunch till eight o'clock at night. Delia's Uncle Leo's restaurant to be precise. She had many memories of coming into the restaurant throughout her childhood, that she still remembered where her parents would always sit and even her past friends.

Skimming about the bustling diner to find her, Delia finally located Annie sitting at a small table near the front window reading a plastic menu; the same small table they sat at together with all their other high school friends.

Coming over to the table, she began to speak catching her old friend's attention.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me on such short notice." Delia began warmly, as Annie raised her head meeting her eyes. "I could barely squeeze in some time away from work."

The blonde woman smiled back at her, answering understandingly. "No problem. Work's been pretty busy for me too."

Marianne Oak was a fairly petite woman, her physical features consisting of blonde curls running down to her shoulders, as well as blue eyes. It was obvious Gary bared his father's looks over his mom's.

Furthermore about work, Annie was Pallet's own interior designer, extending her prosperous business as far as Pewter City. She had made a lot of changes in town after revamping the inside of many local business, keeping it fresh and up to date. She was also a big supporter in making the small town function, being one of the head members on the town consul, holding meetings once a month on every first Saturday.

It was a lot to put on her shoulders, especially when juggling the task of being an exceptional mother and a hard-working business woman. So you could only imagine if she could barely make time to have lunch with Delia, then she probably didn't have much time to bond with her own family. As successful as Annie was, Delia was thankful that she was able to tend to Ash's needs.

"Oh, yeah?" Delia replied, seating herself down.

Annie's smile soon faded as she began to wonder why this meeting was being held in the first place. Delia had left a very discreet message on the phone, mostly because she wanted to keep Annie's husband Chad out of it as much as possible. And, so it didn't sound like she had finally flown the coop.

"So um," Annie started, reaching for a sugar packet on the table for her cup of coffee, "what did you wanna talk about Delia?"

Delia's smile quickly dissipated as well, as she stated bluntly, "I wanted to talk about the boys."

Annie stopped pouring her sugar into her coffee, staring oddly at her friend. "Gary and Ash? Why?"

"Well you know as well as I do that they don't exactly get along." Delia explained sensibly.

"Don't worry about that Del," Annie said, gesturing her hand nonchalantly, "I grounded Gary by making him do extra work for Sam at the lab. Well," she went on becoming slightly irritated, "until Chad gives him back his privileges without even running it by me. Trust me, I'm pretty disappointed in him."

Sensing the agitation in Annie's voice, it still didn't make Delia feel like they were on the same page.

"I believe you," she carried on realistically, "but is grounding him really doing any good?"

Annie was now stirring in the sugar fragments into her drink, but froze after hearing the words she uttered.

"_Pardon_?"

"I'm not trying to question your parenting styles," Delia said truthfully, "but it seems no matter what I do or what you do, Ash and Gary won't get along."

"They're _boys,_ Delia." Annie rationalized. "Boys push limits and like to compete."

For Delia, that was not a worthy explanation. Sure they were boys, and boys tended to be a bit more violent rather than girls, but such a vague claim was not enough to deduce as to exactly what was occurring between their sons. Besides, Ash and Gary's dad's were known for only throwing out sarcastic comments, but to never throw a punch.

"Ash may be competitive and reckless at times, but he's not the type of kid who's looking for a fight." She stated firmly.

"They're just petty fights Delia," Annie argued back as if it really wasn't a big deal. "Sorry to use this as an example-"

Delia immediately shut her eyes, rubbing her temples, becoming exasperated.

She knew what Annie was about to say, and this was one of the many reasons why she quit exchanging words with her old classmate.

"Please don't say it..." She dreaded.

"But Jay and I used to fight all the time. He about threw me in our parent's swimming pool once-"

"Because _you_ locked him in the bathroom for three hours." Delia interrupted, correcting Annie of her memory.

Yes it was true, Mrs. Marianne Margret Oak was born a Ketchum; Delia's husband's sister to be precise. Which would make Ash and Gary first cousins, shocking no?

Everyone in Pallet new about the relation, but when it came to school the boys didn't care to announce their biological connection. Even when a student questioned if they were related, both boys would deny it, not wanting to have any sort of association with each other; practically ashamed to have had their families intertwine.

It was sad, yes, considering that Ash's dad and Gary's mom grew up in the same household and were at one time close. For they came into the world as a set of triplets, but their other sister had left little old Pallet right after she graduated high school. Grizelda was her name (Zelda for short) and soon after leaving for college, she pursued a career in Pokémon photography, now residing in the bustling city of Cerulean. They hardly ever heard from her, for she only wanted to escape the drama her family had created.

Then of course they had a little brother, Drake, who was only half blood due to their father's explicit affair. His mother was from the Orange Islands and lived with her up until her death, taken in by his estrange father, accompanied by his newly discovered step-mother and half siblings who were five years older than him. He on the other hand, left shortly before Delia and Jayce were married, heading back to the Orange Islands to train.

But Drake however, was at one point close with his older brother. However, he too broke the ties once he was told by Delia, that his brother up and left. Drake wasn't exactly close to Delia and Ash and without Jay there, he didn't see the point staying in contact with them.

Last Delia and Annie heard of him was that he became the fifth gym leader, and over all leader of the Orange Island League. Plus, Ash and Gary were oblivious of having a champion as their uncle, for neither of their families told the boys about him.

Basically, the Ketchum family had been extremely damaged. But how did Annie and Jayce play into disgracing their family? Well, one being for Annie to ignore her parent's continuous advice of avoiding Chad Oak, which only led to her marrying him and getting pregnant a few months after graduation. As for Jayce, there were several things; such as: not going to college to become a doctor, drawing all the money out of his account to buy a house, and then from there, to elope with some farm girl. And after Jay's mother found him back at the house, wearing a wedding band and packing all his belongings, she disinherited him on the spot.

In the end, Ash's grandparent's wealthy status was the only thing that kept them from falling apart. After all, they were not just known for being the wealthiest family in Pallet, they were now the most scandalous as well.

"All I'm saying is that thinking irrationally is in their blood." Annie concluded, shrugging the matter off. "They'll grow out of it. Jay and I quit doing that stuff when we were like fourteen."

Delia narrowed her eyebrows, squinting at her in disbelief. "So you're saying we have to put up with this nonsense for the next five years?"

"Hey, Mom's yelling and punishments did no good for Jay and I." The blonde haired woman stated, raising her hands up in the air resting her case. "It only made us more defiant."

"But you two never got into a physical fight." She refuted, seriously. "Our sons were_ hitting_ each other, Annie. It needs to end. _Now_. For both our sakes."

"Well in that case," she began, taking a sip of the hot liquid, "I have some good news to tell you."

"Good news?" Delia repeated, finally opening her menu.

"Ash has to put up with Gary for only two and half more months."

"Wait I'm sorry Annie, you lost me."

"Gary will be outta here in May because he's going to go on his own Pokémon journey."

Delia's eyes broadened, shocked to discover that the anti-traveling mother had done a one-eighty.

"He's going to travel? Since when? I thought you weren't going to let him?"

"I wasn't till Sam talked him into it." Annie admitted, ardently. "Honestly, he sees more potential in him than he ever did in Chad. And, Gary's pretty knowledgeable for a boy his age. He'll do okay on the road."

"When did Gary become interested in Pokémon?"

"Since he could practically talk," her friend answered enthusiastically, giving a small chuckle. "When Chad and I showed him our old teams, he's been obsessed with creating his own. He's also aware once he turns ten, he's qualified to become a trainer as long as he can pass the test."

Delia arched her eyebrows intrigued. "There's a test?"

"Yeah for under age kids. The test will be in late April." She went on explaining casually. "We never took it because we technically didn't earn badges, we just caught and trained Pokémon. But Gary's been studying like crazy, so I'm not too worried. He's very capable. Chad would be as smart as him if he'd apply himself."

Delia bit down on her lip gently before asking, "has Prof. Oak asked any other kids if they wanted to travel?"

"Oh yeah, tons," Annie replied positively, "he said he'll only take four this year though."

"Four? Doesn't he usually take three? You know, cause of the starters?"

"Yeah, but Sam says he got an extra Pokémon. I thought it was awfully nice of him to give someone else an opportunity."

"Hmm..."

Now something was defiantly up. How could she be so clueless about disregarding this possibility? Over the years, she had anticipated the worst, yet it was already late March and Ash's birthday would arrive in May. How could she forget? He would have to ask to leave before his birthday, which meant he could ask any day now!

Delia bit down hard on her tongue as she paused for a moment, realizing her worst nightmare could become a reality. She had surmised that Ash would most likely follow in his dad's footsteps, but the thought of him adventuring out into the world was too much for her to handle. Natural for him to be like his dad or not, Delia was not ready to accept him leaving the house at such a young age. So inexperienced, so naive, so... childish. He was barely ten, he still needed to know so much before ever walking out the door on his own. Whether ten was the exceptional age to travel or not, Delia still debated with herself listing the pros and cons just so she'd be ready for when he'd ask. After all, Delia already knew Ash would ask. That she was certain on.

"What is it?"

The concerning tone in Annie's voice made Delia snap back into reality, her fuzzy vision focusing back on her friend.

"Nothing," Delia began hesitantly, "it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Do you think," she started, investigating, "Ash knows about Gary leaving?"

"Maybe." Annie replied uncertain with a half shrug. "If he did, he probably heard it from someone else. Why?"

Now she was certain. Yes most defiantly, there was no doubt about it.

"I think I might know what's wrong with Ash."

* * *

Sweat pouring off his forehead, Ash had found himself in the midst of a brutal soccer game with a bunch of fifth graders. His gym class consisted of only boys, having the rambunctious group split up into two teams with jerseys: the blue team and the red team. Ash was designated on the red team, and as usual, most of the sport-like boys were placed on the opposite team; Gary's team. But the weaker group was able to keep up fairly well, having them only be behind by two measly points. Two measly points that could make them lose the entire game. Ash being competitive, aimed for his team to win, especially because his rival was on the opposed team.

Taking a time out so another teammate could play, Ash sat on the bench taking a breather, but became restricted of relief seeing that his disliked cousin sat out for his team too.

_Please don't talk to me... _

Wiping sweat off his forehead with a towel, Gary asked lordly, "have ya talked to your mommy yet?"

His nasally voice made Ash cringe with anxiety, as he was screwing the lid back on his water bottled, trying to conjure up an answer. "Not exactly, but-"

"Figured as much," Gary said with a small laugh. "You're just too big of chicken to even try."

"Well, have you asked your mom?!" Ash retorted loudly, slamming his water bottle back down on the bench. "Last time I checked, she wasn't exactly set on letting you leave either."

"Yeah well, my Grandpa took care of that considering he's the one handing the Pokémon out. Oh, and my Dad helped convince her too." He carried on becoming condescending. "You know, it's just one of the benefits of having a dad. They always side with you when mom's being difficult. Oh, but you wouldn't know that would you?"

Ash's fist tightened around the water bottle, putting major wrinkles into the plastic, snarling. "Why I outta-"

"Well would ya look at that Ashy," Gary interrupted pointing to a disheveled player running towards the bench, as well as examining Ash's mauled team scattered across the field, "you best be getting out there! Your team looks like it could use all the help it can get! Too bad ya don't amount too much. Ahhha!"

Laughing at his own remarks, Gary too adventured back out into the field, having Ash chase after him heatedly.

"Which starter do you want?" He questioned abruptly, stepping in front of Gary.

Gary narrowed his eyebrows, folding his arms. "What?"

"You heard me," Ash said sternly. "Which starter do you want? You do know you have three Pokémon to pick from don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He hollered insulted, as if that was a dumb question for Ash to even ask.

"Than which one do you want?"

Gary scoffed, pushing past him. "Like I'd tell you!"

"It's okay if you don't know which one to choose Gary," Ash shouted, as Gary stomped off irritated, "considering your dad never had one of those Pokémon."

For once, Ash was getting on his rival's nerves.

Gary stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows narrowing deep into his skin, becoming enraged. Now he knew how Ash felt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, turning to give a harsh glare. "Don't tell me you're actually trying to be witty?"

"Well, I just thought not being able to decide was sort of a disadvantage for you." He stated disdainfully, walking over to Gary. "Not for me though, cause well, my dad had a Squirtle. It's a Blastoise now actually to be specific. A really strong one from what I remember. Probably a good choice to pick out of the three."

Gary grew a smirk, which surprised Ash to extent. He thought maybe this would catch Gary off guard and make him think twice when talking smack about his knowledge on Pokémon or his parents. Though, it only made his arch-nemesis more empowered.

"Thanks for the information Ashy Boy," he replied smugly, sticking his nose up in the air, "but I'd rather not take advice from a kid whose dad never got far in his Pokémon career."

"How would you know that?"

"Have you heard any news of him winning any leagues?" Gary asked, rudely. "Huh?"

Now Ash was caught off guard. Giving Gary a hard time or not, still left him at the losing end.

"Yeah well-" he stuttered, feeling helpless, "just because I haven't heard anything that doesn't mean it's not true!"

"Face it Ashy, your dad's probably just some hermit hanging out in the mountains wasting away." Gary importuned, shaking his head.

Ash tightened his fist, barging up to his face. "That's not true! I'm sure he's doing great!"

"Humph, whatever!" He responded, pushing Ash, to gain back his personal space.

As he then turned on his heels strolling off once more, Gary froze suddenly giving another smirk. Ash remained in the same spot, bracing himself.

"Oh, and for the record," Gary started superciliously, "my Grandpa had a Charmander as his starter and my Mom did too. Now if two once skilled Pokémon trainers had the same Pokémon, I'd think I'd take their advice over some has-been."

His bragging and pestering was enough to make Ash have another melt down, but physically assaulting Gary again would only lead to a school suspension as well as having to deal with furious mother. That would certainly not do if he planned on getting his training license.

"I'll show you..."

At this point in time the game was a tie, anyone's opportunity to score a victory. Ash waited patiently during the game for the ball and Gary to come closer to him. He wanted to give Gary a little payback, and the most harmless way to do so, would be to snatch the ball underneath his feet and win. All on his own. In doing so however, Ash was able to experience the thrill of stealing that ball from Gary and running towards the opposing goalie, watching his teammates race along beside him, encouraging him to keep going.

The sudden movement underneath his feet though, threw him into a whirl as he collided into the muddy ground, watching Gary race on with the ball, his laughter piercing Ash's ears. He laid in the mud, finding many of his other teammates toppled on top of him, for they too slipped and couldn't keep up. The sound of victorious cheering, was the sign that Gary had taken the last shot. Watching them crowd around his rival, patting him on the back, giving him all the credit in the world, and seeing that smirk appear on the corner of his mouth again, only left the defeated black-haired boy, feeling immense pain in more ways than one.

* * *

The ringing of the door bell caught the peaceful professor's attention. He had just sat down to do his usual ritual of meditation followed by a warm cup of herbal tea, but was soon distracted by an unexpected visitor. Rising with a slight back ache from his seat on the floor, he adventured over to the door only to discover an old pupil of his.

"Delia," Prof. Oak exclaimed, "what a pleasant surprise!"

She gave a soft smile to him in return. It had been a while since she shared a long conversation with her past instructor. Sure they saw each other in passing, but since the departure of her husband, Delia and the professor barely spoke to one another. She did miss his company though, considering he was somebody else she could really talk to besides her parents.

"Hi Professor." Delia said warmly. Would you mind if we talked-"

"Not at all," he interrupted cordially, widening the door for her to walk in, "please come in. I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you doing?"

Shutting the door behind them, the two strolled into the living room area, gesturing for Delia to take a seat on one of the orange couches. Plopping down on the piece of furniture, the young mother watched Prof. Oak as he handed her a fresh cup of tea from a tray, that was on the brown coffee table.

"Fine, thank you."

"And your sister?" He asked, sitting down on the opposite couch across from her.

"She's doing okay." Delia replied.

"Good to hear." He responded, taking a sip of his tea. "And Ash?"

Delia gave a soft giggle, followed by shaking her head. "Ash is- well being Ash."

"He's got a lot of spunk," Prof. Oak declared, still grinning. "It didn't really surprise me when he brought me that Rattata to me the other day. Reminds me of something I would have done as a child."

She only gave him an awkward smile to his response, giving off the vibe of being slightly perturbed over the incident.

"Yes- um, it was quite a- lively experience to say the least."

Prof. Oak soon lowered his eyebrows. It wasn't ordinary for Delia to come over out of the blue, at least recently in the past years. When she was much younger, she and Jay used to come over all the time to study with him, and once they were married, they still made time to visit their teacher for old times sake. Then eventually, they all became close friends than just pupils and teacher.

Plus, Jay was friends with Prof. Oak's only child. Yet as they got older, Jay found himself having a hard time to really declare Chad Oak as his friend. Chad had always been a little troublesome as a child, never mean but reckless. Oak's son had always dragged Jay into some kind of nonsense whether it be racing through the neighbor's garden, throwing a rock into an unfriendly neighbors window, or when they got older, trying to look up a girl's skirt.

Jay had only put up with this nonsense however, till they entered high school, for he was tired of always being submissive to Chad's antics. Then that's when their personalities really bloomed. Jay was quite stoic at times, reserved, observant, and extremely intellectual; always striving for high scores on his exams. As for Chad, well, he tended to be a slacker copying Jay's notes, a prankster, lazy, and sometimes a real pervert. Being unmotivated didn't help him when tried to join school clubs, study, or push his Pokémon training further, which also made it difficult for Jay to put up with him altogether. Especially when _Delia_ came into the picture.

As much as her husband had grown tired of his old friend, Delia believed that the lack of parenting Prof. Oak provided was the cause of Chad's behavior, for she really thought he only acted that way to get attention negative or not. She did not doubt the professor's integrity for he was a good man, she just concluded that he was too submersed in his research, to even attempt at being a parent. That much, made her feel sorry for Chad and the fact that his mother had practically abandoned them.

"Listen Delia," Prof. Oak began reading into her demeanor, "I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us-"

"That's not why I'm here." She interfered, plainly. "I'm not even mad about that."

His eyebrows rose up dramatically, surprised. "You're not?"

As for this matter, Prof. Oak did have some involvement in the leaving of Jayce Ketchum. He had always told Jayce what a great trainer he was and how he wished for the boy to pursue his interest. And after several events that occurred in Jay's development as a trainer, well, Prof. Oak persisted for the now grown man to take action. His influence though innocently drove Delia's husband to the point of actually_ leaving_. Which for a while angered Delia when the professor confessed the truth. She knew though, that it was out of Prof. Oak's control. Only Jay could decide his fate. This realization made her forgive her old instructor, soon after the melt down she suffered. Blaming wasn't going to do any good.

"No. It wasn't even your fault." Delia answered seriously, changing the subject. "I actually came here to talk about Ash."

"Ash?" He repeated, addled. "What's troubling you to make you come to me about Ash?"

Delia settled her tea-cup on the table placing her hands in her lap, her fingers tugging nervously at the skirt of her lemon chiffon colored dress.

"When he came over here the other day," the auburn haired woman explained, "did you- did you talk to him about becoming a trainer?"

The professor adjusted his throat, having a hard time meeting Delia's worried brown eyes.

"Well um- yes."

"You did?!" She screeched, becoming alarmed.

This was worse than she expected.

"Now listen Delia," he began coming over to sit next to the distress woman, "I wasn't telling him to go out and start packing!"

Scooting herself over to make room for him, Delia listened to the professor fully turning her body sideways to face him.

He then carried on, becoming slightly frazzled. "It's just a few days ago I was at Greta's buying some oranges-"

"Oranges?" She interrupted, lost about what he was trying to convey.

"An experiment I was working on." Prof. Oak clarified bluntly, diving into detail. "You see-"

"That's okay," Delia cut him off again, holding up her right hand, "I think that's enough for me to get the jest of it."

He took another deep breath before clearing the air.

"Anyway," he continued, "when I got back from the store, I found that Ash had let himself inside the lab. I asked him why he came over, I took the Pokémon. I then asked him how he was, and then I jokingly made a comment by asking if he really enjoyed Pokémon and of course he said yes. Then one thing led to another, and soon we discussed if he had considered becoming a trainer and-"

"Why?" She question astonished. "Why, did you do that?"

"Because the boy could be quite promising Delia!" He finally interjected, becoming a little bothered by her objection. "And I had to start a conversation with him."

Delia's eyes soon hardened, her tone lacking warmth. "You know why Ash can't go on a journey."

"What are you so worried about?" He questioned, incredulously. "He'll do fine."

"You don't understand Prof. Oak!" The mother bellowed, letting her emotions out. "If Ash leaves than I have nothing! No one! I'll be all alone with a hundred Meowth! When I got married and had a baby, I didn't intend for my family to just up and leave me!"

Prof. Oak's heart soon sank, feeling sorry for Delia's hysterical state, watching her unleash tears that had been held back for too. Sniffling uncontrollably, the professor reach for a tissue off the table, handing it to the overwrought woman.

"He'd come visit you, I'm sure of it." He said gently, stroking her back as she dried her wet eyes.

"I thought his father would come visit me too," she wept, crinkling the used tissue in her sweaty hands, "but telling myself that and seeing that he never came around, or called, or sent a letter, only made me feel worse about everything!"

"Delia calm down," Prof. Oak ordered soothingly, "it was just a conversation-"

"But Ash is so enthralled with Pokémon already!" Delia proclaimed, sobbing. "I remember after his father left, all he could talk about was becoming a trainer just like him and that he'd make his dad proud and -"

"Delia, look at me!"

The roar he released from his vocal cords startled Delia, for the professor was not the type of man to holler so greatly.

Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he continued, finally getting her full attention. "Ash is not going to abandon you!" Prof. Oak reassured, steadily. "Sure he may be a little rash, but he'd never forget you! That much he gets from his you. You know Delia, he is more like you than compared to Jayce."

It was true. The boy may have bared Jayce's physical features, but their personalities were complete opposites. Ash was much more out going, more upbeat, more nervous. Jay was distant, stoic, sarcastic, and well, more confident. Though his temper tantrums did resemble Jay's on a more child like level. That much he got from his father.

Delia sniffed, her eyes watering again. "But every time I look at Ash I see his face. They look so identical-"

"Yet hardly alike. Ash has been raised differently compared to Jayce. He's a lot like you more than you realize."

She sighed. "I know, I know that. But still what if he-"

"He won't." He retorted sternly. "And you know for a fact, he'll ask your permission before ever taking off."

"I would hope so."

"Don't get so discouraged Delia," the professor continued, "Ash isn't a bad kid. A little slow at times, but he'll do okay. I think..."

Delia's chest flailed up and down, confessing her inner thoughts of worry. "He and Gary's fights have escalated, professor. I think it's because of this whole becoming a trainer thing. Ash wants it just as bad as Gary and will do anything to earn his license as a trainer."

Prof. Oak arched his eyebrows intrigued. "You think that's why the boys have been so rowdy?"

The woman's face soon hardened. If she was going to tackle this issue, bawling insanely was not going to be an option. Delia wanted to do this the right way. She wanted to consider Ash's best interest not just for herself, but for him as well.

"I don't think. I know."

* * *

The sound of the guzzling motor indicated to Ash, that Ernest came to pick him up in his old worn out green truck. Spotting the gas guzzler from across the street, Ash rushed across the mild road before more cars arrived in front of the school. Swinging the car door opened, Ernest gave him a half-smile for once, leaving Ash a little surprised.

"Hey there, kiddo."

He stared oddly at the old man as he stepped into the park vehicle. Ernest's sudden warm hello was defiantly out of character for him. Maybe Leah gave him a talk before he came or something.

"Hi," he replied slowly.

"How was uh- school?"

Ash continued gazing at his grandfather strangely as he pulled the seat belt over his chest. "Okay. We played soccer in gym."

"Oh, did ya win?" Ernest questioned, suddenly intrigued.

Recalling the past defeat in gym class only made Ash's scowl deepen.

"No."

"Oh."

He could sense by the tone in Ash's voice, that the game wasn't exactly the most pleasant of sports. Now it was clear to him what Delia dealt with every time she picked her son up, underestimating the circumstances.

Twiddling his thumbs awkwardly as his grandson adjusted his backpack in the back seat, Ernest's dark eyes peered down the street to a familiar spiky haired boy walking to a sleek blue car.

"Say," he said strikingly, absorbed by the sight, "is that Gary? Sure hasn't changed much. He's gotten awfully tall though."

Ash lifted his head, his eyes hardening as he caught sight of his arch-nemesis getting in his perfectly furnished ride.

"He's taller than me by an inch." Ash grumbled, leaning his elbow on the side windowsill, resting his cheek in his hand.

"I wouldn't worry about that for too much longer." Ernest responded, trying to cheer up the depressed boy. "Your daddy was always taller than his. You'll catch up."

_Yeah right. I'll never be as tall as Dad... _

"And he was a lot smarter too..." His grandfather, added, followed by a weird tingle in his mouth after practically complimenting his hated son-in-law.

"If I haven't gotten a growth spurt yet," Ash responded, contradictorily, "then I doubt I'm gonna start getting A's on my assignments too."

His pessimistic state was even bringing Ernest down. He understood dealing with bullies and the pressure of school was not a walk in the park, but to be this down in the dumps was just dejecting. He reckoned he better say something to bring Ash's spirits up, even if it made him cringe.

"Ya, never know. Ya, might be as good of a trainer as him too."

The last part made Ash awaken from his deep sleep of doubtfulness. He rose from his slump position, staring startled at his grandpa.

"Wait, y- you think Dad's a good trainer?"

That was a new one for sure. Ernest may not have admitted it, but he could tell from watching him as a teenager, that Jayce was an exceptional trainer with little outside experience. The speculation of him leaving one day was probably what drove Ernest to hating him though. His strong ambitions of becoming a fantastic trainer, concerned Ernest deeply for the welfare of his daughter. That's mainly why he always urged Delia to stay away from him. Not because he was a bad kid, but because he knew that Jay would eventually leave, having her become brokenhearted. Ernest could speak from personal experience.

"Well, he was when I knew him." He explained. "Damn kid could be beat anyone who challenged him to a match. Don't tell your mom I told ya that though. I'll just deny it."

"Okay..." Ash replied, looking strangely at him.

His expression soon softened however, curiosity creeping up into his mouth. "Did-" he began, diffidently, "did-uh, Dad ever beat Mom in a match?"

"Oh, plenty of times," Ernest answered, with a nod. "She never got mad at him for it though. Liked him too much to care. I sure didn't understand why. I'd be mad as hell if I was her."

Ash continued to watch his grandpa as he started the truck up, pulling out the parking place.

"Grandpa?"

The older man paused for a moment before turning his steering wheel fully. "Yeah?"

"Do you," Ash began, his eyes gazing up at him in wonder, "think Dad's doing okay? You know, winning badges and stuff?"

Ernest ran his hand through whatever hair he had left, followed by a deep sigh, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

He had always assumed Jay would win badges with the team of Pokémon he had; and since he never came around, the old man figured that his son-in-law was doing pretty damn well whether he cared to admit it or not. That, or he was too ashamed to show his face again. But most likely in Ernest's view, Jayce Ketchum's career as a trainer was expanding far more than anyone in Pallet thought so.

"If I know your father," he started gruffly, looking back down at the hopeful boy, "he's probably winning more badges in the next region."

* * *

After Ernest dropped him off at the house, Ash found his mother know where in sight, only a note explaining she had to make a few stops after work. So while he waited, he decided to actually make an attempt at his homework just so he wouldn't have to listen to Delia nag him about doing it. Only thirty minutes after his arrival however, the sound of keys jingling by the door indicated she was home.

"Hey, sorry I'm home late honey," Delia greeted barging in the front door, her arms filled with many grocery bags. "I had to make a few stops. So, how was school?"

Ash had seated himself at the dining table working on his assignments, but instantly rose from his seat to help his struggling mom.

"Fine." He mumbled, taking a bag out of her arms.

Walking over to the refrigerator, Ash watched his preoccupied mother place the bags on the counter, exhausted from the vigorous work of shopping.

"Did you and Grandpa have a nice ride home?" She questioned, placing some milk, juice, meat and such, in the fridge.

Ash kept his shoulder's hunch setting the bag down, giving a slight shrug. "I guess." He replied dryly. "He didn't say he hated my face or that I was lazy today."

Delia stopped rummaging through the fridge, the door still halfway open as she gazed at her son.

Her eyes softened. "Oh Ash, your grandfather-"

"Am I really that big of a problem Mom?" He burst seriously. "I can't help the way I look and I'm not lazy... Most of the time."

Between the mixed messages he received from his grandfather and the never-ending tournament by Gary Oak, only left Ash feeling more discouraged to ask anything about getting his Pokémon license or even, his dad.

Delia sensed the tension in his body language having her abandon the groceries, kneeling down to his eye level, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Ash you shouldn't feel ashamed at all!" She exclaimed lovingly. "Sweetie, you're becoming a handsome young man."

Smoothing her delicate fingers through the mangled and unkempt knots in his hair, Ash's eyes grew dim.

"I feel like a total loser." He muttered, morosely.

"Now why would you even think that?" Mrs. Ketchum questioned, baffled. "Honey you now how special you are to me-"

"I know, Mom!" He hissed, frustrated. "But _you're_ different. You're _my_ Mom. Of course you're gonna say stuff like that."

Delia's eyes gleamed with perseverance as her hands clasped tightly on his shoulders. He needed to hear the truth. He needed to gain back his self-confidence. He needed to be reminded how adequate he was. And he _needed_ to keep his attitude in check.

"But I mean every word, Ash." She responded, sincerely. "You're a kindhearted, capable boy. You just need to put your mind to things. Like _school_. I saw your grades Ash, you know you can do better."

Rising from her crouched position and shutting the fridge door all the way, Delia went back to unloading the groceries as Ash followed in pursuit whining.

"And I try Mom really! I'm just not as smart as-"

"I won't let you talk about yourself like that!" His mother spat, placing a handful of banana's on the kitchen counter. "You just need to be more studious."

"But studying is boring Mom!" Ash disputed, leaning against the counter, folding his arms. "I wanna do other stuff."

_And I'm also not as tall as I'm supposed to be..._

"Well to be able to do the things you enjoy," she carried on, now stuffing some cracker and cereal boxes in one of the upper cabinets, "you need to discipline yourself through the subjects you really don't care for."

Ash simply scoffed, diverting his eyes away from his experienced mother. "Not with what I want to do..."

"Come again?" Her tone on the border line of agitation.

A lump resided in his throat from the sudden change in her voice. He panicked. "Uh, I mean um- Mom?"

"Yes?" Delia responded, moving on to another bag that held bread and cheese.

Ash nervously looked about, trying to devise an appropriate response. "Can I ask you something?"

He wasn't sure why he said that, for his mouth was running faster than his mind.

"Hmhm."

"Uh," he started impulsively, tugging on the ends of his shirt, "do you think I could- um... Go to the store?"

His request made Delia perk up, looking at him puzzled.

"The store?" She repeated, placing one of her hands on her hip. "Ash I just picked up the things you wanted!" Opening the cabinet again, Delia revealed the goodies he requisitioned to have. "See, I got your Lucky Abra Cereal with the prize inside-"

"I know, but I just remembered there was this new Pokémon League Magazine that just came out this month, and I wanted to get it before they were all gone!" He explained thoroughly in a rush.

A broad grin stretched across his face, having his mom fold her arms questioningly.

"Well all right," she finally decided, "but be back shortly. I don't want you out after dark."

Excitedly, Ash blitzed to the door, slipping on his shoes hastily. "I will, I will!"

Entering into the doorway between the kitchen and living room, Delia folded her arms saying, "I'll be waiting up for you-"

"I promise I'll come back on time, Mom!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him, dashing out of the front yard.

Delia then merged into the living room, swinging the front door open again, hollering at her active son. "Be careful and don't talk to strangers!" She ordered.

Gazing at him as he scurried about, she felt a sense of disturbance erupting in her gut. Delia knew that this day would come. The day he would ask her to adventure off on his own, finding who he is, and what he wants in life. She just never realized how difficult of a decision this was going to most difficult decision she'll ever have to make.

_What am I going to do if he asks?_

Does she hold on or does she believe when she let's go of his hand, that Ash will turn out just fine? Only time would tell.

* * *

The walk to the main part of town seemed to clear Ash's mind. He had thought about it on several occasions how he should ask his Mom and what would happen if she had said no. Hearing Delia say no, would be beyond devastating and would limit his possibilities of growth. Without his license, how could he never experience having a Pokémon, or battle, or win badges, or win a tournament. Or find his sundered father.

Swinging open the front door to the grocery store, he found the owner Greta, chattering away with a costumer as she checked in the man's items, while her precious elderly Meowth perched itself up on a nearby shelf behind the front desk, curling its self up in a tight ball, sleeping peacefully.

Greta had the biggest mouth in town and for that reason, Ash preferred to stay a good distance away from her before she pried words out of his mouth, having it flow into gossip.

Not bothering to listen to what the old woman was rambling on about, the nine-year old shuffled over to the magazine rack that was a little ways away from the front desk. Digging through the magazine's, he came across the newest edition of _Pokémon Weekly, _a small grin spreading across his face. Even if Ash didn't intentionally plan on asking his mom to go pick up the magazine, he was glad he did, just so he could let his mind meander a little.

It didn't surprise him though, to find that many copies remained. Sure _Pokémon Weekly _was a big hit when it came to latest news and gossip about anything involving celebrities in the Pokémon world, training tips, or latest research; but many residents in the Pallet area did not care to buy this item. Most likely because the area contained very little to no trainers and if they did, well, they all would have left little old Pallet a long time ago. But Ash was okay with that because there was always a guaranteed that they wouldn't be sold out.

This edition however, was quite an exception. If people did bother to flip through it, they might buy a copy of it and advertise it to all of Pallet.

As he stood there excitedly, flipping through the contents of the newly published magazine, his thumb stopped this motion stunned by a bold article merged in the middle of magazine. His eyes suddenly widened with great intense, a soft gasp following. Ash felt his heart was about to leap out of his chest once he saw the title and the picture of this extraordinary announcement.

_New Silver League Champion: Jayce Ketchum of Pallet, Kanto!_

Ash's mouth dropped open, his stance frozen as his eyes remained gazing at the accustomed face he once called dad. Speechless he was.

The photo captured a crowd surrounding the newly founded Johto champion, who was raising his trophy in the air triumphantly, a victorious smile taking over the half shot Ash could see of his face, considering a mob of people blocked most of his body. He did recognize his father's face in an instant, but the somewhat blurry shot only made his raised arm noticeable.

His hands grew sweaty, shaking in disbelief.

It did mention that Jayce had previously won the Indigo League a couple of years back, making this his second victory in a row. Ash however, was unaware of this from the shock, making it unbearable for him to even attempt at reading the rest of the article.

Ash felt like he was dreaming. Dreaming. That he would wake up any minute now by the sound of his mother's gentle voice and the pleasant smell of freshly cooked waffles or pancakes... All he could smell on the contrary, was the ink from the magazine and the odor the store had obtained throughout the years. His heart was still racing uncontrollably, the color of his face drained, his mind blank. All the background noise had dissipated like nothing was occurring around him.

Ash was now engulfed in a sea of emotions. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel, or if he should even feel anything at all. Why was this such a breath-taking discovery? The man had been out of his life for quite sometime now, so why did it matter to him? Why was he so moved? Why was he so lost for words? Why did he care? Why did he want to hide this? Hide this... yes.

Snapping back into reality, Ash swiveled his head around to see Greta gabbing away with the same costumer. Had only a couple of minutes passed since when he first read that very title?

"So I was telling him," Ash heard the old woman rant, "that he can't just waltz in thinking my melons are free just cause he's Prof. Oak's only son. Honestly that boy needs a wake up call."

Ash finally reacted outwardly. Remaining absent-minded he shut the magazine, clenching it in his right hand, before bursting through the front doors.

Greta didn't even notice he was there, till she saw him scurry off from the corner of her eye, holding the now stolen item. It didn't even dawn on the boy that he was supposed to pay! Ash was not the kind of kid to steal. So why did he react the way he did?

Greta's mouth was agape, shocked by what she had just witnessed, while the costumer was simply in a state of confusion.

"Hey Ash, you have to pay for that!" She hollered, almost startled by the fact that he ignored her. "Ash!" Throwing her hands up the air with a loud huff, she finally took the money from the man, befuddled. "Oh, kids these days!"

Ash was now a good distance away from the main part of town, his walking pace slowing up, his golden brown eyes darkening. He was feeling a throbbing pain of betrayal rather than happiness. Yes, it would amazing to anyone if their parent became league champion, but for some reason that wasn't a predominate feeling for Ash. He had wished immensely to feel a sense of cheer and rapture, but the cold thoughts of his past only made him feel sick to his stomach.

_Daddy... Why? _

He felt abandoned, tossed aside as if he was unwanted by his father. As if everything they once shared was a complete lie. Why had he not called? Why had he not sent letters explaining why he did what he did, and how much he missed he and Delia, and how he wished there was a way for him to fix the mess that was created? Why? All the boy wanted was an answer! Good or bad, he just wanted it. And if his father wasn't going to give him an explanation and his mother was beside herself on the entire matter, than what the hell was he supposed to think?!

His rapid heart beat slowed down for a moment he gazed out into a nearby field entering into a trance like state. He didn't blink, he didn't flinch he just stared, hard, hard into that lonely and overgrown golden field. The crisp air and the vibrant sunset all melted together, becoming a backdrop for that forgotten field. Ash's gaze remained firm, as an illusion morphed into what appeared to be a dark-haired man, who rose out of the grassy plain, his gaze dodging Ash's in a flash.

Ash's chest flailed up and down, the air blowing in the wind followed by a great shudder throughout his body. He then caught sight of a young dark-haired boy, tugging on the man's pant leg only for the man to walk away, causing the boy to lose his grip on the piece of clothing. Then in the midst of it all, the boy starting forming tears in his eyes, no, now he was disappearing! Yes, disappearing right before Ash's eyes, his heart lurching to save the child!

_No...  
_

Ash immediately turned his focus to the man who was still walking away, the boy gone by then. His pulse was beating faster and faster as he watched this recoiling display of past events. Then he moved, his feet moving before even thinking. Then what turned into long strides, became fast-walking, then running! Every time the illusion quickened its pace, so did he. He kept up with it all his might, tears soaking his face, his arms pumping wildly in the air. He wasn't going to lose this person again. No, not if he had the chance. But as before, his pace was not enough. The man was now vanishing into thin air as well, having Ash react by giving out a pitiful cry, looking upon this haunted happening.

_Don't go..._

This time though, he didn't stop. Ash didn't stop running. He ran home with a bad side ache, a wrenching headache, and a broken heart. The sunset was still capturing this provoking incident as he darted along the old dusty road, now adding in the booming noise caused by rolling thunder clouds. The road was now becoming too familiar for his own comfort, and the sudden drizzle of soft rain only made him recount sickening thoughts.

_Please, come back..._

Ash just had to make sure his face was tear dry before he arrived at his home's front gate.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Okay, so there's a couple of things I want to mention on behalf of this work in progress. The concept of Ash and Gary being cousins was an interpretation I decided to put in, because I thought it would give more depth between the character's relationship as well as a more intriguing back story. I had asked people (some of my former readers from another website) about the idea, and I got thumbs up from all of them so I figured I'd give it a shot. Remember, it's just an interpretation!

Plus, I'd also like to give a little elaboration on the situation regarding the school system in this story. After watching a documentary (thanks to my older sister) called _Raising Cain, _I had learned that Japan deals with its bullying issues much more differently than here in America (which I wasn't aware of till now). In Japan when a child is hurting another, the teachers do not intervene, but other students usually teach each other not to interact with the bully, having that one child become isolated from the rest, realizing his/her bad behavior will only separate them from society.

From the example I saw, the kids were about in kindergarten or first grade, so Japan clearly starts this concept in their early years of schooling. I just thought that be some good information to share with you guys. Oh, and you guys should definitely check out this documentary if you have the time! It's very eye opening!

Over all though, I tried giving a well-balanced mix of both the American and Japanese culture, since it is only Pokemon after all.

So there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed this installment and I appreciate you all taking the time to read it! Thanks again!


	4. A Courting Act?

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 4**

_A Courting Act?  
_

Saturday's arrival was a welcoming one for the Ketchum and Parker households'. Dani and Ophelia would drop in that early afternoon, making the day worthwhile and enjoyable. The night Ash had come back home from the store however, was quite the opposite. The sight of her son's flushed face, trembling voice, and rubbing of the eyes left Delia flabbergasted. It was hard to believe for her to believe him when he said he was okay, even with his constant reassurance. The story of him just being sleepy and exhausted, sparked a twinge of mistrust for Delia. She couldn't prove anything about his trip to the store, but Ash's expression made her want to comfort him and get to the bottom of the problem.

Something for sure set Ash off again and she couldn't put her finger on it. Did he run into Gary at the store? Maybe he was accompanied by a couple of his friends, having them tease and pick on him? She couldn't say for certain. The best thing Delia could do for the time being, was to give Ash space. He'd come around when he was ready. _Eventually_, she hoped.

"Ash dear, would you like to start eating? Ophelia and Dani won't be here for a few more minutes, so you could snag a muffin if you wish."

Ash's eyes drifted up to his grandmother, as he remained slumped against a tree out in his grandparent's field.

"Thanks grandma, but I'm not that hungry." He muttered, turning to look away. The sunny day did no good in brightening Ash's mood.

Leah's eyebrows rose astounded, as she began taking food out from the picnic basket, placing it on a big red plaid blanket.

"Well that's a new one," the older woman commented, unwrapping some sandwiches on a paper plate. "He's always diving head first into his plate."

"He's been in that state since he came home from picking up a magazine at the store, Mom." Her daughter informed, readjusting herself on the blanket. "I feel like I'm starting from square one again... just when I thought after he apologized to Gary that he had cheered up a bit."

Leah knew for a fact that this game between the two had to end somehow, and she knew of a solution that would make their problems dissipate a fair amount. Ash's foul state and Delia's constant look of utter enervation was enough to make Leah intervene. She was perfectly aware that the two had their own share of issues, a lot of them being the same whether they saw it or not. Delia wanted ever so desperately to put forth the best effort a mother could give. Being a more experienced one herself with two adult children, Leah couldn't resist but to give a little friendly advice to her determined younger daughter.

"Delia," Ash's grandma started in a soft whisper, "if Ash still isn't acting like himself in a few days, I'd consider arranging an appointment with Dr. Strayer. He helped you two out once, he should be able to do it again."

Delia's eyes widened taken back by the suggestion, giving another glance over at her son. "Go back to Mr. Strayer?" She said, a little hesitant. "Oh, I don't know Mom. It might be some bad association or something."

Dr. Michael Strayer was once the local high school counselor in Pallet, before the academy was torn down a year after Delia had graduated. Delia had grown to know Mr. Strayer after several waits for her boyfriend who had appointments with the man. Jayce constantly visited Strayer's office his senior year to vent off steam about his parents and such. And in the process, the two grew quite found of the man; Jay (whether he'd admit it or not) looked up to Strayer as a father figure, while Delia simply had a harmless crush on him in her high school years.

They both appreciated the help he gave them through Delia's pregnancy as well, and he too kept Ash stable after Jayce had run off, helping the boy cope at such a young age. Delia only wished there was a way she could repay the man for all he had done for her baby. Going back to Mr. Strayer however, might send Ash spiraling back down into a depressed state about his father. Then again, making an appointment might do the complete opposite.

"Oh, nonsense dear!" Leah exclaimed, shutting the picnic basket after unloading it. "Ash has always liked Dr. Strayer! And besides, he might share what's been bothering him. At least Dr. Strayer would know and if it's serious, he'll tell you. If you can't get it out of him, then let someone who you can trust do it."

The young woman bit her lip, looking over at her son who was still leaning against the tree, but was now throwing rocks in the small pond down below the grassy plane.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Hey, the visitors have arrived!" The announcement from Ernest in the distance, caught everyone's attention and to their surprise, Ash rose to his feet.

"Dani's here?" He said, a small smile finally stretching across his face. "Mom, Dani's here!"

As the women watched Ash race up the hill in bliss, they too got up from the ground to journey over.

Gazing at her lively son, Delia hollered motherly, "Ash slow down, you'll trip yourself from landing in one of those holes!" She sighed as he ignored her warning. "Now he's all excited."

"Well," Leah began rubbing her daughter's back tenderly, "Dani's arrival might do him so good."

Back up at the house, a lavender haired twelve-year-old tore open the car door gleefully after catching sight of her grandpa. Dani had always been her grandpa's little girl, spoiling her to death in more ways than Ash.

Ernest began to lower his knees, his arms wide open, ready to collect the little bundle of joy coming his way. "Hey, there's my little Mankey!" He said enthusiastically, bearing a full grin.

"Grandpa!" Dani responded sweetly, swinging her bag over her shoulder, as she shut the car door.

"Come here you!" Taking the girl into his arms, Ernest spun her around a couple of times having her release pleasant giggles, while Ophelia remained leaning against the car, smiling at the affectionate display.

Finally placing Dani back onto the ground, Ernest bent down to her eye level, giving a quick glance over at his older child. "You've been good to your mother?" He questioned, still smiling.

"Yeah." She answered, chuckling.

"Did ya get your Mareep to evolve yet?" He asked, excitedly.

Before heading off on her Pokémon journey, Dani had acquired a Mareep from her grandparent's flock as her first Pokémon. A sort of good luck gift, to start her journey off right.

"I will be presenting Flaaffy to you after lunch." Dani responded proudly.

The old man let out another laugh, patting her shoulder. "Aw, that's great pumpkin!" Now rising to his feet, he opened his arms up again, approaching their other guest. "And my eldest angel!"

Ophelia had a motherly disposition like Delia, but tended to be more brash and forward like her father. Kind and nurturing she was, Ophelia was no pushover. After all, Delia had always admired her big sister for her attitude and accomplishments. Not just _anyone_ got to be an assistant to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, Dad." Ophelia replied, chortling as well.

Now taking her by the hands, her dad said sincerely, "Ya look great dear."

The excitement rose again however, as Dani heard a familiar voice shout her name in joy. "Dani!"

Spinning around, the girl found her cousin standing before her cheerfully, making her visit all the more worthwhile. "Ash!"

As she approached him, Ash couldn't help, but ask her the question he had been dying to say. "Did you bring your Pokémon?"

"Sure did!"

"Awesome!" He said thrilled, carrying on. "There's so much I wanted to talk to you about..."

While they continued having their conversation, Ophelia had just finished explaining to her dad the great news she had eagerly wanted to share.

"That's great honey, really. I'm happy Nurse Joy has given you a raise." He said humbling, shoving his hands into his overalls pockets.

Their attention to the topic was soon cut short though, when the woman heard her mom call out to her. "Ophelia!"

"Mom, sis!" She said delighted, finally spotting the two.

Once they were standing all together, Ernest began chattering once more. "Hey, this beautiful woman here just got herself a promotion!"

Their eyes widened with bright smiles as Leah said with zeal, "you did? Congratulations sweetheart! Did it increase your salary much?"

"Sure did. Now I don't feel so bad about not giving Dani enough money, before she leaves on her journey again." Ophelia explained, graciously. "But enough about me, I want to hear how things have been going for you guys."

"Well than," Leah said energetically, leading the way to their delicious meal, "let's go eat!"

* * *

"And then, I had Marreep finish that Starmie off with a thunder attack! You should have seen the way Marreep glowed when she started to evolve! I was so stunned, I about fainted!"

The whole time they devoured their lunch, Dani had given them the scoop on her most memorable battles throughout the Jhoto cup, all the way up to her defeat. Mareep evolving into a Flaaffy however, was the icing on the cake. And Ash about fainted once Dani released Flaaffy from her Pokémon. Her shiny coat, bright eyes, and skilled electrical attacks, made Ash all the more ambitious in asking his mom to earn his own Pokémon license. Flaaffy was truly a prime specimen of a well taken care of and trained Pokémon.

"Well I'm glad to here that the Mareep Grandma and I gave ya, sure turned out to be a real partner for ya Dani." Ernest said with sincerity.

"Thanks Grandpa." She responded, returning the Pokémon back to her poke ball. "You did fantastic Flaaffy." She said to the poke ball, followed by gazing back at her relatives. "I wish you guys were there when it happened though."

"Dani dear," Leah started, as she gathered up the used paper plates, "you showing us a battle or two is enough for us. Besides, from what I've heard, Ash really wants to see you in a match."

Turning her attention towards the eager boy, Dani felt like she was the superstar in the family. "Sure, I'd love to show you."

Ash grew a huge grin, pumping his arms in the air freely. "Awesome, I can't wait!"

Ophelia gave a small laugh towards Ash's enthusiasm and Dani's excitement, having her grow a sly smile, nudging her sister. "Maybe you'll get as good as Delia, honey."

Delia's eyes widened as she batted her off, noticing both Dani and Ash were taking an interest in her sister's words. "Ophelia, stop." She said plainly. "I was never that gifted."

"Don't you remember who has a Venusaur out in the pasture?" Ophelia responded, not letting her little sister slip away with no credit. "That took a lot of work getting that tiny Bulbasaur to be so enormous!"

"Well thank you," she replied modestly, "but I couldn't compete in a league like Dani."

Delia's words conjured up something Dani had wished to inform her family of, her eyes growing as she said, "Say, that reminds me of something! Did you guys hear the good news?"

Ophelia looked at her daughter strangely. "Good news? What are you talking about dear?"

"Didn't you guys watch me when I competed in the Jhoto Cup?"

"Well Dani," her mom began, "you know I only came to stadium to watch your battles, and after you lost we went home."

"Did you guys finish it?"

Her question was directed to her grandparents, having Ernest scratch his head, confessing, "Nah, we sort of lost track of time. We mainly watched it for you pumpkin."

Dani's eyes traveled over to her cousin, who had turned white as sheet, afraid that she was implying the 'good news' he had read in that magazine article.

"Oh well," she started, nervous over Ash's reaction, "uh- forget about it. It's no big deal."

"No Dani, tell us." Leah importuned. "What's the good news?"

"Really it's nothing." Dani repeated awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "It's just that uh-," looking at Ash again, she figured she better say something that wouldn't cause suspicions to arise. Apparently, Ash wasn't as delighted by the news as she was. "The guy who won also won the Indigo League once too. Just thought that was kinda neat, that's all."

They all exchanged positive glances, while Ash squirmed uncomfortably in his coat, having Dani feel an ache of guilt.

"Well, good for him." Leah replied, gladly. "Now," she started again, placing the various items in the picnic basket, "I better get started on washing up this silverware if we want to have dinner and dessert on time. Ash, Dani, while your mother's and I work in the kitchen, you guys can go help Grandpa finish up some chores. How does that sound?"

Ash tried to compose himself. "Fine."

"Sure."

"Well than," their grandma replied, rising from the ground, "let's get to it shall we?"

* * *

"You know about it don't you?"

Dani's serious tone caught Ash's attention as he shined the hooves of the Ponyta. "Huh?"

Dani was a very spirited and positive child, so seeing that she put her cousin down in the dumps made her conscience pick at her viciously. Mostly because while they were in the barn doing tedious chores, Ash didn't care to spark a conversation. That was very abnormal.

"It was the way you looked at me." She explained, brushing the coat of another one. "I don't really blame you though for not wanting to tell everyone. It's a touchy subject."

"Yeah. I mean," he admitted softly looking out into the pasture, the light shining in between the open barn doors, "I really don't know what to think of it. I don't know if I should be happy or not. I'm just hurt more than anything."

Dani had only faint memories of Ash's dad as well, and had always loved his company nevertheless. Jay had been very kind to Dani from what she could recall, so it was only natural for her to feel like he was an appropriate substitute to fill in for her disunited father.

"It's understandable." She responded, candidly. "Even with how great my Dad is, I still don't like him."

Being the Viridian Gym Leader's only daughter would seem like an honor in most eyes, yet the man's lust for power and greed took over his heart. That much Ophelia was willing to share with her daughter about her dad. And from this claim, it made Dani think how she and her mom could ever love a man such as that? In many ways, her relationship with her father was far worse than Ash's.

"But Dani, that's different." Ash replied, contradicting her statement. "You really didn't get close to your dad and you don't like him for different reasons. I thought my Dad and I were close."

His cousin gave a sigh, placing the now full brush to the side. She understood it was hard for him to accept his father's achievements, but it was hard for her to believe Ash had turned so cold against Jay's actions. "As angry as you are about the whole thing, I don't think Uncle Jayce meant to do what he did."

Ash froze, stunned by Dani's words. Silently, he lowered the hoof of the Ponyta, gazing up at the lavender haired girl.

"You really think he still cares?" He asked, a hint of hope ridden in his voice.

Dani gave a small shrug. "In his own way."

Ash lowered his head again, his bangs dangling over his face, his eyes darkening once more. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He stated cheerlessly, "let's just get back to work."

As he went on lifting the next hoof to clean, Dani couldn't help but not fulfill her cousin's request. "Ash?"

He looked back up at her, his eyes still lacking warmth. "Yeah?"

"You should be proud." She said honestly, her eyes glowing with guilelessness. "Not everyone has a father who becomes a champion of two Pokémon Leagues."

His face hardened. He thought out of all people, it would be Dani who would comprehend how he felt. He supposed her nature of always finding the best in people though, was clouding her judgement.

"And not everyone has a father who up and leaves them."

* * *

The rest of the day was a pleasant one for Delia and her family. After coming in for dinner, Ash perked up once more as well as the fact that Dani showed him her Flaaffy earlier, having it battle with one of Ernest's Tauros. As for the meal, dinner was absolutely scrumptious, having each plate licked clean. Then after letting everyone digest their filling meal, they all took part in a traditional game of scrabble while they waited for dessert, only to have a problem arise.

"Shoot!"

Leah's sharp exclaim as she rummaged through the freezer caught Delia's attention, having her enter into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Mom?" She questioned, watching her mother slam the freezer door shut.

"Oh, I just forgot to get some ice cream when I was at the store." She elucidated, balked over how forgetful she had been. "And it was supposed to go with the cobbler too!"

"I can run down and get it Mom," Delia offered, reaching for her purse which was resting on one of the chairs at the table, " it's no big deal."

Leah gazed at her daughter, gratified. "Really? Would you mind honey?"

"No, it's fine."

"Well," the older woman began, reaching for her purse, starting to dig through it, "here's some money for it-"

"Mom," Delia said holding her hand up, "I can pay for it-"

"No Delia," Leah insisted, handing the money to her, "you going to go get it is enough for me. Here."

Denying her mother's offer was only going to delay Delia's trip to the store. Leah had always been such a giving and appreciative woman, so not taking the money would be more on the lines of an insult. Letting out a sigh, she finally caved into her mother's request, placing the wrinkled dollar bills into her wallet.

"Can I come with ya Mom?"

Ash's question to come along startled Delia, especially when she heard the upbeat tone that had left his voice for the longest time.

"Sure sweetie," she replied pleasantly, "just go get your coat. It's getting awfully chilly out there."

"Kay."

As Ash strutted his way over to the coat rack by the door, Delia turned back to face her mom who had an amazed, yet a pleased look on her face.

"He seems to have made a turn around." Leah said, folding her arms.

Delia glanced back at Ash who was busy slipping on his warm fuzzy coat, laughing with cousin, while Ernest and Ophelia picked up the game board and pieces.

"Yeah." She responded, still feeling uncertain. "I just hope it stays that way for a while. At least till I can schedule him an appointment."

"Mom, I'm ready!" Ash soon yelled from the door, leaning against it impatiently. "Can we go now?"

At least he was anxious to go. Lately she had to drag him off the sofa or front porch on a nice day, for them to just make a trip to go get food or rent some videos.

"All be there in a minute!" His mother replied, now placing her purse's strap on her shoulder.

"We'll talk more later dear."

The young woman then nodded back to her mother before exiting the kitchen. Delia was ecstatic to see that Dani's arrival had brighten Ash's mood, and brought his spunky personality back to life. She just dreaded that once Dani left, Ash would fall back into the same dull state he was in before. She soon realized though, that now was the time for her to figure out what exactly was eating at his core. This becoming a Pokémon trainer business was only the half of it.

* * *

The grocery store was quieting down for the night, and Delia was able to pick up the last vanilla ice cream in time. Considering it was Saturday, it was only normal for the business to be selling out of items, seeing this was the only real day anyone could go pick up all their essentials.

Shutting the freezer door, Delia asked Ash kindly before heading to the check out, "you need anything, honey?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

Ash returned her response with another nod. "Hmhm."

Walking up to the cash register, Delia was relieved not to see a big line in front of her; but instead found a half asleep Greta leaning on the counter, a magazine open in front of her. As for her faithful Meowth, it remained in its usual spot sleeping like a baby. Delia then hesitantly gave the old woman a slight nudge, having her eyes flutter open quickly gazing about her surroundings, trying to collect her bearings. Ash gave a small gulp, recalling the stolen magazine incident. He could only pray Greta was too zonked out to remember a single thing.

"Oh, uh- Sorry Delia." Greta apologized, letting out a long yawn as she adjusted her bandana on her head. "Nobody has been here since four and I guess I lost track of time-"

"Don't worry." She reassured, handing over the ice cream.

As Greta took the item, Delia was now rummaging through her purse for her peach wallet, till her ears picked up the sound of her name.

"Oh my gosh, Delia?" The dazzled voice exclaimed. "Delia Parker, is that you?"

Rising her head, Delia saw a blonde tan fit man standing before her, a smile growing from his lips.

"Uh- yes." She started, caught off guard.

"It's me, Mark Sullivan!" The man said buoyantly. "I was in Prof. Oak's class with you."

Now she remembered. Mark Sullivan was one of the chosen few kids taken in as a student of Prof. Oak's. Delia had only remembered sharing a few conversations with the man from time to time, but nothing excessive. She was actually shocked to see that he remembered her, for she barely recognized him considering he had aged so well.

"Oh, Mark!" She answered, feeling a little dumb for not recalling him. "Hi! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. You've certainly changed a lot. In a good way though." Delia continued, stuttering, trying not to sound like a complete fool. "You've- matured."

He had certainly changed for sure. His green eyes peered down at her with kindness, his tan skin glowing perfectly as it hit the light, and his pearly teeth shining ever so brightly. This was surely not the teenage boy Delia remembered at all.

"Well, thank you." Mark replied, followed by a compliment, his tone on the border line of dalliance, "but you Delia, you don't look a day over twenty."

"Really?" She said a little surprised, blushing. "Oh, I don't know about that-"

"No, I mean it._ Really_."

His tone and gestures only left Ash feeling sick to his stomach, as he stuck out his tongue in repulsion. It didn't shock him though to see a man throwing out such compliments to his mother while he was present, for the boy could recall plenty of times of when a man had outwardly confessed their 'undying love' to her. And even a few marriage proposals on rare occasions.

Delia though never sought interest in any of them, which helped calm Ash's nerves. But this of course only happened after Jay was long gone. No one dared to say such things to his wife while he was present, which only made Ash wish all the more for his father to have stuck around. No one had better thought that they'd be _his daddy_ so easily.

"So what brings you here?" Delia asked, intrigued. "Last I heard you were studying in Hoenn."

"I have been," the blonde man responded, boasting, "but I came back here just a couple of days ago to do some research with Prof. Oak. We're looking deeper into the legendary Pokémon of Hoenn."

"Oh, wow."

"And as you know," he carried on, his bangs flipping slightly in the air, "the ten-year reunion for our graduating class is coming up in May, so I figured I'd stick around till then. It makes sense for me to take advantage of the extra time I have with the professor."

Delia gave a nod. "That's great! I'm happy you're doing so well."

While she was still distracted, Ash took advantage of the situation by slipping Greta the payment he owed her, which he got after sneaking some cash out of the cookie jar where his mom kept extra dollar bills and lose change.

Sliding the money across the counter swiftly making sure Delia didn't catch sight of the exchange, the old woman swiped it up on one swoop, counting the dollar bills.

"And just for doing that," she whispered, "you're lucky I won't tell your mother about what happened. Hey, you even slipped in an extra dollar bill!"

The delight in her voice brought a sense of relief to Ash, having him finally release a grin. "Thanks Greta."

"But what about you?" Mark continued, after they finished discussing his career and such. "How have you been doing? I heard you got married soon after we graduated."

"I did." She confessed uncomfortably, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

This also wasn't the first time someone asked Delia about her life, after years of separation from an acquaintance. It was only instinctive for her to put on a brave face for Ash's sake, when anyone mentioned her marriage.

"So you did marry Jay?" He pursued, making an assumption.

She gave another nod, closing her eyes for a moment. "Um, yes I- I did."

Mark gave a small laugh in return, still smiling. "I knew you'd guys get hitched one day! Practically inseparable you two were!" His smile quickly faded though, once he finally caught sight of Ash who hid ever so well behind his mother's pant leg. "Hey wait minute," he began bending down slightly, "this wouldn't happen to be your son would it?"

"Uh, yes." She replied, stepping aside to present her child. "This is Ash. Ash honey," Delia went on glancing between the two, "this is Mark, an old friend of your dad's and mine."

Ash's lips formed a deep frown having him only utter one word. "Hi."

"Wow, he's like a spinning image of Jay isn't he?" Mark said astounded, gazing at the boy up and down. "That's just amazing. But uh, he has your eyes Delia." He stated, now looking up at her. "Jay's were always so cold, you know cause they're blue. But you have such warm eyes..."

Ash rolled his eyes followed by a small scoff. Delia however, couldn't help but give another grin. The overly obvious display of coquetry made Greta interrupt before Ash or even she, attempted to kick the guy in the shins. Delia could be quite oblivious herself at times, so she was lucky to have people who had her back. _Even Ash_, was able to catch on to this one and most of the time, anything involving romance went through one ear and out the other!

"Is this all you'll be wanting?" She asked in a flat tone, finally catching Delia's attention.

"Oh, uh- yes Greta," she responded, now opening up her wallet, "sorry about that."

"Your total is three dollars and fifty cents." The old woman said, her voice still lacking warmth.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Turning her head, Greta raised her eyebrows suspiciously, tapping her foot on the floor. "Hello Mark."

"Hi, Greta."

Bending over the counter, the old woman cuffed her hand around her mouth, giving a soft warning to Ash. "Tell your mom to be careful around that one, will ya?" She asked, seriously.

"What do you mean Greta?" He questioned, confused.

"Well, we better get going before this starts to melt." Delia stated, receiving her receipt from Greta.

"Uh right," Mark said, still gazing at her, "so I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you work?" The blonde man persisted, as they made their way over to the exit.

"At my Mom's inn."

"Oh, then I'll defiantly be stopping by." His voice rising with assurance. "See ya, Delia."

"Bye." She replied, giving a small wave. "Good seeing you."

Departing from the store, Ash couldn't help but detest the man more after his last comment. He was baffled that Delia didn't catch on, considering this wasn't the first act of courting. Then again, it was Delia had she always tried to find the good in people, even if that meant she was clueless to the rest.

"What was _that_?" Ash questioned, slightly perturbed.

His mom rose her eyebrows, staring at him oddly. "What?"

"That!" He continued, pointing back in the direction of the store. "He was flirting with you!" He bellowed, outraged.

"He was not_ flirting_ with me," Delia responded sharply, "and since when do you know about flirting young man?"

"Gary does it with some of the girl's at school." Ash explained, scrunching up his face in disgust. "I don't know why though, cause they all have cooties. But Mom, he was _all over_ you."

Delia stopped in her tracks looking firmly at her son. It wasn't normal for him to catch on to anything about love, yet Ash watched like Spearow when any man tried to make a move on his mother. She was all he had and if she was taken away, their relationship would never be the same. Plus, Delia was still married and Ash would always favor is biological father over anyone; no matter what the circumstances were.

"Ash, do not say such vile things!" Delia ordered, her grip tightening on the grocery bag handle. "Mark was making polite conversation! We haven't seen each other in ages anyway."

"Do you think he knows you're still married?"

The words Ash uttered caused a pain to creep up Delia's spine. The constant gossip around town regarding their separation drove Delia insane, especially when people dared to ask Ash about it. That inappropriate action really sent her over the edge.

Her gaze hardened as she went along strolling. "I didn't get the indication that he didn't think I was."

"Well probably from what he's heard around town," the dark-haired boy hypothesized, "I think he thinks that you and Dad, are the 'D' word."

She simply gave a soft sigh in return, her voice still strong. "Well, we _aren't_. And if Mark was smart, he'd figure that out sooner or later."

"I don't think that matters to him Mom." Ash went on, bundling up in his coat. "As long as Dad's not in the picture, he thinks your free game."

Her son's newly developed terminology and vocabulary caused Delia's jaw to drop open, gazing at him bewildered.

"Ashton Jayce Ketchum," she began sternly, "where have you learned to talk this way?"

A sheepish grin took over his face as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "T.V. and Grandpa." He answered, shyly.

Delia gave another sigh before wrapping her around his shoulder, playing with his messy hair roughly. Ash released a few giggles here and there as they strutted back to their destination. Delia knew Ash was innocent at heart, but the idea of Mark really coming onto her was now bothering her.

What if he really did like her? What if he was trying to get on her good side? What if all this time, the whole time they knew each other, Mark Sullivan had an eye out for Delia? But why take notice of her now after all these years? Was she finally deemed as attractive in his eyes or was it because Jay was no where to be found? She couldn't jump to any conclusions. After all, caring for Ash and helping him through his dilemma was her primary task. Mark's intentions were the last thing on her mind.

* * *

"Oh, thank you both for bringing it!" Leah said gratefully, taking the bag from her daughter's grasp. "So how did it go at the store?" She continued, opening the carton. "Was it pretty busy?"

The walk back to the Parker's residence was certainly energizing, but both Delia and Ash were pleased to have escaped the cold night air. Once they arrived, Delia took charge in helping her mom, while Ash belly-flopped onto the sofa, staring at his bustling mother and grandma.

He grew a cheeky smile. "Mom's got herself a boyfriend."

Delia spun around placing her hands on her hips, giving him a firm look in return. "I do not."

Dani and Ophelia's eyes grew immensely as the remind seated at the table, disconcerted by Ash's remark.

"What?" Ernest said aroused, throwing his newspaper to the side, sitting up in his chair. "Boyfriend?! Is Jayce back in town? Because if he is I'm gonna kick him where no man wants to be kicked-"

"No Dad," Delia interrupted clearing the air, "it was an old classmate. You know, Mark Sullivan?"

Her dad paused for a moment to recall the name, only for have him answer, "don't remember him."

"He was from Viridian." She continued patiently, yet agitated.

He gave another pause, having him shake his head once more. "Nah, still don't know him. But Ash," he went on turning to his grandson, "tell me the next time he comes near your mother, and I'll remind him she still has a wedding band."

"I don't wear it Dad." She argued, before Ash could respond.

"It don't matter. I will say this in your husband's defense," he stated, his face stiffening, "no man should hit on a married woman. It ain't right. Shows no class."

"He wasn't hitting on me Dad-"

The tense discussion between the two was about to spiral out of control. Ophelia being the more assertive one, intervened for her mother's sake as well as the children. Ash's harmless comment riled up his grandpa, which was something no one cared to see. When he got on a tangent, no one could stop him.

"All right," Ophelia began happily as she walked over, picking up some of the dished out servings of the food, "why don't we indulged in this wonderful dessert Mom made?"

Ernest simply dismissed his eldest daughter's comment, which of course didn't surprise any of them.

"Well he best be watching." The old man carried on."I've got an extra set of eyes on, uh- what's his name again?"

"Mark Sullivan." Ash answered.

Delia then shot a stern glare in her son's direction for encouraging Ernest.

"Uh right, thank ya Ash." Now leaning forward in his seat Ernest went on, his voice becoming stronger. "As I was saying-"

"Ernest that is enough!" Leah hollered, cutting him off, followed by shoving the dessert in his lap storming back over to where she originally stood. "You men are always guarding women like were property or meat!"

"Well someone's gotta watch out for her!" Ernest rebutted, waving his arms in the air. "Ash is only a kid-"

"_Dad_-" Delia growled.

"Well, he did act like he wanted to spend time with you Mom. He said you had 'warm eyes'!" Ash said dramatically.

Ernest's forehead developed deep creases as he looked back and forth between his grandson and his youngest daughter. "Warm eyes?" He repeated, baffled. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?! Even Jayce was wittier than that! Next time he comes around Delia, you tell him that he ain't getting lucky tonight or any other night."

Leah's jaw dropped opened, appalled that her husband used such a term in front of the grandchildren. Then again, his cursing wasn't much better.

"What do you mean by getting lucky?" Ash dared to ask, flummoxed. "Is he going to meet a leprechaun at the end of a rainbow or something?"

The fact that he questioned the meaning of the phrase as well as his childish answer, left them all feeling awkward about how to answer.

Dani however, rested her cheek on her hand letting out a deep sigh, grumbling, "I wish it meant that..."

"Okay," Delia declared, after collecting her wits by the last couple of comments, "let's just have dessert and I promise you all, if anything reawakens in my deceased love life you'll be the first ones to find out."

Now seating themselves all at the table, Ash scooted himself up closer to his dessert taking his fork in his hand, mumbling, "love's gross."

"Attraction isn't exactly love Ash," Ernest persisted, placing his napkin in his lap, "it's more on the lines of primal instincts-"

"Dad," Delia said firmly again, her eyebrows narrowing. "I appreciate you wanting to step in and give Ash the talk about the Pidgey and Beedrill, but just not now."

"I remember that talk," Dani stated under breath, shaking her head, "such blurry images..."

The accusation Delia made, got her father all fired up again, stabbing his cobbler with his fork. "I ain't given him that talk! I thought he already knew! Besides, given it to you and your sister was enough for me."

"Pidgey and Beedrill?" Ash peeped up again, a mouthful of cobbler and dessert resting inside his cheeks. "What's that got to do with love and mushy stuff? Hey I know, it's because they like make nests and stuff! You know cause, like with Beedrill they live in this big thingy and use their spit to make glue, to keep the hive thing together to keep their babies and stuff. And then with the Pidgey's, they like make nests in trees with twigs and they go all like..." Ash projected his hands, suggesting the fast movement of how the Pokemon would put the twigs in place and then continued, "...and then they like have their babies there right? Oh! I get it! This is all about babies!"

Looking for approval, Ash turned yearningly in the direction of his grandfather. He had a big grin on his face and his eyes twinkled with hope.

Grimacing at him with a befuddled look, Ernest slapped his forehead shouting, "what have you been filling in his head?! Does he think a Pidgeot dropped him off at the door when he was born too?!"

Ash's eye twinkling dissipated and his expression illustrated confusion. "They don't?"

His grandpa lowered his head, his face drained of exhaustion. "Someone's gotta teach that boy the truth. And ain't gonna be pretty, I'm telling ya that..."

Enjoying their delicious meal now seemed out of the question. This visit was sure going to be an interesting one at that. The sudden news of a man supposedly after Delia was nothing new to the family, yet they weren't ready for it to be the primary focus at the dinner table. And Ash's understanding on the concept of sex was the cherry on top for the night.

"I've lost my appetite." Dani muttered, watching her ice cream melt into the cobbler.


	5. Loathing

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 5 **

_Loathing_

After devouring their homemade dessert and ending Ernest's rambling for the night, the family adjourned to the monthly town meeting held at Pallet's own town hall. Delia was thankful to have something divert her father's persistence on the subject of courting. The little incident at the store was now blown out of proportion to the extreme. She worried that Ash's childish remarks, were more than just a little harmless teasing. It would seem to some, that Mark was quite intrigued with Delia, and appeared awfully delighted once in her company. Then again, he _was_ just being friendly. What was he supposed to do besides make polite conversation?

And of course, she had to consider that Ash had never warmed up to any of the men that parted their way (which was only natural). Even at that, Delia felt as if her reassurance of faithfulness towards Jay was not convincing enough for her son. He knew she was angry with him and the fear of anger would be what would drive her into another man's arms. He couldn't deny the possibility of his mother wanting to seek another man's company, because it would only be normal for her to feel lonely eventually. And if that was the case, she'd most likely divorce him,that is, if they could ever properly find him.

Then again, just because he left for his own selfish gain, did not mean Jay had no feelings towards the woman. However, it was hard for Ash to believe that his dad still loved both he and his mom after his sudden stunt. And even if he did ever come groveling back to their feet, forgiveness was another subject entirely.

"Geez, it's more full than usual." Ophelia observed as they entered into the small building, traveling across the rows of folding chairs to reach some free seats.

Ash grew a sly smile. "Maybe Tom's gonna talk about something interesting for a change."

Delia gave her son a firm look. "Oh, Ash-"

"Well the boy's got a point Delia." Ernest said cutting her off, as they found some empty chairs. "I don't understand why your mother insists staying on this corrupt form of local government."

"Because," Ophelia answered, settling her purse in her lap, lowering her voice, "Tom would hunt her down on his dinky bike and while wearing his mail purse."

Snickering among themselves, Delia plopped down beside her father and Ash, shaking her head in disapproval. "You two are awful."

"All right everyone settle down!" A voice hollered across the small, constricted room. "Attention please!"

Ernest gave a small moan in response, crossing his arms. "Here we go..."

The town meetings had five volunteered community members in charge, who owned businesses in Pallet. Tom was the head commander, an older gentlemen who wasted most of his time patrolling the streets, finding ways to 'improve' the town and attract tourists (though most residents in town didn't care to do such a thing). Then of course, second in charge was Leah, considering her business has been awhile for quite sometime for it was past down to her by her mother. Then the busy-body, gossiping Greta was on the board; usually just keeping her ears open for any news about someone's house falling apart, a marriage crumbling, or even if someone losing their Pokémon out of their fenced yard.

From there, there was Hank the hardware store owner. He was a man in his mid-forties, and was very reserved and accepting of others. Then there was the last member of the council, the youngest, Annie, who was put on the council thanks to Greta, because she insisted that they needed a fresh presence to 'brighten' their ideas. Though this new addition, didn't really seem to 'brighten' Tom's views at all.

"This town meeting will come to order." Greta called out, banging the gavel on the podium (the podium as well as the members seats rested on a risen platform too).

The loud noise on the contrary seemed to do no good with catching anyone's attention, having Tom groan in frustration, whining like a baby. "No one listens to me!"

Leah stood beside him at ease. "Tom, calm down."

"I can't calm down," he argued, pointing in the direction of the town's people, "I'm being ignored!"

She gazed at the chatty group, shaking her head. "They're all just settling in. I promise you that we'll address everybody's issue momentarily."

"We've listened to you complain for like the past ten minutes Tom," a voice exclaimed out in the audience, a man with shaggy hair rising from his seat in agitation, "and the meeting hasn't even started yet! You're giving me a major headache, dude."

"Yeah," a woman with long stringy dishwater-blonde hair agreed, standing next to the man, "I can't handle anymore of his whining either! Makes me wanna throw up."

"Oh please Leo," Tom spat, "the only reason you and your hippie wife have headaches, is from all the drugs you two have snuffed. Not to mention your so-called 'merchandise', is completely unprofessional. "

Besides being the owner of the Pancake House, Leo was Ernest's little brother of about four years, and Sunshine was his tree hugging wife, who he met at some protest for the trees in Fuschia when they were young. Ernest accepted Leo's family as they were, though it was hard for them to really see eye to eye. They both cared about the environment however, Leo took it to the next level.

"Handing out free peace sign bumper stickers to my costumers doesn't mean I'm on drugs or that I'm unprofessional." Leo stated, opening his arms. "I just wanna spread the love!"

"Well only people who do drugs will accept peace sign bumper stickers." Tom retorted, sternly.

This claim soon called attention to Tom. And not the good kind he had always wanted to seek.

"Hey, I just put one on my car this morning and I'm the local drug counselor!"

Tom scoffed at the offended man, rolling his eyes. "We all know you take medication, Kevin."

Looking back and forth at the feuding town's people and the arrogant Tom, Leah was beside herself on what to do with the matter. There was always a little show put on before the meeting actually started.

"Peace signs rule!"

"Down with Tom!"

The roaring crowd was now feeding off each other, having Leah finally intervene, taking the mike of the podium, shouting, "All right everyone, that is enough!" She was not the type of woman to raise her voice so loudly, but the constant banter was giving _her_ a headache. "Go sit down Tom." She ordered plainly, cuffing her hand over the mike.

"These kinds of people should be banned from town meetings!" He grumbled, walking to his seat. "Unbelievable..."

"Yeah, go sit down Tom!" Leo mocked, bearing a small grin.

Leah then gave her brother-in-law a chastised look, followed by Tom grumbling bitterly, "shut up, you Neanderthal..."

Watching the fight unfold right in front of their eyes, Delia felt a sense of pity for her mother having to deal with all the nonsense.

"Sounds like a cat fight's about to take place." Ernest said, his eyebrows rising.

Then his eldest daughter added, playfully, "They should be put in a time out."

"You two should not sit together when we go to these meetings." Delia muttered, crossing her leg over her knee.

The ruckus that rang in the small building had finally dissipated, for the meeting was ready to begin.

Leah looked at Tom, gesturing for him to go up to the podium. "Go ahead, Tom."

Adjusting his stance and mike, Tom seemed to have relatively calmed down, composing himself. "Now people, the first issue is an unpleasant one to discuss-"

"Then let's don't and say we did!"

Tom stopped for a moment, glaring down at the man who ever so rudely interrupted him. Chad Oak was a regular at these meetings, and on occasion he and his son would put their two-cents in on some matters, especially since Annie was a board member. He could be very obnoxious and boisterous, but even with his sly comments and goofy antics, Chad wasn't a mean guy. He was just a joke more than anything.

A disgrace to the Oak name, considering he never pursued a career with Pokémon or went to college, but instead owned a pizza place down in Viridian, mooching off his dad when money ran short. Prof. Oak's hope of Chad succeeding as a teen and a young man, was only a dream. Even with him being close friends with Jayce, who was put together.

"As I was saying," He carried on, holding back insulting outburst, "the Stantler population has gotten out of hand and it's about time we do something."

"Not this again, Tom." Greta muttered, stroking her Meowth.

"Leave them alone Tom!" Ernest surprisingly shouted, which startled his grandchildren. "They need the farm land as much as we do!"

"But they're taking over the town," Tom pleaded, turning his head to glare at Prof. Oak, "thanks to a certain individual."

Prof. Oak as good nature as he was, knew the the professor over in Johto had a high population of Stantler in the area, and needed to transport them to a place where they could function in a smaller group. The professor of course, was more than willing to take a small herd on, making a special area for them in his pasture, but it only ended in disaster, when they broke out of their fence frightened by the neighboring Growlithe he kept. Prof. Oak was held responsible to the mess the Stantler caused as they stampeded through other yards, but retrieving them was another story. The group of trainers that resided in Pallet was obviously not enough to round them up again, having them live throughout the town causing occasional havoc.

"I was only trying to help." Prof. Oak said quietly, sinking into his chair.

"Greed is one of the deadly sins and for that reason, we need to start an elimination of these creatures." Tom explained, holding the gavel in the air.

"What's a deadly sin?" Ash asked, leaning over in his seat to his mother. "Is it like an attack a Pokémon uses?"

Before Delia could respond, she heard Leo's wife, Sunshine, cry out savagely, "How could you go through killing those innocent Pokémon?!"

Now Ash was riled up. "Killing Pokémon?! We've gotta stop him!"

"Ash, settle down." Delia ordered softly, having him sit back down in his seat.

"He's not gonna do it son." Ernest added plainly, having Ash gaze up at him. "He doesn't have enough recruits and we don't need to take a head count to make sure."

"People," Tom bellowed on, baffled, "do I have to detail the problems that these Pokémon cause? They are far from innocent!"

"No, but you will..." Greta grumbled once more, now pulling a magazine out from her bag, followed by her Meowth giving a long yawn.

"They carry diseases," he went on passionately, "that can harm our own Pokémon if they go untreated. Not to mention tractor accidents."

"Stantler know how to drive tractors?" Annie said, looking at the hysterical man strangely.

"That's a new one." Leah added, with a sigh.

"But the worst problem is the crop loss. Hank, if you please." Gesturing for Hank to do something, Tom stared at impatiently.

"Please what?" Hank repeated, a tooth pick sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"Hold the diagram like I told you too!" He hissed in return. "Honestly, I only explained it to you five times."

"Oh, that! I thought you weren't being serious."

"When is he not serious?" Greta and Annie said in unison.

Between the side comments and Hank's oblivious disposition, Tom was about ready to pull out whatever hair he had left, as he tried to not to lose his sanity.

"Just hold it!" Tom hollered, shoving the poster into Hank's arms. "Thank you. Now," he carried on, pulling out his own designated pointing stick, "this is a randomly chosen, but local garden in Pallet that was devoured by these deliberate pests."

"Randomly selected?" Leo said, squinting his eyes. "Tom, that's your backyard."

"It might be my yard," the man tried reasoning, "but then again-"

"Might be your yard?" Annie stated, astonished that he tried to pull a stunt like this, "Tom, you're the only person in town who has Oddish and Gloom statues in their front yard!"

Chad couldn't help but chuckle to himself, nudging Gary in the side whispering, "More like the only_ man_ in town."

"This is just about his own personal problems!" Sunshine stated, abhorred.

Pointing at him fiercely, Leo then barked at him, appalled, "he has a sick vendetta against those Stantler and it's all over a head of lettuce!"

"So none of you are concerned?" Tom questioned, ignoring the hysteria. "Just for the record, the Rattata are a big problem around here too. They dig up my- I mean, people's dahlia bulbs, and eat all our herbs. Plus, they multiply like there's no tomorrow. I'm telling you, there's going to be another Bubonic Plague if we are not meticulous about this. "

Chad let out another giggle, making a grotesque remark. "Bubonic sounds like pubic."

Gary's eyes grew immensely as he scrunched his nose in disgust. "Dad!"

"Oh, wait! I have an idea!" Chad suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone's undivided attention.

Well, except for Tom. "I'd rather not hear."

"We release a pack of Ninetales."

"Ninetales," Greta said, finally lowering her magazine, "what for?"

"The Ninetales eat the Stantler, problem solved. Then you'll be off my Dad's back."

Prof. Oak to no surprise did not agree with his son on this matter, as he simply sunk lower in his seat.

"Hey, those Stantler don't deserve to die!" Leo yelled. "They have feelings too."

"Yes well," Tom rebutted logically, leaning on the podium, "they don't have bills to pay or a roof to keep over their heads."

"Yeah, but they have mouths to feed." Leo retorted.

"Chad, did you ever wonder what we'd do with all those Ninetales?" Annie soon asked her husband, looking at him befuddled.

He paused for a moment as he stared hard at his wife's cold eyes. "I didn't get that far in the plan." He admitted, sheepishly.

Greta had her fill with the irrational ideas put forth, since her magazine turned out to be an improper distraction. Apparently, this was news she did not care to partake in for once, having her shoo her Meowth off her lap, she stole the gavel from Tom's lose grasp. "I say we defer this unnecessary topic for the night. All those in favor?"

Everyone was soon jolted with enthusiasm, hollering, "I!"

"All those opposed, Tom." Greta answered quickly for him, having him glare down at the little old woman as she took over the podium. "Now our next topic for the night, the upcoming potluck..."

Ash's tense muscles relaxed, after Greta took control, a sense of relief knowing those Stantler weren't ending up as fresh meat.

"I'm glad he isn't gonna hurt those Stantler." He said happily. "But, having a pack of Ninetales would be pretty cool."

Delia couldn't help, but have a small laugh escape from her mouth. What would Pallet do without these town meetings?

* * *

The forty long minute meeting soon came to end, having everyone escape the warm building, embracing the chilled Spring night air. However, some were in a hurry more than others. Ernest was ahead of the rest of his family, only because he wanted to lock up the Pokémon for the night, before it was too dark. As for Ophelia, she was busy talking up a storm with Greta, catching up, having Leah join in with her. Which meant, Delia was left in charge of the kids.

"I think the town meetings need to be accompanied with a meal." Dani suggested, jokingly. "That way we have dinner and a show!"

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, as the trotted away from the town hall. "Or they should at least give out popcorn."

Delia's eyebrows arched as she peered down at her son, amazed. "Are you still hungry?"

"Aunt Delia," Dani said, grinning, "you know Ash's stomach is hollow."

Ash turned to face his cousin, defending his case. "Hey! I never said I wanted a four-course meal! But a snack might be nice."

His mom gave a small laugh from his response. She knew Ash all to well. "Well then, why don't you two run along with Grandpa and help him close the Pokémon up for the night? I'm sure if you lend a hand, he'll show you his secret stash of cookies."

"I don't fall for the 'bribe with sweets' anymore." Dani answered, plainly.

"I do!" The dark-haired boy admitted, joyfully. "C'mon, Dani!" He continued, tugging her by the arm. "See ya back at the house Mom!"

Giving a small wave to the rascals, Delia smile vanished once she was approached by two surprising faces.

"Delia!"

Her head swiveled to find Annie and Chad lagging behind, and was confused to see that_ both_ of them took the time to stop and even say hello.

"Annie, Chad." She responded, her arms bundling up in her sweater. She could tell by looking at the two, that Gary definitely bared most of his physical appearance from Chad. _And_ personality as well.

"Well hi to ya too, Shroom." Chad replied, swinging an arm around Annie's waist. "It's been awhile since we spoke."

"I thought you would have grown tired of calling me that name?"

The name Shroom was one Chad had developed for her in their teenage years. He had always joked that she was just as big of a hippie as the rest of her extended family, coming up with the derogatory name as they entered into high school. Even though the name was not befitting, Delia had grown to respond to the name every time they spoke, which agitated her to the extreme. She wasn't much of a fighter as she was when she was a teen. And even when she gave him death glares, that didn't stop Chad one bit. Thank goodness, Jay never gave her such a demeaning pet name.

"Nah, you'll always be Shroom to me." He answered, chortling.

"Something's never change, do they?"

It was certainly awkward to say the least, for these three people had not said so much in passing since Ash's dad was present. The gang had always consisted of the four of them, and now that he was gone and simply the reasons of his departure, caused the situation to be more uncomfortable than ever. Plus, the boy's dislike for each other tore their friendship apart as well. The tense silence however, was soon brought to an abrupt halt thanks to Annie.

"Listen Delia," the blonde woman started, hesitantly, "Chad and I just wanted to properly apologize about this whole thing between the boys. We're really sorry to have let it carry on for so long."

"Yeah Shroom- I mean Delia," he added, correcting himself, "seeing our kids fight like this is such a shame. Ya know, cause Jay and I were such good buddies. I thought the boys would be real pals. And I don't know what's got into Gary to be perfectly honest. I mean, what the Hell was he thinking? I didn't raise him to act that way."

For once, Delia could sense the sincerity in their tone, Chad's was especially shocking. "I wish as much as the two of you that they'd get along."

"And I'm glad to hear you feel the same way Delia." Annie replied, earnestly. "When Chad and I sat down with Gary, he said that he really wants to make amends with Ash. He says that they just got off on the wrong foot."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she continued honestly, "and that's why we were wondering if the boys could get together and do something. Has Ash talked about wanting to see that new movie coming out called, _Pocket Monsters: To the Indigo League_?"

"Actually, he has. He wants to go see it on the day it's released."

"That's great!" Annie said, her eyes glowing happily. "Because Gary wants to go see it too. Now, I can't take Gary because I'm swamped at work and Chad can't take that Saturday off, so Sam offered to take Gary for us, as long as you and Ash tag along. What do ya say?"

The offer was sudden, not to mention the concept of Gary really wanting to reestablish their broken friendship was out of this world. Delia may not have been the quickest of thinkers, but she was no idiot. Annie and Chad's apology and effort to make the relationship work was genial, but Gary proclaiming this change of heart, was surely something to be uncertain about.

Delia paused for a moment before answering, her mind in a whirl. She didn't have time to contemplate over how to answer, especially with those desperate eyes of cooperation staring at her.

Feeling like a cornered Pikachu, the auburn haired woman said uneasily, "Sure. Why not?"

_What did I just say?_

"Fantastic!" Annie said giddily, her expression forming a sense of relief. "The movie will be released in a week or two down at the Viridian Movie Theater, and Sam said he'll pick up the tickets for everyone in advance."

"Oh, Prof. Oak doesn't have to do that-"

"Delia, you should know by _now_ that your offer will always be turned down."Annie said, cutting her friend off. "It's the least we could do, after you've been so patient and understanding about everything."

"All right." She replied, giving a weak smile. "I'll let Ash know."

"Okay." Annie's attention was soon taken away however, by the sound of chattering children, discovering a whole group of them swarming around the renowned professor. Gary of course, was the ring leader. "I see that we better go get Gary before Sam changes his mind." She said, with a sigh. "It amazes me how many friends he has."

As the couple walked to free Prof. Oak, Delia stood there frozen, unsure about what exactly just happened. Was she dreaming? No. No, this was very real. Agreeing to go see a movie was one thing, but with both Ash and Gary? What was she thinking? What would Ash do? Would he rebel and make things more complicated between them? Or would he accept it and act maturely. Delia knew that was only wishful thinking.

_I did not just agree to this, did I?_

At least she had a few weeks, before she had to break the news to her son.

* * *

"Okay kiddies, I think that wraps up our work for the evening."

Exhausted with weepy eyes, Dani and Ash finished helping Ernest round-up the last of the Mareep, praising Rex and Fly continuously with pats on the head, receiving wet licks on their hands in the process.

"Good, cause I'm wiped out." Ash said, stretching his arms. "Say Grandpa," he went on mischievously, "where do you keep your secret stash of cookies?"

Ernest narrowed his eyebrows, startled. "Since when do ya know about my secret stash? Ah, your mom must have told ya! Well I suppose you two deserve a reward for your efforts. C'mon inside and I'll show ya-"

"Ernest!"

The trio stopped in their tracks, twirling to find a chipper Prof. Oak. They thought he'd be running all the way home after he was practically blamed and badgered at the town meeting.

"Well, hey there Samuel!" Ernest said joyfully, his voice suddenly upbeat. "Enjoyed the meeting?"

The professor gave a sigh. "I suppose in its own right. I just wanted to thank you for sending over some hay for my Pokémon."

"It was my pleasure. Ya know you've always been a good customer of mine."

"Well it's the least I could do." Before walking back to the lab, the professor suddenly spoke to Dani. "Say Dani, I saw that you placed in the Silver Conference. You should be very proud."

"Oh thanks," she replied shyly, "but I couldn't have done it without my team."

"Yes, your team is quite impressive." He carried on, truthfully. "You sure do well with your electric types."

"Thank you."

"Which reminds me of something I was going to ask..." Now stroking his chin, the three stared at him oddly, wondering exactly what was going on. Sure the professor was a friendly person, but his continual gabbing meant he had something in mind. "Oh, I know! Dani, Ash, tomorrow my assistant and I will be giving out some information on earning a Pokémon license. I know you have contemplated on it Ash, and well, I'm sure Dani would be a big help, so I thought you two might like to join us."

Ash's heart skipped a beat as he answered, "Sounds great, Professor! I'd love to come! How many other kids are coming?"

"Only three, considering only four of you will be turning ten this year. So, would you like to come as well Dani?"

The girl gave a small shrug in return with a half-smile. If Ash wanted to go, she figured she'd better tag along to keep him out of much trouble as possible. Mostly because, there was no doubt that Gary was coming. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Excellent, as long as it's okay with your mothers you two are free to join us at noon. Ernest," the professor said cordially, bidding goodnight. "I'll see you all later."

As the older man ambled back to his home, Ash jumped with excitement, his body awakening with a sudden jolt. "Bye Professor! And thanks again!" Turning to Ernest and Dani, he continued thrilled, "This is gonna be awesome! Can you believe we actually get to go Dani?"

Bring him back to reality however, Ash's grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder, the cold hand ending his celebration. "Hold on Ash," Ernest said, "I'm perfectly fine with the two of ya going to this meeting, but ya need your mom's permission to go. Remember, she's the one who ultimately decides if you're gonna be a trainer."

The boy's smile quickly faded, color drained from his face. "Oh, yeah."

"Well while you're soaking in that realization," his grandpa carried on, patting his shoulder. "I'm going in to get some cookies. Damn air's getting too cold out here anyway."

Adventuring up the steps as well as calling the Jolteon in, Ernest left the kids standing outside.

Dani stood staring at her now depressed cousin, saying warmly with consolation, "Ash, I'm sure Aunt Delia will say yes."

Ash's gaze didn't break. He didn't budge. He felt all the energy he had for that short amount of time, sucked right out of him. "No she won't." He said lowly. "I'm not done with my grounding yet, so she probably won't let me go."

"Just ask anyway." She insisted.

"I dunno..."

The sudden wind, sent a shiver up Dani's spine, having her cling to her jacket. "Brr, it is getting cold out here! Let's go inside!"

As Dani climbed up the steps, Ash remained out in the chilly air, his eyes beaming up at the bright full moon. He was graced with an opportunity, one he should take advantage of. His fear of asking his Mom though, was what was really holding him back not her. And it was at that moment, Ash finally realized that. He knew it'd take some pleading and honesty to get Delia to agree, but Ash was more afraid of his attempts to end in failure than her actual response.

_Please let me be a Pokémon trainer... Please..._

Ash soon concluded however, he would be asking his mother instead of the moon. And she may not be so easy to persuade.

* * *

"Oh, I'm already running late!" Scurrying down the stairs half dressed, Delia swiftly popped the toast out of the toaster, buttering it furiously before setting it in front of her hungry son, while she attempted to adjust the cuffs on her dress shirt, as well as slipping her pale high heels on all the way without breaking an ankle.

Delia was also frazzled over the fact that she agreed so easily to Annie and Chad's request. But since Ash had done better that weekend, she figured she'd let that little bit of news slide till it was closer to the day of the actual event. Besides, she didn't want to spend the last bit of her weekend arguing with Ash, over something that could handle at a later date.

Ash chewed the bread contently, as he watched his mother scrabble hurriedly.

"Ash honey," she continued, now redoing her ponytail, "would you mind spending the day with Dani and Ophelia? Grandma's helping Grandpa with the farm because Ben is sick, so I have to take her shift. I promise though, I'll be back by four."

"Four?" Ash repeated, swallowing his breakfast.

"Yes, so we'll spend the evening together." She responded, taking a few bites of fruit from her plate. "Maybe we'll have a movie marathon or something."

"Oh, okay." He replied, now staring at her oddly. "But uh- you're positive you won't be home till four?"

"Yes, Ash. Why?"

"Just want to make sure," he responded, quickly, "so we'll uh- still have time to hang out."

"Well don't you worry. I'll be home before you know it."

Kissing him on his forehead, Delia brushed back some strands from his mangled bangs, gazing at him lovingly. "Have a good day, and make sure you lock the house before you leave."

"Kay, bye Mom."

Now rushing to the door frantically, swinging her purse over her shoulder, Delia gave another wave, blowing him a kiss. "Bye sweetie, I love you!"

As the door slammed shut, silence taking over the house, Ash turned around in his seat, watching his mom drive away, leaving clouds of dust behind. A smile soon spread across Ash's face. This was his chance. His mother would not before home till later in the afternoon, which gave him plenty of time to attend the meeting and make it back home before she suspected anything. Maybe if he got some information from Prof. Oak and showed her how prompted and ready he was, she'd let him go on a journey. Plus, the professor's persuasion might come in handy as well.

_It's worth a shot. _Ash assumed as he eagerly slipped on his shoes, adventuring out of the house excitedly.

Racing down the road in utter delight, he soon jumped over one of the wooden fences in his grandparents pasture, finding Dani leaning against a bale of hay reading, while her Pokémon played in field.

"Dani, Dani!" He hollered breathlessly, soon getting her attention. "Dani..." Now catching his breath, his hands resting on his knees, his cousin rose from her comfortable seat.

"What, what is it? Did Aunt Delia say yes?"

"Uh- yeah!" He replied, wiping off the drips of sweat that collected on his forehead. "Yeah, she did. So are you going too?"

Ash knew if he told her the truth Dani would not a snitch, but would most likely make him feel guilty for not going through with his actions. So this time, he would keep this one little lie to himself.

"Yep!" Dani replied, cheerfully. "Mom says as long as I'm back before dark, she's fine with me going."

"Great! Do you think in the mean time, I could talk to you about something?"

Bookmarking her book on electric type Pokémon, Dani placed it in her bag, slinging the carrier over her shoulder. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's about me getting a Pokémon license." Ash explained, as they began to strut along. "I was wondering once I get all the materials and stuff, you'd help prepare me."

"I figured you'd ask sooner or later. Sure, I'd love to help."

Ash's smile grew bigger. He felt like things were finally going his way, that maybe there was some hope in reaching is goal. "Ah, thanks Dani! I can't wait to see the look on Gary's face when he finds out I'm gonna be a Pokémon trainer too!"

"Ash," his cousin said seriously, trying not to break his spirit, "becoming a Pokémon trainer is not all it's cracked up to be. There's a lot you have to do before you even get your first Pokémon."

"And I'm ready for it!" He answered, wholeheartedly. "I am! I know I can do it."

"So you're serious about this?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes! You know I've always wanted to do this and I think, I could be a great trainer." Ash's gaze soon swept out into the far distant field, his brown eyes ever so bright and full of life. "I think I could be as good as my Dad."

Dani released another smile, now looking out into the gold distance as well. "Me too."

Knowing they had to start somewhere, Dani figured it would be wise for them to collect as much information as they could from the professor before attending the meeting. Walking along the dusty road, they spotted him residing in the field working, having them race across the property.

Now approaching him, Ash tried collecting enough courage to greet the older man with a proper hello. "Hi professor."

Prof. Oak was seated on a large rock, jotting down some notes as he observed a group of water type Pokémon he had confined in an area where a small pond resided.

"Oh, hey kids." He replied, ending his note taking. "You know the meeting isn't starting for another half an hour though, right?"

"Yeah, but uh-," Ash began, trying not to lose his train of thought, "I was wondering if I- I could-"

"Ash wants to get all the information he can about earning his Pokémon license here in Pallet, so he's up to date before the meeting." Dani explained, saving her cousin from humiliation.

"Oh, of course!" The professor answered, ecstatic. "Why don't we head back to the lab then, so I can give you all the handouts you'll need?"

* * *

Ash was in over his head. His arms were about to break, by the time Prof. Oak was done giving him all the papers he needed just so he'd be qualified.

Stacking the last bunch of papers on Ash's shaky arms, the older man said, "and this should be the last one, my boy."

"Geez professor," Ash said, his eyes peering over the stack, his legs wobbling, "do I have to fill out all these papers by myself?"

"Heavens no!" The professor answered, closing some drawers in his desk. "Most of them are for your mother."

"My mother?" The boy said, caught off guard.

"Yes. After all, I need her signature to indicate that you are allowed to get your license, and so she'll know all the basic things you'll need for your journey."

"You mean I have to get stuff?"

"Oh, course!" The man answered, now rummaging through another drawer. "You didn't think it was all going to be handed to you, did you? Well, except your Pokémon and Pokedex..."

Ash gave a long and hesitant pause. "Uh- no."

"Oh, I almost forgot, you'll need this too."

As Prof. Oak placed another thick stack of paper in Ash's arms the boy winced in pain, having Dani take part of the bundle from his struggling grasp.

"What's this?" He questioned, peering down at the stapled bunch of papers, with big bold letters on the front.

"A study guide for the exam you will be taking."

"_Exam_?" Ash exclaimed incredulously. "Nobody said it was going to be this long!"

After shutting the last drawer, the professor rubbed his lower back, giving out a heavy sigh. He knew Ash was a bit scatter-brained and rash at times, but didn't know he was this unprepared that he was unaware of the basic requirements needed to be met.

"Ash my boy," he started, folding his arms, "to me, it sounds like you are quite unaware about all the steps to become a trainer. Hasn't your mother gone over some of this with you? Sure some of it's different, but she did get her license at one time."

"Uh- no, not exactly."

He rose his thick eyebrows suspiciously. "So she just sent you over here?"

"Um..Yeah! Yeah," Ash replied conjuring up a quick tale, "she said she can't remember much about all the things she had to do- says it's all a... big blur."

Dani's gaze swept between the two, hypothesizing that she and the professor, knew Ash was not telling the complete truth.

"I see." The man responded plainly. "Well in that case, I think it would be wise for Dani to aid you. But come to me with questions too, of course."

"Right." The boy said with a nod, stumbling over to the door. "Thanks again, professor. But um, when do I have to turn in these papers?"

"Oh, I say in about two weeks should do. There's a lot for you and your mother to go through."

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes growing huge as he stared at the giant pile shared between he and Dani, "I can see that. Well, thanks again."

* * *

"I can't even understand what half of this stuff means! This is all adult stuff! How am I supposed to know where to sign?!"

Ash's continual panicking as they sat in Prof. Oak's pasture, was running Dani down. She knew he was only nine, turning ten in the following month, but the kid needed to learn when to step back and take a deep breath before diving head first in the water, drowning from his own mistakes.

"Ash calm down," she ordered coolly, "that's why your mom and I are here to help you."

"Yeah," he muttered, followed by a scoff, "some help..."

"Hey," Dani cried sharply, offended, "I'm an experienced trainer, thank you very much-"

"No, not you Dani." He replied, waving his hands in the air. "My Mom. Truth is, I haven't even asked her if I could go on a journey."

"And I bet you didn't ask her if you could go and at least get the information from Prof. Oak, either."

Dani's stern gaze, caused him to admit fully. He knew right from wrong, but his compulsion to act was getting the best of him. Whether he liked it or not, Ash knew he had to include Delia in the equation. He only wished Dani would listen to his reasons for actions.

"Okay, so I didn't." Ash admitted. "But you don't understand Dani, she'll never say yes-"

Before his cousin had a chance to reply, the shadow of a familiar figure stole the show.

"Well, well, well, look what the loser brought into town!"

Ash's eyes grew immensely, his tone harsh. "Gary!"

_Why does he always come at the worst time?_

"Dani," Gary started, ignoring Ash's reaction as he leaned against the fence, "I saw that your Chinchou lost to a Weepinbell in the Silver Conference. Must have been pretty devastating to know you lost to some third rank trainer."

The lavender haired girl formed a deep frown. That defeat was a big downfall for her, but he didn't need to rub it in like she was a total failure in her Pokémon career. After all, he didn't even own a Pokémon. "Hi to you too, Gary."

Now looking at Ash, Gary folded his arms, smirking. "Humph! I see you _finally _got those papers from my Grandpa. Better late than never, I suppose. How did you get your mommy to say yes so easily?"

"What's it to you?" Ash hissed in return, remaining on the ground. "I'm going to get my license and that's it."

"You think it's gonna be that easy? How about you take a look at the competition first."

Gary's head gesture caused Ash to rise from his spot a little, finding a boy and girl their age behind the fence.

"Hey, I know them!" He exclaimed. "They go to our school! That's-"

"Stevie and Peter." Gary said, cutting his rival off. He too remained staring at them as he continued, "Stevie's my next door neighbor and Peter lives closer to the edge of town. They already started studying for the exam, but you need both knowledge and skill to make it as a trainer. Those two don't stand a chance once they get their Pokémon."

"Don't be unfair Gary!" Dani said. "You don't even know their true potential! Take it from someone who _is _a trainer."

He simply sneered at her in return, flipping his bangs in the air once more. "I'm not gonna waste my time listening to you clowns! I've got places to be!"

"Like the meeting at the lab?" She rebutted, arching her eyebrows. "We're going to ya know. Ash is attending and _I_ was invited to help Prof. Oak. He thought_ I_ would be helpful, since _I'm _already a trainer."

The brunette haired boy scoffed. "Really? Grandpa actually invited the likes of you?"

"Yeah he did." She snapped back sourly. "He's not a big jerk like-"

"Hey Gary, it's almost noon! We better head to the lab now!"

Gary turned his head to find Peter calling out to him, pretending to be cordial. "All right, thanks Peter." Rising from the fence, Gary shoved his hands in his pant pocket, giving Ash another disdain look. "By the way Ashy boy, don't even think about sitting next to me in the lab. I wouldn't want to catch your lame-o-disease."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ash answered firmly, rising to his feet.

Dani simply rolled her eyes as she watched the arrogant boy stroll to the lab, wiping off any loose strands of grass on her pants. "Remind me again how you two are related?"

"Don't ask me. No one on that side of my family is anything like him."

"I think Gary's just got a big head."

* * *

The room the meeting was held in, was the old classroom Ash's parents sat in when they were students of Prof. Oak. the room was hardly used, for Ash could see dust collecting in the corners of the room, and cobwebs up on the ceiling. Stevie and Peter sat together at one end of the room, while Ash sat in the middle, and Gary was off to the side, placing his feet on another desk ahead of him.

Dani sat up in the front on a stool, as Prof. Oak and Mark finally entered in taking their positions. This was going to be some experience for sure.

"I am happy to see that you all made it!" The professor said gleefully. "Oh, and I suppose some introduction is in order. This here is Mark Sullivan,' he explained, gesturing towards the man, "he was from Viridian and was an actual student of mine way back. He's now a Pokémon researcher in Hoenn and he is here to study with me on a few projects. And this young lady here," he went on, turning to Dani, "is Dani Parker. She is Ash's cousin and is a Pokémon trainer herself. She has competed in both the Indigo League and Silver Conference, and has a full team of six Pokémon. I also thought she'd be a great addition for the short time she is here with us, seeing she has been an experienced trainer for three years now."

The older man proceeded, by lifting up some of papers to showcase to the kids. "I believe you all have received the take home documents and they are due in two weeks, just as a reminder. Now that all the formalities have been addressed, let's begin our first meeting. I would like you all to keep a journal, which will be provided for you, so you may write your thoughts on your experiences as you got through this process."

Ash soon rested his cheek in his hand. No_ one told me this was gonna be like school... _

"I've had students in the past do this," he carried on, passing out the journals, "and it seems to be fairly effective once they start training. Your father Ash," Prof. Oak stated, now handing one to him, "wrote so many pages he went through _two_ journals!"

Ash grew a faint smile, as Gary simply scoffed reaching for a pencil that his grandfather gave him.

"Also I will be pairing you into two's, so that you all can share what you have written, as well as help each other with lessons in the future."

_Please don't put me with Gary... Anyone, but Gary..._

"I am now going to randomly select your partner by drawing names out of a hat." Prof. Oak declared, as his assistant brought over the nominated hat. "Ah, thank you Mark. Let's see here... Ah!" Pulling out one of the names tags he revealed, "Peter, you will be paired off with Stevie. Which means, Ash and Gary are partners."

His tone of enthusiasm was soon lost once he uttered those names.

_Ah, c'mon!_

"So um," Prof. Oak continued, trying to stay upbeat, "let's begin our first entry by just talking about anything that is remote to the meeting. Anything involving what you have already learned, how you feel, what you would like to know and so on. I'll watch the clock for fifteen minutes, which should be enough time for you all to jot down a few sentences. I should at least expect a paragraph."

Seeing that Gary nor Ash moved to sit next to one each other, Prof. Oak decided he better take action. "Gary?"

His grandson rose his head in response.

"Please, move next to Ash."

Gary reluctantly did as he was told, slamming his journal on the desk, making a scene.

After that was settled, the professor ordered for them to begin writing, while he settled himself down in his seat, excusing Mark for him to continue working down in the main part of the lab, while he watched over the kids with Dani.

_Please, prove to me that you both can handle this..._

Gary took off writing immediately, peering over at Ash from time to time, snickering to himself as he wrote ever so proudly.

_Journal Entry #1:_

_As I have entered into this meeting I feel pretty confident, because I already know half this stuff and know this entire preparation will be a breeze for me. However, there has obviously been a mistake about my partner. But of course, Gary Oak will prevail, whatever the set back may be! You see, my partner is well, how should I put it? An unusually disadvantaged individual, who is quite oblivious to his surroundings and is so headstrong, he ends up lacking in success. Altogether that gives you the definition of a loser.  
_

_Gary Oak _

Ash on the other hand, took all the time in world as he twiddled with his pencil, drawing small doodles off to the side, as he attempted to collect his thoughts on the paper.

_Dear uh, journal?_

_I think that's how I start it. And is a paragraph three sentences? I think so. I can't remember, cause I usually have nap time in English. Anyway, I've got all the papers needed for me to get my license, I just have to get through my Mom first. And that's gonna be hard. But I don't know what's worse. Asking my Mom if I can go on a journey, or being Gary's partner every time we have a meeting. He's so mean, and tells everyone that I'm dumber than him. Sometimes I wish he would get hit in the head or something. But that's just between you and me. He's just a Jerk. _

_Ash Ketchum _

"Okay, times up!" Prof. Oak announced, watching the clock on the wall. "Now, exchange what you have written with your peer."

Leaning towards his ear, Dani whispered, "Prof. Oak, are you sure this a good idea to have Ash and Gary as partners? I mean, they did get into a fight at school."

"I know, Dani." He answered, whispering too. "But maybe this activity will show the boys that they can get along."

"Well, I have my Girafarig on hand if need be."

The professor sighed, staring at the boys once more. "Knowing them, that might come in handy."

Ash turned to face Gary, who was leaning back in his seat, his hand resting behind his head.

"Are you gonna share what you wrote with me or not?" Ash questioned rancorously.

"I just talked about how much I know," he responded pompously, not moving, "and how my partner knows zip."

Ash's gaze hardened on him as he rebutted, "and I wrote about what I'm gonna do to earn my license, and how my partner is a smart alack."

"You forgot to mention you asked yourself how many sentences a paragraph is."

Ash's sweaty palm's formed fists, having him bark, "Mind your own business!"

"I can't help it," Gary responded with a sneer, "you mumble to yourself out loud when you write."

"You're making this harder than it needs to be."

"Maybe if you weren't so empty-headed we wouldn't have a problem."

"Well," Ash retorted, huffing, "maybe if you'd try being nice for a change, we wouldn't have so many problems."

"Wimp!"

"Bully!"

Stevie and Peter soon lifted their heads, watching the fight dumbfounded about how it exactly started.

"Gary, Ash," Prof. Oak begged desperately, "please, let's just-"

"I don't even understand why you hate me so much!" Ash shouted angrily, brushing off their instructor's request. "You just pick on me for no good reason all the time!"

"That's because you're a copy cat!" Gary said harshly, poking at his chest forcefully. "And that's all you'll ever be!"

Hitting his hand to the side, Ash screeched, "Am not!"

"I'm not taking part in this childish game."

"I can't stand your voice Gary!"

"Yeah, well I can't stand your face Ashy boy!"

Ash's face reddened as he stomped his feet against the ground. "Quit calling me that!"

"Boys please, that's enough-"

"Why don't you go cry to your mommy?" Gary advised, mockingly.

"And quit saying that!" He bellowed in return, bearing his teeth. "I'm not a momma's boy or a baby, or whatever else you call me!"

"Really?" He replied, giggling at Ash's childish outburst. "Cause you look like one to me."

Now groaning loudly, Ash screamed, "I can't stand you, Gary Oak!"

"And I loath you."

"Loath? Why are you calling me bread?"

"You mean a loaf? I knew I'd get a laugh out of that one!" He said, slapping his knee.

As Ash opened his mouth again, ready for a full swarm of insults to take flight, a voice cried out that was so loud it practically broke the sound barrier.

"Stop it!" Dani's ear-piercing screamed, caused everyone in the room to fall silent. As she held a pokeball in her right hand, huffing from exhaustion she continued," I've got a Pokémon and I'm not afraid to use it. You two are so out of line it isn't even funny!"

Prof. Oak too was lost for words from Dani's roar, as he tried collecting his thoughts, still shocked. "Thank you, Dani." He said, gawking at her in amazement. His eyes soon darted over to Peter and Stevie, who were hunched in their desks, afraid Dani might turn on them. Prof. Oak reckoned he should deal with Ash and Gary separately, before the other two candidates were to scared to show up for their own Pokémon.

"Boy's in my office. _Now_."

* * *

The meeting was cut short thanks to the boy's outburst, having Peter and Stevie leave early which Prof. Oak apologized several times for. The two were understanding on the matter however, having Stevie explain that she was in the boy's home room class and that this sort of confrontation was nothing foreign to her. Dani too was asked to leave, though she instead waited on the front steps of the lab for Ash to come out, wanting to give him support before she went back to their grandparents, while he went home.

Prof. Oak had commanded them to go down to the lower part of the laboratory, instructing them to wait for him, till he arrived.

As they entered into the large room, Gary scowled at Ash, growling, "Great work Ashy boy, Grandpa's angry with me and it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Ash said, narrowing his eyebrows. "You were the one who started arguing with me!"

"Boys, I may be old," The professor said collected, coming down the stairs, "but my ears have not given out on me." The sound of Prof. Oak's slightly perturbed tone, caused them to bite down hard on their tongues.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he found that his assistant had adventured downstairs to while all the commotion had gone on upstairs. At least Mark didn't see that embarrassing display, then again it might have been nice to have a little help with ending the argument. He supposed Dani was a good enough substitute.

"Ah Mark," he started, having the man gaze up at him and the boys, "would you mind leaving us for a moment? I have some reiterating on manners to put forth."

"Oh, I see." Mark said, staring oddly at Gary and Ash. "Of course."

As he passed by the two, Ash could feel his eyes peering down at him, probably wondering exactly what kind of trouble they got into. And he prayed desperately that if Mark ever ran into Delia again, he'd breathe no word of this incident to her.

"Now," Prof. Oak began, standing before them as he placed his hands behind his back, "seeing that you two have gotten into enough trouble as it is, I have decided not to share this little episode with your parents."

Gary lifted his head. "You're not gonna tell Mom and Dad, Grandpa?"

"No." He said, with a sigh. "As long as you two promise to shape up and prove to me that you are capable of being mature trainers. I _know_ you both are capable of that request, so that is why I am giving you a second chance." Walking about aimlessly, Prof. Oak continued sternly, "You two obviously have difference in opinions, but that is no way to treat each other. Putting others down is most certainly the incorrect way on going about things, and saying such words such as 'loath' is certainly not appropriate. What will Peter and Stevie now think of you?" He dared to ask, having the boys lower their heads again shamefully. "They might both think that you two are unfit to be Pokémon trainers and by the way you are acting, you both are showing _me _that you're not mature enough to handle all of this. What if you lose a battle with another trainer or even a gym leader? Are you two going to react immaturely instead of growing? I would hope not."

"Yes sir." They both responded softly.

It took someone they both truly admired and honored to actually listen for a change. And Prof. Oak was the perfect candidate. Prof. Oak had not always been a good role model as a parent however, but after seeing the result of Chad, he was more than determined to not let Gary fall so short. And same went for Ash, who was not even his own flesh and blood.

"Now that we are clear," the professor said calmly after a moment of silence, "you two are both dismissed. I expect when we meet again, that you both will act much more civil with one another." Giving a slight bow out of respect in return, the boys started to climb the staircase back up, till Prof. Oak said firmly, "And Ash," Ash turned his head slowly, a gulp residing in his throat, "next time, you should ask your mother as I had instructed."

"I know." He acknowledge. "And I'm sorry Prof. Oak. I really am."

Prof. Oak's eyes remained stern. He was settled on not caving in at this point, for he wanted the circumstances to remain clear to the boys. He believed in them and he wanted them to succeeded. But bickering was no option.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I just wanted to point out a couple of things. First of all, yes, the town meeting is a parody of the town meetings on _Gilmore Girls_. I couldn't resist doing making my own version, considering this fanfic is filled with silly characters too. Plus, I wanted to mention that Greta is actually the old woman from the episode,_ Journey to the Starting_ _Line_ in _Pokémon Chronicles_. I looked online to see if she had a name, but she did not so I made up my own. Greta just seemed to fit her. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	6. No Dawn

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 6 **

_No Dawn..._

The putter-patter of rain left Ash at an uneasy state as he drifted further and further into a deep sleep. The swaying of trees outside of the Ketchum residence and the roaring winds, made the rhythmic sound on the roof end into utter chaos. The down pour had no limitations and the constant sound of booming thunder clouds and bright flashes of lightning, were extremely overwhelming. It was April, the weather shouldn't have been so out dramatic, then again, the transitional period was very unexpected.

Ash soon began to whimper in his sleep, tossing and turning from side to side, his motions restless. The repetition of crashing rain drops, the obstreperous thunder, and the screeching howls of the wind, sent a sharp shiver down the boy's spine. His inner thoughts were spinning down a deep dark hole, a nightmare on the horizon.

Ash's sight had now started to become clear. He blinked a couple of times trying to collect his bearings as he looked around aimlessly. He was in the hallway upstairs right outside his bedroom door. The entire house was dim and eery concerning Ash as to where his mother was and what exactly was going on. Then he realized the horrid truth after hearing a somber cry from downstairs. It was a chilling sound of a woman bawling; a too familiar sound for Ash's own comfort.

Adventuring down the stairs cautiously, the boy had found his mother in a slumped position on the family couch, her hands placed over he tear drenched face, her hair a complete mess and her wailing soft, yet definite. Ash rested his hand on the stairwell gazing in immense stupor at Delia.

"Mom?" He cooed hesitantly, though all he received in return was a much more abrupt and stronger cry.

Then after another flash of lightning from the patio door, Delia finally raised her head revealing a very lifeless and solemn face expression, reading hopelessness. This almost made Ash choke in response, now wishing he had said nothing to begin with.

His eyes soon diverted away from his mom, having her face fall back into the palms of her hands pitifully. The dark-haired boy's gaze was now fixated on the door which lied ahead of him, a horrible churning in his stomach now erupting. He knew what was going on. He had relived this nightmare too many times to count; and just like all the other times, he followed through with the exact actions subconsciously.

Turning the door handle slowly, Ash was soon greeted with a strong gust of wind, his hair flying unrestrained in the air, his face becoming soaked to the bone. Stepping out into the dangerous weather, Ash identified vanishing footsteps that laid on the muddy ground, his eyes following where the they had traveled out the front gate. Ash's hair hung close to his neck and cheeks as he splashed against the murky water, his sock covered feet soused.

Starting to leave his front yard, the boy stood in the middle of the mud ridden road, the lightening and wind disappearing, leaving the thunder and rain in control. The thunder clouds seemed to blacken the sky, no light shining through, as if Hell had conquered all good that ever existed. And the heavy mist that was now floating in the air was not helping Ash's eye sight at all. He looked about hurriedly, panic rising in him as he saw that the footsteps he had longed to follow were now washed away, his heart pounding violently.

"No..." Ash cried, flicking the water away from the last few remaining foot imprints. "No!"

A sudden spatter that was not his doing however, caught Ash's attention immediately. Raising his head, his bangs clinging desperately to his forehead, he spotted two figures among the mist standing ever so still. His chest grew a sharp pain, his eyes trembling, his hands still resting in the rain puddles. Without hesitation, the small shadow like form that laid at the tall figure's feet sent Ash bursting into tears.

He knew who it was. Ash knew who was standing before him a couple of feet away with the fire type Pokémon, even with the darkness now befalling on Pallet. He knew those two silhouettes too well, to doubt who their owners were. He knew what was going to happen next. He lived this incident once in his life and several times in his dreams.

Ash eventually rose from the ground slowly, his eyes growing wider as he stood gawked at the figures. He couldn't see the figure that well, but the sharp gaze he had received from the tall figure was enough to make him fall breathless. Reaching out his hand in front of him, Ash fell pray to his nerves, his hand shaking tremendously.

"Wait..."

To his dismay the figures refused to submit to his request, adventuring on with no indecisiveness.

"Dad please, don't go!" He soon beseeched weakly. "We need you! I need you..."

Ash's desperate imploration was nothing to suffice the mysterious figures, having them not give him one glance in return. Enraged with betrayal, the boy struck the ground in defeat, tears sliding down his flushed cheeks as he was consumed with a flood of emotions. Pathetically however, he made progress by converging a full on run. Struggled he did, Ash was not going to let his legs, his feet, his emotions give out on him so soon. Not when he was this close. His devotion being the only motivator to keep him going.

His father was everything to he and Delia. His male figure in his life. The person he had admired as a youngster, wanting to be just like him. The person who protected him from the shadows of night, not welcoming them with open arms. The person who promised to be with his mother till death. The person he could count on. The person who swore to be there for him always.

_Always..._

Sadly, Ash's efforts of determination only led him down a never-ending road. He had run for a good long while now, and Jay and his companion were nowhere to be found. He was lost, disoriented, afraid as the befall of darkness reigned. Nightfall proved that the arrival of dawn was never coming and his father was gone forever.

Suddenly, a burst of light behind his bedroom curtain protruded deep into Ash's weepy eyes. The sun had risen. The Dodrio were calling and the smell of pancakes that rose from underneath his door, made it clear to the boy that it was morning. He had survived the night. He had survived his nightmare one more time.

* * *

Ash dragged his motionless body down the staircase to find his mother chipper as ever, giving him a warm greeting as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. His lack of restful sleep caused him to appear tired and out of sorts. This nightmare had probably been one of the worst one's he had ever encountered.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

His eyes remained half closed as he shuffled his way over to the chair, resting his chin on the kitchen table. He didn't want to fret Delia and the thought of telling her all those vivid details of his dream might send her over the hill.

"... Okay, I guess."

However, his plan wasn't as flawless as he had hoped.

"Ash," Delia began gazing at his exhausted eyes, "did you stay up late watching T.V.?"

He gleamed up at her, his eyes dark and droopy. "No."

"Than why do you have dark circles under your eyes? Are you not feeling well?"

"... Yeah." Ash finally muttered, conjuring an excuse. "Yeah, I guess my stomach was bothering me or something. Don't worry though Mom, I'm okay."

"Let me feel your forehead."

Reaching her hand out motherly, Ash batted her affections. She then flinched slightly in shock.

"Mom, stop I'm fine." He insisted. "I don't need you checking my temperature or make a doctor's appointment. _Really_. I think I just ate too late last night."

"Well," Delia reasoned, resting her hand on her cheek, her eyebrows lowering, "you did have some ice cream late, so maybe the dairy made your tummy upset."

He gave a slight nod in agreement, though his response was not comforting to Delia. Watching her baby bear an ill and glum expression made her stomach practically churn. It was only natural for someone to appear in a disheveled state after rolling out of bed, but Ash's almost sickly appearance made Delia question his state of wellness. She wasn't going to send him to school if he wasn't in the best frame of mind.

"Ash, are you sure you don't want to stay home today?" She persisted, loading her dirty plate into the sink. "It's not everyday I offer to let you miss school-"

"Mom it's okay. I just need to wake up."

"Are you up for breakfast?"

He gave a small shrug, avoiding eye contact. "Not really."

"Well you should eat something before you leave. Here," she started, handing him a plate stacked full of good nutrients, "have some pancakes and fruit and if your stomach is still bothering you when you get to school, call me, and I'll pick you up-"

"Okay, okay!"

His sudden outburst startled his mom, having the muscles in her face tighten. Why was he behaving in such a petulant manner? Sure he must have lost a good amount of sleep, but usually when she offered for him to miss school, he would immediately jump on it. So why did Ash have strong refusal towards the motion?

Delia furrowed her eyebrows. "Ash, don't talk to me like that! I'm trying to help you-"

"I'm not helpless!" The boy protested, slamming his palms against the table. "I think I can tell whether I feel crummy enough to skip school! Jeez, Mom!"

Now she was back to this again. What would it take to have Ash break from this never-ending cycle of feeling nothing, but sullenness? First, he gets into a fight with Gary, then he's terrified about Mark not being timid about treading on dangerous waters, and to top it all off, goes behind her back to get some information on that damn license. Why was their world tumbling right before their eyes? Was it him? Was it her? Who was to blame? Was his behavior excusable or not? Of course not. No.

How could it be? How after everything Delia had done for him just so their life could functions somewhat normally, could his disrespectful behavior ever be pardoned? She had only wanted the best for her little boy, the best she could offer.

Ever since Delia first held him, gave the newborn his first kiss on the forehead, a smile had always graced his face. His first attempts of learning how to walk and speak and the sign of him bearing a gentle disposition, seemed to make the day worthwhile all the more. The sweet adventurous messy-haired little boy had always brought joy into her world, showering her with wild flowers he found in the fields of Pallet or tugged on the hem of her skirt every time they pass a toy in a store window. Or when his face would shine with sincere happiness when he had the chance to open a box of cereal, discovering the prize that would keep him occupied the entire day till nightfall.

Ash's warm heart and happy-go-lucky attitude was surely something to be blessed with. Both nature and his nurturer were at work. It was certain that those were special times that could never be taken away from Delia's heart. Even with his transformation of becoming a young man, she would forever remember the boy who wanted nothing more than to make everyone he touched smile.

So, what had Delia done to change him in such a short of amount of time? She didn't._ He changed_. All on his own. And so did she. They were both blind about what was really hurting their core. Too damn stubborn to admit the truth, denying past events. It was the truth that needed to be said if Ash ever wanted to identify himself again as the positive boy since birth and Delia the heroine everyone deemed her as.

At that moment, Delia felt her heart-strings tug. Her son's harsh and blunt words were almost too much for her to take. Resisting the lump in her throat, Delia stood tall and assertive.

"Get dressed and eat your breakfast."

Leaving the kitchen was the best thing for her to do, giving them room to cool down. Delia was not going to play games anymore. She was going to get Ash help. And she was going to conquer her own fears as well. Subconsciously or not, the young mother knew she was holding herself back. But from what exactly?

* * *

After dropping Ash off at school, Delia spent her day of reprieve with Ophelia and Dani since she hardly saw them on a yearly basis. Leah though, was still bustling away at the inn, and Ernest had his hand workers out in the pasture, giving him a break too. They were partaking in playing various board games before lunch, though during their time together Ernest gave Delia an unreadable gaze.

"Hey uh, Delia? Ya mind if we talk for a second?"

Delia lifted her head, meeting her father's eyes. "Yeah." She replied, as they excused themselves from the table entering into the kitchen. Ernest's request of talking privately and his undecipherable look did stir up Delia, having her expression become worrisome. "Is something the matter, Dad?"

"Uh, no." Ernest grunted in response, picking up a ripe red apple, cleaning its skin with his ragged work-shirt. "No, honey it's just um... there's something I think you should know."

The night Prof. Oak had invited the kids to tag along to the meeting, was the very night Ernest had a restless slumber. Usually the old man shrugged off anything that was not of his concern, yet he had an aching urge of mistrust towards his grandson. He knew Ash tended to be flighty and acted before ever thinking of the consequences; and of course when he was a boy Ernest did the same thing, but he wanted to ever so much tell his daughter about his suspicions and confirm them to be wrong. Deep down, Ernest wanted reassurance that Ash was capable of asking his mother like he was instructed. Whether it was his business or not, her dad had this strong urge to intervene. And even he had a hard time explaining the motive behind his concerns.

Delia's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "What is it?"

He adjusted his throat once more, his expression becoming very troublesome. "Well um.. Did Ash ask you if he could go to that meeting Prof. Oak was holding on Pokémon training information last Sunday?"

Now she was even more confused. Delia was not informed on any sort of meeting nor was even aware that Ash had planned on attending. "No." She replied, shaking her head. "I didn't even know he was holding one. Why? Did Ash go?"

"Well, the night we came back from the town meeting," he carried on calmly, "Prof. Oak asked both the kids if they'd like come, but uh- he told them they needed parent permission of course. And well, I think Ash went without asking you and told the professor you had said yes."

A long pause took place after her father's explanation. Had what Ernest said was true? Were Delia's ear deceiving her?

Her expression soon seeped into a deeper form of befuddlement. "Why?" The young mother questioned outwardly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing," he started, chewing down on his first bite of the juicy fruit, "I saw Dani and Ash coming back from the lab and I got Dani to confess. That kid's got too big of conscience to lie."

"I should have known." She responded, feeling foolish. "This is all my fault."

"Fault?" He spat, his spit and the mixture of the fruit juice flying out of his mouth. "What are you talking about? He went without asking your permis-"

"But, his fear of my rejection was what made him go out on his own!" Delia retorted, gravely. "Don't you understand Dad? Ash, feels as if he can't share anything with me! How can this be?! I'm his mother! I, out of all people should be the one he comes to when he needs help, or advice, or comfort..."

Ernest's expression suddenly softened as he adventured over to his discouragement daughter, patting her shoulder tenderly. "Delia my little Sunkern," he addressed by her childhood pet name, "I think you're taking this too hard. Kids do stuff like this all the time. You were defiant once-"

"But to go behind your and mom's back?"

Ernest gulped. "Um, no. Not exactly, but-"

"What have I done?"

"Nothing, I keep trying to tell you if you'd just listen!" He hollered, becoming impatient by his daughter's flood of emotions.

"Dad this is serious! Ash shouldn't have to feel this way!"

Her dad rolled his eyes, throwing his arms up in the air. "Well he also shouldn't be untrustworthy either! I know the kid means well, but he never thinks through things Delia! He acts like his daddy-"

"Dad, _stop,_" Her tone becoming authoritative, "this isn't about him. This is about Ash! Ever since I brought him home from the hospital, we've been inseparable! Now he wants to go do things on his own and make his own decisions! Honestly I didn't think this would happen till he was thirteen-"

"Delia, kids grow up. _You_ grew up. It's just Ash is growing up sooner than expected. _It_ _happens_." He explained bluntly. "_Trust me_, you were a handful yourself."

Instantly, the trepidation in Delia ceased. It was beginning to sink in. Ash _was_ growing up and she couldn't stop it. She had never realized as a teen how difficult it was for her parents to accept everything she had dreamed of doing. The acceptance of her wanting to become a trainer and study at the lab, wanting to learn how to drive a car, wanting to do things away from the farm, wanting to date boys, and most of all, wanting to get married after graduation. Delia was aware how it was extremely effortful for her folks to willingly accept her elopement, never mind, her getting pregnant three months into her marriage. It may have been a completely different burden, nonetheless it still stirred up a realization in the woman.

This is what _Ash_ wanted. Throughout his entire childhood, he had adored watching Pokémon battles on T.V. and idolized his father's team more than any other Pokémon on the face of the earth. It was only a matter of time before Ash seriously considered pursuing a real career. And Delia knew that and now it was time to accept it. She couldn't be fearful or angry, or regretful, or any other kind of dampening emotion. The time had come and now it was up to her to make the biggest decision of her life. The decision that would alter her life and of course Ash's. For better or for worse, Delia knew it had to be done. And it had to be done in Ash's best interest. Not _hers_.

Delia rose her head steadily, her voice cracking. "I have to let him go, don't I?" She finally admitted.

A sigh protruded out of Ernest's mouth. "It ain't easy honey, but you'll know when the time is right. Maybe he is ready to become a Pokémon Trainer."

Her eyebrows then rose as well, her voice strengthening. "Maybe he is."

* * *

"Dr. Strayer will be with you in a moment."

Delia's eyes peered up from her magazine to find the psychologist's cordial receptionist. "Thank you." She answered, her fingertips resting on the edges of the paper.

As she continued to skim through the articles once more, Ash sat in a patted chair next to her, his back in a slump stance.

The boy we certainly caught off guard by his mom's proposal of visiting Strayer's office again a few days back. He wasn't opposed to reappearing at the doctor's door step, yet Ash felt a twinge of uncertainty over the proposition once they actually arrived at the office after school. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't understand it, but once he took in that familiar smell of the office, Ash's heart skipped a beat.

Delia had elucidated to her son that it was essential for him to get his feelings out in the open, and get whatever what was bothering him off his chest and in his own way, appreciated that she had taken the time to do this for him. Still, even with her comforting explanation, Ash felt uncomfortable. He knew his mother was doing this out of love and he knew Strayer was a good man, so why did he feel so awkward?

Ash's eyes went on darting throughout the waiting room till they feel upon a familiar figure, a man in the back corner. The stranger had a newspaper to his face, his slimming long legs, his hands, and his black hair the only thing showing. Ash's eyes grew curiously, leaning slightly forward as he gawked at the mystery man.

_Is that..._

Rising from his seat slowly, Ash crept past his mother, who was now submersed into an article about the ideal man. Quietly walking across the floor, Ash slowed his pace as he got closer to the stranger. The man's hints of resemblance made Ash's heart lurched in wonder, as he unconsciously tugged the top of the newspaper down, to peer at the man's eyes.

Revealing his face, the dark-haired boy let out an abashed gasp drawing back in humiliation, his eyes quivering. "Sorry, mister! I- I thought..."

The man looked at him oddly, perplexed by the boy's actions. It wasn't Jay. The stranger's chin was too rounded, his bangs were much shorter, and his eyes were hazel. _Hazel_. Not the icy blue Ash had longed to see.

Ash remained frozen in fright till his ears were pierced with the sound of Delia's shriek. "Ash!" Darting over there in a flash, Delia looked at the man apologetically, befuddled as he about what possessed Ash to do such a random action. "I am so sorry sir, he didn't mean to-"

"It's fine ma'am." The man said calmly, raising his hand up slightly.

Delia gave him an appreciative smile in return, tugging her son's arm gently as they took their seats again.

"Ash, what were you thinking?" She asked excitedly, looking at him astonishingly.

His eyes shivered back up at her baffled expression. "I thought he was- was someone I knew."

"That's no excuse for sticking your head underneath the man's paper!" She replied firmly, her voice in a low whisper. "Who'd you think he was?"

He only gave her a guilty expression in return, avoiding eye contact. Delia's gaze soon mellowed down, as she looked at her son then over to the man who was back to reading. Taking another glimpse at his slim legs and dark hair had her draw to a conclusion. She should have known.

"Mr. Strayer is ready for you now."

Delia's long fixed stare broke out of its strong trance, by the sound of the receptionist's voice. Looking up at the woman, she released a weak smile trying to break out of her sudden trance.

"Oh, thank you. Go ahead and go back there Ash." His mother said warmly, as he rose from his seat. "I'll wait for you out here."

Ash nodded in agreement, strutting over to the door next to the front counter, but soon stopped in his tracks facing his mom once more.

"Mom?" He said softly, his eyebrows lowering.

Delia lifted her head from her magazine again. "Yes?"

"You're not mad are you?" He asked unsteadily, glancing at her then to the man.

"No, honey."

Her tone relaxed his worried mind as he adventured into the room, while Delia went back to reading, finally able to flip the page she had been on after those few interruptions.

_Just confused... _She thought, her nerves becoming uneasy.

The gentleman from a distance could have easily fooled anyone as to who he was, then again, Ash peeping over his paper was quite bold not to mention impulsive. This whole Pokémon business, Gary's torment, her father's warnings, the principal's intervene, Mark's arrival, and now Ash's unforeseen actions?! How much more could this woman handle? And then at that moment, at that moment of desperation, Delia wished only for a second that that man was someone else entirely.

* * *

"Hi Ash, I'm happy to see you again." Mr. Strayer greeted.

Ash shut the door behind him, walking up to the familiar man with a weak grin. The room hadn't changed much. Famous portraits of past psychologists on the walls, the room coated with a pure shade of white, a bark brown coffee table separating the two chairs, and the same cream-colored curtains with the stain glass window, showing a water fountain holding many Goldeen on the outside. Ash had unceasingly fancied watching the Goldeen's movements in the water over the real discussion taking place.

"Hi to you too, Mr. Strayer."

Dr. Michael Strayer was a very clement and considerate human being who always enjoyed Ash's company, for the boy reminded him of the good old days he had when helping his once adolescent folks.

"Please have a seat." He offered with a hand gesture. As they took their seats on two white plush chairs, Mr. Strayer rubbed his glasses with his shirt. "Your mom's been telling me you've had some difficulty with bullying at school. Do you want to talk about that?"

Ash simply shrugged, starting to feel disquieted. "Not really."

"It could help you release any frustration you're feeling." He carried on, swinging his leg over the other, a pen and paper in hand.

Biting his lip he paused, then asked hesitantly, "everything we talk about is confidential, right?"

The older man's lips curved up. "Of course."

"Well um... Gary won't leave me alone." Ash conceded with a sigh.

Mr. Strayer already knew the likes of Gary Oak for when Ash first came to see him, the boy explained that the two had problems when it came to getting along.

"Oh?" He inquired, jotting down some notes. "What has he been doing to make you upset?"

"Calling me names," the boy elucidated, ruffled, "like loser, baby, or mamma's boy. That one really bothers me."

"I see. Go on."

Ash watched the movement of Strayer's pen as he went on, his sweaty palms clinging to the seat of the chair.

"And uh- he always tries to outdo me with _everything._" He stated, slightly bothered. "He told me that everything we do is a competition. And that he'll _always_ win."

"Hmm, interesting. Tell me about-"

"And it's gotten a lot worse because we're both trying to become Pokémon trainers!" Ash swiftly exclaimed, his emotions starting to seep out of his shell.

Mr. Strayer's eyebrows rose, his pen frozen in his wrinkled hand. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He replied with passion. "Gary says I wouldn't last one day out there on the road! He thinks I can't handle a Pokémon! My grandparents own a farm, so I think I kinda know how to handle Pokémon-"

"Ash," the doctor said patiently, setting his paper and pen in his lap, "hold on a minute-"

"Plus he's always, and I mean _always _making some sly remark about my mom!" He carried on, ignoring the man's request. "What does he have against her? Mom's like the nicest person on earth, and even _she_ is nice to him! I don't know if Mom told you this, but a couple of weeks ago I just snapped and I got into a big fight with Gary at school. Like a real fight! I don't know why I did what I did, but I just lost it Mr. Strayer!" Ash shouted, his teeth gritting. "He just made me so mad, saying all those things about my Mom and then he dared to mention my_ Dad_-"

"Ash, slow down buddy!" Mr. Strayer finally shouted, but his tone was still mild and composed. "If I heard you right, did you mention your um- father?"

Ash gulped, the red in his cheeks deceasing. He was in such a strong rage that it took him nearly a minute for him to realize what he had just uttered. It felt good to release all that tension built up in his system. Saying anything that had bothered him for quite sometime. Like his dad.

"Yeah." He replied, now scratching his head nervously. "Yeah I- I did."

"So then," Strayer deduced, methodically, "why did Gary bringing up your father make you twice as upset as when he mentioned your mother?"

Ash formed a deep frown, cocking his head to the side. "How do you know it made me more mad?"

"Ash, your face was starting to turn red and well- I know your dad can be a touchy subject. If your ready to talk about it, I'm all yours. We've got plenty of time."

The boy crinkled his nose. "I thought you wanted to talk about Gary?"

"I think Gary's only a small fraction of the problem."

Ash began to twiddle with his thumbs anxiously, his eyes diverting down at his hands. "... I guess I do miss him."

"Your Dad?"

Ash's eyes revealed a hint of sadness, his pose vulnerable. "Hmhm." He answered, with a slight nod. "I feel like... there's a big empty space in the house now. A spot that can never be filled no matter how hard Mom tries. I dunno i- it's hard to explain."

This announcement wasn't a big surprise to the doctor. He recalled those few years back of a little boy who sniffled constantly, confused about why his daddy left and asked when he would be coming back. Strayer hated it when he couldn't give the sweet boy with the big brown eyes an answer. It tore him up inside.

Mr. Strayer gave him an empathetic grin, almost feeling an urge of tears coming upon his aging eyes. "It's completely understandable to feel that sense of absence."

"And I feel like..." Ash went on, swallowing hard, "that... that I can't go to Mom and talk to her about it. I mean, we do everything together and she's great but..."

"But what?" He questioned, his pen moving once more, this time not as rapidly.

The boy's mouth started to tremble as his hands fidgeted, Strayer watching attentively. "I think- if I bring up Dad," he said, breathlessly. "You know, like _really_ ask her about him... I'll make her cry."

* * *

"Now stand back this tray's hot."

Ash's eyes glowed with hunger, his tongue smacking against his upper lip. "Do we get to try one when they're cooled off, Michelle?"

"Yep!" She replied buoyantly, admiring her edible creations. "And you get to taste the sweet mixture of the crumble and the fruit, oh and the _whip cream_..."

Michelle had been the head chef at Leah's inn since day one. Slightly older than Leah, she was full of life staying up to date with the latest news and such. Her round face, strawberry blonde hair, bubbly personality, and her stupendous food kept costumers coming was also the first person besides Leah, who got Delia cooking to begin with too.

"Can I lick the spoon?" The desirous boy asked playfully, bearing another innocent grin.

"I knew you'd both ask, so I prepared one for each of you in advanced." She carried on, handing them spoons. "You guys are my little taste testers."

"All right!" Taking the spoon, Ash shoved the sample straight into his mouth, squealing with delight. "You're awesome Michelle! You cook as well as Mom!"

"Well she did learn from your grandma and I." Michelle responded proudly.

Soon Delia entered into the kitchen, slightly on edge. "Hey kids it's getting awfully busy back here, so I need you guys to wait in the lounge area or go play outside. Michelle's trying to finish these desserts for a party coming in-"

"Oh don't worry Delia, they aren't causing any trouble." Michelle said. Then one of the sue chefs carrying a hot tray walked by and then another, holding sharp knives tried squeezing by, causing the old woman to become unglued. "Hey watch it, we have kids back here! Where do you think you are?! A restaurant?"

Delia gave an exasperated sigh. "Michelle-"

She had always appreciated and admired Michelle's youthful spirit throughout the years, but her scatterbrained tendencies seemed to disregard the reality of their work.

"Here Hun, try one of these." She said swiftly, shoving a small appetizer towards Delia's mouth. "You get all uptight when we hold a function." Then the older woman turned back to the kids, lightheartedly whispering while waving her hand, "your Mom can be such a perfectionist when it comes to this inn-"

"_Michelle_."

Giving another laugh, she raised her arms in the air shooing them out the door. "All right you heard the master, out children! Back to the plantation!" Turning her attention towards Delia, she said, placing her hands on her hips, "hey, they were actually minding their manners."

Delia sighed, looking back at the kitchen door than to her. "I know, it's just the last thing I need is for Ash or Dani to get burnt or lose a finger. Or in Ash's case, eat all the desserts before the guests arrive."

"Just for the record," she replied, seriously, "I was only going to offer him one."

The auburn haired woman gave a small smile. "You can save theirs for later."

"Sounds good to me. Say Delia," the older woman started curiously, placing the teal glass bowls filled with dessert, under a ready saucer and doily, "you feeling okay? Your Mom told me you've tried to help Ash out with some things."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded, taking a sip of her coffee. "He seems to be doing a little better since Dani came."

"Well she sure is a ray of sunshine." She replied with a broad grin. "I also heard from our little scavengers that you've got a special someone."

Delia rolled her eyes, leaning against a nearby cabinet. "Ash is only embellishing."

"Well who is it?" Michelle persisted, lowering her voice so the sue chef's couldn't hear. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah," the young woman started, trailing on, "he's um- one of Prof. Oak's old students. He was in my class. His name's Mark."

"Well Ash seems pretty concerned." Michelle observed, her eyebrows arching.

"And I keep telling him that there is nothing to worry about." Delia answered intensely, setting her coffee mug to the side. "Honestly he thinks if a man says one kind word to me, I'll forget about his father as if he never existed."

"That's what I said." Michelle responded. "I know for a fact you wouldn't give your heart to another so easily. You're too much of a true romantic. Like myself."

"Do I want to know what he said to that?"

"Oh, he just made some childish expression. He still thinks romance is all mushy." She answered with a soft chuckle, as she began checking a sauce on top of the burner.

Delia gave a sigh of relief. "Good to know."

At that moment, Ophelia peaked behind the kitchen door calling for her sister, hoping she'd could hear her over the ruckus residing in the bustling room.

"Hey sis," she called, catching Delia's attention, "Prof. Oak and a man named Mark are here to see you. _And_," she added playfully, "may I mention that he seems very anxious to see you."

"What?"

"Prof. Oak or the man?" Michelle inquired, turning the burner off.

"The man of course!" Ophelia responded. "Jeez if it was the professor, I'd tell her she needs to seriously find friends her age!"

"Mark?" Michelle said, a sly grin spreading across her cheeks. "Oooh, is he the mystery man?"

Ophelia joined in on the fun. "I believe so."

From there, the older woman excitedly scurried over to the door with inquiry. "Oh, I wonder what he looks like!"

Watching them exit into the main room, caused panic to rise in Delia. She didn't need Mark's arrival to be perceived as something that it wasn't. Especially, since Ash had spread his concerns to others.

"Michelle!" Delia hissed, chasing after her.

Swinging the kitchen doors open, Delia was greeted by the two men. She then tried to relax herself, but seeing her sister, mother, and friend standing there with anticipation did make her a little nervous.

"Prof. Oak, Mark. What a pleasant surprise!" She said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello Delia." Prof. Oak replied. "Mark and I were getting tired of eating ramen every time we got stuck in the lab, so we decided to get some fresh air and have some nutritional and flavorful food in our diet for once."

"And we were hoping you could join us Delia." Mark added quickly. "It would give us all an opportunity to catch up."

Delia smiled, replying, "that's very sweet of both of you, but I've got to watch the front desk-"

"I'll take care of it dear."

Delia's eyes grew large as she turned to her mother. "But Mom, you just finished your shift."

"I know, but I don't mind staying an extra hour." She said honestly. "Go on, have fun. You haven't seen Mark in ages anyway."

"Yeah, go get'em Delia!" Michelle said enthusiastically near her ear.

Her face soon reddened which caused Ophelia to chuckle, having Delia spin around to face the old woman. "Michelle!" The embarrassed woman hissed with a raspy whisper.

"It won't be too long Leah," Prof. Oak guaranteed, not noticing the women's side conversation. "I promise."

"Oh no professor, please take your time!" Leah replied, turning to her youngest daughter once more. "Go ahead, honey."

Delia gave a helpless smile at her mother as she started to walk away, joining the gentlemen over to an empty table in the dining room. Then three women watched from the front counter, wondering who Mark was exactly and how this little meal was going to turn out.

"He sure seems interested in her doesn't he?" Michelle noticed, seeing Mark let Delia walk ahead of him.

"Yes. I don't think her feelings are reciprocating as he would like though." Leah said, knowing her daughter better than anyone.

She could tell just by looking at Delia, that she wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of eating with the two men. Leah assumed that Ash's childish remarks were starting to bother Delia when it came to Mark's real intentions.

Ophelia soon giggled, thinking the same as Leah. "Same old Delia."

"It seems so. But Delia's always been like that even as a child." Michelle stated. "Not until Jayce came along, that she seemed remotely interested in something else besides her plants and Pokémon. And this _inn_. I suppose nobody could replace Jayce."

Leah's eyes were still focused on the pair as she watched Mark pull Delia's seat out for her. She then released a small grin. "He certainly was a catch."

* * *

That afternoon the sun was shining its brightest, having sweat glisten Ash and Dani's foreheads as they walked into the air-conditioned inn.

"I think that battle really helped Snubbull!" Dani said happily, admiring the newly filled poke ball. "And catching Caterpie was a bonus too."

Apparently while they were frolicking outside, Dani ran across a wild Caterpie giving her the opportunity to gain a new Pokémon on her team. After all, she was planning on leaving most of her Pokémon with Prof. Oak before she took off to win badges in Hoenn.

"It's really cool Dani!" He agreed. "How long do you think it'll take for it to evolve?"

"Well from what I've researched, I think a couple of battles will-"

"Do you see that?"

Ash's change in tone caught Dani off guard, having her give him an odd look.

"See what?" She asked, crinkling her nose.

"That?!" He pointed, his tone becoming dramatic.

His cousin immediately looked as to where he was pointing, finding Delia seated in the dining area with Prof. Oak and Mark. Her eyes widened, finally catching on to the drastic change in Ash's tone. "Is that the guy who was talking to Aunt Delia at the grocery store?"

"Yes!" He huffed, narrowing his eyes. "What does he think he's doing? She's not interested."

Dani was aware just like everyone else was in Pallet, about men's fascination with Delia and after seeing her reject several men in just a few years, this Mark guy was nothing to fret over.

"Ash, they're just having lunch." Dani deduced, rolling her eyes. "And besides, Prof. Oak is there. I don't think the guy's gonna propose to her on the stop."

"Well if he did, it wouldn't be the first time. Jeez, why can't he just leave her alone?!" He hollered, scoffing. "Does he not get that she doesn't like him, _like_ _that_!"

"Ash, you're overreacting! There's nothing to worry about. Aunt Delia knows when to draw the line."

"Just look at him..." he went on, glaring at Mark in disgust, who was chatting away showing Delia his pearly white teeth, his hand near hers. "He keeps trying to reach for Mom's hand."

Dani gave another quick glance over, shaking her head. "Ash, he's just reaching for his napkin."

"But then he'll drop it, and she'll try picking it up for him like in one of those mushy romance movies Mom likes." Ash carried on hysterically. "And then, they'll both go for it, and bonk heads and stare at each other for like five minutes, then he'll hypnotize her and-"

"Will you quit it?!" She shouted, her fists tightening. "Honestly, sometimes I don't know where you come up with these ideas."

"They're not ideas." He answered, scowling. "They're possibilities."

"Please," Dani responded, folding her arms, "you don't really think she's into that guy do you?"

Ash remained frowning. "No."

"Then why fuss over it?"

"Because Mom's too nice to tell him to back off." He replied seriously. "That's how it always happens. But for something reason, I feel like this Mark guy... is-"

"A threat?"

"Yeah." He muttered, looking at her with wonder. "Is that weird?"

Dani shrugged. "Not really. I mean, have you ever felt threatened by all the other guys who liked your mom?"

"No. Just him."

Ash wasn't thrilled over the idea of having a new daddy in the picture. It was also for a fact, that Delia wasn't looking for a news husband. She rarely brought up Jay, let alone dared mentioned dating again, which was a clear sign altogether. Plus, Ash had watched the many failed attempts performed by these men even when they so pathetically, showered her with lavish bouquets of the rarest of flowers, bringing candies along and of course, other typical clichés. But no matter how hard they all tried, not one man caught Delia's eye; a spark never rising between she and another. That's how Ash knew, and well everyone in Pallet knew, that the farm girl was still infatuated with the talented rich boy from the Ketchum line.

* * *

"So then, that's when I accepted the award from my professor. Boy, were my colleagues jealous when they found out I had earned a job in Hoenn! And now thanks to him, I've had that position ever since because of his recommendation."

Mark continuous drowning on about his extravagant line of work, didn't seem to bore the two to death, but Delia did find herself lost in the conversation, for Prof. Oak was the one mostly conversing with him.

"I always knew Prof. Westwood to be a good judge of character and work ethic." Prof. Oak commented, throwing his dirty napkin on his plate.

"What does he exactly do for a living?" Delia inquired, after taking a sip of her lemon flavored water.

Mark placed his folded hands on the table. "Well, he has made great strides by making several entries in the Kanto pokedex."

"Yes, and he can be quite eccentric at times!" Prof. Oak chimed in, giving a small chortle. "I recall when we were college grads, we went to a poetry seminar and he always had an odd fascination with Slowpoke..."

As the conversation continued, Ash and Dani remained watching the discussion unfold. Ash stood with his arms crossed in the door way to the dining room, still scowling at the scene. Dani however, did not find this form of entertainment compelling.

"Ash this is boring, let's go outside!" She whined, disinterested. "I'll even have Caterpie battle one of the trainers here-"

Ash's scowl dissipated, his eyes brightened up as if he was forming a thought bubble. "Caterpie? That's it! Dani, I need to borrow Caterpie!"

"Why?" She asked, drawing back a little. "Don't tell me you're up to something!"

"Just listen all right." He ordered, lowering his voice, his hand cuffing around her ear as he whispered, "all we gotta do is..."

"And then, that's when he started crying right in front of everyone!" The professor exclaimed, excitedly. "Honestly, I have never seen a man so moved by his own work before! The poem's connection of philosophy in relation to Slowpoke, touched me so deeply that I about teared up as well!"

Mark couldn't help, but chuckle as well. "I've never quite viewed Slowpoke to be such deep thinkers, then again, not everything is as it seems."

"This has been a wonderful lunch and I can't thank you both enough for letting me join." Delia said, giving them both a friendly grin.

"Oh Delia, you are always welcome!" Prof. Oak replied, joyfully. "There's nothing more I'd like than to be in the company of some of my best students."

"Speaking of best students," Mark said glancing back at Delia with inquisitiveness, "how's Jay doing? He must work many hours. What does he do, exactly?"

The auburn haired woman was actually surprised that Mark thought Jayce was still in Pallet. She assumed Prof. Oak had informed him about her husband's departure, only to leave her stumped as to why he hadn't.

"Um... Actually Jay went off on his own Pokémon journey." She stated, trying to stay composed. "He's been gone for almost five years. Well, it'll be five years in August."

The blonde man's eyes grew immensely. "Oh, I'm so sorry Delia, I had no idea!" He replied, feeling terrible. "Really I am. That must be tough for you to raise Ash all by yourself."

"Well, it's not that bad." She answered, trying to bear a fake grin. She never wanted the incident to be blown it out of proportion, even if the past few years had been truly rough. "I have my parents and the professor. And Ash is such a wonderful boy-"

"But, there must be something I could do to help you in the mean time." He insisted. "I feel so awful just bringing it up."

"Oh that's very kind of you Mark," she responded thankfully, "I appreciate your offer, but we're doing fine."

Mark then adjusted his throat, his fidgeting hand finally resting on top of Delia's. A blush mark skimming the surface of her cheeks.

"I don't know how it feels," he started, his tone gentle, "but loneliness can certainly be unwelcoming company."

Delia's gaze didn't sweep away from Mark for an instance, feeling a stir of awkwardness. She knew her old friend meant well, but the touch of his hand gave her a different vibe entirely.

Prof. Oak stared at them, a little disturbed as she, having him break the uncomfortable tension. "Um, roll anyone?" He asked weakly, lifting the bread basket in the air.

Finally, Delia snapped out of the trance she was under. "I thank you for your concern, but really I'm okay."

"I know you're a strong woman Delia." Mark persisted, stopping Delia's delicate hand as she tried to draw it away. "You always have been. It's just going through something like this so unexpectedly, can be challenging and- AAHHHH!"

The scream that tore from his throat caused the professor and Delia to gasp in fright, watching Mark rise from his seat squirming uncontrollably, his hands skimming repeatedly over his lap and thighs.

"Holy Ho Oh, what's the matter?!" Prof. Oak hollered, gawking at him befuddled.

"Something just crawled right up my leg and on my lap!" He cried, stuttering. "I- it was all slimy and wet a- and it squirmed! Agghhh, it was so sticky..."

Then a figure caught the professor from the corner of his eye, having him discover Ash crawling on the floor, then running out the front door with Dani, carrying a Caterpie who appeared to be covered in sap. Prof. Oak's eyebrows narrowed having him shake his head in disapproval, while Delia continued calming down the frightened gentleman.

Everyone in the dining room soon watched the three in confusion, whispering among themselves about the 'disturbed' blonde man. Leah and others were also peering from the front counter, baffled as they were about Mark's sudden outburst. Ophelia and Michelle couldn't contain themselves from spurts of laughter, however.

"Never mind, my votes for Jay again." Michelle commented, strutting back in the kitchen giggling.

Leah simply looked at her older daughter who only shrugged in return, adventuring back in the kitchen to cackle with the head chef.

At this point, Prof. Oak and Delia began investigating finding barely any evidence that would seem startling.

"All that's under the table is a napkin." Delia said rising to her feet, presenting the used cloth to them.

"It most certainly was not that." He replied, still looking stunned. "I swear!"

Prof. Oak then bent down, his creaky old knees cracking. But as he lifted up the table-cloth, he found something more relevant than a used napkin. "By examining this trail, it would appear our perpetrator was a Pokémon. Most likely it belongs to a trainer resting here. I'm sure it'll turn up." Rising back to standing position his eyes followed the trail, having Delia and Mark do the same. "By the looks of it, it's merely a bug type. Nothing to fret over."

"Uh- right!" Mark interjected, adjusting his throat, his face flushed. "I suppose it'd be best if we'd wrap up our meal. Delia," he began turning to her, still greatly embarrassed, "it was a pleasure talking with you and I hope we'll see each other soon. And I hope you can forgive me for my outburst-"

"There's nothing to apologize for-"

"Gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry for what just happened. The staff and I feel awful about the incident."

The three immediately looked over at Leah, who seemed very concerned.

"I am too." Delia added. "We've never had a trainer be so irresponsible before-"

"It's all right really." Mark said, trying to hold his head high. "I think I just want to be saved from the embarrassment."

"Oh, of course!" Leah agreed, understandingly. "Listen, you guys don't have to pay. The meal's on us."

Prof. Oak opened his mouth. "But Leah-"

"No professor really," she insisted, "it's the least we could do. And, I'll try finding out who that Pokémon belongs too. I'm sure it was just an accident, but still..."

"Yes well, I wouldn't worry about it Leah." Prof. Oak said calmly, trying to push Mark along, wanting them to exit the establishment. "_Really_. Thank you again, and we will see you all later."

Covering up for the mischievous kids was certainly out of character for him, but he knew Ash's intentions were somehow out of love. Plus, the old man wanted to avoid as much drama as possible and well, he was perfectly aware that Delia's stress level was at its limit.

As they went on their merry way, Delia bid them goodbye. "Bye professor, Mark. And I'm so sorry!" Once they were out of sight she let out a heavy sigh, looking at the messy table. "Well that sure was startling."

Leah nodded, picking up the dirty plates. "He seemed very spooked."

"Yes well, who wouldn't be?"

"I'll help Ophelia settle down the guests." Leah said, tacking a stack full of dishes into her arms. "I wonder who that Pokémon belonged too anyway?"

* * *

The entire ride home up to Delia executing a perfect meal for their restless stomachs, Ash's mimics of Mark had not ceased. He was certainly entertained and proud of his harmless accomplishment, but his mom was far from amused. Ash hoped (even though Mark was oblivious about who the mastermind was), got the message loud and clear.

"I can't believe Mark screamed like a girl!" He chortled loudly, watching Delia work over the stove, as he remained seated at the table. "And I could hear him all the way outside!"

Delia turned her head, correcting him. "Oh Ash, don't tease. Anyone would be startled by that! It was so unexpected."

"But he's a researcher Mom!" Ash retorted, amazed. "You'd think that wouldn't bother him!"

"He didn't know what was crawling in his lap and frankly, I'd be a little surprised too."

"I guess..." He replied, but a comical grin soon graced his face once more. "But I still think he screamed like a girl."

Delia's straight face morphed into a broad smile, by the sound of her son's faint giggles. "Well why you amuse yourself further," she said playfully, rubbing his messy hair gently, "you can go wash your hands up for dinner."

As she turned her attention back to the stove, Ash twirled around in his seat looking at his mother with hesitation. After his session with Strayer, Ash decided he couldn't wait any longer about asking Delia. The psychologist advised for him to do it very soon, for if he waited any longer it would be too late. And Ash was not going to let this chance slip by without a fight.

"Hey uh, Mom?"

Delia spun around, giving him a quick glance. "Hmm?"

This was it. No stuttering, no beating around the bush, and defiantly no holding back. Ash was finally going to say it.

With his dry throat, Ash took a final gulp before speaking. "I wanna be a Pokémon trainer."

Delia's heart almost pried out of her chest, the color in her face drained. She knew this was coming. Any day now and he'd ask the big question. However, nothing in the world could help prepare her for this. Ash's hopeful eyes and his begging expression only made it much for difficult for Delia not to cave in. Ash was the world to her. He was her number one priority. He was her son. Her baby. How could she let him go while he was still in such a naïve and vulnerable state? But, the least of Delia's intentions would be to crush Ash's dreams. Then again, the thought of him getting hurt and knowing _she_ could have prevented it, would make it very hard for her to forgive herself.

A few seconds had passed till Delia laid her glossy eyes on her ambitious child. "Oh Ash..."

"I promise I'll work extra hard to prove to you that I can do this." He continued persuasively. "I'll wash the dishes, clean my room more than once a year, and take out the garbage more often-"

"Honey," she interrupted taking a seat beside him, her hand reaching out to touch his, "you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you can do it."

"So can I go?" Ash asked again, his eyes lighting up with buoyancy. "You know I'll visit you Mom, and I'll be safe and won't talk to strangers-"

Delia raised her hands up becoming tense, her words wavering slightly. "Ash let- let me think about this. Okay? It's... It's a big decision for both of us and I just need time. I want what's best for you... But I promise you I'll give you my answer soon."

Ash returned her response with a dumbstruck expression. Had Delia just said she'd consider his proposal? Was she really going to think it over? He couldn't believe this was really happening! A burst of exuberance shot through his body, a tingling feeling residing in his fingertips. She was going to think about. Delia was actually considering on letting him go.

After wrapping his mind around his mother's shocking agreement, Ash finally released the lump that was stuck in his throat. "Really?" He began tongue-tied. "Yo- you're really gonna think about?"

She gave another heavy sigh. "Yes."

Ash let out a blissful laugh, swinging his arms around Delia's waist in utter delight. "You're the best Mom!" He exclaimed, tightening his grip. Then he dashed off towards the staircase, jumping with enthusiasm. "I'm gonna start cleaning my room right now!"

As he ran up the stairs, Delia remained standing in the kitchen trying to bear a small grin. Seeing him in sincere cheer and delight was something she had not recognized in him for a long while. And now here he was smiling once more, vivacious as ever. Watching him scurry up the stairs and hearing his uplifting tone did warm Delia's heart, however she felt a sense of sadness still residing in her gut. Ash was happy. Finally, her little boy was genuinely happy again. It just crushed her to realize that his happiness would cause her pain.


	7. Please, Please, Please, Let Me

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 7 **

_Please, Please, Please, Let Me...  
_

"I gotta tell you Delia, you must have done something to help Ash. He hasn't gotten in trouble at school for what, nearly three weeks now? How did you do it?"

Delia let out a small laugh. She herself couldn't fathom the drastic change, but was pleased nonetheless to find her son in a blissful state. The whole day at the Parker's residence seemed to be a peaceful one. Delia didn't get into a squabble with her father because he was too busy taking a catnap in the sun, Leah was working at the inn, Rex and Fly watched over the flock, and Ash was more content than ever with Dani.

"To be perfectly honest," she began watching the kids walk down the road, "I have no idea. I mean, last week I got some advice from Mr. Strayer and I did tell Ash I'd think about letting him go on a journey."

Ophelia's eyebrows rose as she nudged her sister playfully. "Ah yes, his journey! Have you made your decision?"

Delia's gaze focused back to her wandering son and niece. The past week had been a difficult one at that. It was already Saturday and Ash needed an answer soon so he could get a head start on preparing. In her heart, Delia knew the right answer. The decision she wanted to make. On the other hand, her paternal instincts were telling her something entirely different.

"Yes." She finally muttered after a long period of silence. But she then threw her arms at her side, becoming frazzled. "Oh, I don't know Ophelia!" Delia exclaimed, changing her mind. "My head tells me one thing, but my heart says another! I can't disappoint him. Ash has had so much disappointment in his life that I can't bring myself to say no. He's wants this more than anything."

Ophelia figured as much. Between the two of them Delia had always been the softy, the permissive parent. In Ash's early years, Jay had helped her fill in the role of being the authoritative parent and now that he was gone, he dropped down to being the uninvolved parent.

Delia's sister gave a small smile, leaning against the porch railing. "I know the feeling. Dani about teared me up when she asked if she could go. I actually said no the first time she asked."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied, "but when she went to work with me one day and helped me treat a sick Gloom, I knew she was ready. I mean, she took care of a potent Gloom for goodness sake! If she could handle that smell, she can handle anything!"

Delia soon released a smile as well, staring back at the children. "Dani's a strong girl."

"And Ash is very capable of being strong himself." Her sister added, patting Delia's shoulder.

The auburn haired woman gave a heavy sigh. "_Headstrong_."

"If you want my opinion," she started casually, "you know, sister to sister, I think Ash is ready."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think as long as Prof. Oak gives him the tools he needs and Dani gives him tips, and even _you_ help him along the way, then I think he'll do just fine."

"You're serious?" She asked again.

"Totally serious." Ophelia answered with a confident grin. "Listen, Ash is going to mess up on the way. We all did. I know you did as a trainer and you learned from your mistakes."

"But I wasn't traveling-"

"I understand what you're going through sis, but when I kept holding Dani back it didn't make either of us happy." Ophelia went on, her tone persuasive. "I had to trust her. I had to pray and hope that she'd do fine without me because eventually she'd be out on her own anyway. She was already doing okay without her father around, so letting her make her own path seemed like the right thing to do. And look at her," she said pointing back at the kids, finding Dani tugging Ash away from the fence line, for he was too close to a herd of temperamental Tauros, "she's more mature than when I was her age! Give Ash a chance. He wants to make you proud."

Ophelia seemed very certain of Ash's potential which helped her clam down. Delia was filled with worry and anxiety like any other mother would be, and yet she had this presumption that Ash was going to do wonders out on the road. From the skills she had acquired and Jay's rare talent in the field, made her believe that Ash had a high chance at being a spectacular and well-known trainer. But, looking at him only made her think of the little boy who was still shielded from the dark corners of the world. She didn't want him to grow up so fast. Though if he chose to become a trainer, if he was destined to follow this path he would have to.

Delia placed her hand on her cheek. "But that's thing, I'm already proud of him. He's handled so much these past few years without his father and I know it's been tough, and that's why I want him to fulfill his dreams."

"The question is then, are _you_ ready to handle this big step?" Ophelia asked, playing therapist for her little sister.

"That's the thing, I don't know."

* * *

A smile was produced from Dani's lips. "I'm so happy she said she'd think about it Ash. Really, this is great!"

The welcoming sun and breeze of spring was music to the children's ears, and the good weather kept Ash in the best of spirits.

"Thanks Dani!" He said, his enthusiasm rising. "I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself! I just hope she tells me soon! And I'll defiantly be needing some tips you've got on training and catching Pokémon-"

"Well would ya look at that, the misfit's got his wannabe Pokémon Master of a cousin tagging along with him cause he has no friends!"

Ash's feet immediately stopped crunching against the rugged road. His eyes grew immensely, spinning around to find Gary before him, only this time he was accompanied by a few of his delinquent friends. Ash had recognized them from school; they were all from Viridian considering the population in Pallet was so low.

"How's your Pokémon training going anyway?" He carried on directing his attention to Dani, crossing his arms. "I told everyone in town how you lost in the Johto tournament."

Dani gave a small shrug, feeling no threat from the boy who was two years younger than her. "So what if I did?" She admitted, narrowing her eyes. "I beat a novice Pokémon trainer and lost to a rookie. It's the luck of the draw."

Gary huffed in return. "You're right. Ya got awfully lucky. _For a_ _girl_."

Dani let out a small growl in response while Ash stomped ahead of her, his fist tightening. "Shut up Gary, Dani's an amazing trainer!" He barked. "You'll never be as skilled as her!"

Dani's eyes soon softened, her hand resting on her cousin's shoulder. "Ash stop, it's okay."

"Listen to your mentor if she has so much wisdom, Ashy boy." Gary mocked. "Maybe some of her wits will rub on you."

"Go away Gary and take your rotten friends with you." He retorted, his eyes cursing the unwelcome company.

The spiky haired boy sneered. "I don't take orders from you. Now if you'll excuse us," he went on, walking past them, "we've got better things to do than talk to you losers."

Suddenly, Dani turned on her heels shooting a glare. "Like what?" She asked bluntly, having Gary and his troop look back at her. "Go get hit by a tractor? Or better yet, an aggressive group of Tauros? I would pay good money to see that."

"Hey Gary," one of the boys piped up, "you're not gonna take that from some girl are ya?"

"Humph!" Raising his nose in the air, he answered, "nothing you say phases me."

"Obviously because if it did," Dani replied, placed her hands on her hips, "you wouldn't be getting in so much trouble at school. You'd think twice before you opened your big mouth."

Then another boy cackled, insulting the lavender-haired girl. "Oooh! Burn! She sure has a mouth on her doesn't she?"

"You're nothing but a bunch of bullies." She responded, her tone sharpening. "Hurting people's feelings and crushing their dreams just to make you feel better about yourself, when all you need to do is get an attitude adjustment and listen with your ears for once! Do you have any idea how mean you all are? How you make others feel?"

"Name calling only makes you look like a hypocrite." Gary said slyly.

"Well it's true!" Ash joined in, stepping in front of Dani once more. "And Dani is not a uh- hypo- whatever you said!"

The brunette boy's face became flushed with laughter, turning to his friends with a crooked grin. "Ha! Can't even talk without stuttering! He probably thinks a hypocrite is a Pokémon too!"

Blush marks soon skimmed the surface of Ash's cheeks, sweat collecting on his palms. "Back off Gary!_ I mean it_."

"Or what?" He dared to ask, flipping his bangs from his forehead. "You'll tell your_ mommy_ on me? Not like she could do much about it anyway. She'd just end up scolding you for misbehaving."

He was afraid this 'mommy business' was going to stir up again. Ash was feeling his pressure rising, his breaking point seeping through. He was having a difficult time conjuring a response, a juicy response that would make Gary think twice before opening his damn mouth again.

"Well at least my Mom pays attention to me!" Ash managed to shout, having his enemy's face turn red. "Your mom wouldn't notice if you disappeared and never came back!"

Obviously, Ash had succeeded in catching his rival off guard.

"Shut up!" He yelled, taking a few steps closer to him. "You don't know anything about my folks! You don't have much room to talk anyway, after your daddy's vanishing act! He wouldn't care if you were breathing or not! Oh, and let's not forget about your mom," Gary rambled uncontrollably, "he's probably got himself a new beau now-"

"Gary I swear if you say one more thing about my parents or Dani," Ash went on, his voice becoming severely ferocious as their faces were only a few inches a part, "I'm gonna knock your teeth out!"

Then, Gary so cleverly composed his witty self once more. "Whoa, threats? I don't think your mom would like to hear her little boy say such crude things!" He taunted, poking Ash's chest with his finger. "You could end up in some big trouble mister-"

"That's it!"

"Ash no!" Dani begged, tugging his arms. "Stop!"

"Let me go Dani!" He ordered, tearing away from her tight grasp violently. "He deserves to be taught a lesson!"

She then stared at the panting boy, her eyes hardening. "No."

Ash crinkled his nose, befuddled. "No?!"

"Let's go home." She insisted her tone calm, yet stern. "He's not worth your time."

Ash wasn't going to cave in so easily. Not only did Gary insult he and his mother, the boy even attacked his cousin. _The cousin_ he actually liked.

"But Dani, he-"

"C'mon Ash, when will ya grow a brain?" Gary questioned, rolling his eyes. "Even your cousin knows when to draw the line. You're just too stubborn to take anyone's advice."

Ignoring Dani, he went on engaging in the enduring argument. Dani gave a groan as she watched the display in front of her eyes. Even with the two-year separation, Dani had acquired much more knowledge than the boys and from experience, she was wise when it came to her decisions.

"No I'm not! And I think you need a reminder that _we_ are cousins Gary." Ash spat, having Gary's temper rise. "As much as I hate to admit it, we are related by blood. Your mom and my Dad are siblings, so I suppose if I'm such an idiot than you've got a drop of my stupid blood in ya too."

"Your dad's the stupid one, not my Mom."

The dark-haired boy scoffed. "I beg to differ."

"Admitting is the first step to recovery Ashy boy." Gary carried on, walking around him in a circle, peering down at his shoulder. "Ya need to realize that you're daddy's a total failure! In more ways than one."

"Arrgh-"

"That's enough!" Dani finally bellowed, pulling Ash to her side again. "Let's go Ash."

Ash shot another look back at his rival who was busy chortling with his buddies, then gazed back at Dani who wanted to escape the torment desperately. He remembered how dismayed his mother had been over the last fight he entangled himself into, making him realize if he slipped up again, Delia would be less likely to let him leave the house. And he couldn't afford to take that risk. This time, Ash took Gay's advice and _listened_ to Dani's words.

After a long pause he nodded to her in agreement, walking away before he made any regrets.

Gary though was still chortling, declaring loud and clear, "guess that's the result of a boy raised by his momma."

This time however, Dani froze in her tracks racing back up to the Gary. Dani usually kept her cool in tense situations, but his continuous provoking was now driving her over the edge. If anyone was going to get in trouble it was going to be her because she knew Ash couldn't afford to throw another punch, a punishment following.

Dani came face to face with the antagonist, her face muscles tightening. "Gary Oak let me be perfectly clear," she started gritting her teeth, "if I hear you utter one more word that insults Ash or any one of my family members, I swear to Mew that I will personally pummel you to the ground and sick my Raichu on you and your pathetic excuses of friends."

Gary simply smirked in return, though his friends thought otherwise. "I'd like you see you try."

"Fantastic. I need a good warm up anyway." Reaching down at her poke belt Dani clipped off the first poke ball, throwing it gracefully in the air. "C'mon out Raichu!"

Everyone's eyes fell upon the stunning Pokémon that was released. Her Raichu was a descent size, its coat smooth and thick. It's tail twitching in the air as it gazed at its opponent. It was truly a fine specimen of an electric mouse.

"Rai!" It gave a battle cry.

"Dani, you're Pokémon is awesome!" Ash said astounded, gawking at the magnificent creature.

"Whoa! Gary, she's serious!" One of the boys said, becoming insecure.

"Let's just go Gary..." Another one added.

"Humph, no way!" He responded, reaching down in his pant pocket. "I've got a surprise that will certainly _shock _you clowns! Go poke ball!"

Dani's eyes grew incredulously as she stared, stunned at what had emerged out of the poke ball. "A Blastoise!" She exclaimed as everyone's mouths hung open in awe.

It appeared it was a well aged Blastoise, its outer shell in good condition, its skin still fairly shiny and smooth. Plus it's size was larger than most common Blastoise's and its eyes were dark and cold staring at the kids in confusion, almost in fright.

"No way!" Ash yelled, drawing back a little.

Dani shot a glare at Gary. "Where did you get it Gary?!"

"From Grandpa's lab of course!" He replied, spinning the poke ball on his finger. "This Pokémon was in the high level section! I couldn't pass up the chance to get a feel of battling and if I choose Squirtle as my starter, I'll know the end product."

Squirtle. Ash assumed Gary would want that Pokémon, considering he was well aware of Jay's rare ability and how great his Squirtle was. Whether he would admit it or not, Gary did find Jay to be an outstanding trainer. This however, made Ash's blood boil all the more. If anyone deserved that Pokémon it was him. Not Gary.

"Stealing is one thing," Dani continued seriously, "but don't you realize it's illegal for you to carry a Pokémon and force it to battle without a license?"

"I'm not gonna get caught unless you wimps snitch on me!" He retorted, ignoring her. "Go Blastoise!" To his surprise however, the Blastoise looked about anxiously not even giving Gary a second glance. "I said go!"

Dani let out a long groan. "Don't you understand anything?! It's confused! You're not its master, so of course it isn't going to obey you!"

"It's a Pokémon, it'll listen to anyone!" He responded. "I said go Blastoise, attack Raichu!"

The Blatoise soon looked down at Gary in irritation, its nostrils flaring. It was obviously lost and wondered where its master had gone, feeling a sensation of abandonment. Soon though, the water Pokémon caught sight of Ash who was merely a speck to it, its eyes widening as it let out a long cry. Ash looked back at it nervously, hoping the Blastoise's gaze was not out of rage. He had a feeling though that it wasn't. The Pokémon's eyes were slowly softening every time they swept over to the boy. It seemed his energy was relaxing the tense Pokémon.

But then, an unforeseen action took place. The water Pokémon spun around to face Gary, its enormous body protecting Ash and Dani. The two shared looks of befuddlement, surprised the Pokémon would want to take charge so easily considering these water giants were know for being gentle and calm. Spreading its legs out, the Pokémon hunched its back slightly, its cannons protruding out of its shell near each shoulder-blade. It was going to use hydro cannon attack.

"Blastoise is out of control!" Dani hollered, looking at her cousin. "I've gotta do something!"

"But Raichu's so small compared to Blastoise!" Ash replied, watching the Pokémon steadily. "What are you going to do?"

"Size doesn't matter! Blastoise is weak against electricity!" She explained, turning her attention to her Pokémon. "Go Raichu, spark the Blastoise's feet to calm it down!"

"Rai!"

Raichu took off in a flash stepping between Gary and Blastoise, going down on all fours. The Blastoise looked at it oddly, but Raichu took no offense to it. The mouse's cheeks soon released small sparks at the Pokemon's feet, having it draw back. As its thick legs stomped backwards, Dani and Ash dashed away before they became pancakes.

"Gary call it back to its poke ball!" Dani hollered, cuffing her hands around her mouth.

Gary surprisingly followed her orders, trying to call it back repeatedly only for it to dodge every time, continuously fighting with Raichu.

"This is no good!" She shouted, feeling distressed. "I don't want to have to electrocute it-"

"But, Dani it's the only way!" Ash encouraged. "It feels threatened! We have to make it stop before it rampages all over Pallet!"

She looked back at him again with a hesitant gaze, but fulfilled his wish nonetheless. "Raichu, use thunder-shock now!"

The mouse swiftly dodged the Blastoise's cannons sliding underneath it, now facing its back. The water Pokémon stumbled to turn, but its slow moment was not enough for Raichu's strong jolt of electricity. The bright bolt soon had the children gawking at the Blastoise, as it collided to the ground in defeat wailing.

"That's what you get for messing with the Viridian Gym Leader's daughter!" Dani yelled, pointing at the troublesome boys. "You hear me?!"

From there Ash rushed to the Blastoise's side, bending down to caress its head. "It's okay Blastoise, I'm here." He said soothingly. "Everything is gonna be fine..."

The water Pokémon looked up at the boy with reassurance cooing, its body starting to relax. By the sight of its now warm eyes, Ash felt a strong connection with the creature as if he had known the Pokémon before. The way it gazed at him and its immediate actions of protection towards Ash, had the nine-year old pondering what was going through the Pokemon's mind.

Then, a shiver was sent down their spines due to a hysterical voice not too far away. "What is going on out- Great Suicune! Gary Samuel Oak what have you done?!"

The children rose their heads in fear at the enraged professor. "Prof. Oak!"

Gary stood frozen, the poke ball slipping from his hand having it crash on the ground. "Uh- hey Grandpa..." He managed to mumble, giving him a small wave.

Now he was busted. He had never seen his grandfather so riled before, nor intended to put him in such a foul state. Beaming at the injured Blastoise to Dani's Raichu and then to Gary with the poke ball, made the old man's stomach do somersaults.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Prof. Oak finally uttered, overwhelmed. "Do you understand how serious this is?!"

Gary looked down at the ground feeling guilty for once. "It's not injured Grandpa-"

"To the lab now!" He commanded, pointing in the direction of the lab. "And I suggest," he went on sternly, glaring at the boys, "the rest of you head home unless you were part of this little scheme."

They all gulped nervously. "Uh, no way professor!" One said, shaking.

"Yeah we were just uh- meeting up with Gary!" Another one stuttered. "We didn't know he had a Pokémon!"

Gary gave a sneer at his friends in return. "Are you guys seriously bailing on me?" He questioned in disbelief.

"We better get going anyway!" They carried on, walking away slowly.

"Yeah, my mom wants me home soon so uh- see ya around Gary!"

As they scurried off intimidated, their words garbled in the distance, Dani looked at Gary who was scowling at his buddies.

"Nice friends you got there." Dani remarked, having the boy shoot her a scowl as well.

"Dani," Prof. Oak said, trying to stay composed, "were you the one who paralyzed this Blastoise?"

Dani bit her lip, worried she had fallen into the deadly trap too. "Um, yes." She replied, quietly. "It was out of control professor, it was scared- trying to protect itself, so I told Raichu to use thunder-shock that way we could get it back in its poke ball and-"

"I've heard enough." He snapped, aggravated. His firm tone and peeved persona seemed to shake up everyone. None of them had ever known the professor to have such a short temper, but they had to consider this was a big deal. A Pokémon _was stolen_ from the lab. It didn't matter how innocent Gary's actions were, the act was done. And a very careless act it was.

"Thank you for your help." Prof. Oak said, his tone still on the borderline of harsh. "Gary, the poke ball please."

Gary's pitiful eyes gleamed up at his grandpa, petrified to move an inch. Dani and Ash watched attentively as he picked the ball off the ground, his arm shaking as he handed it over to the professor. Swiping it from his grandson's grasp, Prof. Oak gave the boy another disapproving look as he returned the injured Pokémon to its ball.

"Dani, Ash," he started steadily, tucking the ball into his lab coat pocket, "you two are free to go. Gary," he continued, his eyebrows narrowing deeper into each other, "you're coming with me. We have a lot to talk about young man."

Gary released another lump in his throat, his feet shuffling across the ground gradually. "Yes Grandpa."

As the pair traveled past them, Dani and Ash looked at each other with concern. Gary Oak was not their favorite person, yet they felt a sort of pity for him. For as long as Ash had known him, Gary was not the type of person to dive head first into anything. For a nine-year old, Gary was very methodical about things and had reason behind every little matter. This time however, his actions were rash and unpredictable. It was definitely out of character. It only made the two kids wonder exactly what possessed Gary to do such a bold thing. Was he trying to prove a point? For a twelve and a nine-year old, it was most certainly hard to tell.

* * *

Prof. Oak had given his grandson a long and assertive lecture that afternoon, sending him to go clean up some supplies closets in the lab while he remained wrapping his mind around the entire incident. It was some what of relief for him though, to adventure back down into the main part of lab and see that Mark completed the task of examining the Pokémon like he had instructed. After the examination, they stored it back into its poke ball, both men exhausted over the vigorous work.

Mark had never seen the professor so distraught before either. The man acted like he was about to have a hernia or face an awful vacation with his relatives. It was hard for him to fathom too, for from what Mark knew of Gary he appeared to be a very put together boy. Not some reckloose like his father.

The man let out a sigh, looking at the professor with sympathy. "It's too bad Gary did this and so unexpectedly."

Prof. Oak leaned back in his seat, a heavy sigh exerting from his mouth. It was quite a stunt his grandson had pulled, almost giving the old man a heart attack. Gary may have been defiant at times when it came to school, but never, never had he been so disrespectful and conniving to his grandfather. If Gary respected anyone, it was old man Oak. Or at least he thought.

"You're telling me." He finally muttered, twiddling with a pen in his aging hand. "I don't even know what came over the boy. I know that he's been acting out lately, but to steal a Pokémon from my lab... How can I ever trust him again? And I really don't want to explain this to Chad and Annie or revoke his chance at earning his license over an ill decision he made. Oh, what a mess..." He groaned, rubbing his temple with exasperation. Prof. Oak wasn't even sure if he could bring himself to punish his grandson. Eventually though, the man gave another sigh reaching for the phone resting on his desk. "I suppose I better contact the Blastoise's trainer. I'm sure its master will be very upset."

"Who is its master if you don't mind me asking professor?" Mark questioned, causing the professor to freeze. It seemed Prof. Oak was bothered over the circumstance, which caused the man to wonder if Oak possibly feared the trainer. "For its age," he continued, looking back at the poke ball resting on the shelf, "the Pokémon seems very sturdy and strong."

"Mark," he started, spinning his computer chair around to face him, "I usually don't ask this of people, but can I trust you keep a secret?"

Mark was flummoxed, but he went along anyway. "Of course, sir."

"The Blastoise is Jayce's." Prof. Oak stated bluntly. "He's had him since he was a Squirtle."

This was certainly a twist. The person who would have never crossed Mark's mind was the very owner of this well-trained Blastoise. He felt himself having difficulty conjuring a sentence.

His mouth soon dropped open though, running his hand through his short silky blonde hair. "But professor, Jay's been gone for what, five years? How- how do you have his Pokémon? Didn't he take it with him when he initially left?"

"Yes," he explained with another deep sigh, "but, it was sent over to me by the new professor in Johto. His lab was full and apparently, Jayce had instructed for it to be delivered to me. I never technically made contact with Jayce though."

Mark's gaze shifted away from the professor for a moment, his eyes softening with concern. "Professor, does Delia know-"

"No, and she mustn't." He quickly instructed. "The last thing I want to do is hurt Delia. If she finds out that I've held Jay's original team these past few months she'll... Well, I just don't want to make her upset. She's like a daughter to me."

"I understand sir." The young man said, nodding. "But if I'm following you correctly, you have all of Jay's old Pokémon right?"

"Yes. Except for Vulpix." He explained, a sense of guilt ridden in his voice. "I have all the Pokémon Jayce had acquired here in Kanto, while Prof. Elm has the Pokémon he caught in Johto. When I talked to Prof. Elm last, he said that Jayce's second team is quite the line up. But now, Jayce's off to Hoenn in about a month to create a new team and collect more badges. Vulpix as you know was his first, so of course he takes her everywhere." The professor let out a small moan turning back around in his seat, finally taking the phone to his ear dialing in the number. "I better call Prof. Elm and get it over with," the older man went on, punching in the numbers. "He can contact Jayce from there. Hello, Prof. Elm?" He said politely. "Yes, this Prof. Oak. Listen, I had a little mishap happen today with Jayce's Balstoise. I'm sorry to say this, but my grandson Gary..."

Mark went on watching him circumspectly, finding it difficult to stay still. He had never been the biggest fan of Jayce Ketchum. The precocious teenager's constantly celebrated performance always left the wannabe researcher in the shadows. Jay and Mark were never close, though the two had always been cordial to each other neither one were what you would call 'friends'. Jay had always been the star pupil, the one who would receive praise from dear old Prof. Oak and at first, Mark had admired the boy for his efforts.

But then, going into their second year of high school, Mark was beside himself when he caught sight of Delia Parker's hand tucked safely away into Jay's. How could he have missed that? He knew the two were close friends, but he had no idea that their feelings had bloomed into something more. In the beginning, Mark didn't care that they established a relationship, but when Jayce kept receiving the undivided attention from their instructor and constant affection from his captivating girlfriend, he grew jealous. Jay had everything. Everything he could ever want. His family was wealthy, he was successful in school, he had powerful Pokémon, and the first girl he could call his own became his wife. So why did he throw it all away?

Mark found him to be prideful and aloof, not much better than his idiot of a friend Chad Oak. But Mark had no right to judge him. He never knew all the struggles Jay had faced in his life nor took the time to actually have a conversation with him. He was never aware of the mask Jay had to where to fit into his privileged family and how he had grown tired of trying to be someone he wasn't. The man hated it. He hated being restrained to his parents lifestyle and found Delia and his Pokémon to be his only salvation. His family was no picnic, and the reasons of his leaving were unclear to all. Even Delia, the last person Jay had spoken to before taking off, did not know all the reasons for her husband's disappearance. If Mark really new _all_ the details about why Jay left so unexpectedly, he'd probably take back all those corrupt thoughts he had conjured in his head.

"Would you mind telling him for me?" Prof. Oak continued as Mark remained silent. "Thank you. Tell him I understand if he wants to handle this with legal matters, but I can assure you I checked the Blastoise at least three times with my assistant and it's perfectly fine. A licensed trainer had to attack it to make it calm down though. Yes, she used an electric attack. But please, tell Jayce it's still in good health." He reassured. "Yes, you have a good afternoon too. Bye, now." Hanging up the phone, the older man looked back at the researcher. "Mark," he said seriously, "I can trust you can't I?"

"You have my word sir." He replied plainly, his gaze unreadable.

"And that includes not breathing a word to Ash."

Then out of the blue, a smile finally swept across Mark's face. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of telling them."

* * *

"Ash honey, can we talk for a sec?"

Ash rose his head, setting aside a Pokémon magazine he was engaged in. "Sure, Mom. What's up?"

As Delia took a seat on the couch, Ash scooted over making room for his mom. He felt his nerves starting to bundle up, his body becoming tense. He had anticipated the entire week for Delia to give him her answer and Ash wanted to get over the immutable feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"Ash," she started softly, adjusting her throat, "I've thought about letting you get your Pokémon license a lot and I have finally come to a decision."

"You have?" Ash said meekly, sweat collecting on his forehead from both his nerves as well as the warm spring air. "Well um," he started with a gulp, "can I go on a Pokémon journey?"

Five years of waiting and figuring out how to respond to this difficult question had gone by. The moment was finally here and Delia had nowhere to run. She had to face this head on without hesitation. Ash's pleading eyes almost brought her to tears, her heart ripping out of her chest. How was she supposed to answer? Was she to let him go and hope for the best or keep him tucked under her wing till he was fully grown? Then, Ophelia's words floated through her mind followed by recalling the lack of freedom her husband had and how that all ended.

Delia didn't want Ash to be deprived of the world. She knew it was important for him to truly discover who he was and explore the corners of the earth. And now here was the time for her to decide his fate. _Her son's fate._ It would be the biggest decision she would ever have to make. It didn't matter what her parents opinions were on the matter or Prof. Oak's, or even her in-laws, it was her choice to make and that was it. And like Ophelia said, prayer was the only thing she could do for comfort.

Ash was still staring at her with worry having Delia not pause for too long, giving one final gulp before responding. Her hands sweaty, her heart beat racing, Delia was finally going to speak. She then took a deep breath, past events flashing before her eyes. Then after recoiling all those times Ash had stood strong at such a young age, she knew he was capable of anything.

Delia exhaled saying ever so calmly, "yes."

Ash's jaw dropped open, his voice elated. "No way, Mom?!" He said, baffled. "Really?! I'm really gonna be a Pokémon trainer?!"

Delia tried hard to stay strong, her tone soft yet delightful. "Yes honey, you're really going to be a Pokémon trainer. I've already started making you traveling clothes and Aunt Ophelia is going to help me buy the supplies you'll need."

Stumbling over his words, he finally created a full sentence of ecstasy. "Th- thi- this is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Yes! Watch out Pallet," he began proudly, standing on top of the seat cushion pointing straight ahead, "I'm gonna be a the world's next Pokémon Master!" Then bouncing back into a seated position on the couch, Ash swung his arms around his mother's neck giving her a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mom! I love you!"

Delia gave a small smile return, caressing his messy hair. "I love you to sweetheart." She said with a small laugh.

"I've gotta tell Dani!" Ash proclaimed, rising off the couch. "I'm gonna call her and Grandma, and Grandpa, and Aunt Ophelia right now! And then in the morning," he carried on overjoyed, "we can go to the Pancake house and tell Great Uncle Leo! Aw, this is amazing! You're the best Mom!"

Rushing over to the phone, Ash immediately started pushing in the numbers. His tone elevated jubilantly each time his relatives took turns listening to his astounding news. Delia stood by the couch, her back leaning against the piece of furniture. Next to giving birth, she found letting him go off on his own to be the hardest thing she had ever done. She was still in utter shock that she even muttered the word yes. Delia didn't even know what possessed her to say such a thing. She just spat it out like it was natural, like it was the right answer. The right answer...

As her son rambled on still exultant as ever, Delia swept her gaze over to the front door.

_Everything is going to be okay._ Holding back a flood of happy yet heartsick tears, Delia only wished Jay was there to tell her that.

* * *

Gary's eyes lifted off the homework he had been blankly staring at for the past half an hour, once he heard the front door creak open.

"Mom?" He cooed quietly.

Annie shut the door behind her, her purse strap dangling off her shoulder as she balanced a stack of papers and her coffee in her arms.

"Hey Gar-bear." She said warmly, flipping through the papers as she reached the kitchen counter. Gary smiled back up at his mother, his eyes glowing brightly. "I've got to go back to the office, so for dinner there's a frozen pizza in freezer. Dad should be able to help you put it in the oven. Right?" She asked, beaming over at her husband, expecting him to respond.

Chad was sprawled out on the sofa half awake, a beer can balanced lazily in his hand as he flipped through the channels continuously.

"Uh-huh..." He mumbled, his eyes glued to the T.V.

"Great." Annie replied, absentminded to her husband being 'preoccupied'. "Kay, I gotta go. I won't be home till late, so head off to bed at your usual time." She instructed her son, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you both in the morning!"

After Annie's fast-paced goodbye Gary let out a sigh, disappointed his mom couldn't make a home cook meal for once. It had been a long time since they all sat down as a family and had dinner, and actually had a real evening together. Most of the time his folks were working back to back, barely having time to rekindle old flames let alone, give Gary the attention he needed. He didn't mind spending time with his grandpa, but after a while it felt like he was always being handed off to him because his parents had such full schedules. And when they didn't they would crash; Chad claiming the sofa and Annie crawling off to her bedroom.

Trying to over come his feeling of discouragement, Gary shyly walked up to the back of sofa rubbing his head saying, "hey Dad, can ya help me with my homework? I'm having a hard time-"

"Ah, not now buddy." Chad cut him off, giving a loud yawn. "I've got a major headache from work and I'm just brunt out."

The boy's eyes looked down at the carpet, submitting to his father's request. "Okay... I'll just figure it out on my own."

Dragging his feet back into the kitchen, Gary turned his head to peer at his dad in the living room again, finding him to rise off the sofa, gawking at the T.V. in bewilderment.

"Aw, no way! The bikini contest has already started?" He declared becoming alive, turning up the volume. "Man, I didn't think it'd air till at least June!"

Taking a seat at the kitchen counter, Gary played with his pencil weakly. He didn't even bother tackling his assignment again, but instead overheard his dad's cheers of excitement, wondering how tired his father actually was.

* * *

"I just don't understand how Edwardo can be the father of Allison's daughter, when Matthew has clearly taken the maturity test five times?!"

Ash's abrupt comment, caused Delia to look over at him, his back arching forward as he pointed at the T.V. in disbelief. After she had told him the great news, Ash had surprisingly agreed to sit with her that evening and watch a two hour long marathon of one of his mom's many soap opera's. She was so delighted to see her boy full of life and excitement again, that it didn't matter to her if he criticized her favorite show of all time. Ash was happy, his exuberance brightening the entire room and that's all Delia wanted to see.

"You mean paternity test?" She soon chuckled looking down at Ash, who had the popcorn bowl cuddled in his lap.

"Uh, yeah- that's it! And how can Simon the one-legged baseball player even play baseball?!" He continued. "You have to have two legs to get to second base!"

Delia tossed a small handful of popcorn in her mouth. After swallowing she replied slyly, "Not with the women."

"Gross Mom! I'm done with _Nights of Our Lives!" _He cried, pretending to gag. "Nothing in this show makes sense! It's all mushy anyway."

Delia rolled her eyes, shaking her head still grinning. "Are you going to do this through the entire episode?"

Ash folded his arms over his chest, leaning back into the couch. "Unless something that makes sense happens, than yes."

His mother giggled once more. "Oh, Ash."

Her laughter however, was cut short by the sound of the phone ringing. Turning her head to look in the direction of the device, Delia rose from her seat stretching her arms before answering it.

Ash then beamed up at his mother as she started to strut over to the phone. "I'll keep you posted if you miss anything important." He said jokingly.

Reaching down for the phone, Delia remained grinning. "Thanks." She replied playing along, her tone still pleasant as she answered the alarming phone. "Hello this is the Ketchum residence. Hello? Hello, is anyone there?"

Ash stared at his mother who was muddled by the silence on the other end of the line. He gave a puzzled look too, as she made her last attempt at talking before hanging up the dang thing. No one usually called them this late in the evening, considering his grandparents had already hit the sack at this time.

"That's odd, no one answered." She stated, shrugging it off as she plopped back down on the couch. "Must of had the wrong number. "

"Yeah."

The tone in her son's voice seemed to leave Delia feeling uneasy. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ash responded hesitantly, addled too about why he was feeling this sense of suspicion, "but... don't you think that was weird?"

Delia's eyebrows rose. "The show or the phone call?"

"I dunno." He said, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. "Both I guess, but I really just meant the phone call."

"Yes it was strange, "but they must have had the wrong number."

He gave another shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

Distracted by the startling twist on the T.V. show, Delia became enraptured into the unfolding plot not sensing the concern in Ash's voice.

"What?!" Delia yelled, amazed. "I knew Clarissa and Oliver weren't legally married! It was about time they revealed that!"

Ash simply released a heavy sigh, placing his hand on his cheek sloppily as he rested on the end of the couch. "I'm happy I don't understand soap operas."

Once the torture had bid goodbye for the night, Delia journeyed up stairs for a soothing hot steamy shower, while Ash still sat on the couch in his pajamas flipping through the channels mindlessly. Seeing there was nothing on T.V. that was worth his valuable time the boy turned off the senseless entertainment, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Giving out a loud yawn, Ash scooted himself across the floor figuring he'd better head to bed before he fell asleep on the stairs. However, Ash's droopy yet curious eyes, peered down at the phone seated on a small table near the corner of the stair case. His inquisitive mind was still pondering over where or who the mysterious phone call had originated from, having him flip through the caller i.d. all the way up to the most recent call.

Pressing the button repeatedly, Ash learned most of the calls they received were from his grandparents no doubt, and a few here and there from Prof. Oak and Ophelia. To his surprise however, there was a call that was not local. The most recent call was not even a number that would be recognizable in the region of Kanto. Ash felt his breath being taken out of him as he fixated on the numbers presented in front of him. Right before him was the number of the 'miscall' they received earlier. The most startling part being, that the area code number was from Johto.


	8. No Day

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 8**

_No Day... _

Opening her eyes, Delia was greeted by a burst of light. As she gazed up, she was able to find that her gaze was focused on the wondrous blue sky and the blazing sun. She then felt a familiar texture, her body laying on top of crisp gold strands of grass. Turning her head to look about as she was in a haze, Delia tried to remember how she had ended up in this glorious place. The sound of swaying trees and the fresh scent of blossoms brought a sudden blissful sensation throughout her body. She had not experienced such a euphoric tingle for the longest time, sending her back into a time where everything seemed perfect. A time where everything was innocent and pure.

But then, her fingers dug into the soft ground as she let out a sudden gasp, catching sight of a shadow traveling across the golden plain. Her chest was now flailing up and down quickly, her eyes squinting at the ominous silhouette. Then without warning, a loud boom roared across the distance having Delia swivel her head around, trying to find where the sound had originated from. This only lead to catastrophe. The frightening sound was the declare of war within the sky, causing the sun to dissolve, draining the light from everything it touched. Delia watched, spellbound by the unfolding events; but soon curled up in a small ball, shielding her head as spurts of light spat back down at the earth as if it was trying to regain its life.

It was like the apocalypse was about to occur and yet after all the horrifying noises had ceased, Delia opened her eyes gradually only to discover darkness. Everything was pitch black. She couldn't make out the silhouettes of anything surrounding her. She soon wondered if everything had been destroyed and was curious if she was harmed. Feeling no sense of pain however, Delia tried not to become too alarmed, but was spooked by the epidemic. Then in the midst of it all, Delia's ears picked up a faint sound in the distance, a rhythmic beating of some sort. It was almost like a drum, constantly making the same beat over and over.

_Lub-dub, lub- dub, lub-dub..._

It had a haunting ring to it, its deadened plea for contact disturbing her nerves and mind. Delia's keen ears were able to distinguish which direction the sound was coming from, or so she thought. The sound almost brought a rush of reassurance. It gave her the impression that she was not the only human being left on this darken plain, hoping this mysterious pounding was a hint of civilization. Starting to jog, Delia's feet took off down the rugged hill, eventually losing her grip, tumbling so far down she managed to have something break her fall, slamming her back.

Delia winced from the excruciating pain, wobbling as she rose to her feet. She then plastered her hand against the structure, verifying it as the trunk of a tree. Once collecting her bearings, her head spinning wildly, the woman adventured further down the steep path encountering several other trees along the way. Racing along, her suspicions were confirmed that she was within a dense forest, causing her cheeks and arms to meet the harsh whip-laps of the branches, earning several scrapes on her exposed skin. She soon felt the stinging on her body, though it was impossible for her to see if she was bleeding or not.

Delia had grown tired fast feeling like she was running around in circles, endlessly moving as if time never existed, as if the sun would never rise again. The constant drumming was tantalizing her mind every time she hypothesized that she was close to the source. As if it was calling for her, begging for her to reach its location.

Suddenly however her racing had paid off, hearing the sound growing louder and louder directly in front of her. She started to scramble about hysterically, tearing apart anything that stood in her way, casting aside the ruined branches and vines. But every time she demolished something, another obstacle appeared having her tattered hands pull apart the barrier that kept her away from the mysterious sound, provoking her dramatic behavior. Grimacing and crying all at the same time, Delia struggled endlessly, desperately trying to reach the taunting sound. It's beat tormented her unraveled mind combining with the sound of soft words.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub..._

It's sound was growing louder! The words becoming clearer and stronger! There it was right in front of her! Delia was about to reach it! She was about to find out the source behind the madness, she was going to escape this world of darkness... this damn darkness...

Before she could decipher the matter however, her eyes flew open gasping for air, hearing those faint words loud and clear. Staring up at her bedroom ceiling, she could hear Ash down the hall as well as see the sun shine through her bedroom window. Apparently the sun had risen again.

"Mom we gotta head over to Grandma and Grandpa's for breakfast! Dani will be leaving soon!"

Tossing her white bed sheets to the side, Delia lifted her aching body sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes staring down at the floor.

_Was that really a dream?_

It hadn't been the first she had a strange dream, but every time she awoke from her deep slumber, Delia always questioned herself as to whether those events occurred outside her boggled mind. That dream was not reality. It was only a mix of her many thoughts smashed into one. Her patience was wearing thin on every little slight, her body starting to ache from fatigue. Delia wasn't sure how much more she could handle and that's what scared her the most. She needed to be there for Ash. Without her, he was practically a helpless Pidgey crying pathetically for its momma to return. Her role in life was to be a prosperous mother and to prepare her son for the real world with or without a husband. Yet, all the added stress that had accumulated the past few months did no good for her nerves.

Pulling back a couple lose stands of hair, Delia's lifted her sweaty face looking at the door. "I'm coming, Ash!"

She assumed she had better clean up before Ash attempted to burst through the door. The last thing she wanted to do was make her son fret over her health. And Delia felt like she was starting to slip.

* * *

The breakfast Leah had prepared for the household filled their empty tummies to content. They had shared delightful conversation that early morning, Ash and Dani being the most lively out of the bunch, while Delia remained silent, the dark circles under her eyes predominately showing. She tried several times to bear a faint grin, though her small efforts of cheer were not enough to convince both Ophelia and her mother that everything was all right. Still, she went on with her best foot forward up until her sister's bittersweet departure.

As Ophelia went on loading the car, the children were busy saying their goodbyes.

"You promise you'll write to me, right?"

Dani's grasp tightened on her cousin's arms. "Of course!" She responded enthusiastically. "And you better write back and tell me all the stuff you're doing on your Pokémon journey!"

Ash nodded. "Defiantly! See ya later Dani."

The muscles in Dani's face relaxed, her smile soft. "Bye Ash, take care." Then as she moved towards their grandparents, Dani gave Ash a witty grin. "And tell Gary he better watch out for me if he ever makes it as a trainer!"

Their grandparents exchanged looks of confusion, while the boy simply chuckled, winking. "Don't worry, I will!"

Dani only returned his confirmation with a nod and proceeded on with the farewells.

"Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa."

Taking the twelve-year old in their arms, Leah and Ernest hugged the life out of the girl. Leah found herself holding back tears, for it would be a while before she'd see her granddaughter again. As for Ernest, he remained being his gruff self but it was obvious he was going to miss his ray of sunshine.

"Bye sweetheart," Leah said between sniffles, "be safe."

Ernest patted Dani's back gently. "See ya soon pumpkin."

Once he released his grasp from Dani though, Leah took their granddaughter into her arms giving one last hug. Ophelia smiled upon the touching scene between her mother and child.

"Take care Ophelia." Her father said, awkwardly hugging his daughter goodbye.

"Thanks Dad." She said, giving him a rough pat on the back. "I'll call you when we get home."

Nodding, Ernest then went over to his wife pulling her off Dani, demanding her to end those tears as well as reassuring her of Dani's return all at the same time. Dani simply sweat-dropped over the scene before saying goodbye to Delia.

"Bye Aunt Delia," the girl said, embracing her around the waist, "thank Michelle for me for letting Mom and I take back these cookies. They're so good!"

Delia gazed down at her niece. "You're welcome dear." She replied sweetly, though her droopy eyes and weak expression was not undetected by Leah so easily. "And I promise Michelle and I will make a new batch soon and mail them off just for you!"

Dani chortled. "Thanks." Though before taking off she stopped in her tracks, racing back up to her cousin, digging through her bag. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here!"

Taking them from her hands, Ash skimmed through the dozen of papers, befuddled. "What are these?"

"Those tips you've asked for." She replied, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Think of it as a parting gift. You'll probably want to study them for the test."

Just from this short visit, Dani influenced Ash in so many ways. He was thankful for her help both with earning his license and dealing with Gary, and of course talking about family problems. If anyone had worse issues with their parents, it was Dani and Ash knew how difficult it was for her not to even have met her father.

Ash smiled down at the papers then at her, his eyes softening. "Thanks a lot Dani."

Ophelia had one last goodbye to make too before taking off. Swinging her arm around her sister's shoulder she said playfully, "I'm not going anywhere till I hear a reassuring reply from you sis. Now, are you gonna be okay?"

Delia gazed back at her sister, managing to conjure a little spirit. "Yes."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear!" Ophelia said, patting her shoulder. "And remember," she whispered, "Ash's gonna be great!"

A stronger smile graced Delia's face. "Thanks Ophelia."

Loading the last bit of luggage, Ophelia and Dani strutted over to the car having Dani get in while her mother shouted, "remember what I said!"

As she slammed the trunk of the car shut, Ophelia walked over to the driver's seat hearing her sister say, "trust me, I won't forget!"

"Good!"

Finally shutting the car door Ophelia turned on the engine. They all gave another wave as the car started to move slowly, Ash's arm flailing madly in the air.

Though as the car started to move, Dani rolled down the window, sticking her head out shouting, "goodbye!"

"Bye, Dani!" Ash yelled back. "Next time we meet, I'm gonna battle you!"

The dust collected wildly in the air and Ophelia and Dani drifted further and further in the distance, eventually becoming out of sight for the Parker's residence.

"Well," Ernest started with a stretch, his heavy boots clogging along, "I hear the Miltank calling. I better get to milkin' them before Greta calls for the next batch."

They all nodded at the old man he walked away grumbling to himself, while Leah said, "and I'm going to take a little me time. It's my only day off and with your father outside I might be able to get something I want done."

"Of course Mom," Delia replied, "I'll call you later. Ash has to go turn in those papers to Prof. Oak anyway before we go to town."

"Sure that sounds fine. Um, Ash?"

Ash looked up at his grandmother. "Yeah, Grandma?"

"Would you mind waiting for your mom in the truck?" She asked, bending down a little on her knees. "I need to talk to her for a minute."

He nodded slowly. "Uh, sure."

Watching Ash walk toward the vehicle, Leah stood up once more, bundling her arms to her sides, snuggling in her thin sweater. Delia watched her mother closely, confused about what was so private for her send Ash away.

"Delia dear, are feeling ill?" She asked, her eyebrows lowering. "When you came this morning for breakfast I was worried, but I didn't want to stir anything up with your sister leaving. You know she worries about you and frankly I've been concerned too with all this pressure you've been under."

Delia's dark eyes became vulnerable. It was impossible to keep anything from her mother. "No, I'm fine Mom." She replied, anxiously. "I just um- didn't get enough sleep last night that's all."

The small smile Delia tried to form on her lips did not convince Leah. She had always known her youngest daughter to be resistant, but her sanity was wearing thin and Leah couldn't just stand by and watch her baby fall apart.

"It's probably because you have so much on your mind right now." The older woman hypothesized. "Why don't you ease up on yourself a little? You know your dad and I are here to help-"

"I know Mom and I can't thank you both enough for helping me with Ash, but all I need is sometime to myself. Really I'm okay." Delia insisted. "I think seeing Mark again and the upcoming reunion is just stirring some old memories. But, really I'm fine! It's," she started, pushing back strands of hair, "just a lot to handle all at once."

Leah's eyes still gleamed with worry, but cave into her daughter's request nonetheless. Well, almost.

"Just promise me you'll know when to draw the limit." She begged, reaching for her hand. "I trust you Delia, but sometimes you tend to put people before yourself. Your needs must be met too, honey."

"And I'm telling you that I'm fine." She importuned, pulling away gently. "Ash is my number one priority and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, I know he is!" Delia's mom stated, her eyes flashing over at Ash who was waiting in the truck. "And I know you're capable of doing this all by yourself. Though a little help to fill the blanks wouldn't hurt-"

"Mom, please. I'm alright. _Really._"

Leah sighed. "If you say so... But," she continued hesitantly, "I don't want you overexerting yourself-"

"_I know_." Delia responded firmly, sighing in exasperation. In Delia's eyes, Leah always had good intentions but could sometimes be over bearing. She would sometimes think that she too tended to be a little over protective with Ash as well. "I'll call you this evening, okay?" She added, hoping her short temper didn't inflict too much hurt onto her mom.

"That's fine, dear." She replied gently.

Leah had to hold her tongue as Delia went on her way, for there was more she wished to say though if she pushed Delia any further, her daughter might not come around for a while. And both Leah and Ernest did not want that.

* * *

"I'll be fast, I promise." Ash said, clipping off his seat belt.

Delia placed the truck in park then looked at her excited son. They had made plans to go shopping for Ash's traveling gear, but also had the responsibility of returning the signed papers to Prof. Oak to make the agreement official.

"It's okay," she replied, taking off her seat belt so she wasn't constricted while she waited, "take your time."

Ash's grin broadened as he swung the car door open. "Be back in a flash!" He announced, slamming it shut before dashing off.

Watching her boy jog along, Delia released a soft sigh as she leaned back in her seat, shutting her eyes for a moment of silence.

Ash was now at the top of the staircase ringing the door bell to the Oak Laboratory, only to be greeted by not Prof. Oak, but his proud research assistant. Ash's smile quickly dissipated as he caught sight of the tall muscular man.

Mark however, gave a soft grin as he held the door open. "Hey, there sport." He said, his tone upbeat.

Only his dad could call him sport or kiddo and Mark better not even dare call him squirt. Jay was the only person who ever called him that. Ash supposed it was his favorite pet name, especially since his estrange father gave him that name.

"Hi." The boy responded sourly, the stack of papers covering his entire face up to his eyes.

"So what brings ya to these neck of the woods?" He asked warmly, letting Ash enter into the lab.

"I came to turn my license papers in." Ash explained plainly as the man shut the door. "Where's Prof. Oak?" He asked, his eyes wondering restlessly. "I really need to get these to him-"

"He's down in the main lab." He answered, walking towards the hall. "I'll show you where it is."

Giving a heavy scoff, Ash followed Mark reluctantly. He had wanted to speak with Prof. Oak and avoid the Hoenn researcher altogether.

"So you really like Pokémon, huh?" He inquired casually as they walked along.

Ash darted his gaze away from the blonde man, staring at the floor. "Yeah." He mumbled beneath his breath.

"I bet you'll be as good as a trainer as your old man."

"I guess."

What was with him bringing up Jay? Surely he knew the truth by now and would have not said anything about it like most people did. So why did he? Couldn't Mark tell the subject was a sensitive one to touch? Ash had always been intrigued to here anything about his father, but that was only on a whim, and Mark was coming off more nosy than anything. What was he trying to do? Was it his idea of making polite conversation? Ash couldn't tell, but he was becoming more irritated by the minute.

"Speaking of your dad," he started, his tone changing, "how's your mom been doing? It must be tough without him around."

"She misses him a lot."

Honestly Ash wasn't sure if that claim was true or not. He figured as much, considering Delia hadn't completely dismantled everything that reminded her of Jay or belonged to him. Ash even swore that on some nights, he could hear soft cries emerge beneath his mother's door and on the following morning, he'd try to read his mom's expressions and actions but as usual, she put on a very good mask. He couldn't blame her though; Delia had always protected him, confronting every apposing threat that laid eyes on them. But was Jay an opposing threat? Not exactly. If Jay did show his face again, Delia would probably just beat him over the head with a frying pan, calling him names Ash had never even heard of and then make up with tears, kisses and such... Well, that's what Ash imagined at one point in time. But as he walked down that seemingly long hall, he didn't know what to dream up.

"Well, sometimes we've gotta move on." Mark stated, thinking his advice was wanted. "Staying in the past won't do us any good. Especially for our health."

_Like he's some expert..._

"Yeah well- listen," the boy began, attempting to change the topic, "I just wanna drop these papers off cause my Mom's waiting-"

"No problem." He interrupted, his tone lightening once more.

They had now reached their destination, which brought a sense of relief to Ash. As Mark swayed the door open, Ash hobbled in with the stack of papers finding Prof. Oak's back facing them, busily jotting down notes, mumbling to himself.

"Professor," Mark began still holding the door open, "Ash is here."

Prof. Oak dropped his pen while swiveling his chair around, rising from his seat. "Oh, good!" He said happily, taking the papers from the boy. "All the papers are in order then?"

Ash's peeved look immediately brightened by the sight of Prof. Oak. "Yup!" He replied, starting to smile. "Had Mom fill them out and everything."

"Wonderful!" The older man cheered, placing the stack down on one of the messy desks. "Now," he started, rummaging through a nearby cabinet, "let me get you that list so you can go shopping..."

While the professor dug continuously through his disorganized system, Ash glanced over his shoulder to find that Mark had left the lab. Happy he was that the man was gone, he couldn't help but wonder where he had ran off to.

* * *

Waiting patiently, Delia decided to entertain herself with a little music to make the time go faster. She continuously flipped through the radio stations coming across blue grass, to jazz, to techno, to rap, till she settled upon a song that brought back childhood memories. She had always adored _Abba _(no doubt thanks to her mother) and soon found herself dancing subtly to the song _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)_. This little performance of her's soon ended however, for she was spooked by the sight of a face plastered on the window of the front passenger's door.

Turning her head for split second, Delia let out a small yelp. "Aaahh!"

Her hand soon rested on her pounding chest after she turned off the music, while her other hand rolled down the window, finding Mark still peering at her.

She was very surprised to see Mark standing before her, but nonetheless was more surprised he caught her dancing. It was utterly embarrassing.

His face was cast with a shade of pink. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to startle you-"

"Oh, know you're fine." Delia replied, flustered. "I was just uh- listening to _Abba_! They uh- never get old!"

"Yeah," he said, giving a small laugh, "they made pretty good dance music."

Delia chuckled in response, awkwardly. "Uh, yeah..."

"Listen Delia," he finally said, clearing his throat, "I just wanted to apologize about my outburst at lunch-"

"Mark, I told you it wasn't a big deal-"

"I know, but I felt so ashamed that afternoon." He carried on, now becoming the embarrassed one. "I hope I didn't drive away any business."

"Well, considering we own the only inn in Pallet," Delia answered, trying to make light of situation, "costumers couldn't leave if they wanted too... But they didn't of course!"

He gave an uncertain nod in return. "Uh, right."

Delia remained gazing at him with a faint smile. Since his arrival, Mark had been cordial and kind to her, almost as if he liked having her around for company. And she too fancied that she was able to talk to someone else, rather than the usual people she saw everyday. Mark was intelligent and very successful, making himself appealing to most single women. Delia did have to admit though, as much as she liked catching up with her old acquaintance she had a slight, _a very slight_ feeling that his intentions were not as innocent as she had originally believed. From this, Delia tried shrugging it off numerous times feeling silly that she'd even think he was capable of making a move on her. She supposed Ash's constant comments about Mark were what influenced her suspicions in the first place.

Mark remained looking back at her, his muscles relaxing, his lips forming a soft smile. But to no surprise, this trance was soon broken thanks to the presence of a vexed nine-year-old.

"Excuse me..." Ash hissed impatiently.

Ash should have known mentioning that his mom was waiting for him would send this guy drooling over her like a Stantler in rutting season.

Mark looked down to find the boy beside him, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes peering between the man and door. He quickly figured Ash wanted him to move so he could enter in the car, and did so cordially.

"Oh, sorry sport." He said, moving aside swiftly as Ash jumped into his seat, slamming the door silently as he put his seat belt on.

He then gazed up at his mom, looking at her with agitation. "Can we please go?" He huffed.

"Ash, it's only ten," Delia replied, looking at the clock on the truck, "the stores will be open for awhile-"

"But I wanna go now." He persisted, giving her a look, though Delia was unable to read the message Ash was attempting to deliver.

Mark however, was catching on. "Don't worry Delia it's fine. We'll talk more later."

The auburn-haired woman gazed at his unreadable expression, feeling a little put out by her son's behavior. "Oh, okay."

Waving goodbye, Mark adventured back to the lab while Ash watched him, narrowing his eyebrows. Even though he was only a kid, Ash was able to decipher the man's motives. He didn't feel comfortable around Mark, almost like he was untrustworthy. It was not a feeling of being physically harmed, but more like the concept of Mark being an Ekans in the tall grass and his mom was an oblivious Pidgey who would end up being the snake's dinner if she was not careful.

And it didn't help that Mark was much more attractive than most men who flocked to Delia. Yet even with his ever-so perfect demeanor and charm, Ash assumed one way or another, that his mom would eventually figure it out. Or at least Prof. Oak would figure it out, or maybe Ernest, or possibly Leah? He wasn't exactly sure, but knew someone who wasn't a nine-year old boy would be the one to tell Delia the truth. Besides, who would honestly listen to a kid especially with his recent track record?

As he went on walking, Ash remained frowning. "He's so weird." He mumbled, glaring at the man.

Delia shot a firm look at her son. "Ash, Mark is not weird..."

Ignoring his mother's response, Ash carried on. "Was he a good trainer?"

"Um... Yeah." She finally answered, putting her seat belt on. "Yeah, he was pretty good."

"Was he as good as Dad?"

To distract herself from his surprisingly question, Delia mindless started to dig through her purse, answering in a subtle way. "Your father was an exceptional trainer than most." She responded, hoping the answer would be adequate for her son.

Ash only released a small sigh, looking back out the window till he caught the sight of his mom sitting still, staring straight into her purse. Her expression was unreadable, having him start to worry.

"Something wrong Mom?" He asked, feeling a little lost.

"Uh- no." She responded, shutting the purse. Delia had just ran across the forgotten tickets Prof. Oak had purchased and given to her a week ago. From everything going on, she nearly forgot the arrangement she and Annie had made, and knew she had waited long enough to tell Ash of the plans. "It's just um," she went on tossing it to the side, "there's something I need to tell you."

Ash remained looking at her oddly, his eyebrows relaxing. "Like what?"

Exhaling, Delia stated, "Annie has set up a movie date with us."

Ash's eyes widened, his tone serious. "Annie has what?"

"Annie has invited you and me to go see a movie with Prof. Oak and Gary." She explained. "You know, that Pokémon movie you want to see?"

This had to be a dream. His mother wouldn't seriously consider taking both he and Gary to the same movie, the same theater, at the same time? He had wanted to see _Pocket Monsters: To the Indigo League _for weeks now, but never would he imagine Delia arranging a movie date with the likes of Gary Oak. Now the ides of going to the movies sounded very unappealing.

"What?" He managed to exclaim. "Don't tell me you accepted the invitation?!"

"And what would be so wrong if I did?" She rebutted, grasping the steering wheel.

Ash soon threw his hands to his sides then rubbed them through his matted hair, ready to pull the knots out. "Aggh, Mom!" He groaned in frustration. "Why did you do that? You've got to be kidding me! "

"Ash, it's just a movie-"

"How could you do this to me?!" He continued dramatically. "You know I don't like Gary-"

"And I thought spending time together with adult supervision would be a good thing for the both of you." She explained calmly. "Besides, Annie offered and I couldn't turn her down. She said Gary really wants to fix things with you-"

Those last few words caught Ash's attention. "Wait. Gary said what? Mom, you don't seriously believe that do you?" He asked in disbelief. "He's lying so he can get ungrounded."

"But Ash," his mother persisted collectedly, "Annie sat down and talked with Ga-"

"I don't care Mom!" He declared loudly, shooting her a look of refusal. "I don't! I wanna see the movie with you! Not Gary!"

"I'm not asking for you to be best friends. I just want you two to act civil with one another! That's all everyone wants!"

Ash simply scoffed, refuting, "even if I tried it wouldn't work! I'm not going."

Delia's tone became stern as she started to lose her cool. "Yes you are young man."

"You can't make me."

"Ash, are you really going to be this difficult?" Delia moaned. "I'm doing this in your best interest. You're going to have to face Gary sooner or later, whether you like it or not. What if Annie invites me out to lunch, but Gary just so happens to be there and I have to take you with me? Huh? Or what if we're having a party or-"

"I don't care!" Ash bellowed, annoyed by his mom's comments. "I'm not gonna sit by Gary and share my popcorn with him, and be all buddy-buddy with him as if we really like each other and are having the best time of our lives!"

Lifting her hands off the steering wheel and slamming them back down, Delia hollered, "Okay, enough! Enough! We are going to go see the movie and that's final! I don't want to hear another word about it. Understood?"

This time Ash quieted down but instead of pouting, he gave her a look on sincere sadness."Why are you doing this to me Mom? Don't you love me?"

Delia's eyes softened as she stared at her son's shaky eyes. She was aware how hard this was for Ash, but if she didn't love him then she would have never intervened in the first place. She was pushing him ahead because she loved him. This was her duty as a mother. He had to conquer this dilemma and Delia planned on being with him every step of the way.

"Ash this isn't about measuring my love for you." She said gently, brushing his bangs away from his face. "You know you're the world to me, that's why I'm doing this. You have to be able work and get along with people."

"And you know I get along with people Mom." Ash replied quietly. "It's just Gary."

"Well Ash, I'm sure you won't be the last person who has a hard time talking to Gary."

"You think so?"

"Yes." She answered, firmly. "Now quit worrying. You're too young for that."

Giving another sigh, the dark-haired boy gazed back out the window while Delia started to back up the truck, driving away. It was then, Ash wished that he was capable of not worrying.

* * *

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon and Ernest was engaged in some ruthless cleaning, while Rex and Fly laid at his feet, panting. Delia and Ash were still bustling around in Viridian and both he and Leah, were glad that the two got out of Pallet for the day getting a new change of scenery. However, the farmer's peaceful afternoon was soon interrupted by a sudden guest.

"Excuse me sir, is Delia here by any chance?"

The squeaky creek on the front porch caught Ernest's attention. Raising his head from his newly clean weapon, the old man's eyebrows furrowed at the man before him.

"Delia ain't here right now," he mumbled, continuing to clean the item, "she went to Viridian with her son."

Ernest wasn't sure who this man was, but he had a feeling he was the new suitor Ash had teased his mother about.

In fact, it was Mark, who seemed a little put off by the old man's gruff demeanor. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you anyway."

As he took a couple of steps down, Ernest froze in his rocking chair looking strangely at the man.

"Hey uh," he started, clearing his throat, "are you Mark Sullivan?"

Mark looked back at him. "Why, yes I am. Did Delia mention me or something?"

Ernest formed a deeper frown. He should have known. Ernest always saw his daughter as a bundle of joy, a flower whose blooming season never ceased, a light that never went out even in the darkest times, and he knew this greatness in her would be noticed by men. Men he did not like. Ernest wanted his little girl to be happy, he truly did. But like most fathers, he found it difficult to believe any one of those men could take care of Delia. He had never felt comfortable with the men who sought out his daughter, yet Ernest found Jayce to be different from the rest.

The old man would never admit it for he hated the man for several reasons. And well, all the unnecessary comments he would state to his wife and daughter were never the real reasons about why he loathed the man so much. Ernest at one point, decided to go on his own Pokémon journey leaving Leah to raise their two girls for nearly three years. Sadly, he came back a failure, not winning the Indigo League nor conquering the Orange Islands. Though after his return, he was stricken with shock and thankfulness to find Leah wanting to mend the broken pieces back together, nearly sending the harden man into tears. So for her forgiveness, Ernest hung up his poke belt and unattainable dreams and went back to the simple days of farming. Then before he knew it, Delia was becoming a young woman, a high school girl and from there, she met the boy who changed everything.

It didn't take too long for Ernest and Leah to notice Jay's stupendous gift and it concerned the farmer deeply if Delia had formed an attachment to the boy, he'd eventually take off just like Ernest had done. So before Jay proposed, Ernest begrudgingly pulled the boy aside to explain his past and concerns and foolishly believed Jay's promise. He knew Jay loved Delia, there was not doubt about that, so why leave the most wonderful woman in all of Pallet and their precious creation?

Leah had tried to put on a brave face and reassure Delia, while Ernest remained full of hate. He had warned him, he had told Jay ahead of time how sensitive Delia was to the subject, and the son of bitch didn't listen and pulled the same senseless stunt he had committed. Ernest could not forgive him. His little Sunkern was wounded and he, unlike Jay, mended the pieces back together. More than anything, Ernest was disappointed that Jay not only let Delia down, but everyone who ever trusted him.

The old man had always sensed goodness in Jay, though he would never confess the truth even if he lay bleeding to death. And with that accusation, the sudden departure made no sense. At one time, Ernest tried to convince himself that there were other reasons, reasons that would make it okay for Jay to leave. He knew however, that wasn't going to end the pain and suffering that Delia kept bottled up inside. So if he couldn't bring Jay back or beat his sorry ass into the ground, he could at least protect his daughter from any current threats.

"Yes, she did." He finally answered, forming deeper wrinkles across his forehead. "She wanted to tell ya something, but she's too shy to say it to your face so I'll do it for her. Get lost."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't ya know a married woman when ya see one?" He snapped shrewdly. "Now buzz off, or you'll have to answer to my shot-gun."

"Are you sure you're in your right state of mind, sir?" Mark asked meekly, holding his hands up in defense.

"Don't you try using that reverse psychology on me or treat me like I belong in some old folk's home!" He barked, rising from his seat. "Now you heard me! Go on, get!"

Mark gave a small gulp, his eyes steadily looking down at the Jolteon who were growling with their back's hunched. He had never known Delia's dad to be the warm and fuzzy kind, but never thought he'd go to extreme measures such as threats.

His eyes soon darted back up to the angry farmer, releasing another gulp. "But Mr. Parker-"

Ernest's nostrils flared wildly as he rose his weapon in the air, deliberately setting off the gun. This sent the Jolteon's into a barking fest, scaring the blonde man as he nearly jumped out of his skin stumbling backwards, scurrying out the front gate in flash.

Blowing off the smoke from the tip of the gun, Ernest grew a faint smile of achievement. "Sure missed doing that..."

Even with that little sense of satisfaction, there was an explanation he was going to have to address. Ernest had no choice but to explained to his wife about why there was a hole in the part of the roof that hung slightly over their porch. And he knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

* * *

Ash looked up at the clock across his bedroom and couldn't believe it was already turning ten. He and his mother didn't return home till seven and ended up eating on the way home, just so they had enough time to crash and clean up. After his hot shower however, Ash adjourned in his room, staring mindless as he sat at his desk.

It wasn't too long before Delia performed the usual goodnight ritual, making sure he wasn't awake watching T.V. or reading a book beneath his covers with a flashlight. The knock on the door immediately snapped Ash out his trance as he caught sight of his mom peaking behind the door, wearing a light-blue night-gown.

"Honey, you've got school and an appointment with Mr. Strayer tomorrow, so don't stay up to late, alright?"

"Kay." He nodded, his hand resting on the small pile of papers. "I'm just checking these notes Dani gave me."

She was extremely pleased to find her niece looking out for Ash, and that he was actually studying for once. He was doing something without having to be told, all by himself, which made Delia believe if he was taking initiative now, then her little boy would turn out just fine on the road.

His mom nodded in return with a smile. "Okay. Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

Ash gave a small grin back as she shut the door behind her. "Love ya to Mom. G'night."

He then went back to contemplating over the many pieces of scribbled paper Dani had left for him. She had given him some very well-informed and detailed notes, but the information was too much for Ash to take in all at once. He had never been the kind of kid who enjoyed the pleasures of studying and usually forgot to do so, especially with his summer homework. Even though he wanted to earn his license more than ever, he still felt himself struggling to put forth the effort.

Staring at the scattered papers in front of him, Ash slammed his forehead on his desk letting out a low and pathetic groan. It was awfully late and he was tired from all the running around he and his mother had done earlier in the mega stores in Viridian and a midnight snack sounded very appealing.


	9. If I only used my brain

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 9**

_If I only used my brain  
_

"Mom's letting me go on a Pokémon journey."

Mr. Strayer's note taking immediately ceased, his head rising up as he pushed up his glasses once more. "Is she now?" He inquired.

Ash sat in the chair across from the therapist, his eyes floating up towards the ceiling counting the many ties mounted above. "Yeah."

"And how did she come to this conclusion?"

Ash meant to tell Strayer the fantastic news but he hadn't arranged an appointment with him until now, having his news of delight to the psychologist delayed.

"She just decided to let me go." He stated casually. "I don't know why, but I'm happy she did. I think things are getting a little better."

The doctor cocked his head to the side. "Only a little better?"

Ash sighed. "Yeah. There's still a lot going on."

"Oh," he replied, his voice rising curiously, "like what?"

How could he put this delicately? At first, Ash tried not to think anything of Mark Sullivan and primarily focused on talking about Gary and his dad with Mr. Strayer. Recently however, Ash couldn't help but feel the researcher to be a disturbance. He always seemed to appear at random times and continuously found away to greet his mother, entangling her in a conversation whether it was worthwhile or not.

It also didn't help that Delia was too kind to shove Mark away, making Ash worry about his mom's feelings towards the man and all the many other dramatic possibilities he created in his head. Ash knew those assumptions were ludicrous though. Delia tended to tell Ash everything and always asked him what he wanted and what made him feel comfortable. It was evident that he had a dislike towards Mark, though Ash could not tell if she was able to decipher his hints or not. Then it go him thinking, Delia never sought for another man's company so why would she try now? That much kept Ash's nerves at bay, but it still bothered him tremendously every time Mark was brought up.

Ash soon took a deep breath, bracing himself. "I think Mom's gotta crush."

"I'm sorry Ash," Mr. Strayer said, wondering if his ears were deceiving him, "but did I hear you correctly?"

"If you heard Mom's got some guy after her, then yes." Ash answered, his tone becoming serious.

The boy hoped if anyone could help him, it'd be Mr. Strayer.

"What would make you believe a man is interested in your mother?"

"The look on his face is a dead give away." He bluntly stated. "I'm not into all that mushy romance stuff Mr. Strayer, but I've seen too many guys flirt with Mom to know if they like her or not. And this one does."

"I see." The doctor nodded, writing again. "Well um, what's his name?"

"Mark Sullivan." Ash spat. "He was in my Mom's Pokémon class."

"So they knew each other when they were younger?" Mr. Strayer said, pausing from writing.

Ash shrugged. "I guess. But Mom never mentioned that she dated him before. I think he just wants her now that Dad's gone."

Strayer's eyebrows rose, becoming concerned. "You think your father kept them apart?"

"Well yeah, not that Mom liked Mark him that way... I mean... I guess he's okay but... he's not Mom's type, you know? She likes guys like... Dad. I dunno. Dad was just special to her. She never admits it, but I think she misses him a lot."

The older man nodded again, seeing it was hard for Ash to describe the situation. "I'm sure she does, but I think she tries to stay strong for you Ash."

The boy gave another sigh. It wasn't the first time someone told him that. "I know. She deserves to be happy. Just not with Mark Sullivan."

Mr. Strayer could see what was going on. Ash was clearly attached to his father and whether he and his dad had a lot of time together or not, the boy could not think of another man in his life. And Strayer understood why. For being a young father, Jay was awfully patient and nurturing to the boy. Strayer always admired the both he and Delia's parenting skills and couldn't help but smile when he saw the three walk down the street, holding Ash's hands as they swung him back and forth gently.

Then, it was odd for a time to see only Delia walking down the street holding Ash's small delicate hand, while the other arm hung limp. Watching the other arm sway back and forth all on its own tore a niche in his soul.

"Does your dislike for Mark pertain to a fear of replacement?" Mr. Strayer suddenly questioned, holding his pen steadily.

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to ask is," Mr. Strayer asked, rephrasing the question, "are you afraid this man could fill in the role as a father figure?"

Ash immediately looked up at the man, watching him carefully. "How do you always figure these things out Mr. Strayer?"

Mr. Strayer just smiled. "Over twenty years of experience in this field tells one a lot about the human mind."

"Well," he started hesitantly, "I don't think Mom likes him... but..."

"But what?"

"I guess I'm worried that Dad's gonna be replaced." He finally admitted. "I know Mom has a hard time forgiving him and I don't really blame her, but- I think she still loves him. I don't know why I just do. And I don't think no matter how perfect this guy is, he could never take Dad's place. It's just I- I..."

"It's understandable." The man said, nodding. "He's your father."

"I just- I miss him so much Mr. Strayer..." He continued, sniffling. "Sometimes I wonder if- if he misses me as much as we do."

"Do you wish to come in contact with him?"

Ash gave a small shrug. "I've thought about it," he replied quietly, "but if I did... I wouldn't know what to say. There's just so much..."

"Well," Mr. Strayer said, adjusting himself in his seat, "do you want answers or do you simply want to tell him how you feel?"

"Both I guess. But I just want him to listen to me... and maybe, just maybe... say something back."

* * *

The inn quieted down that early afternoon after a busy and stressful morning. At the strike of eight in the morning, Delia was checking guests and trainers out while checking more in. After years of practice, she had acquired the talent of multitasking though she felt a slight headache coming on even with all the experience. It was not only the busy-season of her mother's business that was wearing her down, but Delia had been contemplating about going to the ten-year reunion Prof. Oak was holding.

She had received her invitation in the mail weeks ago, but still felt uncertain if she should attend or not. On one hand, she would be able to catch up and reminisce with her old friends, then again, Delia knew Jay's name would pop up sometime whether everyone knew she was married to him or not. She just wasn't sure if she handle all if it at the moment.

The inn didn't stay quiet for too long for as Delia reorganized the shelf behind the front counter, she could have sworn she heard her name.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Delia."

Spinning around on her heels, the auburn-haired woman splattered the papers she was holding across the front counter, coming to the two figures in utter joy.

"I'm Del- Oh, my gosh!"

"I knew we'd surprise you!"

Delia then collided herself with two women who she recognized immediately.

"Charlotte, Azurine!" She said happily as she broke the hug. "It's been so long! When did you guys arrive?"

Charlotte released a giggle. "Late yesterday evening. This morning we called Prof. Oak told him we arrived and _then_, we ran into your Mom and she agreed it would be nice if we surprised you with our little arrival."

Charlotte and Azurine were two of Delia's friends from their training days and by looking at them, she saw very little changed in their appearance. Azurine still had the same light blue hair, though it was more in a bob now and it was obvious she was still maturing into a woman. Charlotte of course was still the tallest of the bunch, her brown hair in a simple neck length hair cut with very little make-up on.

And even with their different appearances, the three girls became close as they took the professors courses and eventually found themselves talking about not only Pokémon but homework, vacation, and everything else! The girl's had special memories with Jay's sisters too, making the pack of five inseparable up until graduation day.

"I can't believe you're both here!" Delia exclaimed, truly amazed. "How are you both anyway? Good, I hope!"

"We're doing great." Charlotte answered, then nudged her friend beside her. "This one over here is actually engaged."

Azurine's face became flushed as Delia raised her eyebrows. "Really? I'm so happy for you Azurine! So um," she started again, finding a hard time to conjure a sentence, "where did you two meet? And what are you doing these days?"

"Well," the blue-haired woman started, her eyes sparkling, "his name is Ryan and he's tall dark and handsome."

Charlotte sighed. "Aren't they all at first."

"Well some of us don't care for tragic love stories." Her friend rebutted, placing her hands on her hips.

"But they're the best!" She argued.

Azurine sighed, rolling her eyes. "Of course, this is coming from the writer. Anyway, I'm a certified Pokémon massage therapist in Vermillion-"

"Congratulations!" Delia cheered.

"Thank you! You won't believe how much schooling I had to go through just to get my certificate-"

"But thanks to that flimsy piece of paper," Charlotte said, bearing a sly grin, "you found your perfect match."

"Well," Azurine began with another dreamy sigh, "he is perfect!"

Delia's eyes were lit up by all the excitement, anxious to hear more from her luck-struck friend. "So tell me, how did you two meet? Through school?"

"Oh no, he was a client." She answered, waving her hand. "You see, Ryan's a fisherman in Vermillion and after a long day at work, he brought in his Seadra for a massage and well one visit led to another and then, by the fifth appointment he finally asked me out on a date. From there, we dated for oh gosh, four years and now we're finally getting married! I'm so excited!" She added giddily.

"When are you having the wedding?"

"In December." She replied blissfully. "We want to have it around Christmas, you know, when everyone in the family comes together. And of course you're invited Delia!"

"Thank you!" Delia said, embracing her in another hug. "I promise I'll do my best to make it!"

"Great! But I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging," she said looking back between the two woman, "I'm just so thrilled everything has turned out so well! And now I get to reminisce with you guys again!"

"Don't be! I'm just happy to see you both again!" Delia's eyes then focused on Charlotte, not wanting to leave her out of the conversation. "And how are you Charlotte? Successful I assume!"

It felt like they were teenagers again and this rush of excitement that had ceased to exsit for such a long time, made Delia realize how long it had been since she truly felt like that young effervescent girl she was once called herself.

"I've published a few book on flying type Pokémon." She stated casually. "I'm a behaviorist on flying types to be specific."

"Sounds interesting. And are you have a wedding anytime soon?" She added playfully.

Charlotte however, did not reciprocate the same witty banter. "Actually Mathew and I are getting a divorce."

Her blunt answer stunned the inn keeper's daughter for a moment.

Swallowing, Delia paused feeling awkward due to her latest comment."Oh... I'm so sorry Charlotte-"

"Yeah, well all of us can't have fairy tale endings." She said with a heavy sigh. "He loves work more than me and kids and I couldn't live like that. My two-year old Cory, is obviously handling things fairly well but um- Alice, she's six, she um- well, let's just say she doesn't like the idea of mommy and daddy splitting up."

Her nonchalant demeanor concerned Delia, though she had always known Charlotte to be a little standoffish and durable against rough times, but never did she think her old friend would be so resilient to her divorce.

"I'm terribly sorry Charlotte-"

"It's okay Delia." She insisted composed. "Being here with you guys is helping me clear my head. Don't worry, I'm going to be okay. It's for the best."

Letting a moment of silence pass by, Azurine stirred up the courage to speak trying to be optimistic."On a positive note, you missy don't look a day over twenty!"

Pointing at Delia, the auburn-haired woman's face became flushed. "Azurine you're being to kind-"

"You know we mean it." Charlotte finally spoke up, trying to change the subject too. "And I've gotta know your secret about snapping back after having a baby! I'm still struggling!"

"Oh, I'll wanna know too so I'm prepared."

"Good thinking." She agreed.

Delia became lost among the conversation. How did they know she had a baby? She never mentioned that earlier.

"You know I had a baby?" She inquired, surprised.

"Oh, your mom told us." Azurine explained, then winked at her old friend. "She even mentioned that _you_, Miss Delia Parker, married Mr. Number One in our class!"

Delia couldn't help but release a small smile. Jay certainly was a catch, and most girls found themselves drawn to his good looks and cordial presence, but it was Delia who he couldn't help but admire from up close and afar.

"She also mentioned your boy is a spinning image of him." Charlotte added. "Gosh, he must be adorable! How's Jay doing anyway?"

She was waiting for the big question would pop up.

"Funny thing is," she answered with a small shrug, "I don't know."

The faint grin on Delia's face however, was not reassuring to the two woman. It actually left them almost speechless.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, confused.

Recently, Delia had explained the situation many times. Now she felt like those were rehearsals for when she would have to tell her friends the stunning report.

"Jay left Pallet five years ago to go on a Pokémon journey." She bluntly started.

Azurine and Charlotte's eyes widened, their mouths agape.

"What? Really?" The blue-haired woman started, stuttering. "That's good and all for him but... What about you? I mean, did you guys discuss it over?"

It wasn't what anyone would call and average and conventional relationship. Delia was as shocked as they were about Jay's decision, but felt it was best to keep things as discreet as possible. She loved her friends dearly, but the last thing Delia wanted was a misunderstanding and more rumors to stir around town.

"Well no," she replied cautiously, "not exactly but... it's okay. It's what he wants and I- I wouldn't want to hold him back. And Ash and I are just fine on our own."

The women remained gawking at her in amazement. They could tell Delia was trying to stay positive and reassure them, yet even without knowing all the details, they immediately felt sympathy upon the single mother.

"You're one strong woman Delia." Charlotte said quietly, her eyes fixated on Delia.

This awkward moment soon ended by the sound of feet stomping across the floor. Abruptly, Delia felt a sudden tug on the hem of her shirt, finding her son looking up at her, insisting her attention be directed towards him.

"Mom! Mom!" He whined impatiently. "We're gonna miss the movie!"

Before she could even respond, Azurine began to speak.

"Oh Delia," she squealed, "he looks just like him!"

Ash looked up at the two women oddly. He was a growing boy and didn't appreciate it when people gawked at him like he was an infant. "Who are you?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

Placing her hand on her son's shoulder Delia said, "Ash this is Charlotte and Azurine. They're old friends of your dad's and mine."

They both waved down at the boy with big grins. Ash simply ignored their greetings.

"Oh, so you're more people coming for the reunion?"

"Boy he's a sharp one," Azurine continued with a wide grin, "and cute too!"

Becoming more peeved, Ash scoffed as he groaned, "Mom, can we please go?"

"In a minute Ash-"

"It's fine Delia," Charlotte interrupted, "go on ahead. We didn't mean to hold you up."

She quickly looked back at her companions, her eyebrows softening. "Oh, but Charlotte-"

"Well, catch up more at the party." She said with a small wave. "See you for now."

Watching the two women head off to their rooms, Delia waved in return. "Oh, alright. Bye girls."

As the walked off, Delia turned her attention back to her restless son.

"Young man, what have I told you about barging into conversations?" She fumed, going back behind the counter.

"I'm sorry Mom," he replied, placing his chin and elbows on the counter, "I just wanna get there on time!"

"And we're going in a minute!" She answered, fumbling through her purse to make sure they had the tickets, "I'm surprised you want to get there so soon."

"I just want to get a spot before Gary gets there." He explained, scrunching up his face. "I don't wanna sit by him."

"Alright, let's go." She responded, placing her purse's straps over shoulder.

Now with her friend back in Pallet, Delia almost felt obligated to attend and thought it would be best for her to get out and have a little fun. When was the last time she went to a party anyway that wasn't being run by she and her mom at the inn? She needed some time just to relax and forget about her worries and the reunion seemed like the most appropriate option. Well, she couldn't _completely_ forget about her worries. She supposed this party would be more of a distraction than anything and since she was heading over to the theater to meet both Prof. Oak _and_ Gary, she'd probably need it after those couple of hours.

* * *

"Over here Delia! We saved you a of couple seats!"

Swiveling her head around in the dim room, Delia immediately spotted an exuberant Prof. Oak and Gary, who sat with his arms crossed, a sly grin on his face while his feet rested upon the seat in front of him. Delia and Ash swiftly traveled over to the pair, happy they did not have stumble throughout the dark theater just to find the professor and his grandson.

"Thank you professor." Delia said politely, her gaze shifting over at her son, stepping aside for him to enter the row first. "Ash, go ahead and sit by Gary."

The boy only gave a soft disgusted groan in return, scooting himself over one empty seat only to end up sitting next to his arch rival, who was peering at him. Delia then followed, sitting next to her reluctant son praying that her decision in making Ash sit next to Gary wasn't a mistake.

Gary remained looking at his cousin as Ash slouched in his seat, his arms crossed. "Hey there Ashy." Gary's taunting voice rang, as he tossed in a few kernels of popcorn. "How ya doing?"

Ash knew better than to fall for Gary Oak's 'polite small-talk'. "Bite me." He growled, staring at the screen as a commercial flashed before his eyes repeatedly.

Clutching her purse tightly in her lap, Delia looked at her son catching his attention. "Honey do you want any popcorn? I can go get you some-"

"Oh, Grandpa and I got some for Ash and I to share Mrs. Ketchum." Gary stated, holding up the medium-sized buttery container.

A smile spread across her face. "Well thank you Gary, that's very kind of you."

Gary of course took full credit for the brilliant action, sneering in Ash's direction as if he achieved in fooling both his grandfather and Ash's mother.

Ash only remained frowning, his arms still clinging to his chest. "I'm not touching it." He spat, his eyebrows narrowing. "You probably put something in it."

"Aw c'mon Ashy," Gary replied, nudging his stiff cousin a little, "let's just try to have a good time. Trust me," he carried on leaning closer towards him, "I can hardly stand sitting next to you."

"Feeling's mutual."

There was a long pause the only arousing sound in the room originated from the blurring commercials and adds and the chattering anxious people surrounding them. Gary focused down at his popcorn, his eyes softening. Before adventuring off to the theater, Annie had given him several warnings if he dared to slip up and the consequences she had mentioned did not sound appealing to the boy. Still, he kept up an excellent act for both his grandpa and Delia, but couldn't resist poking a little fun at Ash.

"I saw your mom's got herself a new boyfriend." He suddenly whispered with a snicker. "How did she pick up this one?"

Ash didn't flinch, but his gaze hardened. "She didn't. _He _came to her." He corrected.

Gary was still grinning. "Really?" He responded sarcastically. "Well I think Mark's an upstanding guy. He's one of the top researcher's in all of Hoenn and he's made himself awfully wealthy. Eh, funny how things work."

Gary's chuckling finally forced Ash to face his rival with confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked bitterly.

"Your dad was once wealthy and he ended up losing his inheritance because of your mom. Now that he's gone, she's got some other rich guy chasing after her." He explained, followed by another chortle. "Maybe this one will stick around-"

"Are you trying to make this more miserable than it already is?" Ash questioned, turning his body to fully face Gary. "If you can't stand me so much, then why don't you just shut your mouth? If you don't," he threatened, taking the popcorn violently out of the boy's lap, "I'll dump this entire bucket of popcorn on your head."

"It was just an observation." Gary replied, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well no one asked _you_ to observe-"

"Boys."

The sharp tone ridden in Prof. Oak's vocal cords broke the bickering, having Gary turn to face him with a weak grin.

"Sorry, Grandpa."

Prof. Oak only gave a slight nod looking back at the screen, though Gary swore he still felt his grandfather's eyes staring at him even after they shifted.

He then took his feet off the chair in front of his, scoffing. "Fine, I won't saying anything else."

Ash shoved his hand into the popcorn container, tossing some kernels in his mouth. "Good."

Delia's ears couldn't pick up the entire conversation, but could tell by the look on her son's face that Ash was starting to become irritated. She had hoped their would be little talk between the two for their attention would be focused on the film, though the continuous rolling advertisements were not helping.

The boys however, did remain silent up till the start of the movie which brought a sense of relief to both Delia and the professor. The children seemed to be fascinated with the fast paced film, and appreciated the concept of a Pokémon trainer traveling with his Pikachu and his comic relief Clefairy (who had a mischievous side), getting the trio into tons of trouble along the way. The comedy was indeed targeted to a younger audience, and this statement could be proven by the fact of Ash laughing so hard his eyes began to water. The part of the angry Ursaring chasing the group was what truly forced Ash to crack a gigantic smile. Even if Gary rolled his eyes continuously at his amused cousin, Ash didn't care for one moment. At least the movie was all he hoped it would be.

But of course the movie had to come to a closing, leaving the children with a satisfying ending and bellies filled with unhealthy, but tasty treats.

Exiting from the bustling theater, Ash stretched his arms still smiling with delight.

"The movie was great professor!" The dark-haired boy cheered as they stood in front of the building. "Thanks for getting us tickets."

Prof. Oak nodded. "It was my pleasure. But I do suggest the two of you should start studying when you get home. The exam is tomorrow."

"Don't worry Grandpa," Gary said with a confident grin. "I know it like the back of my hand!"

The older man chuckled to himself, patting his grandson's shoulder. "I wouldn't expect less from you Gary. Ash, I trust you feel the same?"

Ash felt a sharp pain run through his back. He had not been so diligent on his studies as he would have hoped, but disappointing both his mother, Prof. Oak, and himself was out of the question.

"Uh, yeah!" He answered quickly, trying not to seem unsettled. "Yeah, I'm _so_ ready."

"Wonderful! Well then," the man said, strutting off, "until tomorrow!"

Delia and As waved goodbye as well, watching the two casually adventure over to Prof. Oak's car. Ash then caught Gary giving him one last sly grin which set off his mood swings once more.

_I really need to study._ He panicked to himself, his anger boiling by the sight of Gary's overwhelming confidence. _  
_

* * *

Once they arrived back in good old Pallet, Ash settled himself under one of his grandparent's trees studying away. He felt his brain had been fried a hundred times over and couldn't handle reading _Pokémon: Training Strange Yet Wondrous Creatures_ anymore. Constantly reading the same sentences over and over and feeling like none of it was sinking into his worn out brain, Ash let out an abrupt groan.

"Arrgh! I give up on this stupid book!"

Frustrated, the boy soon slammed the book shut, chucking it across the front lawn only for it hit Old Man Flowers who was busy mowing his lawn. The ill-tempered man was thrown off guard after feeling a sudden pain travel up his lower back, turning around to find a sheepish Ash giving a meek grin. _  
_

"Sorry!" He hollered back, his nerves creeping up for he was afraid about what the grumpy man might try to do.

Ash had recalled Delia mentioning when Chad was a child, he had taken enjoyment in torturing the unfriendly man and that he dragged Ash's dad along unwillingly which did not go over well. So considering he was the spawn of one of the pranksters, Ash worried that Mr. Flowers would lash out at him in rage. Luckily though, he only gave a death glare, grumbling to himself as he went on mowing.

Inside the house however Leah was upstairs cleaning, while Delia was relaxing in the living room reading a magazine. The peaceful household soon ended thanks to Ernest, who walked into the house uneasily.

"Delia I uh," he started restlessly shutting the front door, "I need to talk to ya."

Delia lifted her head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah... No- no something's not okay."

His daughter looked at him with concern. He had already talked to her earlier in the past month, and usually when he wanted to have a 'little talk', it was never a good sign. Plus, his unsteady behavior also made Delia feel the same.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes quivering, setting the magazine aside as she rose to her feet, "Is Mom sick again-"

"No, no!"

Delia had always been forced to stay in Pallet not just because of her sudden pregnancy and lack of financial funds, but because he mother had fallen extremely ill her senior year and could not leave her in her time of need, especially since her father would fall apart if Leah had passed on. That was the biggest reason Jay agreed to stay in Pallet with betrothed.

Ernest panted heavily, running his sweaty hand through the small amount of hair he had left. "No..." he finally muttered calmly. "It's just um- this Mark Sullivan guy he uh... I just want ya to stay away from him Delia."

Delia's nose wrinkled, her cheating rising up and down. "What are you talking about?"

"He's trouble Delia." He stated seriously. "I don't like him and I don't trust him-"

Delia shook her head. "Not this again. Dad, why can't you just stay out of my personal life?"

Her forward question set off the old man again. "He's no good Delia!"

"You say that about everyone!" She argued, her voice rising.

"I do not! I think I can tell when a man wants more than polite conversation! This Mark fellow just wants to take a look up your skirt-"

Delia was baffled. "You can't be serious? We're just friends-"

"_Friends_?" He repeated, his eyes widening. "You think you're just _friends_? He thinks you're gonna be his new mistress-"

"And how did you come to this irrational conclusion?"

"Because that son of a bitch came here the other day looking for you!" Ernest confessed, throwing is arms up in the air.

Apparently, the surprising visit had troubled the old man and he couldn't help but feel concerned for his daughter's well-fare. She was still a child in his eyes, and with her having her own child now, Ernest felt more obligated to protect the two especially since Jay was nowhere to be found.

"So what?" Delia screeched, her voice loud enough for her mother to hear from upstairs.

"So what?!" He screamed back, upset that his daughter was not comprehending the message he was struggling to get across. "He's obsessed with ya Delia! Pull your head out of the clouds and look at the signs! He can't get enough of you-"

"You know sometimes Dad," she cut him off, trying to hold back angry tears, "I don't understand where you're coming from."

In an instance, Delia reached for her purse which was resting beside the couch, walking towards the door silently.

"Where are you going?" Ernest demanded to know, frazzled by her reaction.

"Home. And not to Mark if that's what you think."

He released a loud scoff. "I know you wouldn't sleep with him-"

This caused Delia to stop in her tracks, her hand drawing back from the door knob as she turned to face her father once more, her eyebrows arching. "Really Dad? Then why warn me? Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

Ernest felt like he was losing the battle, having a difficult time conjuring the right words to say that would not set Delia off.

He sighed again, his voice lowering, his eyes softening. "I just don't want ya getting so tangled up that ya can't get out-"

"I'll have you know I can stand on my own two feet just fine." She snapped back, her posture strong, her words composed. "I'm a married woman and I could not, and _would_ _not _cheat on my husband. You out of all people should know me better than that. I'm not a low life."

She was displeased more than anything that her dad was intervening too much than normal. She was well-aware her father cared his child, but to practically state that she was merely a foolish little girl tore Delia up inside. Since the day she could remember, Delia always knew her father to be the type of person who had a compulsion problem when it came to stating his opinion, even if it wasn't wanted. And she especially hated it when he had through in a couple of words about a boy.

Jayce was her first and only boyfriend, and for Ernest to ridicule him every time they crossed paths drove Delia insane. But this time it was different. Jay was her love, and she felt hurt as much as he when Ernest threw hurtful words in Jay's direction. Mark however didn't make her feel the same pain. What enraged her was the reality that no matter who she loved or who she was friends with, her dad always had something to say about that person. His sudden warnings of not trusting a man he didn't even know bothered Delia completely.

Delia thought she could tell the difference from a person with good intentions from a bad one. Though she thought for a moment, that Ernest had a point when it came to Mark's actions, then again she was tired of always being cautious and did not want to speculate the worst in people.

"I never said you were-"

"But that I am naïve and easily influenced?!" Delia exclaimed. "I'm not a kid anymore Dad! I think I can tell when I'm being manipulated!"

"Well then, why don't you head on home since you don't seem to need anyone's help!" Ernest rebutted, giving up.

He had always intended on protecting his child through thick and thin, but felt maybe it was about time she learned for herself, considering his words of wisdom were not seeping into her stubborn self. If she felt like she could read through people act, then Ernest assumed to let her learn the hard way. But, he was still shocked to find her acting in such a defiant manner.

"I didn't ask for it!"

"...He's not a good man-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Dad!" Delia proclaimed, swinging the front door open. "Ju- just back off!"

As she slammed the door with great force, Ernest stood their in utter defeat. He couldn't fathom that his daughter acted this resilient to his word of advice. He had assumed that Delia would at least listen to him, instead of storming out leaving the heated discussion unresolved.

It didn't take too long however for Leah to appear at the foot of the stairs, staring at her husband with bewilderment.

"I was only trying to help..." Ernest quietly explained, his eyes showing an emotion he rarely cared to let out.

* * *

Sitting upright, her knees up to her chest with the bed sheet, Delia was engaged in a new romance novel she picked up at Greta's store. It was a bit warm inside the house, having her open up her bedroom window to let in the cool night air. The distant sounds of open chattering outside was peaceful to Delia's ears. Especially after the eventful afternoon with her father. Delia knew at heart that her father meant well, but his paranoia of her falling for another man was getting the best of her. She wished he had more faith in her, and she wasn't some teenage girl who'd go out with the first guy who asked. Delia had grown to be a more reserved, thoughtful, and respectable woman. Even as a teenager she was this way (which was probably the main reason why Jay could relate to her in some cases), though she felt herself becoming more mature as the years went by, and when she became a mother at eighteen, turning nineteen only a month later.

At eighteen she had to grow up. Delia had to become an adult. She was a wife and mother, so acting out was completely out of the question. She didn't mind it however. It was hard yes, to discipline herself to conform to the adult world so soon, but she was happy with her baby and husband and would never wish for a different outcome. Delia supposed the sudden change, changed who she was in a sense.

Then this contemplation, this moment of serenity was cut short, thanks to a sudden interruption. Ringing soon emerged from her nightstand, having Delia peer down at her phone, placing her bookmark on page seventy-eight. The scene in the book was getting pretty intense, and the woman was anxious to find out what was going to happen next in the cliche drama filled plot line. As her hand reached for the phone, her eyes fell upon the clock as it read nine o'clock. She then wondered who would be calling her so late, for her parents were usually in bed by then; that or her dad was up watching T.V. or making sure all the Pokémon were safely tucked away.

Ending her speculation, she finally answered the phone bringing her knees back up to her chest. "Hello?"

"Hi, honey."

Delia's eyes widened, surprised. "Hi, Dad."

"Listen Delia," he began, his tone softer than usual, "I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I know it wasn't in my place it's just uh- I can't help but worry sometimes."

This was a new one. Most of the time Ernest never apologized for anything he did. Then again, they had never gotten in such a terrible fight before.

She soon sighed, looking down at the sheets covering her legs. "I understand." She mumbled.

Ernest then adjusted his throat, a sense of relief spewing out of his vocal cords. "So uh," he started awkwardly, pausing, "what are ya doing?"

Delia looked back at the novel which had a shirtless man and a woman clinging to his chest plastered on the cover. She figured she better not go into detail about the novel's genre.

"Just reading a new book I bought."

"Ah." He replied, his voice still unsteady. "And uh, is Ash with ya?"

"No," Delia said, now feeling like their conversation was an interview more than anything, "he's in bed."

"Oh... "

She didn't like it when her dad mumbled and grumbled, beating around the bush as if it wasn't obvious.

"So um," he started again after a long pause, "do you have a friend over?"

Delia's eyes flew open, leaning forward in her head. "Dad?!" She exclaimed. "You have to be kidding me?!"

"I just wanted to make sure-"

"Dad, how many times do we have to go over this?!" She hollered once more, hoping she didn't disturbed her resting son. "I am not interested in Mark! Now will you please give it a rest?"

She heard Ernest sigh over the phone as he persisted. "I just want you to be careful-"

"I will." Delia responded firmly. "Now I don't want to bring this up again. Goodnight Dad."

He gave another depressing sigh. "G'night Delia."

Hanging up the phone Delia released a heavy sigh herself, folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't believe how far her father had gone. He always had a difficult time understanding the word 'boundaries' and for throwing in that little stunt, she wasn't even sure if she should share anything with him anymore. Delia felt like since he apparently couldn't trust her fully, than neither could she. Space just seemed like the best option for the time being, well, as least till the reunion was over. Delia then leaned her head back, shutting her eyes to calm down only for her ears to pick up the sound of something else besides the distant chatters of Pokémon.

* * *

Any sounds that broke out during the night were faded out due to Ash's blurring T.V. as he reclined on his bed. He was entranced by an official Pokémon League match, and the battled consisted of a trainer who had triumphed against all her opponents in the Indigo League, and was now facing the deadly Elite Four.

The girl was battling Bruno, a master who specialized with rock and fighting types, and he was the second to beat. She managed however, to defeat his skill Hitmonchan, Machamp, and Hitmonlee, but was now up against her strongest opponent yet. A larger than average and brutal Onix. Ash leaned his head on his hand as he laid propped up, anxiously biting his tongue as he watched the trainer's Poliwrath struggle to stay balanced on the shaky ground. Onix's earthquake attack really shook up its opponent, sending a rush of adrenaline throughout Ash's body.

"C'mon Poliwrath you can do it!" He cheered, his fist raised in the air.

"Ash, it's past your bed time! You have your exam tomorrow so get some rest!"

Ash's eyes widened as he heard his mother shout behind his bedroom door, his hand clutching the remote, turning down the volume.

"Uh- yeah okay Mom!" He replied, his eyes peering back at the T.V, sneakily, turning up the volume once more.

Thinking she had went to bed herself, the boy was unaware Delia was still standing outside the door. He was going to have to try a lot harder to out-smart his mother.

"I mean it Ash!" She hollered again, her tone sharpening. "Go to bed!"

He winced by his mother's firm tone. "Okay Mom!"

Ash then turned the volume off, waiting for Delia to go to her room and with the special touch of shutting off the lights, she did so. He released a grin of relief, keeping the lights off but turning the volume up only for him to hear, giving the television his full attention. The challenger had defeated Bruno's Onix and while Ash was excited to see such a glorious victory he could feel himself getting groggy. The next half of the trainer's match would air tomorrow, having Ash watch a different battle that was on.

Though he had intended to finish watching the first battle and then head off to bed like he was supposed to, Ash instead found himself half-awake, gazing at his clock as it read ten o'clock. It was way past his bedtime and he had noticed his yawning became more frequent over the hour. He didn't notice however, that he had forgotten to take one last look at the notes Dani had given him, having his study time cut short due to poor choices. Sadly, this mistake wouldn't dawn on Ash till the morning.

* * *

Delia had prepared a large helping of breakfast for her boy, making sure he was all full and ready to tackle the day. Ash tried his best to hide his yawns from his mother and after he ate, he ran up to his room to find his jacket, only to discover the pile of neglected notes and a text-book he left scattered on his desk.

Ash gave a small gasp, shocked it had slipped his mind.

Then there was a soft knock. "You ready to go honey?" Delia asked behind the door.

Glancing hurriedly through the text-book and the notes one last time, Ash turned his head around to face the door. "Uh, yeah!" He answered, scrambling through the papers. "I'll be down in a minute!"

Barely recoiling any of the material he skimmed through in less than five minutes, Ash soon found himself parked in front of the lab, anxiously awaiting to go in. He had not wanted Delia to speculate anything so he rushed through the papers as fats he could, only to put himself in an even bigger dilemma. If he had only taken the studying more seriously he would be fine. He couldn't let his mother know how careless he was with his time after it took her how long to let him earn his license. If she found out he wasn't taking it so seriously as she expected, she'd most likely change her mind about the agreement in a heart beat.

Delia could tell however, that her son was nervous. "Cheer up, you're going to do great!" She said warmly, patting his knee. She then gazed at him, silence filling the air. Ash looked back at his mother oddly, seeing small tears form in the corner of her eyes. "Oh Ash," she finally started again, her smile growing, "you've worked so hard these past few weeks and I know it's been hectic. I'm just so proud of you sweetie no matter what the outcome is."

Now he felt really guilty. "Kay Mom."

"I love you," she said with a small yet sincere grin, "and good luck."

"Thanks, I'll see ya later." Opening the door, Delia waved goodbye to him, wishing all the best for her son.

Letting out a soft sigh, she watched her son walk off._ My baby's really growing up..._

Ash assumed his luck hadn't completely run out. There was no way all that material he studied would be made into one huge test. He tried to muster some reassurance that he'd do well, though when Prof. Oak presented the exam in front of the four students, the color in Ash's face left.

"Everyone ready?" Prof. Oak asked, as the children gathered pencils in their hands. Then looking at his watch he announced, "and you may begin... Now!"

Once he wrote his name, Ash stared at the first page presented before him. The first page consisted of multiple choice and while he a few of them here and there, Ash became apprehensive, second guessing himself on most of the answers. He even felt worse when his eyes drew up from the page and saw Gary furiously dash through one page after another. It was then that Ash truly realized how much trouble he was in.

* * *

After nearly two hours, Ash had finally put his pencil and paper to rest. His hand was not aching as much as his classmates, for the boy hardly knew any of the short answers. Ash felt he had conquered the multiple choice fairly well, but after noticing the tip of his pencil was still somewhat sharp compared to everyone else's, he felt hopeless. He figured as much that Gary would practically write a novel, let alone, on one question and felt he wasn't much compared to his peer's knowledge.  
If only he had taken more time to study, instead of goofing off watching T.V. and reading silly comic books. Then again, he did feel he gave decent answers to the three battle questions thanks to watching so many matches. The only thing those matches helped him with...

Still, it wasn't enough to make up for the lack of constructed study time, which made Ash infuriated with himself. He wanted his license, his starter, his pokedex so badly that he was about ready to hit himself in the face for ruining his one chance at making his dream come true. Not only was Ash letting himself arrive at failure's gate, but he was also disappointing his mother, Prof. Oak, his father... his father. Prof. Oak was never discouraging to the boy, but quite the opposite. He had reassured Ash plenty of times telling him that he would do as well as Jay, as long as he put his mind to it.

The wise man also threw in how much of natural gift Jay had when it came to anything Pokémon related, which only set Ash at a higher stake than the others. He was believed to have this talent in his blood and while Ash reminded himself several times that he did, a part of him stayed consumed by negative thoughts, thinking he was not the son of Jayce Ketchum that everyone prophesied him to be.

Angry and sadden with the result, Ash reread is work before rising from his seat. He had no choice but to turn in whatever he had written and it killed him slowly every time he took a step.

As he walked to Prof. Oak's desk sighing, his head hung slightly low avoiding to meet his peer's eyes. Gary was the first to turn in his exam, giving a confident grin in his grandfather's direction before strutting off and both Peter and Stevie seemed to feel comfortable with their efforts.

"Ah, thank you Peter." Prof. Oak said, collecting the exam, then as Peter left, he turned his attention to Ash. "And Ash, you worked hard today my boy."

Ash finally met the professor's eyes, trying to bear a small grin. "Uh, yeah."

"Go home and get some rest," the professor ordered, taking the test from his grasp. "I'm sure your mother has dinner for you after all your hard work."

The man the shuffled the papers on his desk, stacking them evenly before laying them down. Ash's eyes fixated back to his test, wishing there was a way for him to get a second chance

He soon nodded though, the pretend smile was slowly fading from his lips. "Probably."

"Well good work. As for me," Prof. Oak carried on, releasing a long yawn, "I'm going to take a little cat nap myself. Sitting here for two hours puts strain on my lumbago. I better get it checked out soon."

As the old man walked out of the room, Ash could hear the faint unpleasant sound of pops and cracks due to the professor maneuvering his back, trying to stretch out his tight muscles, which only set a chill down Ash's spine. Letting out another heavy sigh, he then grabbed his jacket that hung on the coat rack near the door, but turned back for a second, noticing Prof. Oak had not put the exam's in the drawer. He would have assumed the man would have locked them away for safe keeping and hypothesized the man had forgotten. Zipping up his jacket, Ash looked back at the desk once more, restraining himself from any further movement.

_No just leave it alone... That would be wrong..._

The sight of the exams was tempting, but Ash was no cheater. Then again, this was his only chance at earning his license and he did deserve it after all, didn't he? Gazing at the exams like a wild animal at its prey, the boy adventured back over to the desk finding a large book placed underneath the tests. Lifting the papers, Ash discovered the entire answer key to the exam, his eyes sparkling by the sight of the finding.

_No way! Are these the answers?!_

His hand shook nervously, looking back at the ajar door making sure Prof. Oak was long gone. He had never cheated before and never tried due to fear of punishment, but this one little check of his answers could spare his aspiring dream. He wanted to become a trainer too much to let this chance escape from his grasp.

_It can't hurt to change a couple answers... Can it?_

Flipping the book open, Ash hurriedly reached for a pencil on the desk erasing his incorrect answers, brushing away the eraser shavings for they were evidence.

_I'm sorry Mom.. But I gotta do this..._

Ash couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but kept on going nonetheless. Now he was guaranteed to get his certified license and leave Pallet. He was going to prove to the town that he would amount to something and that he was his father's boy. Ash just hoped he wouldn't get caught in this sneaky act by Prof. Oak or his conscious.


	10. These Foolish Things

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 10**

_These Foolish Things_

The sun shined brightly throughout Pallet that Saturday as Delia planted her vegetable garden. She had intended on tackling the day with great vigor before the reunion and with the sun out, it was the best time for her to get started. She had debated long and hard over attending the party and with a little persuasion from both her friends and her mother, Delia decided to go. Bringing food was optional, but she already made a gigantic butter-cream and vanilla cake and sent Ash earlier that morning to deliver it to Prof. Oak's. And so, Delia felt rather positive about her decision and told herself several times how important it was for her to get out instead of mope around the house.

Still, the assumption of hearing Jay's name throughout the celebration stung her repeatedly, but motivated her even more to attend. She would have to explain the situation no doubt and act as if she was the most secure woman in the world. After a while though, it didn't bother her about what people thought and said; more than anything, she felt her heart bleeding for the senseless loss she could have prevented. The painful memories were haunting her once more and as the hours passed, the arrival of the party drawing near, the memories were beginning to spiral out of control.

Pulling herself together, Delia went about her day with a brave face and was relieved to see her mother strolling down the road with an armful of plants. Finally, something to keep her mind occupied.

"Hi, Mom." She greeted warmly, racing towards her. "Let me help you with that."

As Delia promptly took one of the trays from her mom's grasp, Leah smiled. "Oh, thank you sweetheart."

"So these are the tomato starts?" Delia inquired, leading them over to the spot of freshly turned up soil.

"Yep." Leah replied bending down as they placed the trays on the ground, admiring the little sprouts as they rose back up. "I think five should be enough."

"Oh, it's plenty thank you. I'll be needing Ash out here soon to help me get started."

Delia's mother soon darted her head about. "Where's Ash anyway, honey?"

"Oh, he's inside talking to Dani," the young woman explained, adjusting the brim of her sun hat to block the sun's rays, "she just called a few minutes ago. She said she's in Petalburg City."

"She's already in Petalburg? I heard it's an awfully nice place! The scenery is supposed to be beautiful-"

"Hey Delia!"

Swiveling her head around, Delia spotted Mark coming up the road waving wildly as he ran. Then as he reached the picket fence he stopped in his tracks, wiping away the sweat on his brow. Both women assumed he was going for a morning jog.

"Hi, Mark! You out for a run?"

Watching his muscular chest rise up and down underneath his tight shirt and how his fit sun-kissed arms glistened with sweat droplets made Delia tense up. It had been a long time since she saw a man in such great shape and from the sight, she recalled all of her dad's warnings of Mark's 'supposed intentions'. Feeling foolish for even considering he'd have feelings for her like the old man believed, Delia snapped herself out of the awkward gaze.

"Yeah!" Mark answered, catching his breath. "I was just slowing up a bit when I saw you and your mom. How are you doing by the way Mrs. Parker?"

"Very well thank you."

He nodded in return. "Good to hear. I didn't get the chance to properly apologize to you about the incident at the inn. I already talked to Delia about it, but I wanted to apologize to you personally considering it's your business-"

"Oh, don't worry Mark it's no big deal." She insisted, not wanting to rehash the topic. "I must say though, we never found out who the Rattata belonged to. None of the trainers staying at the time even had a Rattata."

"Well, I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Probably."

Then, silence took over the atmosphere, having each adult stare at one another with no further words. Leah's eyes eventually floated over to Mark, who was staring at her daughter with a dreamy smile, leaving the older woman feeling a strange and unnerving twinge.

"I suppose I better get going." Leah suddenly interjected. "Your father is probably falling asleep in the sun and last time he did that, he got a terrible sun burn all over his face."

"Are you sure you don't want some lemonade Mom?" Delia gestured toward the house.

Scurrying out the garden, Leah waved back. "No thank you dear, I should be heading home! Tell me in a couple of days how the tomato plants are doing and if they aren't doing well, I'll give you some new ones!"

Delia knew her father had a habit of falling asleep in any chair he plopped himself into, but Leah was never the type to come and leave so quickly. And because of this, Delia indubitably assumed it was because of Mark's appearance, making the woman wonder why her mom reacted the way she did. Did she disprove of Mark or was it quite the opposite? In Delia's eyes, Ernest was always easy to figure out but Leah, well, she tended to be more prudent with her emotions.

"All right." She answered, still surprised Leah was leaving so soon. "Thanks Mom!"

As Leah walked away from the house, Mark stood at the fence grinning. "Your mom is such a hard worker."

"Yeah she is. Sometimes I think without her, my Dad might fall apart."

"Well, we all need someone special in our lives. So are you coming to the reunion?"

The remark before his question left Delia stunned, becoming paranoid of her father's words as they rambled on in her head.

"Yes." She finally responded with a weak grin. "I just thought I could get a couple of things done before tonight."

"It's completely understandable with all the things you have to get done in the week." He stated, attempting to comprehend the stress Delia was under.

"Oh, I know. Sometimes I feel like there isn't a moment of peace!"

With the conversation taking a different course, Delia was starting to feel secure again about her old friend and blocked out Ernest's ramblings entirely. After all it was Ernest, and he was never good with first impressions anyway. Especially boys who were his baby girl's friends.

"Yeah. I mean, between work and my apartment I get pretty busy. I don't have kids though, so I could never be as busy as you!" He said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his sweaty head.

"Children are a handful, but they're wonderful to have!" She said buoyantly.

Mark released another chuckle. "I bet..."

As they continued chattering, Ash resided in the house having his own private conversation.

"Petalburg sounds awesome!" He exclaimed as he held the phone up to his ear. "I can't wait till I get started on my journey! Just talking about all these towns and cities makes me wanna head out right now!"

"It is exciting!" Dani stated joyfully, gazing at her cousin through the phone-screen. "You meet many different Pokémon and trainers. It's really eye-opening."

"How many Pokémon have you caught anyway?" Ash asked intrigued, though his eyes couldn't help but watch the wondering people in the background at the Pokémon Center.

"Well, I have Raichu with me, but I did catch a Surskit and Ralts! Here are their profiles."

Holding up the pokedex to the screen, Ash leaned forward admiring her newly caught teammates.

"They look like cool Pokémon Dani! I'm sure they'll make great partners!"

"I hope so." Dani responded, pulling the pokedex away from the screen for her to look at the pictures again. Then tucking it back in her bag, she asked, "say, how did you do on your exam? You just took that the other day, didn't you?"

Ash's blood pressure rose. His conscious was not eating away at him quite yet, but soon feared Dani was going to pry the truth out of his mouth without even trying. He dared not tell Dani he cheated on the exam for she was not the type to keep such secrets. Ash also couldn't stand the idea of her scolding him till he confessed what he had done for all of Pallet to hear. It would have been excruciating! The boy had worked so hard to get through to his mother about how much he wanted this opportunity, and if she found out cheating was one of his options through his righteous cousin, it wouldn't turn out as wonderful as Ash presumed.

"Uh yeah!" He blurted out, his facing becoming warm. "I think I did pretty well!"

"Awesome! I was worried my notes wouldn't be enough, but I'm glad they helped you!"

"Yeah," he replied, now chuckling nervously, "they sure did."

"I know some of the questions are tough though." Dani commented, her eyebrows lowering.

Ash stopped his uneasy laughter, gazing at her in shock. "You thought so too?"

Dani nodded. "Hmhm. When I took mine, a kid in my group was so desperate to pass he cheated!" The word 'cheated', made Ash's eyes widen, his pulse racing, gulping several times as Dani went on. "He had the answers all over his arms! Nurse Joy was our instructor because we don't have a professor to hand the exam out in Viridian, and she revoked his chance at getting his license immediately! Now he can_ never_ be a trainer!" She added dramatically. "It's a shame because as long as you try your best, they'll practically hand it over to you. You just have to get the basic answers right and you'll get your license in no time. I'm sure you'll get yours any day now."

Ash's eye twitched. Revoke his license? Could this happen? Would it happen? Ash felt sweat collecting on his forehead, his breathing becoming shallow. Now he was in deep trouble.

_Stay calm... No one will know..._

"Uh, yeah!" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure I'll get it soon too!"

"Great! Listen, I gotta go but tell everyone I said hi, okay?"

"Sure. See ya Dani."

"Bye Ash!" She waved, then gave a thumbs up. "I know you'll do great!"

Once the screen turned black, Ash hung up the phone releasing a heavy sigh. Man, he sure screwed things up. Ash knew he got the basic answers right and with that he would pass. In the midst of it all however, the boy actually caused himself more trouble than less. Now he was obsessed with the foreboding of his dishonest act being let out, becoming consumed by his own conscious.

_Never become a trainer? _He thought, a shiver running down his spine._ This can't be happening!  
_

Despite his melodrama, Ash tried to calm himself down with a distraction. Pouring his mother a glass of lemonade he thought getting some fresh air might do him some good.

_I just need to relax. It can't be as bad as what that other kid did... I mean, I didn't write the answers all over my arms... Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm in so much trouble!  
_

Placing the glass on a prepped tray, Ash strolled to the patio door only for him to open it slightly for he was caught off guard by the presence of Mark. Drawing back into the house a little, Ash squealed.

_Oh, man! I hope he's not here to tell Mom I cheated! She doesn't look too mad..._

Scared to listen, Ash stood strong anyway, wanting to hear the discussion taking place.

"So uh, I guess I'll be seeing you this evening." Mark said casually.

Delia nodded. "Yeah, tonight."

"Great. Bye Delia."

"Bye!"

Once Mark was out of sight, Ash released another heavy sigh. He was thrilled to know Mark didn't come to exploit the boy, though it wouldn't surprise him if he did. He just had a few more days before the exam scores were revealed and then all his pent-up anxiety would come to an end. Just a few more days though in Ash's mind, it felt like forever.

However, something else was bothering him. If Mark didn't come by to break the terrible news to Delia, then why was he there? Why was he clarifying that he'd see her that night? Were they going to do something after the party? Or were they skipping the party to do something like dinner or a movie... Or worse? Ash's heart lurched out of his chest with worry, perplexed by the matter. Delia wasn't the type to fool around, though Mark seemed to be everywhere they went. At least it seemed like everywhere.

Pulling himself together Ash propped open the door, approaching Delia with a drink to quench her thirst.

"I brought you some lemonade."

Ash's voice caught his mom's attention, having her spin around greeting him with a smile. "Oh, thank you sweetie." She said, taking the glass from the tray.

As Delia sipped away the liquid Ash stood with uncertainty, blurting out awkwardly, "so... are you going to spend the night with Mark?"

The words he uttered caught his mother off guard, having her spit out the lemonade in shock reading into his choice of words, coughing slightly as she tried to compose herself.

"Ash," she began befuddled, her cheeks red, "what in the world are you talking about?"

"You just said you'd see him tonight!" Ash responded dramatically.

"I meant at the party silly." She replied, setting the glass back on the tray and wiping her mouth with one of the napkins he brought too. "And what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

The boy lowered his head. "It wasn't eavesdropping. I... overheard."

"Ash," Delia continued, kneeling down to the ground again as she worked her small shovel and gloves into the dirt, "Mark and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Who said I thought you guys were more than friends?" He rebutted.

"Would you please hand me one of the tomato starts?" Delia asked as she dug in the dirt, ignoring his last comment.

The boy quickly nodded in return as he reached for one of the tomato plants. "So you're not more than friends... right?"

Taking the plant from his hands, Delia gave an exasperated sigh. "No! Now will you quit worrying? You know I have only one man in my life."

Her son's eyes widened, surprised she'd even bring up the man. "_Dad_?"

"_Yes._ But I meant you." She explained plainly, nestling the plant into its new home.

"Oh."

Delia then twirled her head around to look at her son who was still looming over her.

"Ash, I would never do anything without considering your feelings first." His mom stated earnestly. "You know I'll always put your needs and feelings before anything else."

Ash sighed. "Yeah."

"We're a family." She carried on. "You and me. Okay?"

"Kay." Looking out into the distance, Ash could still see Mark running across the dirt road. "I don't think he'd fit in with all the crazy stuff that goes on anyway." He commented seriously.

Delia couldn't help but giggle at that one. "Me neither..."

* * *

"Hey hun, was Delia at work today?"

Leah remained silent for a moment, cutting away at the potato on her plate swiftly. It had been a few days since her husband and daughter exchanged words and she had grown tired of delivering messages to Ernest. She was annoyed by his stubbornness and wished he'd confront Delia himself, apologize about the misunderstanding and move on. Clearly, neither one of them were willing to budge.

After taking her first bite, Leah responded. "I gave her the day off, so she could catch up on some house work and get ready for the party tonight. This isn't about the fight, is it?"

"Leah," He started, adjusting his throat after he finished chewing, "at times I may have overborne our daughter, but this time it was for a good reason-"

"Ernest, I just- I just don't want to get into it tonight okay?" She stated firmly, rankled. "This whole thing with Jay and Ash, and the party, it's... it's just a lot of stress on Delia right now. And this Mark business is being completely blown out of proportion-"

"You too?! You don't believe me either?"

"I believe something is up, but it'll have to be up to Delia to figure it out." She then settled her silverware on the table, collecting her hands below her chin with exasperation.

She too had speculations of Mark's sudden interest in their daughter, but without solid proof, Leah remained watching from the side. Yes she was worried, finding it peculiar that the researcher took such an interest in Delia after so many years, though if she did not reciprocate the same feelings, why did he keep appearing? A part of her believed Delia was seeking the romantic company, though her child never tended to be the type of woman who desperately needed a man by her side.

And what about Jay? Wasn't Delia still _married_ to him, still in _love_ with him? Leah was flabbergasted herself about the situation with Jay, but would feel almost sympathetic for the man if he was cheated on. Leah always liked Jay and found him to be an excellent father and supporter at such a young age. The woman did not doubt her son-in-law's love for his family and prayed Delia felt the same. She couldn't blame her however for being so angry with the man, though all the good Jay had done for the she and Ash outweighed his latest mistake... A big mistake that is...

Sighing, Leah looked back at her husband. "As much as I hate to say this Ernest, we can't always hold our little girl's hand."

And she hated that she had to accept reality for what it was.

* * *

After dinner, Ash joined Delia in her preparation for the party, keeping her company as she scurried back and forth from her bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. She even plugged in her dusty forgotten stereo after she looked through many albums running across one she had been dying to listen to again. Listening to _Abba_ the other day, really sparked her interest again. It made her feel young inside, thinking back to her teenage years though the songs were outdated even for her time as a teen. She was also glad Ash didn't complain about her taste in music and that he was very accepting of listening to the background music while she got ready.

"So girls think it's fun to put on sticky stuff that colors their toes?" Ash asked as he watched his mom swish a small brush back and forth across her toenails.

"Most girls do." She answered then paused from painting, looking up at her son with a playful grin. "When you're_ much_ older and if you _decide_ to have a girlfriend, she might enjoy nail polish too."

Ash looked repulsed. "I'm not gonna have a girlfriend! They're gross and too much work! I've got battles to think about!"

Delia's eyebrows arched, cocking a witty smile. "At least not for a while."

"I dunno Mom. I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master so I probably won't have time to buy nail polish."

"Well then," she began after finishing the last toe, "promise me you'll _try_ to remember your mother once you become big and famous?"

He nodded. "Defiantly! I'm gonna have to pay you somehow for making me cookies... You will send me cookies right?" He asked sheepishly.

Delia giggled. "Who else would I send them too? Now," she started, rising off the bed carefully so the polish wouldn't smudge, "would you care to partake in helping me pick out a dress?"

Ash shrugged as he sat up, his legs crossed. "I don't know much about clothes, but whatever you pick I'm sure you'll look great!"

"Thank you sweetie. Hmm..."

Delia's eyes darted back and forth at the opened closet, her hand resting on her cheek as she examined the small amount of clothes hung in the space. She originally wanted to buy a new dress, but seeing she had a limited amount of time before the party she could not. Not to mention, her funds weren't exactly in the best state.

Ash skimmed through the wardrobe choices too from afar, his eyes drawn to a particular bright-colored one. "I kind of like..."

"What was that honey?" Delia questioned, breaking her gaze on the closet to her son.

Ash looked back at his mom, realizing he had spoken out loud. "I just um..."

"You can say which one you like."

"Um..." he paused for a moment, squinting his eyes as he looked at all of them again, "I think the yellow would look good on you. Dad always liked you in yellow."

Delia's reaction almost made Ash fall off the bed.

"He did, didn't he? Well, I'll have to try it on."

Pulling the dress out, Ash remained shocked from his mother's response. He could have sworn Delia slipped a small smile as she uttered those words and with such negative talk about his dad flowing out of everyone's mouth, he was somewhat pleased and stupefied all at the same time to hear something positive for once. Especially from his mom. He thought Delia would have thrown that dress out of the selection immediately, maybe even out the window instead of making it her first choice. Nonetheless, he was happy she reacted the way she did.

Lurking out of the bathroom slowly, Ash's eyes grew as he spotted his mother standing before him in the bright, but sophisticated yellow dress. He had never saw his mother so dolled up before, though thought she deserved to feel glamorous every now and again. The lovely dress he had chosen for her glided down her frame perfectly and for a little touch, it had small ruffles clinging at the bottom. Its strapless state also left her showing off her nicely toned arms for all to see, making Delia all the more beautiful.

"What do you think?" She asked grinning timidly.

Ash gave a small smile as he rose from the bed, as they both walked to the full-length mirror staring at their reflections.

"You look really pretty Mom." He complimented. "Do you like it?"

Delia couldn't believe that the garment still fit her after all this time. She felt like a teenager again, getting ready for a big date she had with Jay, excitedly looking out the front window for him to come rolling in his black leather jacket and his luxurious motorcycle only for her dad to ruin the beginning of the date with a thousand questions for Jay on insurance, if he had a license, and how long he had driven the contraption. And just to top it off, Ernest even took an entire half an hour to make sure the ride had no loose parts and that his baby girl had a helmet to wear.

Smiling back at her own reflection, Delia responded blissfully to Ash. "Yes. Yes, I like it very much. Thank you."

While applying on her make-up, Delia did not look cheap. She looked vibrant and youthful, and Ash was placated to know his mom wasn't in the category of a mother who plastered on so much make-up that it made her look older than she really was. He also got a laugh from how many shoes Delia tried on and was exhausted as she was just by watching. However, she eventually settled on a pair of heels with a similar color as her dress which also had little bows near the opening. Her earrings were her only accessory of jewelry; the color of them being a subtle gold with pearly gems scattered throughout the dangling structure.

And through all the preparation it took for Delia to be ready to head out the door, she and Ash truly had a wonderful time. Dancing and giggling to the song _Dancing Queen_, lit up their faces and finding themselves feeling jubilant. And like the song, Delia did feel 'seventeen' again. Ash could see this change in his mother clear as day, and couldn't find the words to describe how ecstatic he was for Delia and how he hoped she'd have an enjoyable time.

He knew she deserved to get out and even with everything that happened in the past couple months, Ash honestly felt things were starting to take a turn for the better. Delia was moping less, Ash was watching his temper, she was going to the reunion, and he was hopefully going to get his license unscathed. How could they ask for a better outcome?

As they gazed into the mirror one last time before Delia left for her destination, Ash looked up at his mom with a sly grin.

"So are you gonna pay your amazing son back for giving you good fashion advice, even though he clearly had no idea what he was doing?" He questioned, implying he wanted something in return.

And of course, Delia knew exactly what he wanted for his hard work.

"I will thank my _amazing_ son for sticking through a fashion crisis even though he didn't have to, and I will repay him with dessert from the party."

Ash knew he'd get something.

"Thank you Mommy." He cooed, swinging his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"You really do look great Mom." Ash added sincerely after a short pause.

Gawking at herself in the mirror, Delia asked a little uncertain, "you think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

After his mom examined herself one last time, she and Ash adventured down to the front door ready for her to make her grand exit.

"Now, I know it's the weekend," she began looking back at Ash as they walked down the stairs, "but I want you in bed by ten and remember to lock the door. And if you have any problems call Grandma and Grandpa. But if it's an emergency call Prof. Oak's. I left his number-"

"On the kitchen counter, I know." He finished for her, trying to clam her down. "I'm gonna be fine Mom."

Reaching the last step Delia smiled up at her son, relieved by his reassurance. "Okay. Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Turning away from her son, Delia's hand reached for the door knob.

"Hey Mom," Ash started hesitantly, catching her attention, "how about I head for bed around... ten-thirty?"

Delia usually would have said no, but since he had been a big help to her earlier, she figured Ash deserved to have a little fun too.

"Just this once."

Then uncertainty escaped from Ash's face as he cheered victoriously. "Yes!"

"And not a minute after." She ordered firmly with her index finger in the air.

"I know, I know! G'night Mom."

"Night sweetheart." Opening the door, Delia took her first step out into the warm night air, turning around once more. Her motherly habits were going to spoil her evening. "And don't surf channels you're not supposed to be on-"

"I know!" Ash exclaimed, shooing her out. "Now go have fun! Go!"

Waving the final goodbye, Delia finally adventured out of the house. Once she shut the door, Ash flung himself on the living room couch, reaching for the bowl of chips he had abandoned earlier, relaxing in utter content. He took in the feeling of reassurance as long as he could, for things would not remain so delightful as the Ketchums' anticipated.

* * *

Ringing the door bell, Delia waited anxiously yet patiently for the door to open. It appeared there were lights on in the lab and by the sight of several cars parked out in the front, most people had accepted the invitation. Her fingers clenched the sides of her dress till the door swung open, a burst of laughter and chatter originating from inside the lab.

"Delia, glad you could make it!" Prof. Oak said warmly.

"It's nice to see you too professor." She replied, feeling slightly jittery.

"Please, come in!" Shutting the door, he carried on saying, "may I take your uh-"

"Shawl?"

"Yes, that's it!" He exclaimed pointing at the cloth as it draped over her shoulders.

"Oh, yes! Thank you."

Removing the piece of cloth, Prof. Oak was struck with awe by the sight of Delia's desirable figure beneath the extravagant dress. With his jaw hanging open, he felt out of sorts for looking at her with such admiration. Stuttering and blushing all at once, the professor declared, "Delia, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you and I um," she said, trying to compliment him as well, "like your lab coat!"

"I thought it'd be proper attire for the evening." The professor agreed, adjusting the collar. "Now would you like a drink?"

She nodded as they walked. "Oh, sure."

"Wonderful. I'll get you one and you can join in with everyone else."

"Okay. Thank you professor."

Gesturing to the rest of the guests, Prof. Oak scurried off towards the kitchen leaving Delia feeling a bit nervous, looking aimlessly for friends. As she entered into the lively group, she heard a voice call her name across the room.

"Delia!"

As Delia looked about, Azurine jumped out among the crowd.

"Oh, Azurine you startled me!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest.

"Sorry," she apologized, "say you look great!"

"Thanks! And your dress is magnificent!" Delia admired, gawking at the defined detail in her friend's cream short dress.

Azurine fluttered her eye lashes, looking down at it herself. "Ryan bought it for me." She bragged. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes! Where's Charlotte?" She questioned, looking around.

"Oh, she's catching up over there." Azurine stated, as if Charlotte was caught up in a much more important conversation than theirs. "So tell me, did you make that dress or did you buy it?"

"Actually I-"

"Guess who!"

Suddenly, Delia felt two hands cup her eyes leaving her blind by the unexpected action. The voice of the instigator however, was a dead give away.

"Annie I know it's you." She stated plainly, hearing Azurine give soft chuckle.

Annie sighed, saddened her identity was recognized. "Okay well, the person you're supposed to be guessing for is someone who would never play such a childish game as 'guess who'."

Becoming stiff for a moment, Delia realized as to who Annie was referring to.

Almost becoming breathless, she answered, stunned. "Zelda is here isn't she?"

Releasing her hands away from her sister-in-law's face, Annie looked at Zelda who was standing beside her, impressed. "Boy she's good."

"Delia, hi."

At first, Delia believed her ears were deceiving her, but after spying the woman next to Annie, she knew she was not dreaming.

Delia could see she had not changed much physically. Zelda still had her long desirable black hair and even with getting a little Cerulean sun, she was still awfully pale. She also remained in shape, her body still lengthy and slim as she wore a form-fitting v-neck violet dress.

Remembering her past appearance and seeing her again as a fully grown woman, caused Delia to be stricken with sadness for she had not seen her dear friend since Jayce left. The last memory she shared with her other sister-in-law was when she visited her in Cerulean before Zelda graduated from because of that, she had wished they stayed in contact, though Delia understood it was extremely awkward for them to continue their friendship without Jay around.

As for her character, Zelda was more like Jay than she was Annie in regards to her personality. Annie had always been the party girl, the popular teen among the crowd. Jay and Zelda usually watched from the sidelines, listening continuously to Annie's rants about her bad choice in friends. Not as sarcastic as Jay, she was aloof with strangers and much more intelligent than her peers.

Zelda was also class representative in high school and secluded herself among others, studying every subject known to man and read anything from a t.v. manual to Shakespeare's most excruciating master pieces.

She was truly a gifted child and out of three, she was the most well-behaved and respected towards her parents. She was the only one who actually went college and got an education. And from this experience, Zelda was able to come out of her shell and be more open will strangers. Still, Delia saw the same shy girl from their years in high school.

Smiling shyly at one another, Delia opened her mouth slightly only to be interrupted rudely by Gary's father.

"Are we just gonna stand around or are we gonna party?!" Chad hollered, waving his plastic filled cup in the air.

"He's already drunk isn't he?" Delia scoffed, watching him scurry about the room like a maniac.

Annie sighed, embarrassed. "Yep. Chad, don't break that flower pot- That idiot..."

Jumping off the sofa, Chad managed to kick the flower pot resting by the sliding glass door, sending it shattering on the ground. His eyes soon quivered as he gazed at the mess he made, then set them upon everyone else who were staring at him with mixed looks.

"I can fix that..." He stated weakly.

Charging in the room, Prof. Oak stopped and stood next to Delia and the others, his mouth agape.

"Chad Isiah Oak!" Prof. Oak bellowed angrily. "You just broke the only descent Father's day gift you have ever given me!"

"Don't yell at me Dad!" He ordered, his arms stiffening at his sides as his shoulder encroached on his neck. "Man, I feel like I'm in high school again."

"Yes and he still acts like it." The professor muttered under his breath. He then tossed Delia quick glance, giving her the drink he had promised her earlier. "Excuse me ladies, I have to go clean up_ two_ messes."

As Prof. Oak took off towards his tipsy son, Annie decided to lend a hand, accompanying her father-in-law. "I'll help you Sam."

Delia and Zelda's gaze did not break as they stared at the unfolding scene, watching Prof. Oak pull Chad aside, mumbling something in his ear as Annie got a dust pan and broom.

Releasing a small sigh, Zelda decided to start the conversation. "It's been a while hasn't it?" She said softly with a faint smile.

Delia's eyes widened, still in shock that her friend was actually present. "Yes, it has."

Another moment of silence filled the air, their eyes wandering about the room till Zelda spat out, "Delia, how's um- Ash? I haven't seen him in so long."

This brought a smile to Delia's face. She was happy one of Jay's relatives cared enough to ask about their little boy.

"Ash is doing well. He's um- He's going to be a Pokémon trainer."

"Really? I'm sure he'll be a natural."

"I think so... So," Delia started again hesitantly, "who are you staying with?"

"Oh, Annie and Chad. When Annie offered I immediately jumped on it. I love Mom and Dad," Zelda said with a nervous laugh, "but I think living with them for eighteen years was enough for me."

"Yes, I completely understand."

Delia was well aware that Emily and Richard Ketchum were no picnic. Always nitpicking their children, correcting their behavior, wanting them to perfect in every school subject, art form, everything! They wanted their children to triumph and carry on the Ketchum name and traditions with pride and honor. Though their tactics made their so called, 'thought-out plan' unsuccessful in several ways possible.

Finding little to nothing to talk about or only being able to think of sensitive subject to discuss, the women feel silent once more wishing the meeting could have been more than a few exchange of words.

"No way that was us?!"

The sound of Chad's voice was picked up from their ears, discovering him slumped on the couch crowded with Azurine, Charlotte and a few other guests. Prof. Oak must not have been too angry with Chad, that or he was very forgiving of his foolish son. Wondering what all the commotion was about, the girls were drawn to the gathering, peering over the side of the sofa seeing Chad pulled out one of the old photos albums, the year of their class designed on the cover.

Noticing their presence Chad raised his head, coaxing Delia and Zelda closer. "Ya gotta take a look at this Delia, Zelda! Doesn't seem that long ago does it?"

All the photos brought back memories. Delia could remember when those pictures were taken clear as day, especially the one taken of her after she won her first match. The only match she ever beat Jay in.

"No, it doesn't..." Delia answered, her eyes skimming over the pictures continuously.

"Hey look! There's me and my best bud!" Chad suddenly exclaimed, pointing his finger at a picture of he and Jay. His arm was wrapped around Jay's neck, pulling him down towards the camera obnoxiously. "Now I'm thinking about all the crap we used to pull." He chortled to himself.

"You mean you used to pull and dragged us into it?" Annie added wittily.

"Whatever Ann," Chad snorted, "you know you had fun."

"I suppose."

He laughed again. "Those were defiantly some good times..."

Listening to Chad and Annie made Delia realize that she wasn't the only person missing those carefree times they shared. The five of them were a true pack, close friends who stuck it out for each other in the roughest of times. Though they were all different, they still seemed to be the perfect team. Chad the compulsive wreck-loose, Zelda the silent genius, Annie the preppy shopaholic, Delia the kind and ditzy nurturer, and Jay, the witty, observant, talented Pokémon Master to be. He would never believe it, but Jay truly was the leader of the pack. And now here they were, all grown up living their own lives but broken as a whole.

"Say, where is Jay anyway?" One of their old classmates piped up curiously.

"Yeah I haven't seen him yet!" A woman exclaimed.

Delia and Annie shared a quick concerning glance as the conversation continued.

"He probably has some high-end Pokémon career and couldn't make it!" A man stated this time. "Probably touring with Kanto's Elite Four or something."

Annie nervously bit down on her lip, her fingers nervously pulling on her dress hoping no one would ask her about her absent brother.

"I wonder how much he'd get paid for that?" Chad pondered, only for his wife to nudge him sharply in the ribcage.

"Remember how great of a battler he was?" Someone else interjected.

"Yep! He and that Vulpix of his, but Dragonite was so cool too!"

"Let's not forget about his Blastoise-"

"I thought his Rapidash was a well-bred specimen." Charlotte observed.

"But his Vaporeon had such a shiny coat and so cute too!" Azurine said, entering in on the conversation.

"Who cares about cute!" One of the men argued. "His Kangaskhan was out of this world! I remember the one time it battled my Machamp..."

Delia felt a rush of anxiety building up inside. Honestly, Jay's dream of becoming a Pokémon Master is what tore them apart and here everyone was, ranting on and on about how 'great he'd be' and 'how much money he'd make', and wondering if 'he'd remember the little people he once knew back in Pallet'.

Not being able to listen any further, the distraught woman withdrew herself from the conversation silently before anyone dared to ask her if she was still involved with the infamous trainer and all the little details that went along with their broken relationship.

So as it went on spiraling out of control, Annie read the emotion ridden in Delia's face, giving her sister a nod to go after her. Zelda obeyed, chasing after her upset friend with deep concern.

"Delia, Delia!"

Sniffling to herself quietly, the auburn-haired woman faced Zelda.

"Delia, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She lied, brushing away any lose tears to prevent her make-up from smearing.

Zelda watched her carefully and saw the same emotion Annie sensed earlier. She didn't care for Delia being so distant about the matter and feared she had become too inverted, sheltering her emotions away from reality. As unhealthy as it was for Delia to do so, Zelda did not want to be combative with her friend and cause a bigger scene than need be. Yes, Delia needed to release the tension she had built within herself, but Zelda knew from experience that prying would do no good. She was an expert in that department for her parents did it to her constantly.

"Delia, Zelda!"

Looking ahead, the women saw a woman with red hair and man with sandy-colored hair enter through the door joyfully.

A small grin spread across Delia's face. "Juliet! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you guys too!" The fiery-haired woman answered, her male companion lingering behind. "Oh, and I hope you remember my dashing husband!"

The women then focused their attention on the man, gazing at him from head to toe and once they looked deep into his green eyes, they knew exactly who he was.

"Brandon?!"

"Nice to see you too ladies." He answered, chortling.

Brandon was also a close friend of Jayce's and Chad's throughout their high school years. Not being able to recognize him right away was an indicator on how much the man had matured. His dark tan chest had broadened, his arms had slimmed out, his height had grown and his pure dark blonde hair gained many streaks of brown, becoming a head of shaggy sandy coverage. He was a very patient and calm man, his wonderful appearance matching his wonderful personality. And considering Juliet tended to be a bit hot-headed he was the perfect match when it came to bringing his wife back down to earth.

Delia's eyes flew back to Juliet. "Wow, I should have figured you'd guys get married!"

"I take it you're both in the musical business?" Zelda hypothesized.

Juliet started her own band her junior year in high school and recruited Chad, Jay, and Zelda as drummer, lead guitarist and keyboardist. Calling themselves _Day and Night,_ they were incomplete, missing one last addition to their musical group. The lead singer owed her respects to Jay and Chad for not only finding a bassist for the band, but the love of her life as well.

"Yep." Brandon responded. "Juliet here studies musical abilities of certain Pokémon. Mostly Jigglypuff of course."

"And you Brandon?" Zelda inquired.

"Oh, I prefer to teach music. I work at the junior high school in Pewter."

"Good for you! Do you guys have children?" Delia asked.

"Oh, yes." Juliet answered with a soft chuckle. "Two rambunctious three-year old boys and one aggravated seven-year old girl."

"Isabelle can't _stand_ the boys. But she's a good big sister." Brandon added.

"But uh, what about you Delia? Prof. Oak said you still live in Pallet?"

Now she was going to have explain it all over again. "Uh, yeah. I work at my mother's inn and I have a son... With Jay."

"Called it!" Juliet shouted, getting in her husband's face. "Brandon you owe me fifty! I told you those two would get married! How's he doing anyway? I mean, where is he? Did he not want to come for some reason?"

Zelda's eyes floated over to Delia, then back at other two who stood addled by Delia's silence.

"Jay's gone actually." She finally answered, her smile morphing into a frown.

Delia was very tired of explaining the situation. No matter how many times she said it, she was still uncomfortable discussing it and felt complete torture as she watched the same reaction everyone gave her over and over again.

"Wait, what?"

"Jay went on a Pokémon journey five years ago." She clarified, still frowning.

Juliet and Brandon shared a quick glance, unsure how to respond to Delia's blunt statement.

"Oh. So are you two still married-"

"Yes, we're married."

"Well good." Juliet said, still flummoxed.

"That's good to hear." Brandon added with a weak grin.

Neither one of them knew how to make of the conversation. Evidently, something hapless happened for Delia to react in such a cold manner and they couldn't tell whether to be angry with her, or bare fake grins to make light of the situation.

"I hope he's doing well and next time he calls tell him Brandon and I say hi." Juliet stated, assuming they still poke to one another and then added excitedly, "oh, and tell him I'm waiting to jam with him again. Man, he was such a gifted guitarist! Could have gone really far in the music department!"

Delia didn't want lie, but she could not afford to disappoint anyone with the truth further. Even if that meant she was lying to herself. "Sure, I will."

Taking the discussion in a different course, Brandon then asked steadily, "and how about you Zelda?"

Shaking her head slightly, Zelda was relieved they moved on to a different topic with no drama. "I have a Pokémon photography business in Cerulean..."

As Zelda went on, Delia's eyes gravitated to the movement of the front door swinging open and how the wrinkles on Prof. Oak's face lengthened as he grinned.

"Ah, there's the man of the hour! Good to see you Spencer!"

The guest patted the old man's back in return. "You too, professor."

"Oh my gosh, it's Spence Hale!" Someone declared in the background.

"Spencer's here?!"

The infamous researcher Spencer Hale was apart of their class too, only instead of being a high school student, he was an intern. Delia got to know him through class as well as outside visits when she came to help Prof. Oak around the lab. His demonstrations and lessons on various Pokémon topics in the class made him gain respect from all the students.

Delia thought of Spencer as a respectable and influential man in the Pokémon realm and eventually saw him as a close friend. He had been a mentor to both she and Jay and thought very highly of each of them. Once his career took off back in his home of Greenfield, the man paid occasional visits to his friends back in Pallet, accompanied by his wife and daughter. Though as the years went by, unexplainable and tragic events occurred in Spencer Hale's perfect world, having Delia not being the only person who was suffering from turmoil.

The disappearance of his wife thanks to mysterious Pokémon known as Unown are what caused this unfortunate happening, leaving the man without a wife and their daughter without a mother. Delia obviously could relate to the man's misfortune.

"How have you been doing?" Prof. Oak asked thoughtfully. "I heard your search as made progress."

"Some, but little." Spencer responded with a sigh. "I still have high hopes though."

The professor patted his shoulder. "Of course you do. Come, I'm sure you would like to catch up with everyone."

"Certainly."

Proceeding into the main room, the men went on chattering as the professor handed Spencer a drink. Delia kept peering over at the two unintentionally while Zelda went on explaining the process of developing her photos, and how she got the Pokémon to stand so still for a quick snapshot. Or at least Delia thought that was what she was saying.

Approaching the group gradually, Prof. Oak's old eyes finally spotted Delia, racing over to her in great delight.

"Ah, Delia! Look who decided to drop by!"

Delia gave a nervous gulp. "Hi Spencer."

"Hi Delia."

Placing his hands on each of their shoulders Prof. Oak said, "I'll let you two chat for a moment." Then as he walked away, his attention was diverted over to his misbehaving son. "Chad, get off the furniture..."

"So um," Spencer started, fidgeting, "it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes..." she was having difficulty kicking her mind into gear herself. After all, it had been quite sometime since they last met. "It has."

"Prof. Oak told me about Jay."

That was sure forward.

"He did?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm sorry it had to happen that way. I don't mean to pry but um, have you heard from him recently?"

Delia sighed, folding her arms over chest. "No. Last I heard was when he left a message on the answering machine saying he arrived in Viridian. Took him four days apparently. But that a long time ago. How's um, Molly holding up?"

Spencer's eyes immediately softened. "She's doing well since the disappearance, but I know she misses Clair. I just have to stay strong."

"You have always been a brave man Spencer." Delia complimented, struggling to bear a hopeful smile. "I guess we both have to protect our children."

"Yes well, life's not so simple anymore."

"No, it's not."

Beaming at one another, communicating only through their eyes, their silent conversation was cut short due to another interruption.

"Hey, Delia!"

Delia's eyes quickly grew themselves away from her colleague to a figure pushing through the lively crowd.

"Go ahead Delia," Spencer ordered, touching her arm lightly, "I do not wish to ruin the evening with talk of the past."

Starting to walk off promptly, Delia gently tugged on the end of his sleeve, looking back at him. "Spencer," she said sincerely, "if you need anything, I'm here for you."

Finally, a small smile swept across his face again. "Thank you."

"Delia!"

The calling of her name drew Spencer away, having him join in on the conversation with Zelda and the others. Delia then spun around seeing Mark who was dressed nicely, adjusting his tie delicately.

"Hi, Mark." She greeted in return, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the company. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Uh, yeah!" He answered with an upbeat tone. "It's been going pretty good. But um, Delia you look- wow! You're just uh... Wow..."

His eyes first fixated on the cleavage of her breasts that was peering beneath her dress, then adventured all the way down to her slim legs and feet, back up to her shimmering face. He couldn't help but smile back at her with longing, finding himself more nervous than before now that she was standing right before him. Her beauty was certainly alluring the researcher, though as usual, Delia was unaware that he was starting to unhinge his primitive instincts.

Gazing back at him, Delia became warm and slightly apprehensive as she felt his breath upon her skin and watched his wandering eyes curiously.

"Time for a slow dance!" Annie proclaimed, taking hold of her husband's arm who was busy shoving h'orderves into his mouth like a steam-shovel. "Let's go Chad."

"Aggh, I hate slow dances!" He groaned, stomping as she pulled him along.

Delia and Mark's eyes soon followed the married couple as they lingered on the dance floor, Chad resisting the slow movement like a child while Annie fought back to keep him somewhat stable.

Delia released a small giggle by the sight, but was soon drawn away by Mark once more.

"Would you care to dance?" He questioned, holding his hand out.

Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, she replied softly, "uh, yes."

Taking Mark's hand gradually, Delia was soon gliding across the floor slowly to the beat of the recording on the stereo. The jazz influenced music quieted down everyone in the room and the lights seemed to dim down as well. Mark immediately took the lead, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his other hand in hers. Delia followed steadily, setting her other hand on his upper arm.

_A cigarette that bears a lipsticks' traces_  
_ An airline ticket to romantic places_  
_ And still my heart has wings_  
_ These foolish things remind me of you_

_A tinkling piano in the next apartment_  
_ Those stumbling words that told you what my heart meant_  
_ A fairgrounds' painted swing_  
_ These foolish things remind me of you_

As the song lingered on somberly in the background Delia's imagination was set free due to her bottled emotions becoming entrapped in a haze, an illusion. She hadn't been so close to a man in years and felt an odd sensation rising through her body. It wasn't too long however, for this sensation to take over and for her to conceive a younger version of her on the dance floor, accompanied by a dashing, tall, slim, dark-haired man with pale skin and blue icy eyes. The father of her son to be exact.

The words of the song soon entangled with her emotions and images, remembering a time when her heart had been conquered for the greater good of love and what it felt like to lose such an exhilarating feeling in a blink of an eye. This forgotten love of hers had been reawakened, though the man she wished to share it with was nowhere to be found.

_You came, you saw, you conquered me_  
_When you did that to me_  
_I knew somehow this had to be_

_The winds of March that make my heart a dancer_  
_A telephone that rings, but whose to answer?_  
_Oh, how the ghost of you clings_  
_These foolish things remind me of you_

Delia's emotions were imprisoned within the song itself, watching her dreamed up scenario with heartache. That moment of the two of them dancing at their graduation party ten years ago was one of the most enchanting nights. They had such a ravishing and eventful evening; dancing, laughing, with innocent kisses exchanged between the two love birds.

It was only a couple of weeks after the party, that Jay surprised Delia with a lavish and expensive graduation gift. A gift that would change their relationship from boyfriend and girlfriend to man and wife. Uncovering her eyes, Delia discovered a newly furnished house with a sold sign hammered in the front lawn and Jay at her knees with a glistening ring in his hand. Delia still remembered the exhilaration she felt and the many tears of joy she released as she cried yes to the biggest question she had ever been asked. And here she was ten years later at the reunion, alone, hurt, despondent and for what? Jay was supposed to be there.

Jay was supposed to walk to the lab with Delia and greet Prof. Oak at the front door, _he_ was supposed to sit down with Chad and reminisce about the old times, _he_ was supposed to visit with his sisters and share a few laughs, _he_ was supposed to encourage and support Spencer, _he_ was supposed to be dancing with _his_ wife, placing _his_ arm around _her_ waist and not some stranger... stranger...

_You came, you saw, you conquered me_  
_When you did that to me_  
_I knew somehow this had to be_

_ The winds of March that make my heart a dancer_  
_ A telephone that rings, but whose to answer?_  
_ Oh, how the ghost of you clings_  
_ These foolish things remind me of you_  
_ Remind me of you_  
_ Remind me of you_  
_ They remind me of you... _

Delia wanted so desperately to feel Jay's lips caress her skin, for his fingers to run through her hair, for his body to press against hers as they danced in the moonlight. After everything they had been through together as friends and as a couple, was it so much to ask for him to honor his vow and raise Ash with her? As a result, all Delia felt was insecurity and utter confusion. She didn't belong in the comfort of Mark's arms, she wanted Jay's arms. Jay's tone but thin arms not Mark's buff limbs. She wanted to lay her head against Jay's smooth, firm chest and listen to his soothing heartbeat, instead of resting her cheek awkwardly against Mark's hard shoulder.

She wanted to be glided off her feet and taken into the arms of a man who she trusted her life with. Unconsciously, Delia wished to feel him again and see all his features and attributes that made her want more. Jay's charming and contagious grin made her blush and giggle all at once, how his eyes lit up when he looked at Delia made her sigh, how his seductive voice left her feeling powerless yet safe as he whispered in her ear playfully. He was perfect in her eyes even if he was an angst-ridden, perspicacious, reserved, sarcastic teenager who wanted nothing to do with his home life.

However, these emotions of his were rarely displayed when Delia was present. His anti-hero gimmick ceased gradually as they became more comfortable with each other and soon Delia saw the kind, humorous, sweet, sensible boy who needed her more than she needed him. She was his calm in a storm, he was her shoulder to ling on. Jay was the person she wanted to dance with, to hold hands, to sing _Oklahoma!_ songs innocently as they did when they were younger; even though Jay hated it, he did it because he loved her.

This feeling however, this feeling of wanting Jay back was deriving from her heart, though her head was telling her otherwise. And because of this, Delia resisted these emotions and fought them off constantly, afraid if she ever let them in her life again her dreams would be shattered once more. Those unforgettable dreams...

Delia's eyes began to water as she watched the image she created fade away, the happy couple still dancing as they turned into dust. Her gaze then traveled up to Mark, who was grinning gently down at her. The woman returned his grin with a faint one, turning her head away again pondering. And then, a realization occurred. It only took her till the end of the song for it to dawned on her, this question Delia should have asked herself before the song started. If she missed Jay so much, then why did she agree to dance with Mark to begin with?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First off, I just wanted to say this is only part one of the reunion party and don't worry, Ash will be coming in again soon! I would also like to mention, I will be getting deeper into Jay's disappearance in one of the upcoming chapters so please be patient and there might be other relatives of Ash's on the horizon. Oh, the suspense!

Now as for the this chapter, I would just like to mention that I was inspired by Emmy Rossum's version of the song _These Foolish Things _and thought it fit perfectly with the chapter.

There is plenty more to come and I hope you all enjoyed this newest addition. Until next time!

P.S. I am fully aware of the scattered grammatical errors and possible typos throughout the story, so I am promising you all now that I will correct these mistakes after I post the final chapter. I can only stand proof-reading so many times.


	11. You Left Me in the Dark

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 11**

_You Left Me in the Dark_

"Go Seaking, use horn attack!"

"Dodge Ivysaur! Use sleep powder!"

An empty bowl of chips laid on the coffee table as Ash reclined on the sofa, watching the flashing lights bounce off the T.V. It was already ten and the Pokémon trainer to be found himself feeling drowsy, hitting the haystack earlier than he intended too. Stretching his arms as he held the remote, the boy shut off the contraption, too exhausted to finish watching the Pokémon match, then blinked sleepily at the blank screen. He barely had any effort in motivating himself off the couch, tempted by the idea to crash there instead of going to his bedroom.

There was no need for him to go upstairs besides his bed really. Though after sitting for a moment, he found enough to strength to lift his tired body up knowing his bed would give him a better night's rest and that the couch would eventually give him a neck-ache he'd regret in the morning. Strutting slowly towards the stairs, Ash released a loud yawn and as his mouth closed, a sudden sound erupted. The trigger of the ringing was the telephone's doing, the blaring noise spooking the boy.

Ash groaned as he looked back at the phone in irritation. He assumed it was Delia checking on him, telling him he'd better take a shower and brush his teeth before heading off to bed.

_I've already done that Mom. She's always nagging..._

Turning around Ash walked over to the phone, startled that the number appearing on the screen was not Prof. Oak's. Staring at it, Ash examined the area code and a lump shortly resided in his throat. A call from Johto this late at night? From who? Delia had no relatives from the region, and telemarketers never called them that late after his mother gave them a piece of her mind a few summers back. So who in the world wanted to chat at such a late hour?

Looking at the number carefully, it finally dawned on him why the number looked so familiar. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had waited, longed, prayed this day would come and here it was! This was Ash's chance. His chance to talk, his chance to scream and yell and sob and... to hear the man who he admired above all.

The call was on its last ring, the sound of it taunting him, almost beckoning for him to pick it up. Ash's shaky hand obeyed its command, lifting the receiver and pressing the talk button hesitantly. Bringing it up to his ear the device stopped ringing, the phone screen staying blank. Apparently, the caller did not want their face displayed for Ash to see, already discouraging the boy if he made the proper decision.

It was silent, static faintly spurting in the background. This truly was an ironic timing. If his father called to talk to Delia, well, he was in for a big surprise.

Quivering slightly, Ash took one final gulp. "Hello? Hello?" He said meekly.

Ash didn't appreciate that there was no hello in return after a few seconds, though the soft sound of breathing reassured him that there was someone on the other end of the line.

He was positive it was his dad who breathed nervously through the phone and with that certainty, the boy wasn't going to hang up. The only problem being, Ash had no idea how he was going to say what he was feeling at the moment. How was he going to phrase all of emotions he wanted to convey?

With heart beating uncontrollably, practically prying out of his chest, Ash stirred up the courage to say, "Dad... Dad is that you?"

That was an odd sensation. Ash hadn't referred to anyone by that name in forever and here he was, believing the caller on the other line was indeed his father. Some may have called him a fool, a wishful thinker, but Ash was confident he wasn't any of those things. This time, he knew without a doubt who this man was.

The words he muttered earlier seemed to strike a change in the caller, the man's breathing became more clear to the boy's ear, growing heavier instead of lighter. It was like the man was panicking, nervous as much as his son.

"Please, don't hang up." Ash begged. The inhaling and exhaling gradually went back to normal, his request seemed to work. "I- I want to talk to you... So," he started again apprehensively, "how have you been doing? You must have a lot of Pokémon now, all different types... Hey I uh, saw that you won the Silver Conference. That's pretty cool..."

His rambling was doing no good in striking up a real conversation. Ash lips curved at his lost efforts, his eyes looking down in embarrassment. Did his father intend to call to talk or just listen?

"Dad... aren't you gonna say anything?"

After another moment of silence, the boy was fed up with this little act.

"If you're not, then there's some stuff I've wanted to tell you." He explained firmly, trying not to choke.

He felt obligated to get the message across to his father for both he and his mother. He always saw Delia has a strong woman, his light of guidance in the darkest times, but when it came to his father she tended to fall apart. It was a sore subject indeed, but whether it hurt him or not, Ash needed to know the truth, the story from start to finish. And the only way he thought he was going to get it out of his dad's mouth, was to explain how things were going lately. And most of it wasn't good.

"I- it's not the same without you Dad," Ash began, trying to resist the tears developing in his eyes, "an- and I just ne- need you to know th-that you hu-hurt me. Y-you wa-walking out on Mom and m-me like that i-it just... I j-just don't u-understand." His bawling blundered with every word making it difficult for Jay to decipher, especially with all the static over the phone.

Ash took another deep breath, attempting to lower his stuttering. "I-I know I was r-really little when you l-left, b-but I still remember things about you... things we did... together. I- I mi-miss you s-so much and s-sometimes I w-wish you were he-here so I had s-someone to t-talk to about Pokémon and..."

He could feel his eyes burning from restraining his tears, having the need to unleash his heavy heart in one fell-swoop.

Gasping for a breath of air, his tears freed from their prison, Ash exclaimed, "I just need you Dad! And Mom, she's lonely. Sh- she's angry but I- I can tell she wants you here as much as I do." His coughing and wheezing became worse as he rambled on. "Th- there's this guy named Mark and he likes her Dad...A lot. And- I don't want anyone to replace you. It's just scaring me Dad, and I don't know what to do anymore! Dad?" Ash cried out, alarmed he wasn't saying anything. "Dad, please say something! Dad! Dad!"

He had just poured his heart and soul out to his estranged father, wanting nothing more than a response. Any kind of response, anything that would indicate that Jay was indeed listening and internalizing what his son had said.

The intensity of awaiting the most frightening response in his life, caused Ash's breaths to be sucked right out of him, his small gasps of air tormenting his shaken father. His repeated pleas for a response devoured Jay rapidly as well, his vocal cords making faint sounds and then, a real reaction was unleashed!

Between all the sniffling and gasps for air, Ash could have sworn he heard his dad crying. _Crying_. And he too, began to cry loudly, his tears more consistent every time they embraced his warm cheeks. Tears of joy and sadness mingled together, their spurts of gasps were indescribable as son and father communicated with one another without words, but through tears themselves.

Ash had never heard his father sob as much as that night. Jay was touched. _Deeply _touched. Though what really struck Ash, what was really called to his attention as the beautiful and sorrowful sounds harmonized, was the haunting whisper of the words, "I'm sorry," jumbled somewhere in the endless blubbering.

Then suddenly, in the midst of a reconciling, an unfortunate event took place. Instead of hearing his dad's continuous weeping, all Ash got was an obnoxious long beeping noise and the operator's voice.

"I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected." It explained in a monotone voice. "Please try dialing the number again..."

Ash stood stunned, his eyes wide, the color in his face drained as he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe it. After all of that, after all he had said and done, it had to end on the need of Jay inserting another quarter for the long distance call.

Ash's world had just been shattered all over again.

* * *

The soft slow music was still playing in Oak's Lab that night. The guests were all dancing away, but as for the professor himself, he reclined on a kitchen chair with his eyes half way closed. The atmosphere was serene, thought it was probably due to everyone growing tired of moving about. Mark however, was fully awake. He was complacent with Delia resting on his shoulder, and never in his wildest dreams did he think she'd be resting there. He never thought he'd get a chance to be with her. And here it was. Mark could barely restrain himself once he felt her body press against hers. How he longed for that day to come, the day she'd finally be embraced in his arms. His secure arms...

Catching first glimpse of her that day in Greta's store sent Butterfree fluttering in his stomach. Automatically having a rush of excitement throughout his body, Mark realized in that dingy store that bumping into each other again wasn't a coincidence. It was something more. So of course, he took a likely to her right off the bat, but it wasn't till after curing the Blastoise and swearing to Prof. Oak that he would not tell of Jay's whereabouts, Mark was more than determined to make Delia his. With Jay out of the picture, there was no way his plans of romancing wouldn't awry. He felt extremely confident about his plan and remembered Delia to be ditzy at times, figuring it wouldn't take too much to romance her.

However Mark couldn't count how many attempts he put forth, hoping Delia get a clue. He had to admit though, his efforts were worth it. Delia was an attractive woman and as he watched her buy a container of ice cream those many weeks ago, he believed she had not borne a child. That gave Mark a sense if relief till she called out to a small figure which emerge behind her legs. Now the woman of his dreams came along with a kid. A _kid. _That part was a dilemma. He wasn't a big fan of children, but hoped he'd be accepted eventually. Well, at least share mutual respect with Ash.

Delia's gloomy eyes stared off into space as Mark looked down steadily. The time had come. No hesitation. Everything he felt for her, about Jay, about their friendship, had to be made clear to Delia.

"Delia, there's something I've wanted to tell you." He said in a whisper, his arm still resting gently on her waist.

Feeling Mark's breath skim across her skin caught the woman's attention. "Yes?"

Gulping, the man continued tenderly. "I... Ever since I saw you again I- I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Rising her head, Delia stared at him oddly. What did that mean? Her eyebrows rose curiously as she listened, not knowing what ti think.

"You're an amazing and beautiful woman Delia. And I just... I don't think you deserve what Jay has done to you. I want to take care of you Delia." He stated ardently, his eyes following hers. "I want to be there for you and support you, give you a more stable home in Hoenn. You're an attractive woman," Mark added enamored, "and you shouldn't go through life without a companion. I want to be with you Delia..."

She felt stunned by his words, her chest flailing up and down. She was practically paralyzed by Mark's breath and the sudden brisk feeling of him brushing then nibbling on her ear. Delia was immediately awakened out of her frozen state, tearing away from his grasp, her face flushed as she skimmed her fingers across her tainted ear.

What had gotten into him? This wasn't the Mark she knew, the one who had been so kind and helpful to her. He was acting like a complete animal, preying on her like it was mating season. It was absolutely appalling.

Looking at him with bewilderment, Delia found the strength to answer. "No."

"No?" He repeated, stunned. "You can't be serious?"

"Mark you are an intelligent man, but this by far is the worst decision you have ever made." She proclaimed, addled.

Delia was used to men hitting on her, but Mark's proposal seemed to shake her up a bit. Was it because they were friends? Was it because she trusted him and never suspected such a promiscuous behavior to arise? Was it because he _knew_ Jay and _knew_ how much they were in love with each other? Now she couldn't help but wonder how long he had felt this away. How long this little game of his started.

"But Delia," Mark persisted passionately, "I'm such a better match for you. Besides, you don't honestly think Jay's coming around again, do you? He's not husband material Delia. He's a wanna be Pokémon Master and that's all he's ever gonna be. He's not even capable of even being a father."

This wasn't funny, this wasn't a practical joke. The man was serious, and Delia didn't appreciate his tone nor his persistent manner.

"Don't you say that about him!" She fought back fiercely, her voice rising. "You don't know him like I do. He's not only my husband but he's also my friend! And no matter what the circumstance may be, I would never turn my back on Jay. _Never_."

Surprisingly he paused, watching her eyebrows seep closer together and then his did the same.

"Wait a minute, you're still in love with him aren't you?"

Delia's assertive side dissipated as she withdrew, unsure on how to answer the question. She didn't know what came over her, why she fought for Jay like she did. Was Mark right? Was she still in love with the boy who inspired her to reach for the stars? Delia remained silent, her heart pounding violently as she felt eyes peer down at them. People were starting to notice their little squabble.

Without warning, Mark fell in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, shaking his head. Delia watched him carefully, afraid he was loosing his mind.

"I can't believe this...," he mumbled in repudiation. "You- you actually love him? After all the shit he's done you still can't let him go can you?"

Delia understood why Mark, like other people, had a hard time feeling sympathetic for her husband; though his harsh words seemed to sting her like an Arbok's poisonous stinger.

"Mark it's not like that. It's just-"

"Just what?" He hissed. "I don't understand what you see in him Delia. He has put you and your son in the worst circumstance possible, and yet you still have feelings for him?"

Delia's eyes diverted away from his. "It's not that simple-"

"Delia please, listen to reason." Mark carried on, placing his hands on her upper arms. "I care about you, truly care. How many times do I have to say it? And I think if you would give me a chance, we could make things work-"

"It's not that I can't Mark, it's because I won't." Delia didn't care for his hands gliding up her arms giving her goosebumps, having her rebel away once more. "I couldn't- I couldn't live with myself if I cheated on Jay."

He then tried coaxing Delia closer, his hands on her waist pulling her in. "But he'll never know-"

"I think he'd know." She snapped, tugging away.

The touching, the rubbing, and the pulling was starting to make her feel severely uncomfortable. Did he think she was free game because her husband was no where in sight? She had a child to think about, not to mention the woman was still married! What kind of woman did Mark take her to be?! Obviously, he didn't know her as well as Delia believed.

"So that's it? You're afraid of him?" Mark concluded dramatically.

Delia groaned. "No! No, it's my morals! If I wanted to leave Jay and meet someone else, then I'd divorce him!"

"But you won't will you?" He said gravely, his eyes hardening.

Delia sighed, trying not to break down. "Mark," she started breathlessly, "there are plenty of Goldeen in the sea-"

"But none I have found are as beautiful and rare as you."

Feeling his hand skim across her hot cheek caused Delia to pull away. "Mark, please don't-" She begged desperately.

Indubitably, this guy didn't know when to draw the line. If Mark couldn't stop touching her, _harassing_ her, then how could he think they would be able to have a stable relationship when she clearly did not want physical affection at the present time?

"I know we can be happy together Delia." He insisted, now taking her hand into his. "I'm successful and eligible. Why not give it a shot?"

As Delia opened her mouth, no words spewing out of her vocal cords, Prof. Oak came to the rescue thanks to Spencer giving the old man a good shake on the shoulder to wake him up.

"What is all the commotion?" He questioned irked, half-awake. "Delia you look ill- Mark what on earth is going on?" His forehead wrinkled peculiarly at the researcher.

"I can't." Delia suddenly muttered, feeling helpless.

Prof. Oak cocked his head to the side, more confused then before. "Delia-"

"Nothing Prof. Oak." Mark cut in, placid. "Just a little misunderstanding."

Delia then felt something snap within, a feeling of complete anger at Mark who was trying to cover up his little scheme.

Glaring down at him, she hollered, "misunderstanding?!"

What was that supposed to mean? There was no competition, she was no prize to be won! What was Mark thinking, confessing his feelings like that on the spot? And in front of everyone! What, did he think she'd feel pressured to say yes with their very own audience? She thought she knew the man, she thought she could _trust_ the man. Delia was utterly dissatisfied to discover he was the lowest of the low and hated herself for not figuring it sooner... sooner...

There were so many signs, hints of foreboding and none of it ever dawned on her. Ernest had even warned Delia ahead of time and oh, how she was so stubborn just to prove her dad wrong for once! This wasn't a taste of victory, it was bitter and unappetizing. Delia cursed herself silently with disgust, everything around her was nothing more than complete pandemonium.

Mark shifted his gaze back on her, making Delia squirm. "Delia-"

"I can't believe this is even happening!" She bellowed, shaking her head. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!"

Snacking away at the appetizers, Chad looked at his wife who was convulsed with rage muttering, "there's some high school drama going down..."

Annie simply shot a look of annoyance at her husband, then gradually made her way through the crowd to the unfolding scene. Chad soon followed as well, becoming concerned that Annie's hot temper was going to be unleashed in his father's own home.

"Then how could you think for one second, that I'd be willing to leave my husband for you?!" Delia continued, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Because he left you Delia!" Mark finally yelled harshly. "He_ left _you! He's _gone_! He doesn't even call you, or send you letters or anything! Nothing! Now it's time to forget about the past and move on!"

Mark's words were sharp as if they cut deep wounds in her skin, leaving her with the feeling of blood oozing from the fresh emotional cuts. Water droplets then formed in the corner of Delia's eyes. She wasn't going to be pushed around and forced to believe what others thought what was best for her. Delia knew who she was. She could take care of herself and she was certain she didn't need Mark Sullivan to tell her otherwise.

"When I am ready to forget about the past and move on I'll do it. Just not with you."

This time, Delia's words stung Mark. His mouth became agape and Delia was relieved he was finally backing off. Though the pressure of everyone watching her made the woman's assertive expression cease, her true emotions pouring from her eyes. Delia was starting to panicked. She couldn't handle the embarrassment and wanted to escape before things got worse.

Her immediate reaction was to find an escape route and to her surprise, no one stood in her way. As the guests cleared a path way for Delia to follow, the woman was able to swing open the glass door, escaping the hideous scene. Everyone watched her with befuddlement, small conversations starting to spark within the crowd.

Annie however, came rampaging toward Mark, taking a cup filled with punch and dumping it directly over his perfectly styled hair.

"You bastard!" She yelled, causing everyone to gasp. Chad then quickly dove for his enraged wife, pulling her back as she shouted, "who the hell do you think you are hitting on my sister-in-law like that?! Do you release who your messing with?!"

The cold liquid startled the man and watching Annie's abhorred face expressions almost made him tremble. Not knowing how to react, Mark simply smeared the liquid before it burned his eyes.

"Annie stop!" Chad ordered, picking her up off the ground slightly. "Have you lost your mind?! Stop it now!"

As Annie attempted to push Chad away, other guests rushed over trying to prevent a fight from happening. This gave Zelda a chance to slip out, chasing after her distraught friend in pursuit.

Watching the horrific scene carry on, being pushed aside as the guest gathered in a cluster of disarray, Prof. Oak dumped his head into his hands.

"What a mess..." He grumbled in defeat.

This was supposed to be a joyful occasion. An occasion for them to celebrate and muse over the times they shared. Though bringing everyone together only caused people to be at each others throats. So the mild mannered tranquil professor, had no idea about how to destroy a burst of chaos in his own living room.

* * *

Slamming his bedroom door Ash slipped down the surface of it, colliding with the floor. His tears had not subsided and the pain in his chest was still lingering. The phone call did not go over as excellently as the boy imagined. His dad may have listened, but Ash still felt his heart wrench over the loss of words Jay did not produce.

_Why didn't he say anything?_

He missed Jay with all his heart and needed Delia more than ever to tell her that. The weight of not being able to speak about his dad was gradually making him weak, and Ash didn't know how much longer he could hold in this yearning to talk. It was all very frustrating. Mr. Strayer advised that the boy should discuss the problem with his mother whether she liked it or not, though the image of Delia lashing out in anger or watching her fall in a deep depressed state made Ash timid.

He didn't want to bring more heartache for his mom, and even if she told him she missed Jay as much as he did what good would it do? Delia would never admit it and she'd never have the determination to go seek out for her husband. Ash was certain their lives would always consist of the two of them. No husband, no father, no possible baby siblings, nothing. Just an empty seat at a table set for three.

Ash smeared away another stray tear, his fuzzy gaze meeting an abandon object that was strayed away on his shelf. Lifting his body up slowly, Ash walked over to the lonely toy scooping it up in his hands. The furry yellow Pokémon had some wear to it, for it was purchased some years ago.

Finally finishing kindergarten, Ash took a mini vacation with his dad to the Johto region to visit his aging great-grandmother. Along the way to Azalea Town, their train ride took a rest-stop having the son and father adventuring off to stretch their legs. Ash remembered dragging Jay in a small store near the train station and it was there his dad bought him the loved stuffed Pikachu.

Not only had it meant a lot because his father gave it to him, but days before they left Pallet, Ash's plush Charmander Delia made for him was destroyed at the hands of Gary, and this touching replacement brought sincere comfort to the sadden child.

Ash's fingertips soon dug in the Pikachu's sides, his uncontrollable sniffles reactivating. The recoil of all the blissful moments he shared on that trip were only crumbled at the hands of his dad who separated the family entirely and this Pikachu was a symbol of all the turmoil. Ash's mind flashed back and forth between running through the golden field in Azalea Town with giggles and grins, and then to the stormy whether in Pallet, the coldness of both the air and his father's departure torturing him. Just like his reoccurring nightmare.

Replaying the scenes in his head, Ash struck the stuff Pikachu to his chest, his arms tightly hugging it as he buried his face into the soft toy. Ash could still smell the scent of Azalea air as he pressed his nose against the Pokémon, the memories tearing his heart apart slowly. He then proceeded to wallow to his bed and land on his mattress with a great thud. It took a second for Ash to rise his head again, blubbering softly as he fought with the sheets, pulling the covers up to his chest. Then, reverting back to childish tendencies, Ash laid there motionless with his plush friend tucked safely in the crook of his arm.

Sleep was the only medicine he could think of to ease his immense headache and aggravated nerves. Though the howls of the wind and the heavy rain droplets crashing on the roof brought back another bittersweet memory. On nights like that, Ash couldn't wait for Jay to get home. Even coming home from work late at night with a migraine and sore muscles, he was never hesitant about putting the child to bed.

Ash spat out another soft sob, pathetically praying to himself that he would hear the indicators of his father's grand arrival. On those nights, Ash would wait anxiously to hear keys jingle from Jay's pocket and the sound of the front door opening. From there, the child would either stay in bed or if the storm was too scary, he'd scurry down the staircase and cling to Jay's leg, begging to be coddled. Ash could still recall the small gentle smile that would spread across Jay's lips and how he tried desperately to stay awake for his frightened son so his wife could get some rest.

The ritual would then follow with Jay collecting the child in his arms, feeling his son burrow his face into his chest, his little fingers tugging on his wrinkled tie. Although Ash felt safe in the arms of his strong father, he wasn't completely relaxed till Jay started to sing. A soothing lullaby that consisted of his father's deep voice, having the boy drift off in a deep peaceful slumber. And it did more than just put him to sleep. That song always helped Ash through the most wicked storms, the scariest monsters in the closet and the most terrifying nightmares. It always did the trick and Ash wished more than ever that he could hear his dad sing one more time. Too old for it or not, Ash didn't care. He just wanted to hear it. He wanted to know Jay was there.

_Goodnight, sleep tight_  
_ No more tears_  
_ In the morning I'll be here_

Recoiling his dad's voice, imagining the ironic lyrics pour from his mouth killed him inside. He could still feel the soft touch of his father's finger tips as they crossed over his forehead, pulling away his ruffled messy bangs. The lullaby shook every fiber in his being, haunting him both mentally and physically.

_And when we say goodnight,_  
_ Dry your eyes_  
_ Because we said goodnight,_  
_ And not goodbye_

The main reason this song brought so much grief however, was because the last time Jay sang that song to Ash was the night he disappeared forever. Waking up that wet and silent morning, knowing that his little feet could not reach his father in time to stop him from making a dreadful decision, Ash knew that Jay would no longer sing him to asleep every time a storm struck. It wasn't until he held Pikachu again that he understood why Jay choked and struggled through the song. This time it was goodbye.

_We said goodnight_  
_ And not goodbye _

* * *

The rustling of Zelda's footsteps in the unkempt grass of Oak's field was not as loud as the commotion lurking the lab. Running along, the woman had a hard time keeping her heels from seeping into the softened soil, groaning softly underneath her breath. Delia was lucky she cared enough to chase after her.

The confrontation had amplified excessively while she raced on, many besides Annie confronting Mark on his actions, spewing off their opinions and thoughts. Zelda couldn't blame everyone for feeling dismayed and the more assertive side of her begged to join in. She cared for Delia very much, and like a sister, she wanted to defend her. Her levelheaded disposition however, hindered her from lashing out like Annie. She supposed being imperturbably did have its good points. One being the selected person who was sane enough to talk to Delia at the moment. Still, Zelda was having difficulties on how to approach the situation.

For once in her life, she didn't know what to think. The outburst was so unexpected, so random, that she could not find a logical answer that would satisfy her mind. Whether it was all Mark's idea or if Delia provoked him, it was just simply wrong. She had no idea they had made contact in the first place, and found it rather strange Mark affirmed his feelings so explicitly. But none of that mattered now. All Zelda needed to do was find Delia and hear her side of the story.

Slowing down across the field, Zelda found her friend withdrawn, sitting in a hunched position on a large rock.

Catching her breath, she started to encroach near the weeping woman. "Delia?" She called out gently.

Delia's back remained turned to her, her arms wrapped around her body as she tried to stay warm in the cool night air.

"How could he think I would be willing to cheat on Jay?" She muttered incredulously.

Sitting beside her on the cold rock, Zelda watched her closely. "You love him don't you?"

Delia raised her head, her eyebrows heightening as short sounds protruded from her mouth. Finally, she sputtered out an understandable reply.

"I don't know!" She cried frazzled, her head falling in her hands.

Zelda ignored Delia's dramatic action, gazing up at the night sky, admiring the stars. She figured as much.

"Who said you couldn't love him?" She persisted calmly.

"What?" Delia replied, lifting her head.

No one had ever said that to her before. _No one_. It was like, since Jayce supposedly committed a 'bad act', he was consequently an outcast. No one ever tried to look at the entire picture before handing out their unwanted opinions. And this time Zelda was looking deeper into the predicament, asking questions that had never been asked, finding the truth.

Still gazing up at the stars, as if they delivered a message to the dark-haired woman, Zelda explained, "all the negative things associated with Jay holds you back from loving him."

Someone was finally stating to tell the truth. A part of her on the contrary, didn't like it. Delia didn't want to face her real feelings, what her heart was trying to tell her all those years. All she wanted to do was run away and pretended like things were right as rain. That's what she_ had_ been doing. And the other half of her, was sick of denying the truth.

"Zelda-"

"I know of my Brother's faults and I do not excuse them." She interrupted sternly, her blue eyes crinkling. "There is however, a wonderful teenage boy I knew who cared about you more than his own life." Zelda then watched Delia lower head. She was getting to her. "Think Delia!" She suddenly exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jay always put you before anything else! It was very rare to find an eighteen year-old who genuinely loved his girlfriend as much as he did. You were everything to him Delia and I know he is to you. I mean," Zelda continued fervidly, "he took all the money out of his account that Mom saved for him and bought you a house! A _house_. He gave up college and everything our parents wanted for _you_. He- he wanted to marry you Delia! He wanted to have a family with you-"

"Then why did he leave, huh?" Delia demanded flustered, cutting her sister-in-law's speech. "If he wanted to have all of that with me- a real life fairytale, then- then why did he throw it all away?!"

Zelda's eyes softened, her voice becoming weak. She wished this talk hadn't been so laborious. "I- I don't know."

No one knew. No one would _ever_ know at this rate. There was however, a tidbit Delia had kept to herself. Some knowledge she acquired that tied back to her husband's vanishing. And if she was going to share the information with anyone, it would be best in the hands of Jay's own sister.

Brushing off more tears, Delia looked back at Zelda who was staring at the blades of grass beneath their feet, awkwardly. She supposed her harsh question left Zelda lost for words. That was very rare.

"The summer he left," Delia told her coolly, hoping she hadn't made her friend too upset, "Jay just... changed."

Zelda was in fact listening, examining Delia's body language from the corner of her eye, watching her muscles tense up and down as she went on.

"He wasn't acting like himself and I was ignoring all the signals... I- I was in denial...,"she admitted shamefully, "and... and I didn't know what to make of it. He was always on guard and weary and... he and Ash were just starting to bond... But then, he- he became distant_... _I just didn't understand any of it. I still don't..."

There wasn't a mean enough bone in her body to condemn Delia's feelings or accusations. As much as Zelda loved and admired her brother, she couldn't sympathize with him entirely. Seeing how distraught Delia became over the years for herself, made her realize that none of Annie's claims were exaggerated. They were actually too subtle in her opinion.

Placing her hand on her knee, Zelda was able to hold Delia's gaze. "I understand these past few years have been difficult for you and that I could never fully comprehend all the heartache of raising Ash all by yourself... however, I don't want _you_ to throw everything _you _had with Jay or _could_ have with him, because of what people say. They know less than you do."

"But... how could... how could I ever forgive him?" She whimpered, seeking an answer in Zelda's sadden eyes.

"It may seem impossible, but forgiveness can set both you, Ash and Jay free. I'm sure if he were here, he'd do anything to make amends. He loves you Delia," Zelda stated genuinely, "I know it."

Forgiveness? It seemed like a swell and easy option to fall threw with. All it would take are a few sincere words and then everything would magically heal? Delia didn't so. The power of forgiveness was a strong one, but she couldn't believe that this simple act could ever put the broken pieces back together. How could it?

Delia's glossy eyes stared up at Zelda with outspoken doubt. "I don't know if I can."

* * *

Prof. Oak was able to pry Mark away from all the ruckus, dragging him in one of the storage rooms. No one intended for the party to spiral out of control and Mark held himself responsible for the entire disaster. He didn't want to show disrespect to his previous teacher, he didn't want his childhood friends thinking ill of him, and he didn't want Delia angry at him. From the look on his face, Mark didn't expect his plans to backfire.

"It's like you're teenagers all over again," Prof. Oak grumbled shutting the door, the noise from outside dissipating. Catching his breath, he looked back at the drenched man, his eyebrows furrowed. "Mark, you are going to tell me truth of what just happened out there. No beating around the bush or leaving out any details. Now, what did you say to Delia?"

Releasing a heavy sigh, Mark ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "I told Delia that I love her." He confessed.

Prof. Oak sighed as well, rubbing his temple. "Oh, Mark..."

The way Mark laid his hand on Delia's the day of the lunch-in, Prof. Oak was suspicious of the young researcher's intentions. He was never a people person and his occupation was a dead give away at that. Spending his time with Pokémon gave the perception that Samuel Oak had no concept of his own races habits and perceptions, yet he did know a couple things in regard to human quarrels. He'd just relate them back to Pokémon. Like how he taught Chad when he was ten about sex ed with Pokémon anatomy, hierarchy status, and survival of the fittest and so on. Which to _his_ surprise didn't go over well...

In this instant though, Prof. Oak related the concept of there being a superior Pokémon in the clan, a dominate male over another and he identified Mark as that Pokémon without a mate, constantly rejected by the taken females.

"I know professor! I know!" He screeched, waving his arms in the air. "I screwed things up okay! I ruined the evening for everybody!" Withdrawing, Mark turned away from the professor, shaking his head in frustration. Then he leaned his arm on one of the walls, his voice lowering. "Did you... Did you see the way she looked at me?" He asked in shame. "Like I was a terrifying beast or something!... I- I don't even know what I said to offend her so greatly... I... I want to fix things with Delia, make her understand where I'm coming from... Maybe I should go talk to her-"

"Oh no, no, no!" Prof. Oak responded, stepping in front of him. "You stay put! Zelda is already out there! Let a woman sort out this matter, she knows what she's doing." The older man then placed a hand on the researcher's shoulder, guiding him over to a pair of large boxes for them to sit on. "Sometimes, we men can't find the correct words to say to get our point across. Might loose an arm if you go back out there!" He added as they sat down, his knees creaking.

Mark remained frowning, his eyes glued to the floor. "Rather loose an arm then get such a harsh rejection again."

The professor looked thoughtfully at the man. "Mark, take a word of advice from this old professor. I have known Delia for many years, and Jayce has always been with her through thick and thin. They're two peas in a pod. She _still_ loves him Mark. Her heart has already been given to another-"

"Arrgh, Jayce, Jayce, Jayce! That's all I ever hear about!" He declared madly, throwing his arms about again. "If I'm _so_ inadequate and he's _so_ damn great, why doesn't he come around then, huh? Where is the infamous Jayce Ketchum?!"

Prof. Oak studied the angered researcher with concern, stupefied his reaction was so tempestuous. "Mark, you know I have made some contact with him-"

Mark simply scoffed, prattling again. "Then tell me professor, has he asked about his family at all? Hmm? Has he even mentioned about rekindling his relationship with Delia? Because from my observations, it looks like he could give a damn whether she's breathing or not!"

Prof. Oak rose his eyebrows, folding his arms. "Quite the opposite actually."

Mark spun around, looking at him strangely. "_What_?"

"Sometimes people leave for their own selfish gain, others leave because it is their duty. To _protect_ their family."

The old man's philosophies weren't lowering Mark's anger one bit. More than anything, it was just confusing him.

"What are you saying professor?"

"Things are seldom as they seem Mark my boy, and Jayce's departure might be more than just earning badges."

* * *

Zelda was kind enough to fetch Delia's shall before she took off. She couldn't go back to the lab after that horrifying confrontation. How could she? She was more than humiliated. Delia was degraded in front of all her old peers, like she was some charity-case who needed a stable man to come to her rescue. Delia didn't want that. She didn't _need_ that. As far as she was concern, she never wanted to see Mark Sullivan ever again. The name itself made her twinge.

Delia made her way around the lab undetected, though her shoes kept sinking in the ground like Zelda's. Groaning, she slipped them off in irritation, walking home barefoot without a care. The feel of the squishy earth between her toes and gazing at the dark rain clouds above her head, caused her to fall in an even gloomier state. With her head hanging low, her arms tucked around her body, her shoes held loosely in her hand, Delia was drenched in a flood of rain droplets. The sound of her feet colliding with muddy dirt splashing on her dress and the booming of thunder clouds in the distance, now made Delia have a relapse like her son.

That night was becoming too familiar. First, everyone pried about Jayce, Delia was having delusions, then Mark announced his love for her, and then he had the audacity to confined Delia and attempt to convince her to leave Jay with words and attempts of fondling. She was down right disgusted and disappointed.

Everything had gone from bad to worse. The anger, the cheerlessness, the hurt, that Delia bundled into one and held with all her might, was starting to show itself to her friends, her family, Pallet as a whole! And this dreadful whether was its cue.

Continuously walking in a despondent state, Delia didn't even shiver from the cold water dripping on her skin. All she could do was tantalize herself about the ordeal. And it was all because of something she could have prevented five years back. Or so she thought.

The woman always believed she could have stopped, standing tall and assertive instead of being so weak when he told her he was leaving. Rather extreme it sounded, she wished she hadn't cried and screamed and tugged and pulled, and pleaded pathetically for the love of her life to stay. Her hysterical behavior produced cold words out of her husband's mouth, having her be more insistent on the matter which only led to an unthinkable action.

Delia finally let out something stronger than a shiver, a cringe perhaps, as she recoiled the formidable. The dispute that had grown to epic proportions ended at the hands of Jay. Jay's tight grip squeezing her small delicate wrist was the act that ceased her berserk wailing. And peculiarly, it wasn't the action itself that scared Delia, it was the fact that Jay was the one who did it.

He had never laid a hand on his wife before in such a fashion, but the look in his eyes... those damn blue eyes that captivated her from the beginning, were so soulful yet empty and somber that Delia knew something was wrong. It was as if Jay was warning her, protecting her from something and grabbing a hold of her was the only way to make the hysterical woman listen. All she could remember was the chaos that took place that stormy night and the words they spat out at each other were nothing but garbled among the dramatic actions. Thinking of those regretful actions and gazing at the ghastly weather made a calamitous masterpiece flashing before her eyes.

Reaching the house, Delia dug through her wrist-let pulling out the worn house key. Her overall expression was doleful as she turned the key, thought there was a shimmer of hope in her eyes. When the door opened, swinging wide enough for her to peak in, Delia yearned to be greeted by Jay with his arms open wide for her to fall in them, and tell her that he tucked Ash in bed and that he was sorry for everything, practically grovelling at her feet. And if he was there, if he magically appeared before her, she might have taken him back.

Walking in the house, Delia wasn't startled to not find her love standing in the entry way. Then as she shut the door, the woman naturally made her way up the stairs to check on her son. The lack of light in the house didn't help Delia's footing while traveling up the stairs for her muddy feet slipped on one of the steps, causing her to fall to her knees. Leaning on the banister, her hair in her face, gazing down at the floor below her, Delia was compelled to envision the horrific night once more, watching herself bawl and Jay strut out of the house soberly. Trying not to breakdown, Delia rose back up on her feet, forcefully struggling along to reach the last step and to not look down again.

Ash's bedroom door gave a creaky sound as it opened, revealing him nestled in his bed. Delia walked over to the bed to make sure he was alright, though as she looked down at the dreaming boy with his plush toy, a sudden rapture at the window startled the both of them. Ash twitched subtly in his sleep, but began to breath steadily, easing Delia's racing heart. She then bent down, pulling the covers closer to his chin and pressed a delicate kiss on his forehead. He was her baby, _their_ baby, and he had been hurt and neglected. And because of that, Delia would do anything to keep him out of darkness's reach. Even at the cost of her loneliness, Ash was worth it.

Pulling away from her snoring son, Delia closed the door quietly heading off to bed herself. However, as she entered in her room, removing her shall, Delia suddenly stared at the unused pillow and empty half side of the mattress. She was going to have another night of sleep alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Let me just say, this was the hardest chapter I have ever written and I worked very hard to try to convey the piece with consistency. Please also forgive me for any grammatical errors. I can only stand rereading so many times!

I would also like to mention that _Goodnight_ is a real song by _Evanescence, _and it's a very rare and old song of theirs. So _Goodnight_ belongs to them not me!

We are now down to the final countdown my dear readers, with only five more chapters left! After this story is complete, I plan on writing a prequel that will go in depth about Jay's departure and will be written in his perspective. There's more information about it on my profile if you are interested.

Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for more!


	12. I'm Always in this Twilight

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 12**

_I'm Always in this Twilight  
_

The digital clock on Mark's nightstand read one-fifteen. He had not been in bed long due to cleaning himself after Annie's little act and was even threatened by a couple of the gentlemen at the party. He had made himself look like an utter fool. He messed things up with Delia, not the other way around. And now all of Pallet was going to hear the low-down about what happened at the reunion. Word would get out fast and Greta would probably be up early in the morning announcing the news from her inner-com at the store.

He was tossing and turning continuously throughout the night, reliving his latest mistake over in his head. He had not intended for the night to turn so sour. The man seriously thought Delia would fall for him the second he confessed his feelings for her. Little did he know that she was still allured by the same man who gave her a son. Mark cursed underneath his breath. Now he wished Jay to be damned to Hell. Damned, for screwing any chance he had with the inn keeper's daughter.

Before he humiliated himself, Mark dreamed about all the possibilities he could have shared with his new bride. Though the idea of being a step-father was not exactly what he hoped for. How could he ever come to an agreement with that boy? Ash never liked him from the start and to be perfectly honest, Mark felt the same. Looking at the child only reminded him of Jay; the same ruffled hair, the same birth marks, the same ambition...

Even if Delia had said yes, even if she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him a dozen times, Mark knew it would never work out. If Ash didn't accept him, then Delia would let him go. She was his mother and by watching them from afar, Mark realized how much the young woman adored her child. It seemed whether he was there or not, Jay would always win. Badges or the hearts of those who still loved him.

Drifting on and off to sleep, Mark groggily stepped out of bed in shorts and a t-shirt for a glass of water, hoping it'd calm his nerves. Strolling into the kitchen, he lazily reached for a glass in one of the upper cabinets, turning on the water. His dreary eyes fixated on the water pouring from the sink, watching the rushing liquid rise through the cup and it wasn't till the water overflowed from its container touching his hand, that Mark fully woke up. Shaking himself awake he shut off the the sink, drying his soaked hand with a nearby towel.

As he went on drying his hand, the phone rang across the room having him abandon his beverage. Dragging himself across the floor he made it over to the ringing contraption in time before it woke up Prof. Oak. The possibility of it being Delia consumed his thoughts, though after a short moment he realized it was an unrealistic presumption.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, the man picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Mark, remember me?"

Mark's eyes immediately flew open as his body became stiff. The voice had an eery familiar ring to it, a ring that made him shudder throughout his body. He gulped as his heart lurched intensely within his chest, sweat forming on the creases of his forehead. He didn't like the vibe the caller was giving off, feeling almost threatened by the mysterious character. It was clear that the caller was male, the rumbling powerful voice erupting from the man's vocal cords practically made Mark jump out of his skin.

Still standing there shaking like a cornered Growlithe, Mark gave another gulp. "Who-who are you?"

The man sneered. "The wanna be Pokémon Master that's who." He spat wittily. "I've got a score to settle with you, so if you don't want to ruin your precious reputation as the infamous researcher from Hoenn, then listen up. Before the sun touches the hills, you must leave Pallet. And I would suggest you start packing _n__ow_."

* * *

Delia didn't get a good night's rest either. She had laid there awake most of the night and by the time she felt her mind slip, her sticky eyelashes were forced to become unglued due to the blaring rays of sun shining through her window.

Going to work was something she didn't want to do and she even felt crummy enough to not take Ash to school. Luckily, Leah swung by on a surprise visit, though Delia knew the main reason her mom came by was because she already heard the rumors of the outbreak at Prof. Oak's. It was only seven o'clock and all of Pallet was up in arms about the latest gossip.

Delia did however, briefly describe the happenings of the party to Ash. As she explained the situation to him in the best choice of words she could find, it seemed he got the gist of it, though he would probably have some questions later on that Delia wouldn't want to answer. Everything was just too complicated. Even at that, she'd rather jump through hoops and stumble through her words awkwardly describing Mark's intentions, rather than have the town folk tell her son the shocking news. Shocking news that would send him into a panic attack, thinking he was getting a new daddy if the story was twisted and contorted by then. That was the last thing Delia wanted.

And because of that, Delia wanted to stay away from everyone for as long as she could. However, she did feel ridiculous hiding in the house. She not only felt unnerved about leaving her house for work but was petrified about watering her own garden! Delia was paranoid that as she watered along, listening to the sweet melodies of the Pidgey as they chirped, Mark would pop up unexpectedly declaring his undying love and devotion for her.

The remembrance of his fingertips gliding over her skin caused her to have goose bumps, not to mention, the inclination of Mark wanting to get in her pants that night. Stumbling into bed with a man she hardly knew was something Delia wasn't known for. If Mark thought he was going to receive a thrill that night he was most certainly confused. And sweet talking her wouldn't work either. She didn't know why he'd even think it'd work in the first place. She couldn't understand how their casual conversation gave him the single to be authorized to flirt.

Delia was also not flattered by his insistence on running away with him, starting a 'better life' somewhere else like she was a maiden in distress, a charity case perhaps. She could sense Mark's love was not fully genuine and felt he was using the madness she had encountered lately to manipulate her. The constant blabbering about how he was 'such a better match' made her nauseous.

'A better match' that could 'support her fully' and 'make her happy' and 'give her everything she ever dreamed of'. Like she couldn't do those things on her own. Delia understood what it meant to be an independent woman, an independent mother to be more exact, and she didn't need some bachelor to tell her how to live her life. The woman interpreted his words to be more bossy and demeaning than warm and comforting. She could provide a roof over their heads all by herself and do yard work, and pay the bills and groceries, and work a full day, and pick up Ash from school and have enough time to kick of her shoes and shut her eyes for a moment before starting dinner.

There was however, something Delia was overlooking. Too vexed and hurt by the whole thing, she didn't recognize there was a double-meaning gracing her presence. Isn't a husband what she had wanted those lonely five years? A supporter, a lover, a friend? If that was the case, then why not take Mark? Why not deem him as the new love she found among the darkness of the world if he was so willing to announce his feelings for her in front of everyone? Was he not right? Was he not... Jay?

She was incapable of pondering over these thoughts at the time, for she was wrapped up in double checking that Ash had everything he needed for school and that his tummy was full.

After bidding Ash and Leah goodbye Delia attended to her own needs, waddling up the stair case with a basket full of folded washed clothes, engaged in a phone call with Michelle.

Her ear and cheek were pressed firmly on the cordless phone to keep it steady. "I'm really sorry about bailing on you like this, but I just don't think I can handle coming to work. I know Azurine and Charlotte want to say goodbye, but I just can't... Th- that night was so humiliating-"

Michelle understood. How could she not? She was one of the first people to hear after all. Making her way over to the inn to make breakfast for the rising guests, she was stopped by Greta who dramatically declared the startling news. She was in such a shocked state she didn't even bother asking how Greta already knew till the old woman scampered off to go gossip with another resident.

"I know sweetheart and _it's fine_. I'll tell them bye for you, and I've got Jennifer to help me. Just take your time honey. Your mom and I understand."

"Thanks Michelle," Delia said gratefully, settling some shirts in her second dresser drawer, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You just get yourself in the right mind set again. That's all I want. And don't worry!" Michelle continued reassuringly. "Soon this will all blow over and be yesterday's news!"

She sighed, slamming the drawer shut. "Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

Ending the call, Delia strolled into her son's bedroom ready to put his clothes away as well, though her entrance wasn't a smooth one. Stepping on a plastic toy with her house slipper, Delia felt a sharp pain jab into her foot.

Growling underneath breath, the peeved woman scooted the item aside. "_Ash_...," her eyebrows furrowed together as her eyes skimmed about Ash's tattered room. "Oh, what a mess..."

Delia couldn't count how many times she reminded him the importance of being tidy, though waking up every morning and finding a mix of dirty and clean laundry strung out across the hallway, made her realize neatness was a lost cause.

Collecting an armful of toys and clothes here and there, Delia tossed them back into their designated places. She was so engrossed with cleaning up the disheveled room, the woman took liberty of tucking his clean clothes away and going to the trouble of putting books and videos back in their proper places.

However, she was no longer preoccupied with redoing Ash's bedroom by the ringing on the phone, causing the frazzled woman to dart about the room, trying to locate where she placed the damn thing.

After a few rings she discovered it placed on Ash's desk, answering it with a heavy breath. "Hello?"

"Good morning Delia! How are you?"

How are you? _Really_? How do you think she was feeling? Delia knew Prof. Oak meant well, putting his widest grin on and using a chipper tone to make the situation not as bad as it seemed. It still wasn't enough to ease her nerves though. The impending fear that Mark was standing next to the professor listening to their conversation, begging to speak with her made her want to hang up. If that was the case, Prof. Oak was there and he would put a stop to it, Delia was certain of that. She didn't need to be so dramatic.

Sitting down on her son's unmade bed, Delia felt something with marble eyes and a nose prod right into her behind, having her rise back up glaring down at the discovered Mankey toy Ash left out.

She sighed as she picked it up. "Hi Professor. I've been better."

"I thought so. I was really worried about you after you left the lab. I'm terribly sorry it had to turn out that way. Truly I am."

She could tell her former instructor meant every word and was touched deeply, though the uncomfortable encounter with the toy left her sounding a little exasperated.

"Yes well, it was... something." The woman responded, settling the Mankey toy on her lap as she sat back down on the bed.

He too could sense the aggravation in her tone, now uncertain if it was a good time. Though the matter was quite crucial.

"Listen Delia, I don't mean to bombard you with bad news, however, there is a serious matter I need to discuss with you."

_More_ bad news? How could anything be worse than that previous night? Was it about Mark, had he done something after the party? Had he done something to _himself?_

It couldn't be that. No way, she was being dramatic again. It had to be something like, a Pokémon was let loose out of the Lab's quarters and stampeded across her garden and all those crops she planted would go to waste. Yeah, it had to be something like that.

Delia took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"I believe Ash cheated on his exam."

Delia was speechless._ Cheated?_ Did she just hear the professor say, _cheated_? Ash, cheating? No way! He must have gotten his test confused with another kid. Not Ash. Not her sweet, innocent,_ honest_ little boy... No. How could this be?

Her accumulating anxiety was now taking full effect. Every positive ounce she had left in her life was being sucked out, the negative energy squeezing the life out of all happiness, making it slowly crumble away into bits of dust. Now instead of it gradually deteriorating away, she felt an entire avalanche of destruction crash right on her, suffocating her to no end.

Delia was devastated.

Her mouth remained agape with no words flowing from it, till she realized Prof. Oak was still on the other line waiting. "What?!" Delia managed to sputter out. "But how?! Are you sure?"

Prof. Oak nodded. "Positive. I'm assuming after I left the room, Ash changed his answers after finding the answer key on my desk." He then gave a heavy sigh. "I knew I should have put that thing away..."

This wasn't Prof. Oak's fault. He should have been able to trust Ash not to go scrounging on top of his desk. Now she couldn't help but question her qualifications as a parent.

Delia shook her head. "It's not your fault professor. Ash shouldn't have tempted himself... What did he specifically change?" She questioned, though she was dreading to know the answer.

"Answers that even I wouldn't have known when I was their age unless I had notes, which are not allowed!" He exclaimed. "Those harder questions are just for formality anyway. I don't actually expect a bunch of children to get them right! And some of the questions were opinionated and he wrote the same words down as the ones in the answer key!" He sighed again, shaking his head some more. "I'm sorry Delia, but that's enough proof for me to suspect foul play."

She didn't want to hear any of this. She wanted to throw the damn phone against the wall and convulse into a mental breakdown. How much more disappointment was going to crawl underneath her front door and devour the last remaining bits of sanity and delectation she had? Delia didn't want to find out. She wanted to run. Run away from all her troubles and if they caught up with her, she'd bury them beneath the soil of the earth and walk away as if they never existed. It was impossible to do so however.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm going to wait and see if he comes clean." Prof. Oak stated. "I will announce that the test results are in and the kids can come pick them up. If Ash goes to get his results and doesn't tell me the truth then, I hate to say this but-"

"I understand Professor. So if Ash tells you the truth-"

"Then I'll give him another chance." He clarified. "Usually I wouldn't allow him to get his license or even try for next year but... I couldn't do that. I know I shouldn't and my reasons for feeling otherwise are that I see a spark in Ash. While he is a little off track at times, I can tell how he wants this more than anything. More than any of the other children, I think. I just couldn't take it away from him... It sounds biased, but he is his yours and Jayce's son... I... I just couldn't."

Delia's voice softened. "Oh, Professor..."

Pleased she was by the professor's comments, she couldn't bare the thought of her son committing such a vial act as cheating and facing no repercussions. She had given her all at being a single parent, filling in the other half constantly and was beyond disappointed to discover her efforts were still not enough. Everything seemed hopeless and Delia was starting to believe it.

"I'm just so disappointed in him." She added with another sigh, perplexed. "I've never taught him to cheat!"

"I'm as surprised as you are, but he is a kid," he reasoned casually, "and kids make mistakes."

Delia arched her eyebrows. "Yes well, this is _much_ bigger than a silly little mistake."

"Don't fret over it Delia. If Ash is meant to go a journey then he'll do the right thing. I have a strong feeling he will."

For some reason, his reassurance wasn't enough to stop the woman from worrying.

"But Professor," she continued seriously, "I can't just stand by and not saying anything-"

"You have a point, but on the other hand this teaches Ash a very valuable lesson." Now it was time to listen to the professor's helpful insight for the day. "_We_ cannot correct Ash's mistakes by force. If we reported him for every wrong thing he did, he'd never own up to anything. He needs to take ownership. And you know as well as I do that is a very important characteristic in a Pokémon trainer, let alone any upstanding person."

He made a point. But was it good enough to excuse Ash's behavior entirely and not let him receive a punishment for his actions? She supposed him confessing the truth was enough in itself, yet she wanted him to be held accountable. Was this really the best option? Delia did need some help with wrangling Ash, and Prof. Oak would be the most appropriate candidate. Too relaxed he might have been with his own son, Ash was different. The old man's methods would most likely work on the boy. After all, Delia knew Ash had too big of a conscious to let this little act carry on undetected. Or so she thought.

_It's kind of hard for me not to be tempted to make Ash tell the truth. _Delia thought, biting her lip._ Then again, this is Prof. Oak..._

Delia just hoped his words of wisdom would pull through or she'd end up giving Ash few words of wisdom herself.

* * *

Flipping through his thick textbook, Ash was trying to be diligent with studying. Glancing over his Pokémon textbook again, the boy was preparing for a retake and this time he wasn't going to cheat. It had taken him awhile, but Ash was starting to realize this little act couldn't carry on for much longer. He was certain Prof. Oak knew, after all the man wasn't an easy one to fool and Dani's horrifying story still haunted his mind. Maybe he thought, if he tried showing the professor how much he worked to fix his mistake, the cheating incident would vanish into thin air. And he also tried his hardest to forget about the late night chat he had with Jay. At least for the time being.

_If I show the professor I've studied... Oh, who am I kidding! He's not gonna let me test again..._

Contemplating wasn't the only thing keeping Ash from focusing. Besides pondering on about the heartbreaking phone call, he was also distracted on and off by a group of students huddled in the upper corner of the class room, all crowding around a single desk. Ash watched them from the corner of his eye, seeing their mouths open wide with amazement, their ooos and awes intriguing him.

"Whoa Gary, no way! Hey guys," Peter said, lifting his head as he called to some students,"ya gotta take a look at what Gary got on his Pokémon exam!"

Ash figured. The students who rushed over were mostly girls, praising his cousin for his achievements, their measly first crushes showing through. And Gary accepted it all happily.

"You got your score back Gary?" One exclaimed, leaning over the desk. "Awesome!"

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Great job Gary!"

The constant praise Gary received made Ash hurl. It was like Gary was stuffing his face full of delicious food, indulging himself to no end; though before too long, it'd come spewing back up his throat, spouting across the table as a horrendous mess.

Gary stuck his nose up in the air, his hands intertwined as he rested his head back on them. "Humph! It takes true knowledge, ambition, and talent to get a ninety-five percent on their very first Pokémon exam! I suppose this shows I am cut out for being a trainer. A top trainer no doubt!"

"Jeez, you really showed me up Gary." Peter sweat-dropped. "I got a seventy-eight on mine. I was just lucky enough I got that much!"

"And I got an eighty-two percent!" Stevie stated. "I guess that shows who's ahead of the game, but don't think we won't catch up Gary!"

Gary chuckled, closing his eyes. "Maybe..."

Stevie picked up on Gary's sly comment quickly, shooting a glare in his direction. At least Ash wasn't the only one having troubles with the arrogant trainer to be.

The girl was about to say something witty in return, till Peter called her attention.

"Stevie, what about Ash?"

Her eyes brightened. Peter was right. Ash was the last one to announce his score and they were all curious to know if he was able to outdo Gary's outstanding percent.

"Oh, that's right!" Stevie then saw Ash by himself, shouting from her spot, "Hey Ash, what did you get on your exam?"

Ash raised his head quickly, tucking away the textbook in his desk before anyone noticed. He wasn't ready to answer this question.

"Oh! I um- I haven't gotten mine back yet." He explained nervously with a weak grin.

It wasn't much of a shock to have Gary chime in, speaking before Peter and Stevie even got a chance to reply.

Ash grimaced as he heard his rival snort, catching glimpse of him sneering in his direction. "Probably has zero percent!"

Ash could see Gary hidden behind a couple of students who were still glued to his desk. He thought it cowardly for Gary to camouflage himself behind fellow students. If he had something to say, Ash wanted him to say it directly to his face. Not to snicker behind some students, thinking his comment was unheard.

The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyebrows. "I just said I haven't gotten it back, okay Gary?!"

It didn't seem to bother the brunette that Ash heard. "Sure are sensitive about it aren't ya Ashy Boy?" Gary carried on, cocking a sly grin. "Think ya didn't do well?"

Ash's face reddened, his cheeks puffing. "I never said that! I just said I haven't gotten it back, that's all."

His rival then rose from his seat, walking over to Ash's desk. The boy gave a small gulp as Gary slammed his palms against the surface, looming down at him. All the other students watched from afar, silent.

Ash and Gary's bickering was always the main ascertainment in the classroom so it wasn't surprising an uproar was occurring. Still, as much as some admired Gary for his talents they still became crossed at times when he taunted Ash, which was very often. However, no one dared to step in. It was better to be on Gary Oak's good side than his bad. And poor Ash was the only kid facing that dilemma.

"Well when you do get your results back, you should share it with the rest of us. I'm curious to know how many points you lost! Ahha!" Chuckling loudly, the bully pranced back over to his seat, marinating in his peer's applause again.

Shockingly however, Ash didn't get mad. He simply snickered to himself quietly as Gary went back to gabbing. Considering he cheated, he didn't miss a single point. At least there was one good outcome from this little charade, even if he was the only one who enjoyed and understood the joke.

_Not that many, actually... _

* * *

Delia looked both ways before exiting her front yard. She was in the midst of a brief catnap before Leah called, asking her to fetch the spare key to the storage room at the inn because the original one was missing. Delia dreaded leaving the house but felt obligated to return the favor to her mother after she dropped off Ash for her. Part of her wished however, that Ernest would find the item; though it would take him an eternity to do so and by the time he'd find it, the inn would most likely be closing for the night. It was just best she filled in the gaps for her mom.

She was being cautious on her way to her parent's house, alarmed of being ambushed by gossiping neighbors. And boy if they caught her, she'd have to fight her way out of their grasp. Thankfully, it appeared everyone was either at work, at a sewing class, or gossiping about another poor soul, helping Delia relax. She had made it to the house safely without one encounter and once she got to the top of the front porch, she dug out the key she had to the house from her jean pocket, inserting it in the lock.

It wasn't too long however, till Delia heard the sound of panting and yipping. Rex and Fly where nearby and as she turned the knob she picked up Ernest's voice in the distance. They were coming back up to the house. Panicked, she hurriedly pushed the door open, scrambling about to retrieve what her mother needed.

Delia didn't care to speak with Ernest not after their latest fight and certainly not after the reunion. Ernest was right. He was right and Delia was wrong. Mark was a façade and he tried to warn her, but she refused to listen. And now she was furious. Furious and certain that her father knew about Mark's proposal and going to make sure he'd get a chance at talking about it. Delia wasn't going to give him that chance.

Taking the key from a drawer Leah had stashed away upstairs, Delia rushed down the steps hastily praying she'd make it out of the house before Ernest's wrinkled hand touched the doorknob. To the frantic woman's dismay however, she was confronted with the man she adored as a child, but now gave anything to be far away from. Trouble was on the horizon.

Ernest was surprised to find her inside the house, though his face expression became unreadable. Delia didn't bother deciphering it. As they stood there awkwardly, she avoided eye contact, trying to ignore him as if they were just passing by with nothing to say and that the chest pain she was feeling was nothing more than congestion. That lie she told herself would have worked if she actually ate breakfast.

It was impossible however to think Ernest would cave in so easily by the sight and sense of his child trying to avoid him. It only made him want to persist all the more.

"Your mom and I heard about what went down at the party." Ernest stated, his gaze hardening.

Delia didn't respond. She didn't _want_ to. She didn't want to bicker and listen to Ernest badger on about how she should have listened to him and rub in how he was right all along. His repugnant habits always agitated Delia, but this took the cake. He was going to do it. Any second now and he'd start in just like always and she wasn't going to take it anymore. This time, the ticking bomb was finally going to set off.

"What of it?" She questioned evenly, trying to escape from her prying father.

Ernest crinkled his forehead as he blocked her from exiting the house. "I warned ya Delia, and ya just wouldn't listen-"

She knew it. She knew he'd pull a stunt like this. Scolding her like she was a child again, like she had gone berry picking in the mountains without asking or slipping over the Tauros fence without supervision. This wasn't the farm anymore, she wasn't a little girl anymore, and Delia wished Ernest would accept that and treat her like an adult.

Delia tried to not meet his eyes. "Not now Dad-"

He wouldn't to let her budge. Instead, Ernest stepped in the house with the Jolteon, forcing Delia to back up. "You young lady found yourself in deep trouble just cause ya refused to listen to your old man!" He hollered, letting the door slam behind him. "And now look at ya? Look at what you've allowed to happen to ya?!"

She didn't need this now. She didn't _need_ Ernest's long and droning speech. Not after that previous night nor that morning. Everything with Mark and Ash's trickery made it unbearable for her to stand a brutalizing conversation with the one person she was angry with the most. She just couldn't take it!

"You're right Dad!" She spat sarcastically, cursing at him through her glaring eyes. "From this point on, I will always consult you on every little thing I do because apparently you're full of so much knowledge and wisdom, that you can read a person just by looking at them!"

Rex and Fly slipped away from the scene speedily, hanging their heads low as they raced up the stairs startled. They couldn't stand Ernest's yelling and now they couldn't stand Delia's.

Glancing up at the frightened Pokémon, Ernest looked back at his daughter sternly. "Hey, watch your tone-"

"You watch _your_ tone!" Delia retorted loudly. "You have no right to talk to me this way! All you do is nag about my parenting styles and moan about how I should meet someone, yet when a man crosses my path you scare him off! And at the end of the day it doesn't matter, because all of them end up being creeps anyway! All except one. _One." _She stated seriously, her index finger held up in the air. "And that man has stabbed me in the back for no reason, and is forever gone out of my life for only God knows why!"

Then, Ernest did something nontraditional.

"Who Delia?" He asked, folding his arms. "Who in the name of Mew are you referring to?"

Delia scoffed. This wasn't funny. Not one bit. He knew who she was referring to and she knew how much he wanted to hear her utter his name. It had been a good long while since she said the name Jay in front of him, and Ernest wanted her to finally call him by his name. Not Ash's dad or my husband, no. Jay. Just Jay.

"You know who I'm talking about." She replied coldly.

"Just say it!" He hollered, his booming voice now driving the Pokémon into one of the bedrooms.

Delia couldn't restrain herself any longer. She felt her blood boil uncontrollably, her hands sweating profusely. If he wanted to hear it then fine. She was going to say it. And if she needed to unleash her raw emotions with screaming and cursing then she would do it there with him. Not in front of Ash or Leah. She was going to let Ernest see the affliction that was constantly polluting her broken soul.

Within a split second, Delia exploded. "Jay! Jay! Jay! You hate Jay! Mom hates Jay! The _whole_ world hates Jay!"

Ernest expression relaxed as he watched Delia pant heavily. "But you." He muttered, catching his hysterical daughter's attention.

"_What_?"

"You don't hate him." He said seriously. "Even after everything he's done, you're still in love with him."

Ernest was getting to the core of the problem that no one dared to touch. Delia didn't intend for her feelings to be so obviously, she didn't think her naked emotions were exposed for everyone to see. Was he right though? Was she still in love with Jay? He wouldn't be the first to throw out such an accusation. Zelda thought the same and silently, so did Leah and Prof. Oak. Everyone she loved and trusted thought so, so why didn't she? Why was she refusing to accept her deepest desire?

"Damn it Dad!" The cornered woman screeched, her eyes tightening shut as tears ran from her cheeks.

"You won't let one eligible man sweep ya off your feet because you're still waiting for that good for nothing to come crawling back to you!" Ernest roared, waving his arms back and forth.

She hadn't received such an earful since she was a teen. The rehash of her dad insisting for her to join him on a last minute hike to go Pokémon bird watching, instead of going on some measly date with Jay (that they been planning for weeks) was the only other _real_ fight she got into with the old man. Delia thought it was nonsense for him not to let her go over the fear of them parking somewhere up in the mountains just to make-out or possibly do the unthinkable. In the_ middle_ of the day that is. And because of that, Delia was grumpy the entire walk and ended up erupting at the top of of the peak of a mountain, scarring away dozens of rare peach breasted Pidgey's. If anyone dared to mess with his stupid birds, it wasn't going to be pretty and Delia hated it when he turned psychotic over such a fruitless hobby.

"That's not true Dad!"

Ernest snorted. "Is it? Then why won't you go on a date?"

"Because I'm still married, Dad!" She answered, as if it was supposed to be obvious to him.

"Then divorce him."

"I don't know where he is!" Delia insisted, gritting her teeth.

Ernest arched his eyebrows, waving his finger at her. "See if you really wanted to, you'd find him!"

This squabble was going nowhere. It was an agonizing merry-go-round where both wanted off, but were too stubborn to make the first move of ending it. Delia had somewhere to be. She didn't need to make matters worse, storming in the inn drenched in tears trying to explain what happened to Leah and to have townsfolk attack her from left and right.

"Well maybe I don't want to find him!" She declared, throwing her arms up in the air. "Maybe I- maybe I like the way things are!"

That was a total lie.

Ernest didn't buy it for a second. "Oh come off it Delia, it's no secret that you aren't happy! I can't remember a day when you weren't semi-happy until he walked out on you."

Delia groaned, brushing lose strands of hair away from her face. "You don't understand and you never will!"

"You're right!" He responded, baffled. "I'll never understand how anyone could love Jayce Ketchum after all the shit he's done to this family!"

"You don't know him!" Delia protested, practically screaming. "You never took the time to _get_ to know him!"

"Like Hell I do! He's always been a good for nothing-"

"No he's not Dad!" She fought back, standing her ground. "Jay is an eligible and wonderful man! He's kind and loving and charming, and-"

"Selfish." The old man spat.

It was true. Ernest Parker never cared to get to know Jay and most of his opinions were formed by his feelings. He could never see the polite and caring boy Leah saw. All Ernest could see was trouble based on his stereotypes: the motorcycle, the leather jacket, the rich family, the talent, the good grades, the aloof disposition, all of that jumbled together was what Ernest saw in Jay. Nothing but a reckless, testosterone filled boy who was just waiting to take a look at what was underneath Ernest's daughter's skirt. And _none_ of that was true.

If he even cared to know the details, it was _Jay_ who was apprehensive about making any sort of move beyond kissing and cared very much about making a good impression on her folks, after awhile however, he found Ernest to be a lost cause. Besides, Delia would not have dated and _married_ a sex crazed teenage boy. If Ernest really knew Delia for who she was, he should have automatically expected her taste in men to be a bit more refined.

"We _all_ have faults. One of yours being that you never know when to mind your own business!"

Ernest's eyebrows rose. "You're telling me about my faults?" He said stunned. Delia had never been so disrespectful to him before and this sheer anger she was displaying was nothing more than an overgrown temper-tantrum in _his_ eyes. "Ya need to show some more respect to your father Delia! I'm just looking out for you-"

Delia's body was tingling madly, her voice starting to crack as she went on crying and shouting all at the same time.

"Don't you get it?!" She bawled, trying to stay strong. "I don't want you looking out for me! I can take care of myself!"

She was trying to get her point across. It was necessary for Ernest to let her go. Delia understood to a degree that he cared and would always be invasive in his little girl's life, but the constant bantering and no understanding of privacy was making him lose perspective. Ernest was having a hard time knowing when to draw the line. He was crossing boundaries once again.

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked incredulously.

"I expect you to respect that I can make my own decisions and do as I please!" She explained sternly, her voice rising up and down. "I don't need you, _my Father_, shoving your unwanted opinions down my throat constantly, telling me how to live _my_ life!"

Ernest scoffed. "Now you're talking like I'm a nuisance! I guess I can't saying anything to ya Delia without stepping on egg shells! "I hate to tell ya this, but this old man knows more than ya think! I've been through a lot Delia, and I am very capable of understanding the complexity of a petty high school relationship!"

That comment was like being stabbed in the heart till there was no blood left to drain from the organ.

"Take that back!" Delia growled furiously between surging tears.

The wrinkle's on Ernest's forehead deepened. "Why should I?" He hissed.

'Why should _I_?' God, that was cruel! The cruelest thing he had ever said to her. Ernest was well aware his daughters romantic relationship was much more than some date to a school dance. Jay and Delia understood and respected each other from the beginning as_ friends_. And because they started as _friends_, their feelings for each other changed, blossoming into true love. A love that Delia thought, that could never be broken.

Delia's hands pulled on the locks of her hair, spilling out in front of her, moving about again. Her groaning increasingly grew louder as well. "Aggh! See?!" She shouted in frustration. "This is why you'll never understand! Jay was more than some high school crush! He was my life! And you will never understand what it's like to be hurt by the one person you gave everything to, who you loved with all your heart! And you will _never_ know," she went on passionately, encroaching slowly in his space, "what it feels like to be alone and forgotten! That's why I don't want to date or marry anyone, Dad! It's not all about what _Jay_ did or said! It's because_ I_ don't want to get hurt again! I don't want _Ash_ to get hurt again! Not if I can stop it!"

Ernest stood stiff and silently. He was clammed up by his daughter's outburst, though as he watched her compose herself once more, he developed his own comeback.

"Don't you tell me what it's like to feel pain." He said solemnly, his eyes narrowing. "I'll never understand what you experienced, but your mother was in the same boat. And I caused her that pain," the old man admitted without flinching. "You know I left when you were young, I tried being a Pokémon trainer too and it didn't work out. But _I came back a_nd I made it up to _her_ everyday for the past thirty-four years of our marriage. It took her awhile, but she eventually forgave me. And I never deserved it but I am grateful to wake up and see her face everyday. Now, can Jayce say the same?"

Delia sighed, trying to shrug off her father's powerful speech. Her father made a very strong point, though he was still avoiding to comprehend what _she_ was saying. How_ she_ was feeling.

"Can't you at least try to comprehend what I am saying?" She continued desperately, "I can't trust anyone-"

"Can't or won't?" huffed Ernest.

Her brown eyes quivered as they gazed up at her dad's weakly. She couldn't. Delia couldn't find love again, it just wasn't possible. It was dangerous and risky and she knew she wasn't equipped and strong enough to handle another blow. Jay was her other half and apart of her died after he left. She was recovering from a broken heart, rising her dampened spirits again; and to continue mending the pieces back together, Delia, was not going to make a foolish decision and let another calamity unravel before her and Ash's eyes. Come hell or high water, Delia wasn't going to change her mind.

Delia swallowed hard, not breaking her gaze. "Opening myself up to anyone will always ended in disaster."

* * *

The ride over to Dr. Strayer's office was silent. Ash wasn't the least surprised to find his mother silently waiting in the car, but found it strange that the smile she bared seemed forced. Something happened. His first reaction was Mark, though the look on her face indicated something much more. She seemed deeply hurt, like someone she cared about ripped her from the inside and out. He asked her a couple times if she was feeling all right, but Delia brushed it off as merely having a headache. It was in the norm for Delia to not be such a cheery state as she once was from all the recent chaos. So not wanting to pry too much, Ash just left it at that, quietly sitting by as they drove along to their destination.

He acted about the same in the office. Waiting patiently for Mr. Strayer to call him back, the bored child counted the tiles on the ceiling for the billionth time. Anything to keep his mind off his father. Ash had debated long and hard about sharing the phone with Jay to the psychologist, however he did not feel compelled to do so. He wanted to figure this out for himself with the knowledge Strayer had previously given him and nothing more. He wanted to seek consul with someone who knew the man quite well and hope to find some peace of mind from the turmoil. Peace of mind that his dad wasn't all bad.

"Ash, you realize this is our last session before you go on your journey?"

He threw a sadden glance up at the man. "I don't think so Mr. Strayer."

Strayer arched his eyebrows. "How so?"

He supposed he could talk about the exam. It was less painful than discussing the sudden and indescribable phone call and maybe, the doctor could offer exceptional advice.

"I didn't pass the exam."

Mr. Strayer's eyes widened, pushing his glasses closer to his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, taken aback. "Were the questions too difficult-"

"I cheated and I'm sure Prof. Oak knows it." Ash explained bluntly, staring off at the Goldeen that inhabited the outside of the office. "How couldn't he?"

This was all new. Ash never mentioned in the previous week of his cheating. Then again, Strayer supposed Ash's conscious was finally getting the better of him and he was now trying to seek help from educated the man. Still, Strayer couldn't wrap is mind around Ash committing such an act. The label cheater wasn't exactly befitting for Ash, nor was the boy thrilled to earn that title, but he needed to seek counsel with someone he could trust. Someone who kept their conversation confidential.

"Cheated?" He exclaimed, trying to process the confession calmly. "I mean Ash, why- why would you cheat?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't study that often but- but it's not like I didn't try! Arrgh, it's just so boring! Gary's right," he sighed in defeat, "I don't know anything. I'm no good at studying and I don't have a chance at becoming a Pokémon trainer. How could I not have known Majikcarp is the weakest Pokémon of them all..."

"Ash," he started gently, leaning forward, "have you told anyone about this?"

"No. Mom would kill me if she found out." Placing his cheek in his hand he groaned, his eyes beaming down at his feet. "Uggh, I'm such an idiot-"

"No you're _not. _You made a careless mistake, that's all. You're human and it's better you make these mistakes early on in life and fix them now then later."

"But I can't fix it Mr. Strayer! I can't!" Ash cried, his head falling in his head. "Even if I did tell Prof. Oak," he carried on, his words muffled, "I wouldn't get a second shot cause Dani told me this kid in her class cheated and he was stripped of his chance and-"

"Ash, calm down!" He ordered, placing his hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "Take a deep breath... Now," he went on removing his hand, "there is a proper way to approach the situation."

"How?" Ash implored, suddenly tugging on the man's shirt pathetically. "Tell me!"

"Well for starters," Strayer began, adjusting his ruffled sweater as Ash released his grip, "I think you should tell your mother-"

Ash leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "No way! I'd be _so_ grounded-"

"And maybe not."

Not in the least did Ash consider bringing his mom into this. He was too afraid to say much to her after every other stunt he recently pulled. Excluding the preparation for the reunion, Delia had been rather snippy with him and honestly, Ash couldn't blame her. He felt like he was becoming a walking disaster and if he told her what really happened on the day of the exam, she'd flip. If he couldn't bring up his father, how could he talk about something like this?

"Ash, don't you think your mom would rather hear the truth come from you than Prof. Oak?" The psychologist questioned, hoping it'd tempt the boy to confess.

Ash raised his head up, shrugging casually. "I dunno, you've known her longer. Would she?"

"_Ash_..."

"Okay, so maybe she would." He acknowledged with a sigh, not wanting to push the man's limits. "But that still doesn't change anything-"

"And even if it didn't, even if you _don't_ get your license, don't you think your mother would like to know she's raised you well enough for you to be honest and confront your mistakes?"

The doctor made a commendable argument. Delia always taught Ash to be truthful no matter what the situation may be. Difficult or not, she expected him to have the strength to clean up the lie and by doing that, he would actually relieve some of his pent-up stress.

Ash gave a small gulp, his brown eyes started to shake. "I know the answer's yes, but I'm scared."

Mr. Strayer produced a soft sigh, "Ash," he began warmly, "sometimes we have to do the things that scare us the most to get further in our lives."

"I guess you're right..." There was a small pause, till Ash suddenly blurted out, "I'm still scared though!"

"And you will be! But just remember, you're being the mature one in that you are confronting your problem and you are trying to change it for the better."

For the better... Didn't their life need a smoother course? Ash felt that the chaos that had crept into their home actually caused him to grow, especially mentally. He was starting to change. And by changing, his perspective on things became a little clearer. His world wasn't all black and white anymore. Ash was beginning to see the grey.

"All right... I'll do it." Ash agreed, his voice steady.

A relieved smile stretched across the man's face. "I'm very proud of you Ash."

A pause followed after the doctor's comment.

Ash mindlessly stared off into space again thinking, as Mr. Strayer took quick notes on his pad. There was another subject that was eating at his core. The possibility of him retaking the exam was slim, however, if his wish came true then who was he going to ask about Pokémon training? Prof. Oak already gave him some useful advice, but there was still something missing for the boy. He wanted to know more about his dad. What it was like for Jay when he started out, how long it took him to get the swing of things, how he caught his Pokémon and so on. Ash wanted to know desperately, though the only catch being he'd have to seek out the truth from someone who he had not seen in forever.

Beaming up at Strayer again, Ash adjusted his throat. "Hey uh, Mr. Strayer?"

Strayer stopped writing. "Hmm?"

"Let's say if I do get to go on my journey," Ash said hypothetically, "who do I ask about Pokémon?"

The psychologist chewed on the tip of his pen, thinking for a moment. "Well, there's always Prof. Oak-"

"Yeah, but like training and battling. Like personal experiences!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mr. Strayer could tell that they were diving into another untouched topic.

"Well your mother was a trainer, but um, if it's a sensitive subject for her I'd suggest one of your grandparents. Were any of them trainers?"

Ash nodded. "Mom's dad was a trainer, but he doesn't like to talk about either. There is someone else though..."

This was intriguing. The man almost thought he was referring to Leah, but his memory soon jolted recalling that she never perused the art of Pokémon training.

"Oh, who?"

"My Dad's dad."

Richard Ketchum? _The_ Richard Ketchum, whose wealth was well-known throughout Pallet? The man was an extremely reserved and quiet fellow, not interacting much with any but his Insurance Company, never looking the type of being a trainer. Then again, anything was possible.

"You haven't seen him recently have you?" He assumed, watching Ash closely.

That was a problem in itself. His father's side of the family hardly kept in touch with Ash. They weren't like Leah and Ernest, and certainly did not fit into the realm of the simple life like they had. They were constantly busy and _everything_ had to be on their terms. Besides Delia, Strayer understood why Jay wanted out of that situation.

"No."

"If you feel okay about it, then you should visit him. He might even tell you some things about your father. What it was like for him."

Ash's eyes brightened. "You think so?"

Strayer gave a small shrug. "It's better to try than to not try at all."

Mr. Strayer was right. What did Ash have to lose? Sure he might be hurt if his grandpa turned him down, but otherwise it seemed like a swell idea. He was becoming awfully resistant to disappointment anyway and since they weren't that close in the first place, Ash's hopes weren't too high.

Ash finally smiled. "Thanks Mr. Strayer."

Then out of the blue, the boy rose from his seat journeying over to the door. Strayer cocked his head to the side, wondering why Ash wanted to make his grand exit so soon.

"Ash, where are you going?" the man asked, rising from his chair as well. He then checked his watch saying, "we still have forty minutes-"

"I know Mr. Strayer." Ash said, holding onto the doorknob. "But I gotta set some things straight first."

Proceeding, Ash opened the door slightly only for Strayer to call out, "Hold on! I know you're anxious to fix this problem, but it might be best if you study some more in case the professor let's you try again."

Good thing he was there to think ahead, for Ash tended to be a bit impulsive.

Ash followed the command and closed the door. "Can you help me study?" He asked with a weak smile.

Mr. Strayer's grin broadened. "It would be my pleasure."

The claim that two heads are better than one really worked in this situation. Strayer read several questions from the book off to Ash, having him answer them, then they went back, marking off the ones he got right and the ones he missed. Ash could tell after practicing a few times his memory was starting to improve and that the notes that Dani gave him were helpful once he broke them down.

He also expressed his thankfulness to Mr. Strayer as they wrapped up the session, the time he spent helping him would always stay in Ash's memories. For it was an important memory that helped change his mindset.

Once their time drew to a close, Ash burst through the door wildly, scurrying past his mother exclaiming, "Mom we've gotta go to Prof. Oak's!"

Delia immediately lifted her head from the magazine she was reading, leaning forward in her seat wondering what he was talking about and why in the world he was so anxious to head on home.

"What for?!" She questioned, rising from her seat as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

Swinging the front door open, Ash shouted excitedly, "I've gotta redeem myself as the next Pokémon Master!"

Now she understood.

Delia smiled happily as she watched her son through the front glass window, scamper outside to the truck seeing him impatiently tug on the door handle of the truck, wanting her to come and open it. Shaking her head gently as she left, Delia was stopped by Strayer's voice, spinning around to find him standing in the doorway of his office.

"Tell him I said good luck, and I wish him all the best on his journey."

* * *

Ash's mouth was still moving as they hurriedly drove back to Pallet. He confessed the truth to his mom as they retried from Strayer's office and Delia could hardly get a word in to display some kind of a reaction to her son's affirmation. Regardless, she was appeased Ash had the courage and strength to admit the truth and fall through with the consequences. Delia usually wouldn't tackle an issue quite like this, but knowing that Ash recognized his wrong doing, a punishment was far from her mind.

Not like she could declare one anyway. Ash was so anxious he even pulled out his text book again, studying madly in case Prof. Oak did give him another shot, though from being responsible he suffered from minor car sickness. He was never one who could stand reading in the car though it wasn't too bad for he usually would have puked in less than fifteen minutes.

In less than hour and a half they were back in Pallet, and Ash scurried out of the car before Delia had a chance to properly park. With the motor still going, she watched her son dash up the steps recklessly. Then, she smiled. He was really trying. Really working hard to set things straight and she was mollified to see that Ash was willing to accept the fact that he may not get another chance. He was finally starting to learn on his own and set things right for himself. That's a trait a trainer should have. A _real_ trainer.

Ash was drenched in sweat as his feet collided with the last step on the staircase. He then swung the front door open wide enough to expose Prof. Oak peacefully enjoying a hot brewed cup of tea.

Panting heavily with his back hunched, Ash exclaimed, "Prof. Oak I cheated!"

The professor's cool expression did not change as he watched Ash catch his breath.

He should have expected as much.

"I- I cheated on the exam..." He carried on, panting wildly. "Just please don't take away my chance at getting my license... I know what I did was wrong- I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again I swear!"

Prof. Oak remained stoic as he picked up a thick wad of paper from his coffee table, tucking it behind his back as he approached

"Well then," he started, removing the test from his back, "here's your chance to redeem yourself."

Ash bared a silly grin. "Phew!" Then his smile faded. "Wait, huh?"

Ecstatic he was about getting another chance, he was dumbfounded that Prof. Oak was so blunt and forward about handing it over to him. Was it that easy of a fix?

"Ash, do you know why I am giving you a second chance?" The man asked plainly.

Was that a trick question?

Ash thought for a moment, scratching his head and soon gave up when no logical thought popped into his head. "Actually… I don't Professor." He admitted

"I am giving you a second chance because you had the courage to tell me the truth." Prof. Oak explained, holding onto the document tightly. "Most kids would not be brave enough to do that. And because you are different than most, it is for certain that you do have potential as a trainer. However, you would have done much better if you would have been tactful with your studies." He went on, his tone becoming slight stern. "You have your father's blood and if you would have applied yourself, you might have done as well as he did. I do not want to see your chance at earning your license tossed away by an illogical mistake. Your parents were excellent students, do not disprove that their child is not the same. You are so much more than you think."

Prof. Oak was right. After studying with Mr. Strayer, Ash was able to recognize that he could understand the information and apply it. He was just so caught up in finding a short cut, it actually caused him to start from square one again. At any rate, Ash was grateful to get one more chance.

"Yes sir." The boy replied, his head hanging low.

"Good. Now, here is your make-up." Ash meekly raised his head, taking the text from the professor's firm grip. "It's version B so it'll be a little different than the first test you took. This one is a little harder. I am doing this for your own good you know."

"I know, Sir."

Strolling into the classroom, Prof. Oak saddled himself in his chair taking another sip of his now lukewarm tea. Ash stared at the silent man, unsure if he could start.

Prof. Oak flashed his gaze up at Ash who stood there awkwardly. "Well then, you may start. You have two hours."

The boy nodded in return, taking a pencil from a container planted on the professor's desk. He then settled himself in a seat that was located in the front row, starting on his test. Though as Ash signed the document, he paused, looking back up at his instructor.

"Uh, Professor?"

Prof. Oak did not meet his gaze. "Hmm?" He replied, reading a book he left in the classroom earlier.

"Thank you." Ash said calmly.

Prof. Oak only gave a slight nod. However, as Ash went on writing his eyes peered up at the collected man one more time, and saw a tiny smile emerge from his lips. Ash had already proved to the wisest man in Pallet that he could pass the exam all on his own.

* * *

Ash didn't know what came over to him after he finished the test. Exiting from the lab, he didn't head on home where a hearty meal was waiting for him. Instead, the boy gave a quick glance behind his shoulder before taking off down the other side of the road. The other side that he had not walked in a long time. He was quite positive he was going to pass the test and felt an unexplainable urge to have some questions answered; answers he had been dying to know.

No one Ash was with daily could answer these troublesome questions or if they could, they didn't want too. His mom, like he told Mr. Strayer, was one of those people. Ash couldn't fathom the idea of asking Delia anything about her training days since it involved Jay and he couldn't blame Ernest for feeling so shameful about his experiences.

There was however, his _other_ grandfather.

As he continued walking the road became steeper, the elevation rising and the trees and the bushes on the sides of the path thickened. Ash was now on the outskirts of town and had adventured quite far from home, his knees and legs starting to ache. But every ache was worth it.

Finding scattered houses in the upper part of Pallet, Ash noticed that these homes were laborious, their immense size and detailed architecture appealing to the eye. He gawked at the settlements with amazement and hoped his memory would have a relapse when he spotted the correct house. That or, the house had a welcome sign with the residence's name plastered somewhere noticeable.

Thankfully it did.

After reading the sign, Ash tangled his fingers on the tall black front gate that protected the marvelous house through its steel bars. Then, he gave a small gulp. The house seemed too reclusive, so distant from the rest of Pallet. It's lack of vibrant colors and silence described its atmosphere altogether. Forgotten.

Collecting his nerves, Ash bravely pushed the gate open gradually, the sound of it squeaking pierced the boy's ears. The presence of the establishment itself sent a shiver down his spine, making Ash question if this was a smart idea after all.

Nevertheless he adventured on, traveling up the long perfectly paved driveway. Finally reaching the house, he admired it in all its solitude. Actually, it was more like a mansion to be exact. The neatly trimmed bushes along the house, the evenly cut blades of grass in the back lawn, the Luxray statues in front, and the slightly pornographic fountain mounted in the middle of the driveway irked Ash.

His eyes wandered about, examining the architect as well as thinking of the past; thinking of what it was like to be raised in such a household. He himself couldn't fathom such a reality as that and wondered if the life of luxury was really that spectacular. Ash couldn't imagine so. The atmosphere of the building was dark and dreary, nothing joyful could ever be produced from such a dull home.

As he continued to skim his surroundings, Ash caught sight of the door bell. Approaching the large door he rung the bell once, though after waiting patiently and receiving no response Ash absentmindedly turned the door knob, creaking the door open. It was unlocked, so someone had to be home.

The boy then stepped in carefully shutting the door behind him. He could only hear the sound of a clock ticking as he started to walk around, finding the source of the noise originating from the foyer. He felt out of place in the house. The carpeting seemed too polished for his taste, not like the rustic carpet he was used too. The decor was something his mother could never afford and the skillful work that was put into designing the house was just breathtaking. Still, he could never live in house that resembled a museum.

Furthermore, the house was very old and had been passed down in the family for generations. Ash's grandfather inherited the home after his parents moved to Johto, raising his own children there and it was Jay who was supposed to acquire the house. Now it was unclear who'd get the piece of land.

Producing small gasps of amazement from his mouth, Ash soaked it all in through both looking and touching, having his hand skim across the surface of the rich colored sofa that was in the foyer, discovering it had a soft exterior. Looking back up from the sofa, he noticed a few black and white pictures scattered on the mantel of the fire place, recognizing his father and aunts instantly. His gaze then drifted up to the most extravagant photo of them all.

A painting to be exact. A painted portrait of the broken Ketchum family, Ash's grandfather mounted on the right side with three ten-year-old children throughout the painting. Annie below Richard, Ash's grandmother settled on the left with Zelda underneath and there was Jay, smack-dab in the middle bearing a prominent frown. All of them were not smiling, and Ash supposed that was the way the portrait was instructed for most paintings he ran across contained no grins.

Even if it produced a depressed feeling, the painting was a breathtaking masterpiece. Most importantly however, this was _his_ dad's family, the family he knew so little about, yet yearned to know.

Meanwhile as Ash went on quietly gaping at his father's old home, a shadow swept down the dining room undetected by the boy.

Though the shadow's owner carefully watching him from afar.

"_Ash_?"

Ash's daze was broken by the sudden voice, spooked as he spun around discovering a brunette-haired woman wearing a skirt and a matching jacket accompanied by tights and high heels.

He recognized her.

With his chest tightening, Ash subconsciously bared a weak smile. "Hi, Grandma."

There she was. Mrs. Emily Ketchum. The Mrs. Ketchum _before_ Ash's mother. His _other_ grandmother. The grandmother who knew very little about him compared to Leah. The grandmother who had been shut out of his life for nearly five years and for some odd reason, Ash wanted those closed doors to reopen.

And she had the same exhilarating response. There _he_ was. _Her_ grandson. Her eyes widened immensely when she first saw Ash. Adventuring out of the dining room and spotting the figure of a boy who resembled her own son about made the woman's heart lurch from her chest. It was as if the presence of Jay's child spirit morphed in front of her, a chill rushing down her spine. It was indescribable.

But goodness gracious, Ash had grown! He wasn't the small tike she remembered who waddled his way in the house as if his shoes were too big for him with an armful of toys. He had grown up. He was starting to mature, starting to gain height as well as showing definite family features. He still had the same smile though. Jay's smile.

Emily's eyebrows rose, a shudder rippling through her body by the sound of his voice."Wh- what a pleasant surprise!" She managed to conjure, stepping into the entrance which separated the foyer and dinning room. "Did your mother send you?"

"No. I uh- came on my own."

The glimmer in Emily's eyes dimmed and the warmth in her tone did the same. "I see. Well then, what do you want?"

Emily was never a warm and fuzzy grandma like Leah had been to him. Never with her grandchildren and _especially_ with her children. That much Ash remembered about her.

Ash's nervous eyes diverted from his grandmother's. "Well I was just um- wondering if Grandpa was here?" He asked sheepishly, peering up at her slowly.

She could tell he was nervous. _He_ could see even she, the unmovable Emily Ketchum was slightly nervous. Who could blame them? They hadn't seen nor spoken to each other in years and neither one of them were too pleased with Jay's actions.

Emily's stance and face stiffened. "Your Grandfather is at work, but I can leave a message for him."

"Uh, okay. Just tell him I wanted to to talk to him about some stuff."

As Ash anxiously reached for the doorknob Emily's voice sharpened, beckoning him to stay. The conversation wasn't finished.

"Like what? Your grandfather is a very busy man, Ash." She explained tediously. "Please be specific so he can attend to your needs properly."

Now he understood why his dad left his parents as soon as he could.

Ash drew his hand away from the door knob, looking back at Emily. "Um, all right. I don't know if you've already heard," he started shyly, "but I'm gonna be a Pokémon trainer and I was just wondering if I could talk to him about some things... You know, cause he used to be a trainer."

Trainer? Ash, a Pokémon trainer? Emily was unaware of this news entirely, and found it strange no one bothered to mention it. Not even Annie, who did her best to keep in contact with her parents. She was well aware Gary was going on a journey, but Ash? Why didn't anyone tell her?

Emily fell silent from the sudden news, trying to process the arrival and the conversation all at once. Ash genuinely seemed like he wanted to see Richard, Emily could tell, for what child would willingly go out of his way to visit his estrange grandparents? He didn't come for confrontation he just wanted some questions answered. At least that's what she understood. There was however a slight delight emerging from Emily's thoughts. Her grandson _came._ Came to see she and her husband. He wanted to see _them_. Not by force or negotiation; he came because he wanted to and that made Emily feel secure about deciding.

Finally after thoroughly thinking, she answered. "Very well I will tell him of your request."

That was a relief. He was extremely glad his grandma accepted his request after how nervous she had made him from her silence.

A small smile sprouted from the corner's of Ash's lips. "Thanks. I guess I'll go now."

Attempting to leave again, Ash was forced to stop.

"Wait."

The word stung him as glanced back, hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"I'll call you once your grandfather gives me his answer." Emily clarified, then made a signal for him to go ahead and leave.

"Thanks Grandma."

Emily's eyes followed her grandson as he departed out of the house, the sound of the ticking clock taking over once more. Her mind was hazy and her thoughts were jumbled. Seeing Ash again was something both she and Richard hoped to accomplish, though there was an agonizing sensation that took over her body. She was weak and addled as she felt unfamiliar emotions. What was this rush of bleakness? Was it something she had bottled up for quite some time? And then there was the feeling of anger. Who was she angry at, what was she angry with?

Was it Delia? Was Emily enraged that her daughter-in-law took away her grandson? No. She could have visited him if she _wanted_ to, she knew that. She just chose not to. So if Emily chose not to visit but was angry about not doing so, then what was the driving cause for her not to come and see Ash? Something about Ash bothered her, reminded her of someone, and Ash was following in the footsteps of that someone. It was all becoming too much for the aging woman to handle.

Then she started to slip. Emily wanted to repress her emotions terribly, though the surge of tears leaking from her eyes seemed to think otherwise. They leaked so profusely that her bawling could be heard faintly, just faintly, from the outside of the dreary home.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Wow, this chapter was a _long_ one to write! I'm certain chapter 13 won't be nearly as long, but I am not going to hold my breath. Hope the suspense is still holding on strong! Everyone's recent reviews have really pushed me to work harder so I can give you all a satisfying ending! At least I hope...

And again, please excuse any grammatical errors you find. I get terrible headaches when I sit in front of the computer screen for too long so bear with me. I will definitely fix them after the last chapter's posted.

By the way, I'm thinking about making a poll based on the upcoming prequel for Everything Changes. Originally I planned on having Jay narrate the story, though I'm wondering if it would be best to keep it in third person instead of first. Any input would be helpful!


	13. In the Shadow of Your Heart

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 13**

_In the Shadow of Your Heart  
_

"Can you believe I passed with an eighty percent on the exam Mom?! Now I've got my license, and I can leave right after my birthday!"

Ash had admired his license the entire morning and nearly ran out of the house in his pajamas when Prof. Oak told him the good news over the phone. His cheers about spooked his half-asleep mother once he barged through her bedroom door, jumping on her bed in sheer excitement. Delia however, settled him down right away, ordering him to get dressed and have breakfast before racing off to the lab.

Though of course, nothing could keep Ash's enthusiasm at bay. Once his license was placed in his hands the boy strutted off to town, showing his accomplished goal to the residents of Pallet and even to the Pokémon back at his grandparent's farm. Whether they understood or not didn't seem to cross his mind, Ash was just delighted that he made it thus far, and was looking forward to the next step towards his upcoming journey.

"I know sweetie and I'm very proud of you." Delia said from the kitchen, equally as pleased. She then gave him a quick glance after examining a note on the counter. "Speaking of your birthday, this list isn't very long, are you sure this is all you want?"

And his birthday was the next big step. Turning ten was not only a big deal because he was in the two-digit numbers, but this technically made him qualified to leave home and train. To become an official Pokémon trainer. No more school, no homework, no chores, nothing. And especially no interaction with Gary. Well, at least in small amounts that is.

All in all, Ash was home-free and couldn't wait to get his first taste of freedom.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a Pokémon trainer so I need to discipline myself on packing things." He then chuckled as he sat on the sofa, rubbing the back of his head saying, "If I get a lot of cool stuff for my birthday I might not leave!"

His mom cocked a sly grin. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea-"

"Mom!"

Delia on the contrary, was still uneasy about the matter. What responsible and devoted mother wouldn't be? She was scared out of her mind. Frightened to death about what could happen to her little boy all alone with hardly any Pokémon to protect himself from opposing threats.

Still even with the impending fear, she had to stay calm and keep everything in perspective. This was a joyous occasion and Delia couldn't bear to bring her son down. Not when he was so full of life.

"I'm just kidding honey!" She replied playfully, glancing over the list again. "All right, I'll see what I can do. But I am going to get you some things that aren't meant for traveling on the road. You're still a kid, don't forget that."

Ash giggled again. "Trust me, I won't."

As Delia plugged in the vacuum to clean up the kitchen floor, the phone began to ring. Without hesitation, Ash insisted he'd answer the call, letting his mom get back to her chores. For all he knew, it could be Emily.

"I'll get it!" He shouted letting her turn on the vacuum as he raced over to the phone quickly. "Hello?" He said, panting lightly.

"Ash wonderful to hear from you!"

His eyes brightened. It was Emily. "Hi Grandma! Did Grandpa say yes?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly, his eyes darting back to Delia who remained busily working away.

"Yes he did." She confirmed. "You can come by at ten for brunch."

Ash already ate a nicely proportioned breakfast, but couldn't refuse the offer of a second course.

"Uh, great." He replied, surprised she got back to him so fast. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone Ash's smile broadened. He couldn't believe everything was finally coming together. He corrected his mistake and earned his license and now he was finally going to sit down with his grandpa and get some answers. Awkward the situation might be at first, Ash wasn't going to let his nerves get the best of him when he was this close.

His mother's voice however, did send a jolt up his spine.

"Who was that, honey?" She asked curiously, turning off the vacuum.

Ash's muscles tightened and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as his back faced Delia.

He hadn't been able to get much passed by his mom lately, and prayed that maybe this last little scheme would remain concealed till he was ready to tell her. And this time, he was going to _tell_ her. Just not right away.

"Uh, Prof. Oak." Ash responded steadily, uttering his final lie. "He said I could come over and see some new Pokémon he just got in. Thought I'd be interested."

Delia nodded. "Okay, that's fine. I'm just going to continue cleaning in advance for the party."

Ash could feel his body and mind relax due to his mom's calm and unconcerned response.

That was easier than usual. He supposed confessing the truth of cheating actually made Delia less wearisome of his actions. Maybe as a result of all the trouble that he had created the past few months, Ash had actually gained Delia's trust. After all, he was going to be a Pokémon trainer, and if she was going to start trusting him on the road, she was going to have to hope and believe in his words. Also to believe in herself that she had raised him well enough for him to tackle the world with courage and honesty. Especially _honesty_.

* * *

The nips and sparks the Mareep received from Rex and Fly, caused the wooly creatures to cry as the shuffled across the field. Ernest kept watch from distance, whistling and commanding the Jolteons to keep the pack in line, herding them over to a nearby pen.

The smell of freshly bailed hay and sap from trees usually calmed the old man's nerves when he felt himself becoming tense. This time however, his stress repellents weren't very effective. Ernest's gruff exterior softened since the appalling argument with his daughter and found himself silently contemplating through his chores.

Besides leaving Leah to obtain his dreams, Ernest had never felt so depressed. How far had he pushed Delia to bring out the worst not only in her, but himself?

The recalling of his daughter being ten again, with her impish face bearing small freckles scattered across rosy cheeks made him think back on the days when everything was simple. When they_ weren't_ fighting.

He could still remember how her braided pigtails stuck out every which way, accompanied by her soiled overalls from falling in the dirt too many times. There were also Delia's fits of giggles and the reason behind them was still implanted in his memory.

Rex and Fly had a batch of healthy baby Eevee when Delia was a child, and it was on her tenth birthday she received one of the young-lings before they were all sold to neighbors for farming purposes.

Dreaming of his little girl playing with her loyal companion, running through the grass and tumbling around and then, calling to her beloved daddy, broke Ernest's heart.

What had he done to that angelic girl he called daughter? He made her happiness vanish, he made her temper rise, he brought out the worst in her. But why?

She was a woman now.

A real woman with long legs, slender arms, curves, breasts, skirts, high-heels, a job and a man. A _husband_. And it was all because he didn't want her to grow up. He didn't want to see her cry and be devastated and lose that radiant smile that never seemed to leave her face.

But he did. He caused her some of that incurable pain and it was all because he made a living hell for the love of her life, even when he wasn't present.

There was a part inside the farmer who saw Jay for who he really was. Ernest saw the same kind boy Delia described him as, but still, something in him was turned off by Jay. He just seemed _too_ perfect. Too cordial, too caring, too kind, too wealthy to end up on their doorstep. Not to mention, Jay shared the same ambitions Ernest had years before.

And that scared him.

Ernest was afraid that Jay would turn out like him. Afraid the boy would make the same senseless mistakes that he did.

Recalling his own regrettable decision and tying it all back in with Jay, caused him to become so addled that the old man couldn't think straight to give commands to the awaiting Jolteon.

So to get Ernest's attention, they barked repeatedly. Though their calls pierced his ears, causing him to react harshly.

"Shut up will ya?! I'm thinking!" He screamed as they fell silent.

The Jolteon's ears immediately fell back and their heads lowered at their frustrated master. Ernest then cursed to himself, upset he wasn't able to control his emotions. He despised himself when his temper got out of hand, and lately that happened a lot.

He wanted it all to stop. Ernest wanted a solution to end his bad behavior and mend things with his daughter. But could he truly berid of his stubbornness?

As Ernest went on grumbling and rubbing his temple, footsteps could be heard faintly. Spinning around, he found Leah standing there with her arms relaxed at her sides, her hair blowing in the wind gently.

She could read the look on Ernest's face. "You want to talk?"

There she was his. His answer. Leah was always there.

Always patiently standing by his side and listening to all the nonsense he dished out. Even when he wasn't willing to hear her side of the story, she never quit on him.

She was the _one_ person he had the utmost respect for. After all, Leah was the more the logical one, and the one who never took sides whenever a squabble broke-out in the household, always healing the scraps and scars.

Realizing this, Ernest looked up at his wife, his eyes quivering. He knew it was time to hang up the gruff gimmick, be a _real_ man, and sit down and talk.

A real talk. No yelling no cursing, just talking.

But it was going to be hard.

Seeking help from someone else besides himself, was something Ernest never did. He was too stubborn and proud to hear what anyone else had to say. But if anyone could get through to Ernest, it was Leah.

The woman was able to agree with both he and Delia's opinions to some extent, however, there was something missing. A common understanding and respect was lost and it needed to be found. And to get there, the old man would have to do something he had never done before.

This time, it was Ernest turn to listen and reflect. _Really_ reflect.

With her husband giving her a confirmed nod, Leah smiled weakly. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

Emily was prompt to answer the door after Ash rang the bell once. As she opened the door, she found him waiting with his hands shoved in his pant pockets, a small smile stretched across his face.

Her eyes brightened immediately as she caught glimpse of his sunny expression, coaxing him in quickly before the warm May air invaded their air conditioning system.

"Ash, so nice to see you came on time! Come in, come in!" She invited, ushering him in. The wealthy woman then suddenly hollered from where she standing, "Richard he's here!" Looking towards the end of the dining room, there were two doors. Once leading to the kitchen, the other leading off to Richard's study. Emily assumed he was still locked up in there.

"Our newest maid was imported from Isshu," she randomly stated as they waited, "apparently she's up on all the latest decor so I've spruced up the place."

Ash tired to bare an equally as thrilling grin Emily had put forth, though he knew very little on the latest trends and such.

"Oh, it looks... nice." He responded, hoping he was looking at the 'new' decor she had put out.

_I can't even tell the difference from when I was here last time... _

After another moment of silence, Emily sighed and tried again. "Richard your grandson is here!" There was no response. Rolling her eyes slightly, she stated, "oh, he probably can't hear me with the door shut. Go ahead and knock, he knows he's expecting you."

Ash flashed a gaze down to the study again where Emily was gesturing. "O-okay."

Walking into the dining room he beamed up at the white glistening chandelier hanging above the table, then down at the sparkling polished silverware. Everything in the house seemed perfect and precise. The chairs didn't show any wear or tear, the carpet didn't have one stain, and not one cobweb was in sight. His grandparents clearly had a fair amount of maids to keep the place so spick-and-span. They did however, hold many functions for charities as well as business parties, which would make sense for them to be methodical about their home.

Reaching the large ominous door Ash sent a small gulp down his throat, turning the knob slowly. With his heart exhilarating from his chest, the boy creaked the door open spotting a newspaper blocking Richard's view, his hands the only body parts to be seen.

Closing the door behind him gently, Ash said meekly, "hi Grandpa."

The room fell dead silent as his grandfather slowly lowered the paper, his blue eyes peering over the edge of the article.

Gulping again, Ash stood stunned by his grandfather's presence. With his eyes widening, Richard rose from his seat gradually, swiping off his reading glasses.

"Ashton?" His deep voice quivered in dubiety. "Is that really you?"

Ash could see where he and his dad's looks originated from, for his grandfather bared many similar marks. Richard was tall and fit like Jay, possibly slimmer than his son due to loosing muscle over time. His black was starting to turn grey as well, a few light-colored strands showing through the mass of hair he managed to contain. There were also his blue eyes.

Gazing deep into his icy eyes, it was like Ash was looking at his dad again only as a fifty odd year-old man with glasses.

"It's me," Ash finally said with a small shrug and smile, his arms hanging to his sides, "in the flesh."

"Yes... It is you."

"Yeah."

"Um," the older man started, finally placing his glasses on the desk. "I suppose I should ask what you specifically want to know about Pokémon training?"

Richard hadn't trained in years, but his memory was still fresh on the matter. He got a prestigious education with the money his folks saved for him which led him to work for a high rated insurance company, abandoning his old childish dreams. He did however gain a wife in his college years, who inherited and ran the hospital in Viridian and blessed him with three out of his four children.

Though even with all his good fortune, Richard hardly wanted to reside at home for long periods of time. As long as he wasn't burnt out, retirement didn't cross his mind. Especially if he had to listen more than forty minutes about Emily's meeting with the Daughter's of Kanto. That would get old fast.

"Just what it's like to travel," Ash explained casually, "your experiences on the road. I... I also wanted to know what it was like... for Dad."

Afraid Richard would find the subject to be as difficult as it was for Delia, Ash held his breath anxiously.

Richard's eyebrows arched. "My experiences and your father's?"

"Yeah."

"Very well." He said formerly, withdrawing himself from his desk. Ash then let out a soft sigh of relief, glad to know his grandpa was open to the topic. "Why don't we get some air and go coccus outside?"

Ash wasn't sure what coccus meant, but went along with it anyway. It couldn't be anything too terribly boring.

"Sure..." He answered slowly.

As they adventured towards the back of the house Ash went on admiring his surroundings, but was soon distracted by Emily's sudden appearance.

"Richard, there is brunch for you two out on the patio." Ash's grandmother explained plainly, blocking their path. "Matilda should be bringing out the main course any minute."

Richard gave a slight nod in return. "Thank you Emily. Come along, Ash."

Making their way past the head mistress, Ash nodded to his grandma as well. "Uh, thanks Grandma."

Following his grandpa, Richard eventually led him swiftly to the patio, where Ash uncovered a gigantic freshly cleaned pool accompanied by a pool house off to the side. Near the diving board, they settled themselves down at a glass table which came with cushioned chairs as well as a large burgundy umbrella to keep their heads out of the sun. A slight breeze in the air gave Ash a chance to take a whiff of the blooming lilies lingering in the nearby garden. The atmosphere was spectacular.

"Hungry?" Richard asked, as he placed a cloth napkin in his lap.

Ash scooted his chair closer to the table and mimicked the same action his grandfather just performed. "Oh, I'm starved!" He said enthusiastically, resting his elbows on the table.

"Well you shouldn't be for too long. Your grandmother just hired one of the best chef's in all of Kanto. Snatched him right up after he quit his job in Saffron."

Ash kept watching his grandfather. The man's hands were nestled together on the table, prompting Ash to remove his elbows. Delia taught her son etiquette at a young age, though the boy was sometimes incapable of following the rules of fine dining. Then it made Ash wonder if his father was instructed to follow the same concepts, like using a knife to slice his food before he took a bite. Ash always hated doing that.

"You guys have a chef?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Of course." Richard replied, as if it was the norm. "Your grandmother and I are too busy to prepare our own meals and well, we prefer things that way."

Ash blinked. "Oh. Mom cooks my meals."

"I am aware of that. I have also heard it is one of her talents."

"Yeah, Mom's the best!" The boy declared favorably. "She can make roasts, souffles, cakes and pies and all sorts of other things!"

Richard chortled a little to himself, closing his eyes briefly then flashed them back up at Ash. "Maybe someday, your grandmother and I will be able to try her food again. It's been a long time since we had it."

"I'm sure she'd like that."

Soon the sliding glass door stole Ash's attention. A maid with a tray of steaming hot food approached the two awaiting men, making Ash salivate. His stomach suddenly made a soft rumbling sound, placing his hand on top of it, quieting his hungry tummy.

"French toast?" Ash exclaimed, his eyes beaming at the stacks of freshly cooked bread with strawberries and blueberries mounted on top.

"Only the best for you. Thank you Matilda. Now, let's get down to business shall we?" The older man then gestured for the hired help to pour him a cup of hot brewed coffee. "What exactly do you wish to know?"

Taking his first bite of the moist toast, Ash squealed to himself silently. The food was delectable, soft, and rich in flavor. He wasn't however, going to let the meal distract him from why he intentionally made these arrangements.

"Can I ask something about Dad first?"

Richard swept his gaze back to Ash, setting his fork aside. "By all means."

Ash reached for the syrup after Matilda placed it in arm's length. "When did he get his first Pokémon?"

Distracted, his grandfather's eyes couldn't help but watch Ash splurge on the blueberry syrup like there was no tomorrow. Ash certainly did not eat like Jayce.

"On his tenth birthday." He answered, hoping there would still be some sticky substance to smear on his toast.

The boy finally placed the bottle back on the table after applying a thick layer of the sweet syrup, licking any bits of it that managed to stick to his fingers. "He did?!"

Now having a chance to swipe the irresistible topping, Richard picked the bottle up, only to find his fingers submersed in the gluey residue. He tired not getting agitated as he grabbed an extra napkin Matilda brought, cleaning the mess his grandson created.

"He certainly did."

"Wow," Ash continued amazed, smearing syrup off his mouth ungracefully with the cloth napkin, "and it was Vulpix right?"

"Y-yes." He now just finished cleansing the bottle and was able to pour the desired amount he wanted. Taking his first bite into the scrumptious meal, Richard relaxed once more, until Ash couldn't get his sticky fingers off the napkin, throwing it every which way. Apparently, cleansing his fingers with his saliva wasn't enough to remove the substance.

Richard sighed, unable to handle watching the distressing display. "Matilda, will you please help the boy with his napkin?"

Watching the scene unfold herself, the maid took action instantly. "Of course sir."

She was able to quickly help the fidgeting boy, replacing his sticky napkin with a new one.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ash said with a grin as she strolled off.

Adjusting his throat, Richard continued calmly. "He um, received her from an official breeder. A friend of mine at work had a wife who bred Pokémon and out of all the newborns, Jayce chose Vulpix."

"How did he get his other Pokémon?"

"Mostly from your great-grandfather. My father to be exact." The man clarified, wiping his mouth neatly. "Your grandmother was never a fan of the idea of your dad having Pokémon, but my father insisted upon it. Said he had a special gift. So special, he went around the entire region collecting Pokémon for your father, helped him catch his very first one too."

This was much more than Ash expected. He hardly knew anything about his father's past and here was humble Richard, who was kind enough to fill in the holes his mother wouldn't. At least he knew that Pokémon training was in his blood, though now he'd have to hold up to even higher standards than before.

"Everyone thought Dad was special." Ash said softly, his chocolate eyes shaking a little.

"They did, and they were absolutely right."

Ash held on to his fork as it remained stabbed in his meal. "Was Dad as good of a trainer as you?"

"Better I'd say." Richard carried on, slicing his toast. "I never took it as seriously as he did. When I entered into college I just gave up, but your father never quit. And I too wanted your father to go to college, but a part of me thought it was best for him to do something else with his life."

"Like training?"

"Yes, like training."

"But he wanted to marry Mom and have me... right?"

That part caught Richard by surprise. Talking about his eldest son didn't disturb him as much as it did his wife, though this question for some reason triggered something inside of Richard. Admittedly, he didn't take much interest in knowing what his son wanted out of life or who he was, for the man was too absorb in his own work and hobbies to even think about his children's needs.

Besides seeing that Jay loved Pokémon and was disciplined with school his school work, the man couldn't name one other thing about him, which was somewhat embarrassing when he spoke to his colleagues about their personal lives. Even for insurance men, they knew a lot more about their children than Richard ever did about his four.

He was so out of touch, that it took him _three_ days to find out about Jay and Delia's elopement. Since they were separated at the time, it was natural for Emily to leave Richard in the dark and because of their distant relationship, Jay didn't care to tell his dad the big news. Instead, Richard found out in an unconventional way which was seeing the empty bank account under Jay's name.

Immediately he went to Emily, thinking Jay decided to adventure off to college, but was stunned to know his presumption was false. It was only then that the truth hit him. He had no idea who his son was. He wasn't sure how Jay felt about his home life, his friends, his schoolwork, his girlfriend...

Richard was nothing more than a stranger in his son's eyes.

After a short pause, Richard's blue eyes softened as the wrinkles underneath his eyes became more noticeable.

The truth was finally confirmed, for the answer was standing right before him.

"I think that was his most important and fulfilled dream he ever conjured."

* * *

The sound of the vacuum roaring throughout the Ketchum's home blocked the pleasant melodies of the jabbering Pidgey outside and the mooing of the Miltank resting in nearby fields. It also silenced the ringing of the phone.

By the time Delia was finished cleaning the crumb filled carpet in the living room, she began to dust various knickknacks. Removing dust fragments on a picture frame led the woman to notice the light on the phone was blinking.

Someone had left a message.

The Oak's ID appeared on the screen as she checked to see who the caller was, and was astounded it was not Prof. Oak. Curious she was to find out was Annie and Chad had to say, she pressed play, listening attentively.

"Hey Del it's me," Annie stated, "sorry to catch you at a bad time but I just wanted you to know that Chad and I are throwing a party for Gary on Ash's birthday. I know what you're thinking, but I'm doing this because we're going to have an all family celebration the day of his birth and throw one with his friends the next, cause the following day he's leaving for his journey. I didn't intend for it to be this way, but I know the boys can't stand each other for too long so combining a party wouldn't be wise. Anyway, I hope this doesn't conflict with anything your doing, but you and Ash are invited to come to the family party if you'd like. I'll make sure Ash gets a gift from us. Kay, I'll talk to you later."

Listening to the message, Delia shook her head repeatedly and at the end of it, she scoffed loudly, quieting the phone before it played back all her old messages.

Delia was ticked off.

It was typical of Chad and Annie to pull a stunt like this. Delia knew it would be impossible to throw a birthday party for the boys together, though she at least hoped _Annie_ would realize that having a celebration on _Ash's_ birthday was not as 'wise' as she liked to put it either. Annie's husband of course was a lost cause, and this scheme reeked of Chad Oak.

Ash had friends at school and now what, they were going to ditch him to go to Gary's party only because he can afford an entire outlet store's worth of food, and have every germ-filled and fun-filled form of entertainment known to mankind?!

It seemed like anything they planned was ruined by the Oak's in some fashion. Ash's past birthday's for instance. At first it didn't seem like a big deal that Gary was born a day before Ash, but as the years went by and parties took place, Delia was always disappointed to see hardly anyone show up to her son's parties and see several children attending Gary's, forgetting about her baby.

The young mother kept hitting herself in the head mentally, knowing it was a childish matter to ponder over, though the woman couldn't help but feel agitated. It was Ash's last birthday at home and he deserved to have it with his family and _friends_. He had much right to be glorified as Gary over his accomplishment and did not deserve being abandoned by his peers thanks to a ten year old con-artist, who was taught all the tricks and trade by none other than his father.

Delia had to give this one to Chad, all right. This stunt certainly took the cake.

* * *

Ash and Richard's conversation went swimmingly after adjusting to the awkwardness of it all and the yummy brunch appeared to be an ailment for Ash's nervousness. Richard could obviously see that.

Besides Jay, the two did delve into other topics. Ash was able to learn about Richard's experiences as a youth, all the crazy storms he encountered while traveling, how much money he needed on hand, how many badges he earned, what leagues he competed in, what specific type of Pokémon he preferred, and even how the Pokémon Center's were set up back in the day.

Overall, Ash had a surprisingly spectacular time in his grandpa's company, and felt that they might have made a connection. A small one it may have been, it was enough to make Ash feel welcome again which was hardly anything they ever did for Jay.

As their talk drew to a close around elven, Ash was in hurry to head back home before Delia started calling Prof. Oak, asking what in the world was taking him so long. The last thing he wanted was another lie to be uncovered.

"I really appreciate being able to talk with you Grandpa." Ash said as he and his grandparents strolled over to the front door.

His grandpa nodded, grinning down at the boy warming. "It was my pleasure Ash. I hope to see you soon."

"Me too." Ash's attention then diverted over to his awaiting grandmother, who stood stiff as a door. He bared a shy grin. "Bye Grandma, and thanks again. Breakfast was delicious!"

His enthusiasm loosened Emily's fixed mouth. "You're welcome dear."

Standing there for a moment, Ash thought the possibility of a hug was in order, though he was not shocked to see neither one of his grandparent's move a muscle.

Still grinning, Ash gave a slight wave as he headed out the door. "Bye."

As he took off down the driveway in flash, Richard and Emily still stood in the entrance quietly.

Turning to his wife, the man's soft expression vanished. "That boy has quite the appetite." He muttered, amazed.

Emily crinkled her nose, confused about what her husband was trying to say. "What, did he eat the table cloth?"

"No, but the syrup about went everywhere. Do you think he has been taught proper etiquette?"

Emily rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I highly doubt it. With those hillbilly relatives of his, it's a miracle he knows how to use a fork and spoon."

Uneducated some of Delia's relatives were, her immediate family did not deserve such a harsh label as that. Most of them were old fashion, hard working people. Though Emily couldn't look past their straw hats, ripped overalls and muddy boots to see the truth of the matter.

"He's not a big fan of the knife though..." Richard commented, stroking his chin. He then paused for a second, another question popping up in his head. "Do you think he's getting enough to eat? He seemed awfully hungry-"

"Richard that boy as always had a veracious appetite. I think Delia feeds him _plenty_." She added, implying another insulting comment.

Mr. Ketchum nodded once more, placing his hands at his sides. "I suppose you're right, Delia is a decent woman. She has never done anything to make me think otherwise."

"I agree completely."

Delia had done nothing to make them think ill of her. Well, expect eloping with their son without their knowing, but besides that there wasn't much to say.

She was very polite and formal when Jay ever brought her home (which was _extremely_ rare) and Emily did find Delia to be quite lovely when she wasn't sloshing around in her farm boots and had mud up to her waist. She and Richard both liked Delia to an extent, however, they didn't think she was the right person for their son. Sweet and generous Delia was, they didn't believe she was suited for Jay and that she would be better off with someone who was more on her... level.

Basically, she didn't meet the standards to be Jay's life long partner and the main reason being was of course money, and that she didn't come from 'good breeding stock'. Though, they supposed she was suitable enough for their son, for Ash didn't come out with any abnormal features like an extra toe or something. Clearly, Jayce's parent's (_especially_ Emily's) views were backwards on Delia's folks.

The two became quiet again, until Richard rubbed his hands together awkwardly, trying to bring up the topic they still had not discussed, but wished too.

"That was um," he paused, his hands finally separating from one another, "a surprise to know that Ash is becoming trainer. Did you know by any chance?"

Mrs. Ketchum's eyes widened dramatically. "Heavens no, I haven't heard a word! Not from Delia or Prof. Oak or anybody!"

What did they expect after cutting themselves off from Delia and Ash?

Of course, they weren't going to be the first Delia would break the news to nor the last. It took _Ash's_ efforts to get them involved in their life again and Delia was oblivious about the entire visit. And not hearing from Delia, made Emily wonder all the more if she was aware of Ash fixing their broken relationship.

"Hmm... Well nevertheless," her husband continued plainly, "I am proud of Ash for coming here on his own free will. It was nice to see him again. Very nice."

Emily gave a nod. "Yes it was."

"I better get back to work now." He stated, though he was reluctant to finish the task. However, procrastination was not a word in Richard Ketchum's vocabulary. "Those damn papers won't write themselves."

"No they won't." She said with a sigh, watching her husband retire to his room once more.

Emily had her own devices to attend to though there was something she needed to take care of before arranging another function, or ordering the maid to start prepping for dinner.

* * *

In preparation for the upcoming celebration, Delia and Leah discussed displaying various photos of Ash to show how far he had come to reach his special day. And well, the two women couldn't resist the chance to gawk at his baby pictures when they had such a good reason to do so.

There was a roadblock however. Delia knew very well that Ash would moan and gripe out of embarrassment, but hoped he wouldn't throw too large of tantrum if she selected photos that weren't too degrading.

Opening a labeled cardboard box, Delia started to cough uncontrollably from the dust flying about. Once she caught her breath, she pulled out a thick photo album, brushing more dust of its cover. Delia felt like smacking herself in the face for not realizing how much dust the book had accumulated up in the attic and now she was going to have to deal with the consequences. Which was vacuuming again.

Soon though, Delia's nose stopped twitching and her face brightened as she revealed the books contexts, forgetting all about the dust mishap. Then, spurts of giggles poured from her mouth as she flipped the pages of the photo album, running across several of Ash's childhood pictures.

The first few were when he was only a newborn. His first bath, his first crawl, his first steps, and the first time he tried eating on his own. The image of Ash's face covered in smashed peas made Delia's smile broaden. He was an adorable baby. Bringing him home from the hospital, Delia couldn't count how many people begged to see him and when they did, they couldn't stop holding the little guy. He was a very even tempered baby though his spunk showed throughout the years quickly, the terrible tows really bringing out the mischievous side in Ash.

Turning another page, she caught glimpse of him standing there with a crayon in his hand and scribbles of various colors covering her newly painted wall. The young mother laughed over the memory now, but at the time it wasn't the funniest of things considering it took her days to scrub every last speck of color off before relatives arrived for a Christmas party she and Jay were hosting.

There were of course other silly and darling moments. She took plenty of Ash in the garden, either planting the vegetables or accidentally pulling up flowers by the roots that he 'picked' for his mom. She couldn't resist looking over his various Halloween costumes too and the buckets of candy he received around the block. The photos were just too cherishing to skim by unnoticed.

However, Delia's giggles didn't last for too much longer. As she lingered on to the next page, she lost her breath. She couldn't believe they were still in there. No wonder she stashed them in the attic!

There before her, were shots of Jay and Ash, spanning from all different years. Delia started to feel teary-eyed as she stared at the photos of the days that seemed like yesterday.

But soon a small smile started to take over Delia's gloomy expression as she gazed at a photo of Ash with an an over-sized helmet placed on his head, and Jay pushing the bike along, grinning down at his son. Thinking back on that day, she recalled how excited Ash was to see a shiny new bike without training wheels, resting by the front gate for his sixth birthday.

Accompanied by the memorable gift was also protective gear. Delia remembered Ash could hardly move his knees and elbows by the time they strapped him down in all those pads. Plus, in the process of safeguarding their son, the couple ended up arguing over which parts were necessary and which were not. Then as they continued to bicker, Ash was able to push the bike along gradually, having them finally notice he was no longer sitting their waiting for them. Delia and Jay about had a heart attack when they saw him swiftly moving down the road. But they had to admit, Ash was a natural at riding.

Continuing to flip through the several captured memories the three of them shared, Delia was beginning to miss laughing and disputing with the person she could always work things out with. Not only was Jay a committed husband, but he was an outstanding dad and Delia could tell his by how much Ash loves spending time with him. And how much he missed him.

Delia couldn't let go of pondering why Jay turned on her. He was too good of a dad to just up and leave out the blue, making his disappearance stranger than most cases. Also Jay never hinted he wished travel nor disliked supporting his family, which always stumped Delia as she tried to find the root of the problem. If it wasn't work, if it wasn't she and Ash, then what was it?

Reflecting on the circumstance and extending her look for more useable shots, Delia remained entranced by the shunned photos that captured their once stable family, until the sound of doorknob jiggling caught her attention.

Ash had returned home from his outing.

Instinctively, she shut the photo album, packed it back into its dusty container, and hid it underneath the coffee table with no time to spare.

Rising from her seat, Delia swept bits of dust off her jeans as her son walked in. "So, how did it go after Prof. Oak's?" She inquired, trying not to sound strange.

"Uh, good." Ash replied nonchalantly, kicking off his shoes. "He's got some pretty cool Pokémon."

"Oh, from where?" She continued, wandering over to the kitchen sink.

Time for a geography lesson. Ash quickly skimmed through the latest cities he was studying in school and one in particular stuck out in his mind. "Um... Vermillion."

"What types?"

Ash gulped.

His legs had led him unconscionably to the kitchen where his mom was busy scrubbing one last remaining pot, though his eyes looked elsewhere.

Gleaming at the facet with rushing water pouring from it, he had an answer. "Mostly water."

Vermillion City was famous for its ships and harbors, so it was only natural for Ash's mom to believe his statement.

"Well I'm sure they're nice. Say, would you mind watering the flowers and vegetables for me?" She asked, turning off the water, then leaned against the kitchen cabinet. "I've been in here this whole time cleaning and I've got more to do-"

"Sure Mom."

Delia smiled back at her son as he slipped his shoes on willingly, stepping outside. "Thanks honey."

Ash gave a nod in return before scampering off to the garden, and that was Delia's cue to take liberty of finishing her chores upstairs.

Hauling a fresh roll of paper towels, a bottle of disinfecting spray, and the portable phone in case someone called, she adventured to the main bathroom. Placing on her rubber gloves, she began spraying and wiping off the sink and counters, then the mirror above the sink. Cleaning had always been a distraction for Delia when things started to turn sour in her life and had kept her sane as she remained cooped up in the house.

Skipping work wasn't as relaxing as Delia fantasized it to be nonetheless, she was thankful that her mom was still giving her time to heal and think. She was fairly over the incident with Mark, and having some quiet time to herself seemed to do the trick. There was however, the occasional neighbor who dropped by, usually acquaintances of her mother's or women who got their hair done at the same local salon she did.

When they showed up on the door step or ambushed her out in the garden, each and every one of them understood why Delia was so rattled, though most visited to get the scoop on the _real_ story, not to make sure she was still in good health.

Even at that, Delia thought Ash's presences would have corrected the women's nosy behavior or them _clearly_ seeing how busy she was. So standing strong, the young mother wasn't the least bit tempted to spill the dirt and eventually her hard efforts paid off. But as she saw them scamper off so willingly, her efforts almost seemed_ too_ easy.

If they wanted to know the truth _so_ badly and Delia wasn't willing to spill the beans, then why didn't they go to the next best source? Come to think of it, where was that easily obtainable source? Delia hadn't seen Mark in days nor heard anyone state his whereabouts. Was his he hiding? Could he have possibly _left_?

Either way, whether he was still inhabiting Pallet or not, Delia was glad that boat had sailed and that she didn't climb aboard, adventuring out in dangerous waters.

A fair amount of time had passed as she hustled along, working up a sweat from the rigorous work. But she still wasn't done.

Delia's next task was to drench the bath tub with bleach, though before she could get started the phone began to ring. She was expecting a call from Leah, wondering if she scrounged up any other good pictures of Ash. Instead, this call came from her _other_ mother.

Sliding down the bathroom cabinet, Delia leaned against it, resting on the floor. She then placed the phone up to her ear. "Hello, this is the Ketchum Residence?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?! I thought between the two of you, you would be the more sensible one!"

Delia's eyes widened immensely. "Emily?" she said stunned, her mouth agape.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Who else would it be?" she hissed. "What are you doing anyway? You sound exasperated!"

She was right. Who else would call and question her sanity?

Hearing her mother-in-law's voice made all the unpleasant memories of interacting with Emily and Richard Ketchum not seem so long ago. Delia recalled plenty of times she had to endure listening to their rants and accusations, taking blow after blow.

She was however, eventually 'accepted' as family, and it only took Emily two years before she stopped looking at her as a 'friend' of Jayce's or the convenient gardener she could call up any time she had a question about a plant.

"Cleaning." Delia replied, slightly peeved.

"Now why would you waste your time doing that?" Emily hammered. "I told you years ago, hiring a maid is the best option when you're a working mother-"

"If you can afford it." The auburn haired woman snapped.

"Well, you can talk about your finances with Richard some other time. I specifically called about Ash."

That was strange. Ash? Emily and Richard never bothered to take interest in their grandson after Jayce left. It was too much for them all to handle and seeing that Richard and Emily were already fairly unstable, Delia just didn't want to get involved with them.

Still, she had invited them over plenty of times to see Ash, but neither one of them jumped at the opportunity. They just disappeared out of their lives completely like they never had any sort of connection. Until now. And Delia was most certainly dumbfounded by Emily's words.

Delia's eyes widened. "Ash? What for?"

"What do you mean what for?" the older woman questioned incredulously. "You let him roam around town like he's some unneutered pet! Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into walking around all by himself! There are predators you know!"

"Well, I'm sure a nine-year old who believes in cooties isn't looking for a mate if that's what you're implying." She spat wittily, something she usually would not do. "And Ash is well aware that he shouldn't take candy from strangers."

"Come now Delia you're talking like Jayce! This is serious! Ash came over to the house yesterday and-"

Delia's posture straightened, trying to grasp what her hysterical mother-in-law was saying. "Wait, Ash did what?"

Why would he take the time to go visit those two? They were never the friendliest of people to sit down and have tea with.

But then, a reasonable explanation dawned on her. If Delia remembered correctly, Richard once was a trainer and she was starting to wonder if Ash had gone to him for some advice or quite possibly, information about Jay. After all, neither she nor Ernest were too crazed about sharing their experiences about training and she knew that Ash always wanted to hear first-hand stories from people he knew. If he couldn't talk to Delia or Ernest, Richard was the most appropriate candidate.

That was the only explanation that would make sense.

"I see you're in touch with your child's whereabouts." Emily said snobbishly. "How could you not know where he was?"

For once, Emily was legitimately correct. How could she not know? Delia always trusted Ash to roam around Pallet freely and since nothing bad ever happened, it didn't seem like a big deal. The town was a safe place and if Delia felt threatened by its residents she would never let Ash step foot outside the front door by himself, let alone, live there.

She was however, usually aware of where he heading off to, being a nearby stream, the woods, his secret hiding spot, yet this time she had no clue where he was. Delia was baffled how he even slipped away without her noticing.

The young mother shook her head slightly, frazzled and irritated. "I must have been at work or something." She hypothesized, trying to wrap her mind around her mother-in-law's claim. "You know he is _very_ capable of forgetting to ask me if he can go somewhere."

Emily simply groaned, becoming impatient. "Delia please, enough with the Jayce remarks I have a throbbing headache as it is."

Delia huffed, rolling her eyes once more. God, this was excruciating. _Why don't you order the maid to get you an ice pack?_

"Oh, and I heard about what that Mark fellow tried to do."

On to a different topic already? First Emily rudely calls, complaining about how Delia's an unfit parent and now she was on another kick? Delia was more stunned than before to hear Emily utter Mark's name. How did she know all of this?

"What?"

"Annie told me the whole story and I am just as appalled as she." She explained, a hint of sympathy resting in her vocal cords. "It's the moral code for a man not to court a married woman! What the hell was he thinking, trying to seduce you like that?! He belongs in jail!"

She couldn't believe this was happening. "He didn't seduce me Emily-"

"Especially to the mother of my grandson!" She carried on, ignoring Delia's comment. "That man should be thankful I wasn't there or I'd smack that deceitful grin right off his face-"

"Emily, I'd love to discuss this with you but can we do it some other time? I think I'm coming down with a headache."

Delia didn't understand how a patient man like Richard could be married to such a high-strung woman as Emily herself. Her father-in-law did however had a tendency to be absent minded, ignoring his wife's fits, while the children unfortunately could not. Plus, Emily's extreme and overwhelming behavior was probably the main reason he cheated on her, producing Drake in the process.

Thank God that problem was resolved by the time Ash entered in the world. Delia and Jay had a hell of time dealing with that and managing her pregnancy. Especially when Emily considered seeing other men while the two were separated. Jay about keeled over when he imagined anyone besides his dad with his mother. Though, it's not like he was rooting for his father either.

"I would throw him straight into a ditch and let an Arbok feast on him! It'd be the last thing he'd ever see-"

"Emily-"

"Next he'll try alluring all the married women in town!" She carried on dramatically. "Might go after Annie too! Though, Chad is not what I'd call a catch..."

With Emily's voice blaring in one of her ears, Delia quickly swiveled her head at the ajar door, then faced ahead again. She needed to hang up as soon as she possible before things really got out of hand. "Emily really, I have to go. I need to check on Ash-"

"Ah yes, Ash, where is he?" she asked sarcastically. "Hope he isn't wandering around doing God knows what."

If Jay could undergo being her father's target practice, then she could stand his mother's overly critical demeanor.

"He's supposed to be watering the plants, though I'd like to check on him to make sure he isn't over watering my dahlias again." The auburn-haired woman snapped, trying to get off the phone again.

"This is another reason why you need hired help."

"Oh dear God, why?" She murmured softly to herself. Then closing her eyes, Delia hopelessly slammed her head gently against the back of the cabinet, about ready to wave the white flag.

"You can't honestly expect a boy his age to do it correctly." Emily rambled, but soon paused as she heard a faint banging sound, then she spoke. "Are you banging your head?"

Boy, did Emily have good ears.

Delia gazed up at the ceiling, ending the repeated hits. "Is it really that loud?"

"I'll talk to you later once your through with your Jayce episode. I'm guessing he taught you all the tricks and trades on how to handle me over the phone?" The older woman added wittily.

Delia remained looking at the ceiling. "I only observed."

Emily simply produced a soft huff. "Well then, we'll discuss Ash's birthday later."

What was with jumping from one topic to the next? Geez, this woman really knew how to jerk people around.

"Birthday?"

It was too much all at once.

"I thought you called to complain- I mean," she corrected swiftly, shaking her head, "talk about his safety around town?"

"I was, if you'd just wait for me to get to the other part." Emily growled in return, her voice lightening as she went on. "Now, Annie has informed me that she and Chad have decided to throw a family only party on Gary's actual birthday. The only dilemma being his party with his friends is-"

"On _Ash's_ birthday." The reminder made her blood boil. "Annie told me."

"Right. So Richard and I have arranged to attend the parties on their real birthdays so we can be there for both. I presume we are invited?"

How could she say no? Refusing would only make matters worse.

Delia sighed. "Of course."

"And Ash will be expecting a present?"

"A card is fine too-"

"No, no, he must have both." Emily insisted. "Annie and I plan on going shopping this Friday. I initially called to invite you to come along. I need some help in picking out gifts for the boys."

It was rare to receive an exclusive invite to accompany Emily Ketchum on any kind of outing. Delia supposed she should feel privileged, yet all she could feel was dread.

"Sure." She caved in without a struggle. "I need to go to the mall anyway."

Emily's stern tone dissipated. "Wonderful! Annie and I will pick you up at nine on Friday. Have a nice day Delia."

"You too Emily."

Hanging up the blasted thing, Delia slammed it on the ground. She then sat in a pouting position, folding her arms, and groaning. Never mind making arrangements with Emily, someone she could hardly stand being with more than an hour, there was a bigger issue to deal with. All Delia could focus on was how Ash _deceived_ her and how Emily made her look like a fool because of it.

She was certain his little adventure to Prof. Oak's was nothing more than a lie. So falling for it naturally, Ash was able to slip away without Delia thinking anything of it.

Resolving the cheating scam on his test made Delia feel all the more comfortable with trusting Ash, but now she was doubtful about trusting him with anything.

What had she done to deserve such trickery? Was he afraid of telling her or was he simply being obstinate? It was uncalled for either way, though Delia had an aching feeling that it was out of fear, for it did involve or imply the one person she hated mentioning.

But he did _lie_ to her _again_. That could not be over looked.

Abandoning the bathroom, Delia rushed down the stairs and flew out of the house, needing to confront Ash.

Her mouth was clenched tightly together and she could feel herself becoming warm. She was duped by Ash which brought the terrifying feeling of disappointment all over again. This time though, she was going to straighten things out her way and get to the bottom of this bad habit he seemed to acquire.

Spotting him watering the sunflowers, Delia adjusted her throat, trying to collect her wits. "Ash!" She hollered as she strutted towards him.

Ash lifted his gaze. "Yeah, Mom?"

"A little birdie told me you went to visit Grandma and Grandpa _Ketchum_." She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

Ash's stomach flip-flopped. He had dug a hole for himself and now his mother was going to bury him in it. He didn't mean to screw up again, he just wanted to handle this matter on his own, on his own terms.

Now Ash had to figure out how to climb himself out of the hole before he suffocated.

Releasing a gulp he paused, trying to think of answer that would suffice Delia. Unfortunately, his mind couldn't think as quick as his feet. "Who are they again?" He said meekly with a sheepish grin, his face hinting a shade of crimson.

His mother's frown deepened as she sensed his intentional ignorance. He wasn't getting off the hook so easily. "_Ash_," Delia growled, "I'm not playing this game."

The water stopped spewing from the nozzle as Ash loosened his grip. He was busted. "Grandma called you?!" He exclaimed, knowing he could no longer hide his little scheme.

"She didn't just call me Ash, she yelled at me! What were you thinking, hiking up there all by yourself? Why didn't you tell me?!" She bellowed in confusion. "You promised that we were going to be honest with each other-"

Ash's gazed back up at his mom, snarling. "Then why won't _you_ hold up your end of the bargain?" He dared to ask. "You're not honest with your feelings-"

Delia became flustered, aware of what he was referring to. "This isn't about me, Ash." She retorted firmly.

His grandparents had every indication that they could stop by and visit whenever they wanted. It was the fact that they_ chose_ _not_ to and were simply too swamped with their own personal activities to make an effort. Delia had to tell him the truth or she'd be just as fearful as her son.

"This is about _you_ lying to_ my_ face about visiting your _father's_ parents, who have chosen _not _to make contact with us," she clarified sharply, "so forgive me for being a little put off about you seeing them without talking to _me_ first!"

His mom was madder than a Beedrill and it was all thanks to him. Delia thought Ash learned his lesson. She thought by now he'd get it in that thick skull of his, that lying would only bring more trouble than comfort. And here they were, shouting at one another in the front yard for the neighborhood to hear. Outwardly arguing with an audience wasn't exactly Delia's style, yet this time she didn't care. She wanted the problem straightened out and she wanted to hear the truth. Even if it stung a thousand times over.

"After everything we have been dealing with and, might I add, _resolving_, these past few months, why wouldn't you tell me?!" Delia begged.

Ash's mouth closed, his chocolate eyes becoming dark. He tried ever so hard to hold it in, but the struggle of doing so was too much for him to handle. Now it was his turn to burst. "Because you wouldn't understand!"

Delia threw her hands forward, befuddled. "What would I not understand?!"

"They're _Dad's_ parents Mom, and you don't like anything involving Dad!" Ash spat, pressing harder on the nozzle, causing more water to squirt on the flowers.

Hearing the truth from her son made Delia twitch. First Ernest pressed the harsh reality on her and now _Ash_?

Delia shook her head gently. "That's not true Ash-"

"Is it?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Then, why haven't I seen them?!"

"They're _busy_ Ash and your grandparents do as they please. They don't make time for other people, _you_ have to make time for _them_." Delia stated, calmly but sternly.

"But they were so happy to see me again Mom!" Ash exclaimed, trying to lighten the situation. "Grandma had brunch ready and Grandpa and I talked about some things-"

"Wait what?" She questioned, slowing him down. "When did you make these arrangements?"

"Right after I finished retaking the exam Mom, okay! Geez," he continued with a scoff, "why can't I talk to them-"

"I never said you _couldn't_ Ash." Delia corrected, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Huh?"

Watching her son become unglued, Delia felt horrible for telling Ash the harsh reality of it all. Personally if it was her, Delia would care less about spending time with her in-laws, but she had to remember that they _were_ Ash's grandparents and whether they were involved in his life or not, they meant a great deal to him. They were the closest people (besides Annie and Zelda), to Jay and Ash needed to know things about his father. That much Delia admitted.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me." She explained with a heavy sigh. "And I expect you to ask next time, young man."

As Delia's muscles relaxed and her voice softened, Ash's did the same. "So- so I can see them?"

Delia sighed again.

Gazing into those innocent eyes of his, Delia was aware this scheme of his wasn't intentional. He wasn't trying to hurt and manipulate his mother and she realized this by seeing how he planned to visit his grandparents without involving her.

Ash didn't want to remind her of their painful past and make her uncomfortable. He was actually considering _her_ feelings. She didn't like to do or talk about anything involving Jay, and hearing Ash reiterate the truth,made it all the more clear to her. Apart of her was sorry.

"Of course." She answered sincerely. "I wouldn't want to take that away from you. It's just been... hard on all of us." Delia went on, having difficultly explaining. "Sometimes, i-it's best if we have time apart."

He nodded slowly. "I understand Mom. And... I'm sorry about lying."

Delia's expression was mixed with sadness and a hit of discouragement, leaving Ash uneasy.

Even with Ash taking her feelings into consideration, the apologies and explaining thorny relationships and matters over and over again was getting old. Delia was beyond tired and could barely handle anymore.

From that point on, Delia needed Ash to be honest all on _his_ own without reminders, for things to work out. And there would be no exceptions.

Sighing again, she looked back at her sorry child. "I don't want an apology Ash." She replied seriously. "I just don't want you to lie to me anymore."

* * *

The scuffling of swift feet journeying through grass ended by the sight of a hideaway. Jayce Ketchum collapsed his aching body underneath a small earth eroded cliff, his Vulpix clinging to his side as their breathing became shallow and faint. Now they had to wait.

"He's not in town!" They heard someone shout and soon other feet could be heard moving above them.

Jay gave a small gulp as he looked down at his tired companion. He too wasn't in the mood nor had the energy to fight.

"Or down by the water!" Another person exclaimed.

"Well find him!" The leader snarled viciously, making Jay twitch slightly as he continued to listen. "Master Giovanni is getting very irritable over this little game of cat and mouse!"

Giovanni wasn't the only one sick of this run around. Five years of running from region to region was long enough for Jay too.

"He's a slippery one all right," another agent grumbled, stroking his chin. "Showing himself off at gyms and tournaments, then up and disappears before we even have a chance to snatch that damn-"

"Don't speak too loud!" The superior grunt ordered, looking about cautiously. "Someone might hear you. _He_ might hear you."

Jay could hear everything clear as day and found their banter the assuming to his ears.

Suddenly, another agent opened his mouth shouting, "hey guys, I think I found a lead! It looks like a fresh path has just been made through some grass over here!"

The chief of the despicable though absentminded gang, nodded, swiveling his head around at his team. "All right men, you heard him! Move out!"

Their feet rumbled beneath the ledge Jay was under, having him lower his head down to his chest, hoping shards of earth wouldn't collided with his head. That would be a terrible way to go after everything he had given up.

He was thankful however, to find his head fully intact and that his little trick worked. Sending out his newly caught Poochyena to make those paths was genius, and the ignorant grunts fell for it like he expected.

Making sure the coast was clear, the man slowly and carefully looked over the edge, finding nothing but clouds of dust floating above the tall grassy plain.

Jay released a sigh of relief. "I think we lost them girl." His eyes then gazed down to Vulpix, who was stretched out on the grass, yawning. The trainer produced a subtle smile. "Go ahead, rest. We can move on in a little while."

Settling himself back on the ground, Jay placed his hands behind his head in relaxation, watching the clouds drift in the big blue sky. He would take a quick rest before adventuring on and possibly running into Team Rocket again. Rustboro City was his next stop and after nearly being in the region for a day he already earned the Balance Badge from the Petalburg Gym. Though instead of collecting more badges on his quest, the successful trainer felt more compelled to do something else for a change.

Pulling out a piece of paper and pen from his backpack, he began to dashing away, though his train of thought was a little rigid at first; biting down on the pen constantly. What he was writing was important, but his contemplation about heading home bothered the man to no end.

He soon smirked to himself, scoffing softly. _Because that would turn out so well..._

Heading back to Pallet was a disaster waiting to happen and for other reasons besides dealing with his maddened family. Getting tangled in Team Rocket's sticky web all those years ago was something he didn't intend on doing nor wanted to explain. It just... happened.

Back in the days of his very late boyhood, Jay managed to put Team Rocket in their place, exploding their headquarters up on Mt. Hideaway before they destroyed an entire town and used Pokémon for their own disturbing purposes. The result of it being, he left the organization without a leader. Or so he thought. He was quite alarmed to find the son of the previous ruler still living and breathing years later after the destruction, and now had a bounty on his head to pay for those irreversible damages. This of course, made Jay uncertain if ending Madame Boss's tirade was such a justice act after all.

There was something else however, that came with settling the final score. Besides wanting him dead and mounted in his living room, the head hauncho of Team Rocket intended to snatch a sacred item that could help engineer his baneful plans.

Sadly, poor Jayce was the owner of this intriguing item.

For his hard efforts, the young trainer earned a very valuable and rare artifact after the intense battle and only one other soul knew of this unexplainable and startling gift. And this one soul was the only person who had any faith left in the man.

Thinking of it as nothing though, Jayce kept it with him throughout the years, stashing it away as a reminder of what he had done. Now it was only a reminder of everything he lost.

Everything he had ever known, everything that made him feel alive and happy had been taken away from him without hesitation. The turmoil of knowing Giovanni would stop at nothing to invade in Jay's corner of the world made him sick to the stomach. The thought of Delia and Ash being in harm's way made him panic and unravel slowly, which led him to his final decision of leaving.

Jay couldn't count how many times he wished to go back in time and stopped his younger self from picking up that damn multicolored feather that had caused him nothing but trouble.

And now look at him! Quit his job, left his family, and for what? Just because fate decided to rest this never-ending task in his hands. Was he really meant to keep this sacred feather out of evil's grasp?

For the longest time, Jay was determined to prove he wasn't the right candidate to bring Team Rocket crumbling down. Denying it however, only made him feel worse about everything.

But what was he supposed to do with it? He couldn't keep running the rest of his life. But he couldn't get rid of it, and going to the police wouldn't do any good either. Fighting Team Rocket off himself was probably better than anything they could do with their measly hand guns and Growlithe. It was going to take a lot more strength to repress their evil deeds.

The only solution was to keep on running. Running away till he found another alternative.

An alternative that didn't make him look like a hero or martyr, wanting some kind of reward for his selfless deed. Jay just did what had to be done. After all, he couldn't afford to jeopardize him family. They had nothing to do with it and involving them only spelled disaster.

On the day he left, the talented trainer received one sign of knowing his decision was for the best which helped him tremendously through his journey.

As Jay entered the edge of Pallet, the rainy sky had cleared, the darkness vanishing gradually, and with a flash, there was a faint rainbow. Then, something emerged from that ray of colors. Jay lost his breath as he was graced with the presence of the flying scared bird Ho-Oh, shimmering right before his eyes.

That unfathomable sight was the only thing that helped keep his mind at ease. The one vivid message that made his sorrows worthwhile. The one time he actually believed he was... different.

This was more than just protecting his town, this was about the world and everyone in it. Someone had to protect the people and the Pokemon and not accepting the reality of it all, would only make his situation worse. He had to take it on willingly.

So if Giovanni wanted his head on a platter, then fine, just leave his town alone, his _family_ alone.

But even with all this pressured cast upon him, Jay did find one thing to calm his nerves. Earning badges and competing in leagues was the only thing keeping him sane as he traveled endlessly. After all, what else could he do with his time? Might as well make the most of it before he started to lose his marbles.

Though as Jay scooted his pen along with acceleration, other problems began to cloud his restless mind that did not involve the heinous Giovanni.

Sending Mark's bags packing was surprisingly easier than he anticipated. Jayce presumed dealing with Team Rocket agents made him tougher than he ever thought himself to be, and _much_ more threatening. He himself blushed a little as he thought about how aggressive he sounded over the phone. Man, he couldn't believe how scared he made the guy.

It wasn't a huge shock to find out someone was after his wife, though he wished Delia would have done something about it early on. Then again, he was very aware that she wasn't the type of person to catch on to things quickly. He just hoped _she_ didn't come onto him. Just thinking about the possibility made him cringe.

Imagining Mark's eyes upon her face, his hand touching her hand and if he dared to press his lips against her skin... It was more than Jay could stand. His heart began to sped up and his palms became sweaty just thinking about the nightmare.

But in all honesty, Jay couldn't rebuke Delia for seeking a man's company if that was the case. She was prettier than a rosebud, and he could see why so many men sought out for her. She was friendly, an excellent cook, attractive, motherly, and accepting. Very accepting of others; he would know, for Jay spoke from experience.

Closing his eyes, letting him muscles relax, Jay could still see his wife's youthful face clear as day. The way her hair once was gathered in two braids, how she always wore plaid t-shirts, how her loving smile seemed to bright up a room, and her eyes...

Those big enchanting brown eyes made him long for more.

His feelings had certainly intensified since his departure, that was evident. Jay missed the physical touch, the mental ease she gave him unconditionally and all of that had been taken away from him in a blink of an eye.

Then in the midst of his heart fluttering, fear took over. The impending fear of Delia not sharing the same feelings tormented him to no end.

He loved her. He loved her more than anything.

Delia was everything a guy could ask for. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and she chose him. _Him._ Not for his looks or money, but because she loved who he was on the inside. Who she thought she knew, and Jay was utterly disgusted with himself for deceiving her like this.

Hiding the truth from her.

Wanting to travel and earn badges was only the half of it, and Jay never intended on leaving his family so suddenly without an agreement or a plan of some kind. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd get to do this. Ever since he had a _family,_ Jay knew it wouldn't be right for him to just up and leave.

But, he couldn't tell Delia the truth. How could he?

Would she even believe him? Jay was terrified of the thought of her saying it was all a bunch of rubbish and thinking he was telling an exaggerated and unrealistic excuse to let him back in her arms. Another lie to add to the story.

He never meant to tear their love apart.

And what about Ash? His sweet son who went from door to door at the age of five, inviting close neighbors to attend a funeral for a Caterpie he found frozen solid from the winter storm. Jay remembered how torn up inside Ash was over death at such a young age, and could only imagine how sick and hurt his little boy felt when he realized daddy wasn't coming back home.

Hearing Ash's voice again reminded him of that agonizing guilt. The phone call brought out a lot of concealed emotions. Learning how his son felt about the situation as a whole and how he was going to be like his old man, a Pokémon trainer with the same outlandish dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master, touched Jay deeply.

He was proud Ash used him as a punching bag, revealing how angry and bruised he felt inside. Proud that his boy was capable of expressing his deepest emotions to the person who hurt him the most. To the person who he loved with his full heart.

So because of that, Jay was more than willing to take all the hits Ash threw at him that eventful night. He needed to hear his son's excruciating words and seep in exactly what kind of damage he caused. And maybe, shedding some tears did some good for him too.

Still, Jay was mad at himself for hardly muttering a single words. Tears met a lot to both he and Ash, but words were needed somewhere in there too.

So he intended on giving Ash something back. A letter. A thank you he supposed, for making him see what he had done and what he needed to mend. What he had missed for five long important years and counting.

Signing his name at the bottom of the letter, the man produced a small sigh and folding the paper in half. Then he reached in his backpack again, scrounging in one of the pockets for another item. An envelope.

After sealing the crucial message, Jay placed two of his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly across the field. In no time at all, a golden blob dipped down from the sky, hurling at Jay as fast as lightning.

As its majestic wings finally flapped above the ground, Jay stood still with the letter securely in his hand while half-asleep Vulpix was jolted awake by the gust of wind swishing at her. Sneezing a couple times from the particles of dust that took over the air, Vupix suddenly glared at the flying Pokémon, then settled her head back down, trying to rest again.

Jay smiled softly, shaking his head. "Here Dragonite." He said, directing his attention over to the dragon Pokémon. "Would you please deliver this to Pallet? Home, to Delia and Ash. Can you do that?"

With Dragonite giving one abrupt cry and affirmative nod, Jay's smile broadened. He was very appreciative of his long time friend.

Reaching down in his coat pocket again, he gave a handful of Poke food to his reliable friend, laughing slightly from the nibbling and suction of Dragonite's mouth. It didn't take too long though for Dragonite's belly to be filled with content, having Jay place a small bag over its shoulder, tucking the letter inside securely.

It was time for take off.

The trainer nodded back to the Pokémon with another smile. "You know what to do."

The creature nodded in return, taking off with a bang and drifting further and further away in the open sky.

Watching his Pokémon fly away freely, the trainer sighed with sadness.

Jay was alone. Alone and hell-bound, his world of terror disguised as utter paradise by the badges, the glory, the Pokémon... and he would trade all of it in a heart beat to have Delia and Ash back.

The only thing holding him back besides Team Rocket was the impending horror of returning home and not receiving one warm welcome. This chilled Jay to the bone.

Still, maybe this heartfelt letter would change that painstaking feeling within his chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only three more chapters!... Or four. It's hard to say at this point (because the next one will be even more jam-packed), but we are in the final countdown for sure! :)

Let me just say, this one by far was the hardest chapter for me to write, so forgive me if things seem a little scattered! I hope it isn't though...

So there you have it. _Finally_ a big hint about why Jay's out of the picture. I hope I didn't give too much away though, because I would still like to make a prequel which will delve into the story and answer all your questions thoroughly. I just hope this brings more demand for a prequel!

Plus, I'm thinking about doing little 'did you know' facts when I post the last chapter. They would consist of real facts that I pulled from the original novel, _Pocket Monsters: The Animation_ that helped develop my ideas for the story. An example would be: Ash's paternal grandfather was indeed a trainer at one point in time.

Sadly however, the book is out of print so I had to do tons of research online to get my facts straight.

The one last thing I'd like to mention before signing off is that I have gotten a few responses for the poll regarding the prequel, so I would like to thank everyone who voted and I will leave the poll up till this story is over. Until then, you still have time to vote if you wish!


	14. A Glimmer of Sunlight

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 14**

_A Glimmer of Sunlight_

"Okay, do you have all your library books turned in?"

"Yep."

"You got your locker cleaned out?"

"Already done."

"Have you turned in all your assignments?"

"Mom, I did all of that days ago. Are you okay?"

Delia had been biting her nails all morning as she anxiously awaited to take Ash on his last day of school. Which meant his last days at home were winding down. As for Ash, he appeared to be at ease, ready to finish school and accept the next phase in his life; unlike his mother, who was still having a hard time grasping the reality of it all.

It was a big deal after all. The time for his departure was drawing near and Delia still wasn't mentally prepared for it all like she promised herself to be. Yet, she had no choice but to fall through with the decision she made a month ago and let this new journey take its course.

Not to mention, Leah offered to take Ash herself since Delia would barely have enough time to drive there and then come back for Emily to pick her up. But, Delia refused the request and was able to convince Emily to let her drive herself to the mall. Though if push come to shove, she was willing to speed all the way home as long as she had the opportunity to take her baby on his last day of school. Though they least made an agreement that her mother would fetch Ash _after_ school. Delia settled with that.

"Yeah," She eventually answered, staring at some kids scurrying to the school, then back at her concerned son. "Yeah honey, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little sad that this is the last time I'll be taking you to school."

"It's okay, Mom." He reassured, shrugging. "It's just school. I promise when I come to visit, you can drive me all sorts of places."

His comment forced Delia to smile as she silently sat there.

He could tell she was still struggling with the acceptance, continuing to persuade her. "Mom, really it's _all right_. It's just school-"

"I know, but it's more than that, Ash." Delia looked down at her lap, pausing. This feeling of sadness she had manifested was hard for him to fully understand. "This is _the_ last day I'm ever going to drive you here. _Here_." She emphasized, gesturing towards the building. "I won't be stopping by the elementary five times a week anymore."

"But, you'll save on gas."

That made Delia chuckle. She could always count on Ash to look at the glass half-full. Even with such troubling times. "Oh sweetie," she said with a sigh as she stroked his bangs away from his forehead, "I'm gonna miss you."

Her ray of sunshine was going to travel from her sight, shining other parts of the world with his warm smiles and can-do attitude. Delia felt she was being a little selfish for wanting him to stay with her as long as he could, though she wanted him to become brighter not darken. And holding him back with make that dreadful transformation.

"I'll be home this afternoon," he reminded her, undoing his seat-belt.

Ash didn't seem to comprehend what Delia meant, but she went along with it anyway. At least he was lightening the situation with his childish remarks.

Delia let her fingers fly away from his ruffled bangs, gently settling her arm down. She then closed her eyes briefly and soon beamed them back at Ash with a weak smile. "Right. Well, I- I guess this is it."

He released a tiny grin. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey." She replied sweetly as he stepped out of the vehicle. "Have a good day."

This was it. The very last time she'd utter those memorable words. And the very last time he'd step out of the car.

Ash gripped the car door tightly. "You too." Looking up at his mother, he was finally able to decipher the sadden expression she tried to hide away, conjuring another response to help brighten her day. "You'll need it with Grandma."

Delia's weak smile grew dramatically. That was for sure.

Slamming the door shut, Ash gave one last wave before rushing up the stairs and into the school. His mom waved back, finally letting tears trickle down her cheeks. But, Delia's smile stayed. She kept on smiling because she wanted to salvage every minute of what fondful memories she had left. And she would keep on smiling till her muscles could no longer handle the bitter, yet sweet pain.

* * *

Turning the corner, Ash surprisingly found Gary leaning against the shoe lockers with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He was never in the mood to deal with his annoying cousin, but started the conversation up anyway. After all he was resting right in front of his locker.

Ash clung to his backpack as he gazed at him with confusion. "Gary?"

He opened his eyes gradually at the sound of his rival's voice, a smirk taking over his face. "Guess this is our last day as rivals here at school. But soon it'll be our first out on the road as trainers, that is, if you can find your way out of Pallet!"

Even on the last day of their education, Gary was still picking a fight.

Ash's eyebrows seeped together as he gritted his teeth. "Just you watch Gary, I'll show ya what it takes to be a real Pokémon trainer!"

Ash's rival tossed his bangs away from his face. "Humph! I'm sure it'll be a treat to see you try!"

Before making a come back, their petty squabble was interrupted by another student who appeared to be in good spirits.

"Hey Gary," a boy started happily, "thanks for inviting me to your birthday party! Is there really gonna be a swimming pool?"

Gary's muscles relaxed, as he lowered his arms, a soft smile growing from his lips. "Hmhm. And a slip and slide too."

"All right!" The boy exclaimed, waving a little as he strolled away. "Can't wait to be there!"

Ash was missing something. Blinking a couple times, he turned back to Gary, his frown replaced with a confused look. "You're throwing a birthday party?"

Delia mentioned Gary's folks were having a party with family members only, but Ash was left in the dark about a party with friends.

He snorted. "Of course!"

"When is it?"

"Huh?" Gary crinkled his nose, dumbfounded as to why his enemy would even bother asking such a heinous question. "Don't tell me you think you're invited Ashy Boy!"

Ash simply peaked behind Gary, seeing all their peers holding invites in their hands, jumping up and down with excitement. Ash looked back at him meekly still addled. "But you invited the whole class."

"Yeah, everyone who isn't a loser!" Gary rebutted, shoving his finger on Ash's chest. "You wouldn't be able to come anyway cause it's on your birthday!"

A gasp leaped from Ash's throat. "What?!"

He was completely blown out of the water. Someone else dared to throw a party on his birthday and that someone just had to be Gary? How could things get any worse?! Now he really wasn't going to have the celebration he had looked forward too for so long. It was another event that could not aid Ash's jumbled mind. It only added more trouble to the brewing pot of misfortunes.

"It'll just be you and your mommy all alone with one crummy cake to share! So, have fun with your mommy on your birthday Ashy boy!" Gary went on cruelly, smirking. "I wouldn't want to spoil your precious time with her before you head off! After all, you are her little boy-"

"Shut up!" The dark-haired boy suddenly bellowed. "Just cause you're throwing a party on _my_ birthday, doesn't mean people won't come to my party too!"

Ash had passed out his invitations the week before and hoped to God no one would 'accidentally' forget about his party. Sadly though by the looks on his classmates expressions, it seemed he was going to be forgotten.

Gary snorted as he rested his hands on his hips. "Oh, like who? Everyone in class is coming to my party," he carried on, lifting hid hands in the air as well as his nose. "They already told me!"

Ash's neck and head seeped below his shoulders falling into a deep shrug. "Uh..."

"I guess that leaves you with your mom, your mom, and oh wait, your mom!"

"Arrgh, at least my mom's taking the time to _make_ me a cake!"

Gary snickered. "Is that the best you've got? My Dad's gonna provide pizza from his work place," he bragged proudly, placing his hand on his chest like won an award. "Can your dad do that? Oh that's right, he's too _busy_ trying to become a Pokémon Master!" He added harshly, laughing again. "Like that will ever happen! He's so wrapped up in his pathetic dreams, he won't even stop by and see you get your first Pokémon! Not like you'd get that far anyway. He's probably too ashamed that you'd never live up to him!" With a mocking wave, Gary went on chuckling, leaving Ash beside himself. "Have fun at your lame-o party loser, ahhha!"

Ash didn't hear Gary's last insult as he stomped off, for he was too stunned by the first part. He had forgotten about Jay's absence presence on the big day, making the pain all the more insufferable to endure. Ash clearly had done a good job at blocking out the horrifying truth though now he wished he had confronted it months before.

He was going to have to stand there, stand with his starter Pokémon and Pokedex and watch his other three rivals bid goodbye to their fathers, their loyal and devoted fathers... He wasn't sure if he could stomach that.

_Dad... He really won't be there will he? Not for the party or for me getting my first Pokémon... My first Pokémon...  
_

* * *

Delia arrived at the Viridian mall with a few minutes to spare before Emily and Annie showed up. She was relieved she did not have to ride nearly two long painstaking hours with her mother-in-law and could enjoy a small cup of coffee she bought on her way over to their destination.

The treat seemed to put her mind at ease as she waited patiently, though she was startled by Emily approaching her car window, then she had no choice but to listen to the older woman carry on about how her truck needed repairs. They had hardly been together for five minutes and she was already getting on Delia's nerves. At least she had Annie there.

The trio first entered into a large department store, one Delia would never set foot in even in her wildest dreams. Though barely taking a few steps, the women were encountered with a salesperson prompt and cheery.

"Mrs. Ketchum were we expecting you today?"

Delia quickly gave Annie a glance of confusion, and she only returned her question with a gentle shake of the head.

They were clearing referring to the older Mrs. Ketchum.

Apparently, Emily was well-known throughout the mall, especially in the high-end stores. Her continuous purchasing of various items was the reason behind getting such undivided attention, considering the owners made their employees worship her name.

She soon glanced over, eying the woman with a name-tag strapped to her jacket. "You should have been." She snapped, looking straight ahead again with her nose high in the air. "This is my daughter Annie and my daughter-in-law Delia." She informed.

The woman immediately looked behind her, seeing Annie and Delia fast-walking as they tried to keep up with them. She bared a small grin out of courtesy. "Nice to meet you."

Annie looked back at her oddly. "Uh, hi."

"Hello." Delia replied, scuffling along.

"What's in stock?" Emily continued, moving about.

"We have a hand-painted tea set that screams Emily Ketchum." She explained brilliantly. "Would you like to take a look?"

"Yes that will be fine, thank you." Stopping in her tracks, Delia and Annie stepped on the brakes before accidentally slamming into Emily. That would not be good. "I'll be right back girls," she stated then walking off with the employee, "I need to take a look at this china in case they're trying to rip me off."

Annie's head quickly swiveled around, beaming at the entrance to another store then she looked back at her mother. "We're just gonna head over to that store Mom!"

"Very well!" She hollered across the floor, walking away.

Both women sighed as they watched Emily's mouth moving and stopping to look at various luxuries. Still shaking her head, Annie led Delia over to a more age appropriate store for the boys, making small talk as they journeyed over there.

"Haven't done this in a while." Annie finally spoke up with a small meek grin.

Delia nodded back, equally as awkward. "Yeah."

"Wasn't the last time you went shopping with Mom and I, was when we visited Zelda in Cerulean?"

"Uh, huh. I remember we had a good time."

A good time they did have. Shopping, fine dining, and even a spa treatment. Delia felt like she was pampered like she had never been before and was beyond grateful she was able to spend time with the girls. Though when she returned home from her mini vacation, so did Ash and Jay, and that's when things started to change.

Her sister-in-law's smile grew as she continued to reminisce. "Unlike the time before that when Mom took us shopping for maturnity clothes." Annie chortled. "God, that was awful!"

Her friend chuckled back softly. "Yeah, but it all worked out."

"Hmhm!"

The two became quiet again as they arrived at their destination, standing in the front of the bustling store. Immediately they started to explore the corridors of the establishment, gawking at the shelf covered toys and the fast moving costumers. There silence however, was only active till Annie conjured the nerve to speak up again.

"Say Delia," she started slowly, her blue eyes preying on Delia's face with concern, "how have you been doing? You know, since the party-"

"I'm okay." She replied with a faint smile.

Annie intended checking on her friend sooner or later, but felt is was best to giver her some space till she was ready to talk. Unlike everyone else who couldn't wait to hear all the juicy details. She had to admit, she might of said a few a words to some people in passing that helped coax them over to Delia's house, but she never wanted to flood her friend's front lawn with busybody neighbors.

"I was really shaken up at first," Delia continued, clinging to her purse tightly, "but I'm fine for the most part. I was taken by surprise... that's all."

Annie nodded earnestly. "Me too. It's all a blur to me now..." Delia could see the uneasiness ridden in Annie's expression and by the way she started to fidget with a stuffed Pysduck she picked up off one of the nearby stands. "To tell you the truth Del, I don't know what came over me the other night." She confessed lowly, frazzled. "I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or me.

"I was just so angry at Mark for what he did to you in front of all our friends that I just snapped. Man," she continued, rubbing her head gently in shock, "I haven't freaked out like that since Zeke Crawford asked me if I could show him my boobs junior year. At least he never talked to me again." She commented with a subtle laugh. "I guess it doesn't matter, Mark's gone anyway."

"What?"

Annie's eyebrows rose. "Didn't you hear?" She asked, placing the toy back down. "Sam said when he woke up, Mark just packed up and left without a warning. He left a vague message on the counter saying he was needed back in Hoenn for some emergency."

So Mark did leave town? This was news to Delia for no one breathed a single word about the man's disappearance. She was however, relieved to know he was officially out of the region, a part of her felt his sudden act to be rather strange than comforting. Mark was never the type of man to not settle things and Delia was only anticipating on his arrival at her doorstep, yet he never came. He must of really had an important matter to take care of, or else he would have been at her front door, persisting her all the more to run away with him.

"It seemed fishy, 'cause Sam could have sworn he heard Mark talking to someone late that night. Whoever it was, must have needed back at the lab immediately, that or he made up some lame excuse cause someone told the jerk off. Wouldn't surprise me if it was Zelda," she continued with a huff, "the sneaky type she is."

Before Delia could get a word in, Emily appeared on the scene again, joining in on the conversation with no hesitation.

"So what are we talking about?" The older woman asked, panting slightly from all the walking she had done.

"Mark left town." Annie stated bluntly.

Emily's eyes widened dramatically, her stance stiffening. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Well thank God!" She proclaimed loudly. "If he wasn't leaving soon, I was going to approach him myself!"

"You totally should have Mom!" Annie encouraged. "Though I must say, it was pretty funny to see the look on his face when Delia turned him down! He couldn't believe she didn't want him!" Her chuckling soon ended abruptly however, by the sight of Delia's frown. She grinned back at her sheepishly, composing herself once more. "But you know, at the time and place it wasn't that funny."

"Of course not!" Emily agreed. "Poor Delia was caught in a predicament-"

"Can we not relive that night?" Delia asked, exhibiting the subject was still a touchy one too touch so intimately. "Please?"

Not only was it a topic Delia did not want to relive through her in-laws, she also couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the sudden stares they were receiving. She didn't need a bunch of strangers eves dropping on their conversation just because they didn't think to lower their voices.

Annie however, could sense the dire request through her friend's tone. "Sure Del. We didn't mean to upset you."

"Heavens no! Who would blame you for still being rattled about the whole thing?!" Emily stated, defending her case. "It was utterly inappropriate! Damn fool-"

"Mom!" Annie intervened, giving her desperate look.

"Excuse me," said Emily, bringing her rant to a halt, "that man's not worth my time. Now," she began, composing herself once more, "I suppose we should find something for the boys?"

Her daughter returned her question with a nod. "That would be nice."

Standing awkwardly in silence, looking about the array of toys scattered around them Emily's nose crinkled, finally noticing what store she walked into. And what she clearly didn't like.

"What on Earth are we doing in here?" She outwardly asked, continuing to look about.

"I knew she'd noticed eventually." Her daughter mumbled.

Delia could no longer stand and watch Emily's sincere befuddlement. "Getting presents, Emily." Delia reminded warmly.

Emily twirled around glaring softly at her daughter-in-law, perceiving her words as if she was treating her like some invalid. "I understand why we are here at the mall shopping, Delia," she hissed in return, "but what does that have to do with standing in this horrific display of child entertainment? You two weren't seriously considering buying something from here, were you?"

"And what would be so wrong if we did?" Annie rebutted, arching an eyebrow.

Emily rolled her eyes, scoffing in disbelief. "Annie have I taught you nothing? This place is vile! Look," she went on, pointing at a couple of small children running about, playing with their newly bought goodies, "they have guns that make noises and shoot off lasers effecting the development of children's eye sight!"

"Mom you're being dramatic."

"I am not being dramatic, those things they call toys are a liability!" Annie's mother insisted seriously. "What if you got Gary one and he poked a child's eye out or blinded them?! Then you'd have a real lawsuit to deal with-"

"Mom relax, I'm not buying that for him." She answered in exasperation.

"You swear?"

"I swear!" She exclaimed, putting her hands up in defense.

Emily gave her a confirmed nod then turned to Delia, striking a stern gaze. "You better not be either young lady! Ash is already a very sweet boy, I don't need his disposition altered-"

"No Emily, I would never buy that for him." Delia reassured, staying calm. "Even if he begged."

This seemed to simmer down Emily, giving them all a chance to move about again and find other options that wouldn't lead to an early stage of violence or stunt their mental development.

"Hey Mom, look at this!" Annie suddenly exclaimed, adventuring over to a small secluded display case. "This would be great for the boys!" She continued enthusiastically, lifting up the item.

Both women shortly followed Annie to see the intriguing toy, only for Emily to lower her eyebrows. "What is it?" She spat.

"Well, you make little critters." She explained, bringing the box closer for the women to see. "See, you take melted down plastic and mold them into bug Pokemon. They could make a Caterpie, a Weedle, a Ladyba-"

"This isn't something I would have bought Jayce when he was ten." She stated, taking it from her daughter's grasp.

"Yes Mom, but Jay wasn't your average ten year-old." The blonde woman implied. "You gave him a box set of the greatest novels known to man kind and an atlas when_ he_ turned ten, and by the end of the month he read them all and had nothing to do again."

"And _you_ gave him a make-up kit for Christmas." Emily stated, slightly perturbed.

"Hey it was Secret Santa and I knew if I 'bought' it for him, Jay wouldn't want it and I'd get it! And Dad took me shopping so of course he didn't pay attention to who it was for!" Her daughter carried on, clarifying the past. "Probably thought he was buying it for me! Ha, I still remember the look on his face when he opened that present! He was so stunned, didn't know what to say!"

_Here we go again..., _Delia thought with a sigh.

Annie used to be quite the instigator as a child, eventually growing out of her childish ways once she went to college and got married. She remembered on several occasions where she and Jay weren't on good terms, and because of that, she didn't blame her boyfriend for being fed up with his sister's shenanigans. Always wanting him to cover for her when she would sneak out of the house through her bedroom window with a some delinquent boy, or when she purchased a not so flattering dress she didn't want Emily to uncover.

Oh, and Delia couldn't forget the time Annie and Chad tried throwing a party while Emily and Richard were away at a function. Jay was beyond mad when he and Delia went up to his room and discovered two unknown teenagers smacking lips on his bed. Delia could still remember how his eyes became blood shot in flash, his nostrils flaring, his mouth agape, and horrifying fear of _his_ bed being tainted in more ways than one. That was the last big incident he had to cover up for her and thankfully, she matured fast after that point.

"That wasn't funny, Annie." Emily disagreed. "He got one less gift than you and your sister-"

"And he still had millions other presents to open and passed all his tests with A's and B's, and could hold a job. I don't think getting one less present damaged him Mom." She rebutted, folding her arms.

Emily squared her shoulders, settling the toy back down. She was growing tired of Annie's remarks and was starting to feel rather insulted. "Marianne Margret Oak, are you telling me I am incapable of shopping for my own grandchildren? Because you just said yourself what_ I_ bought for Jayce didn't damage him. So why can't I have a say?"

How did they get on this tangent?

Delia's eyes traveled back and forth between the bickering family members. Getting into random arguments was in norm for their family, though Delia never partook in them, she tended to watch from the sidelines without a choice.

"Mom, you're being ridiculous." Annie responded, diving head first into the dispute. "It's just I have different opinions on what I should buy for my child. You may think one thing is great for a kid, and I may think of another."

"Speaking of going about different ways," Emily replied with a small smirk. "I would never let _my_ children come to the point where they cannot get along with their own cousins."

"God help me..." She grumbled softly, looking up.

"Annie, I don't understand why the boys can't get along."

It was only a matter of time before this conversation would be brought up, not surprising Delia nor Annie. However, Delia was curious to see how her friend would react to her intruding mother. She tried confronting Annie about the problem herself, and in the process she simply shrugged it off, trying to bid it off as an adolescent thing- something they'd eventually grow out of. But both Delia and Emily, still had their worries.

"Mom, they just don't wanna be around each other." She reiterated like she had many times before.

Usually Emily would attempt to have the conversation in private, but seeing they never got anywhere, she was willing to push her limits and confront Annie with her very own audience.

Her mother scoffed. "Annie that is preposterous! I have never heard of such a thing where a family can't properly mingle without an eruption occurring. The problem is you two are letting them off the hook too easily. Since your husbands seem to either be elsewhere physically or in some cases, mentally," she added, first eying Delia then Annie, "it is up to the two of you to make this work. And if one is not willing to give then-"

"Mom, I am not having this discussion with you in the middle of a department store!" Her daughter responded sternly, trying not to lose her patience. "What Delia and I decide to do with_ our_ children is _our_ business. Please, trust me, you wouldn't want Gary and Ash together if you knew what kind of... damage they could do."

The classic incident that led both boys to the principal's office was never mentioned to their grandmother. And everyone preferred to keep it that way.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake you make it sound like they're completely out of control! Pull your boot straps up Annie and take charge! You out of all people should be able to do that!

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? Gary and Ash-"

"I know what the main source of the problem is." Emily interrupted swiftly.

"Huh?"

"The problem is Gary." She said without a single stutter. "He has a horrifying ego for his age."

The wealthy woman loved her grandsons as much as she was capable of, but Gary's constant banter and the sly remarks he not only gave to Ash, but to she and Richard, were completely uncalled for. She couldn't believe after everything they gave him he had the nerve to be disrespectful towards them. He acted as if he didn't need their help or advice, nor their money when they offered to pay for some of his expenses once he hit the road. He almost gave off the impression that he was simply too good for his successful grandparents. And Emily found herself struggling with handling such an unruly child.

However, Gary never behaved so rudely to Prof. Oak, so it only made them wonder: why did he treat them so unfavorably? Was he not attached to them? Was he not... Ash? He didn't bare unkempt midnight strands of hair, no birthmarks that had been passed down in their family for generations, nor the same enchanting grin. He was different. He didn't look the part of a Ketchum. He looked like an Oak- earning the brains of Samuel not Richard, but gave anything to have the talent of Ketchum. The talent of being a successful and intimidating trainer.

After all, every time Gary and his folks swung by, Emily and Richard always managed to squeeze in one inquiry about their other grandson, appearing that they took a greater interest in him over Gary. This of course allowed the boy to have another reason in regards to loathing Ash, and why he affronted him with harsh comments about his father. Apparently, their son's child was more worthwhile than their daughter's, which made Gary despise his estranged uncle all the more. He was blaming him for not being able to connect well with his other grandparents, but since he wasn't present, attacking Ash was the next best source.

Annie soon rubbed her temple, ready to call quits. "Not this again-"

"I am sorry to say this, but you young lady, spoil him rotten. He think he's privileged to misbehave without any consequences-"

"Mom, Sam is trying to help me with him-"

"Prof. Oak?!" Emily said, raising her eyebrows. "Gary is not his child and he is far too busy to be saddled with his grandson constantly! He belongs to Chad!"

"I am aware of that Mother-"

"That man has always gone crawling back to his father when he is in need of help!" Delia gave a short glance at Annie who appeared to be in a great deal of pain, yet she couldn't help but not agree with Emily to a point. Then again, she didn't need to degrade her daughter in public. That much Delia found inappropriate.

"If he couldn't study without a punishment held over his head or remember to feed the Pokémon at his father's lab without a greasy pizza dangling in his vision, than it is no wonder he is an incompetent father. I'm telling you right now Annie," Emily said coming closer in a low, but firm tone, "some of it is irreversible because of what you've allowed to happen. Now, Jayce would never let Ash behave in such a intolerable fashion-"

"Jay and Chad are two completely different people, Mom." Annie reminded, a little galled. "Of course they aren't gonna do things the same way. And quit comparing Chad to Jay, Mom!" She sputtered, her anger finally being released out of its cage. "He's not even here so stop vouching for him!"

Being compared to her brother regarding parenting styles always left Annie feeling disheartened. She had worked her hardest to both balance work and her child, but Chad wasn't exactly helpful in the discipline part. Yet coming to grips with reality was something Annie wasn't ready to do. Pretending everything was fine and dandy seemed safe and she wouldn't dare release her only source of sanity so soon. Especially at the hand of her mother.

Emily closed her mouth promptly, breaking her gaze from her daughter. She must have hit a sore enough spot to stop the rambling, giving Annie a chance to cool down.

Huffing softly, Annie broke the abrupt silence as she said, "now, I'm going to go look over there. _You_ can join me if you want, Delia."

Storming off, Delia produced a heavy sigh turning her attention to her dazed mother-in-law.

Still even after that out burst, Emily had the strength to carry on, hardly moved by her daughter's irritation. "Gary is out of line-"

"I agree." Delia said, hushing the woman quickly.

Ultimately Delia was aware it wasn't up to she and Emily to correct Gary's behavior nor their place. However, the women couldn't resist the disturbance ridden in their gut. Gary clearly had some problems to sort out, and it was a shame his parents were trying to avoid the issue and create excuses. They were certainly doing a disservice to their son by not taking the proper actions.

"Well," she replied with a small defeated shrug, "at least that makes two of us."

Emily quietly withdrew herself from speaking any further, looking about the array of items with a frown. Delia too did the same, only she occasionally eyed her mother-in-law with concern. The situation was starting to turn more awkward than before, leaving Delia feel a little unsettled wondering if she should join Annie instead.

Meeting the older woman's eyes due to the glancing forced Delia to stay.

Delia could feel her heart beat rapidly as she watching Emily's lips open gradually. "Have you heard from-"

"No." Her quick answer appeared to make Emily flinch, causing Delia to soften her tone, a weak smile taking over her face. "Sorry."

There was no need to clarify the air about who Emily was referring too. The answer could be read through their sadden yet unnerving expressions.

Ending with another pause, it took a moment before anyone spoke. The atmosphere was starting to grow thick and cloudy- like they were emerging in a dark and dreary haze.

"I didn't get the chance to ask," the brunette woman started again, clearing her throat, "how has everything been going for you?"

Delia's eyes fluttered up at Emily's sincere expression."Oh... Well... Fine, I guess." She muttered, still smiling shyly. "A few hurdles here and there."

Her mother-in-law nodded, carrying on plainly. "How's your mother's business? I've been meaning to start buying flower arrangements from her again, but it keeps slipping my mind." She explained, picking up and placing the various toys back on the shelves to keep her distracted from Delia's gaze.

"She's doing very well. Business has been great," she added with slight enthusiasm. "Thank you... for asking."

"Richard and I have switched over to your father's Miltank milk." She carried on nonchalantly. "It's healthier, being organic and all. We really have enjoyed his product."

"I will let him know." Delia answered, appreciative of the rare compliment." Thank you."

"Delia," she started up again, finally gracing the young woman with her eyes, "I... I've meant to tell you that... you have raised Ash better than I thought."

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh."

"He's very polite you know," she acknowledged. "Aside his dreadful table manners, he is a very kind and considerate boy."

Those words were some of the kindest Delia received from the uptight woman for as long as she was present in her life.

"Well, I think he was born with that disposition." The auburn-haired woman responded, still smiling gently.

"Yes... He must get it from you..."

It was nice for a change of pace- a much more pleasant and enduring conversation than their last phone call. But because it was so quaint and tolerable, Delia knew something was wrong with Emily. She was admittedly inquisitive to know about Delia's life and appeared to truly think well of Ash aside from her critics, but apart of her was still yearning to ask a much more important question. And Delia braced herself.

After another long pause, Emily finally met her daughter-in-law's worried eyes, taking one final gulp. "I never gave you a clear explanation why Richard and I stopped visiting-"

"It's all right, I understand-"

"I don't." She stated, not beating around the bush any longer. "I honestly don't know what we were running from... After thinking about it, I believe... we... we didn't want to accept the fact that Jayce was no longer there... Huh, funny how things work." she said gravely, grinning. "He was never there to begin with."

Delia's breathing became shallow, her voice trembling. "Emily..." This was more than about Ash.

"I don't know who my son is." She admitted somberly, her eyes gleaming down at the products displayed in front of them. "I've never known him and because of that, I hardly know Ash."

Delia bit down hard on her lip. Heart to heart moments with Emily Ketchum were unheard of to most folks, not to mention awkward. And apparently, Emily wanted to discuss the forbidden topic with her. _Delia_. She out of all people, who shuddered every time her husband was mentioned was forced to listen to what his _mother_ had to say. What had been gnawing at _her_ core.

Though Delia wasn't sure if she was strong enough- no, brave enough to hear all that needed to be said. After all, she could hardly come to terms with her own feelings.

"But Emily," she swallowed hard, hope residing in her vocal cords, "you still have a chance to get to know Ash-"

"He's leaving soon Delia," Emily stated, her dampened spirits glistening through her dark brown eyes, "I've run out of time... It took me too long to realize what I had done wrong with Jayce that I didn't with the girls. And now I am paying for it."

"There was nothing more you could do, Emily-"

"I never gave him any freedom." She continued to confess bitterly, dismissing Delia's reply. "I never asked him what he wanted or what he liked. I just did what I thought was best for him and he rebelled. I didn't realize my words affected him in a manner where he felt... out of place."

Encouraging him to be the best at everything damaged Jay's self worth more than strengthened it. She made him learn how to play the piano and practically all the string instruments, then there were the singing lessons too and the good grades and study habits, and attending gatherings of she and Richard's co-workers; all things he could simply care less about.

All those hours she made him twiddle away on the piano, his fingers growing tired and limp and in the end, Jay believed it was all for nothing. And how many days of summer were wasted with continuous study time and hardly any play? Time he could have spent laughing, training, being a kid. Something she was not capable of offering to her son.

Emily didn't allow Jay to have what he wanted- to be himself, and she discovered how silently rebellious her child was through investigating. Uncovering various rock CD's and metal posters beneath his floor boards, his confession of caring less about college, throwing his academic gifts down the drain, and finding his arm tucked around the waist of some farmer's daughter... Where had Emily gone wrong?

"I never intentionally wanted to push him so hard to the point where he felt like a stranger to Richard and I."

She demanded too much of the child, causing him to fade further and further away from his parent's understanding. He was stressed, tired, and fed up, wanting to seek life in new corridors. A new start in his life. He wasn't meant to fit into their rich, aristocratic world.

Beneath contemplating silently out side the classroom window, Jay was an untamed soul. He wanted to know what it felt like to have soft dewy grass rest between his toes, what if felt like to run endlessly without anyone or anything holding him back, and to feel the summer night air grace his cheeks. And he found all of that in Delia, and more.

"And now here you are with Ash, and he's gone...This is all hard for me to admit, you know?" Her powerful words could not blend with her dry tone and dry eyes.

It was conspicuous that everything was concealed underneath more than Jay's floor boards. The issue was on a larger scale than anyone could fathom and Emily was digging deeper and deeper to find the courage to admit it all.

"I can imagine."

Admitting she was in the wrong was something Emily would never acknowledge. She tended to be the type of person who felt secure with every word she breathed. Yet here she was, confiding her deepest afflictions to her alienated daughter-in-law, something neither one of them would ever think to happen.

Emily looked at the young woman for a split second. "Drake still calls once in a while, but it is nothing to significant." She sighed heavily. "I love him as much as a stepmother can love, but h-he is still not Jayce. My, Jayce... I'm ashamed of myself," Emily declared, restraining herself from letting her head fall in her hands. "I've lost my son and there's no way I can get him back..."

Her faltering was lingering on for too long, leaving Delia searching for a semi-descent response that would lighten Emily's dull expression.

"Emily you- you still have Ash." She managed to say.

If attempting to find the optimism in their darkest days was hardly working for herself, Delia didn't bother comprehending how it would help her deplored mother-in-law.

"Yes well," she laughed faintly to herself, "I suppose that's better than nothing..." Glancing away from Delia's gaze the older woman pondered silently once more, making her daughter-in-law all the more concerned. "There is something however, that I suppose I know about Jayce... You know as well as I do, that Jayce never did anything without a reason. A _good_ reason, and committing reckless acts were not his forte, but if he had too, he would. That's how I know. That's why," she continued, finally raising her head with some dignity, "I still have a little faith in him. You out of all people should know that better than anyone, Delia."

Immediately, Delia disgracefully held her head low, avoiding Emily's eyes.

For once, the older woman's expression became sympathetic, almost motherly to her feeble daughter-in-law. "I- I can tell you are still struggling with letting the past go." She muttered, hoping to gain Delia's gaze back. "Believing in him, even though no matter how hard you try always seems pointless in the end. I know the same exact feeling. It twists and punctures your gut and makes you feel weak... hopeless. But don't." She ordered firmly, her voice rejuvenating with power.

"Do not give up on everything you two had. I lost faith and trust with Richard, and it only made matters worse. Yes, we patched things up eventually, but we never tackled the problem when it first occurred. Do not put Ash through the same misery as I did to my children."

Delia's chin tucked towards her neck and her eyebrows hung low. Emily was starting to infiltrate her deepest emotions.

"Jayce loves you Delia." She passionately burst between her lips. "He always has and no one has the power to force you to retract those feelings, but _you_. Do not let people who hardly know the truth, influence you or else you'll always be lost."

Lost. Looking for an answer. Always plunging her arm in the murky contaminated water and never scrounging the key to unlock the sunlight and pulverize the darkness that had been invading the sky for years.

"After all, he chose you over everything he ever knew and wanted. Jayce could have been a traveling trainer, you know." The wealthy woman reminded. "After graduating from high school, he could have packed up his bags and left Pallet. But he didn't. Instead _he_ left our world and gave up _everything_ to be in yours. Now, if that's not love I do not know what is. Foolish and naïve love, yes," she had to throw in, "nevertheless he truly cared about you."

The chilling words that cascaded poetically from Emily's mouth, left Delia too stunned to cry. She was able to capture every feeling Emily conveyed, desperately trying to process it all at once. It was indeed a whirlwind of emotions.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

Delia turned to face Emily, giving her an intrigued look, almost hesitant to know. Was it something else about Jay?

"The bushes in your front lawn look absolutely dreadful. You really need to do some work on them before winter comes."

Like she was some expert.

Delia's mouth became agape as Emily's expression turned hard and sour once more, unmoved by her sudden speech or accusation. At that point, Delia had about a million comebacks in mind after the woman practically unveiled everything she ever regretted and made her feel so dumbfounded.

Before she could throw out a comeback, Delia's victim was saved by Annie. "Mom, I think I found something for the boys!"

Emily spun around on her heels, spotting her daughter ways-away in the store. "What is it? Is it something that actually won't encourage mass slaughter?"

With her mother-in-law strutting off all high and mighty, Delia was left alone facing loss of breath as she stood paralyzed.

Initially, she was taken aback by Emily's criticism, but was still too absorbed by her earlier penitence. Never did she think that out of all people, Emily Ketchum would give her not only one realization, but three, that would change her view on everything.

Seeing the results of the damage between a child and parents, Delia started to seriously fear for her own relationships. She was beginning to truly question what she and Ernest shared. Were they starting to turn into Emily and Jay? Was the trust vanishing and the need for controlling one another setting in? She couldn't afford for it to all go down the drain due to their stubbornness. Pride wasn't worth the cost of family.

All the pressure Emily put on her eldest son was now staring to be put on her shoulders, having Emily feel the burn and anxiety her child had felt all those lonely and misunderstood years. Delia could vividly see that and didn't want to cause her father the same agony, even if he brought some of it upon himself.

So whether Ernest was ready or not, someone had to speak up and Delia wasn't going to wait ideally by her father to make the first move like Jay did with his mother. She already saw the terrifying result, depressed that the mother and son ruined whatever relationship they had. And now they had to live with the regrets. They were regrets Delia and Ernest didn't need. They still had a chance.

And what about Ash? Hearing Emily accuse herself of all her faults that led to Jay's downfall terrified Delia all the more about her child.

_Dear God_, she thought as she laid her eyes upon a stray Vulpix stuffed toy on one of the shelves. The last one in stock. It was all becoming clear.

Isn't that what Delia had done to Ash? Intentionally or not, he formed the unappealing habit of lying and holding in his emotions because of the fear of Delia's reaction. Never did she intend for her child to be so scared and hesitant about coming to her when in need. Just thinking about the unintentional discomfort she put on Ash, made the mother sick to the stomach. Hating herself for refusing to respond like a grown adult and deny those big brown eyes of Ash's... her precious angel...

She was literally in shock for what she had done to her baby._ Her_ baby, who looked to her for everything, and all he wanted was a couple of answers. Answers she was too timid to provide. To weak, to hurt... and to think, she was keeping Ash from something he wanted most of all. Something she would never in her wildest dreams do to him.

Delia might not have pressured Ash so harshly about things like Emily did to Jay, but shrugging off his constant questions about his father because she was being too big of a coward was clearly inevitable.

She was starting to expose the source of the agony that lay within herself. Thinking the phase of mourning Jay's departure would eventually fade away was foolish. Delia discerned she was in denial, for she never got over the loss of her other half. But she was going to this time. The struggling mother decided she wasn't going to let this disease of falling apart let it be her demise.

Not again.

Drowning out Ash's curiosity and running away like a startled Mareep was in the past. It was time to moved forward and give Ash the missing half he yearned to know and hold on to. She needed to _listen_ to him.

It didn't matter anymore if what Jay did was deliberate or not. Denying what they shared, who her son's dad was not healing Ash's wounds. It was time to forgive, and embrace her dormant affections for Jay, ending the aimless fight... The fight that was never worth contending with...

So with as much strength as she could muster, Delia was going to have to follow Emily's word of advice. She was going to have to block out everyone's hateful words and rely on her heart. Something she hadn't done in years.

The guidance of faith was all she needed and Delia couldn't stand to stay another agonizing night in not only the night, but in the day. This nightmare she and Ash were caught up in was going to end at her hand. If Jay couldn't take away the misery that had been involuntarily crept into their house, than Delia would shoo it straight out. Light was going to shine again.

Softly stroking the stuffed Vulpix toy, Delia thoughtfully came to the conclusion that she didn't need it drawn out for her. It had been what her heart was trying to tell her all along.

* * *

Once the bell rang, Ash waited to feel a rush of excitement consume his body, but all he felt was dolefulness. Gary's harsh yet real words cut deep wounds in Ash's already scabbing skin, unable to fully enjoy his last day with his schoolmates. It had slipped his mind that Jay was not going to be there when he got his starter Pokémon, making the pain all the more unbearable. It was a huge step in his life and the one person he admired above all was not going to be there to cheer him on, and wish him good luck. He could hardly contain himself since the big day was about to arrive, though now he was somewhat dreading the occasion.

Ash could feel himself falling apart gradually as he walked down the hall, his head hanging low, unlike his peers who were smiling brilliantly and chattering away. So to escape the madness, Ash rushed out of the school as fast as he could, giving one last glance behind his shoulder before looking for his Grandparent's truck.

But then, as he examined the surrounding area Ash's eyes fell upon the scene of a boy about his age, looking both ways before crossing the road and then ran to be embraced in what appeared to be his father's arms.

Ash could hear the young stranger giggle as he was picked up by his dad, being swung around playfully. He soon felt a lump resided in his throat, his eyes becoming watery as he continued to watch. God, he'd give anything then and there to be that kid. To have a father who cared, who loved him, who was present...

He eventually tore his gaze away from the unbearable display of affection, after hearing the familiar sound of his grandparents truck rumble, with Leah strapped in the driver's seat, waiting. Before dashing across the street, the boys fists tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut and wishing that once he opened them, Jay would appear.

Alas, it was another dream that would never come true.


	15. In the Darkness with You

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 15**

_In the Darkness with You_

The sound of the knife hitting the chopping board, slicing and dicing various vegetables mingled with the noise of a blaring T.V. While his grandparents were entertained by their daily rituals, Ash was left feeling glum, displaying a look of utter boredom as he watched his bustling grandmother cook. He didn't feel inclined to elaborate on the details of his last day, becoming more and more engrossed with all the negativity thanks to his cousin, provoking his sour attitude.

Gary hit it on the dot. _Again_. Right before they were about go their separate ways, the boy still had the nerve to badger Ash on a topic he knew would send his cousin over the edge. And now Ash felt worse than ever and couldn't bear another second of holding it all in. This back and forth banter about his father, the constant remarks, the rumors that spread like an incurable disease were too much for the child to handle any longer.

Ash desperately wanted to vent his concealed emotions to Delia, even at the cost of her becoming angry. He didn't care anymore. She ordered him to start being honest. So, despite touching a subject his mother wished to keep silent, he'd have to tell the truth. He wasn't going to let fear rule his life, not when he had so much going for him and so many questions that needed answers. So if any good came out of Gary's harassment, it was that he supplied Ash with more reason and courage to face his mother and have the problem sorted out once and for all.

Leah started to see her grandson's weak effort of making small talk, attempting to start one up herself.

"You didn't talk much on the ride home." She commented, looking at him curiously. "Did you have a good last day at school?"

"I guess." He shrugged, his head resting on his folded arms which laid upon the kitchen counter. "We had a party."

"That's nice." She replied, sliding the vegetables off the board and into the pot. "I bet you had fun with your friends."

Ash grunted, but didn't give Leah an explanation of his reply. _Yeah, some friends..._

The ordeal of no one attending his party was another factor playing into Ash's foul state, and only _reminded_ him of Gary's other comments.

Becoming fidgety, Ash released another moan and tucked his chin towards his chest. He was growing impatient of his mom's arrival, and desperately wanted to squeeze in a word with her once she walked through the door.

"When will Mom be home?"

Leah swung a gaze over her shoulder, studying the ticking Ladyba clock pinned on the kitchen wall. "In an hour or so." She responded, chopping away at more vegetables again.

The boy only returned her response with a heavy sigh, glaring across the counter. "Can I go outside?" He suddenly asked.

Leah raised her head again, then went back to working. "Sure. Just stay in the back and don't go near the Tauros."

Pushing himself off the kitchen stool, Ash froze from the sound of Ernest hollering from the living room.

"Hey Leah, Mrs. Cunningham is wondering if ya want some peaches!" He proclaimed, standing in the front door way with Mrs. Cunningham waiting on the porch, accompanied by her box of fresh juicy fruit. "Ya know how much I love that cobbler ya make!"

Rolling her eyes at Ernest's comment, she soon released a small grin. "I was hoping they'd be ready soon." She said quietly, settling the knife down, then dried her hands. "I'm coming, dear! Remember Ash, do not go near the Tauros."

After reminding her awaiting grandson, Leah took flight towards the front entrance giving Ash his cue to set off.

So as Leah promptly greeted the old lady, her grandson followed orders and adventured out the back door, plopping down on the rickety wooden porch. Neither the front porch or the back was in good shape and an indication of its shape was Ash receiving a small sliver in his finger from setting his hands down on the structure. Jerking from the wooden platform, he examined the small wound he acquired groaning softly and then resting his cheek against his palm.

Watching the clouds roll slowly by, the boy was growing more and more impatient. Letting out another huff, Ash laid his body on the wooden structure with a thud. It seemed like time was moving at a slow rate and nothing Ash did helped kill the time.

Finally giving up, Ash decided to return to the house, but something ahead of him caught his eye. Rising up, his eyes peered at the golden field in front of him, watching the long strands of grass swish gracefully in the wind; the whimsical atmosphere of dandelions floating about clouded his mind. Sinking into a deep trance of despair, Ash's mind began to think of past events that were once filled with joy, but were now tragically poisoned at the hands of someone who was not the person he suspected.

His broken dreams performed wildly in the field itself, bestowing the wondrous memories. Oh, how desperately he wished he was capable of closing his eyes or turning away. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget. He couldn't stand holding it any longer and waiting for his mom's return. It was all too much to handle for he felt waiting would only make his pain worse. No matter how hard he wished the past away and for things to reverse it'd never work.

But he could run away.

* * *

The long ride to Pallet aided Delia's boggled mind. She was still in shock over the conversation she had with Emily (even the 'neglected' bushes) yet she was all the more eager to go home and sort out the entire mess. Ending the silent treatment with Ernest and hearing Ash out was a big deal, and Delia wasn't going to let her nerves the get the best of her.

Showing her dad that she still had the utmost respect for him was important in order for Delia to redeem herself as the appreciative daughter he taught her to be. Preventing an argument with Ernest was entirely impossible, however, lessening the chance of having one, was. At least she knew what she wanted to say and what needed to be done.

And the same went for Ash. With her mother-in-law pointing out the early stages of alienating her son, Delia instantly took full responsibility for her faults and was willing to do anything to make things clear to Ash. Even if she did have to discuss Jay.

Plus, there was another reason she planned on arriving at her parent's house. Leah offered to lend a hand in wrapping Ash's birthday presents and that help was needed for sure.

Encroaching on her parent's property, Delia brought her old truck to a halt and exited from the vehicle. With large and heavy bags resting in her clutches, the young woman intended to show her mom what she bought while she was out and about and how much work was needed in wrapping the various gifts.

Traveling towards the house, Delia managed to make her way up the steps without tumbling, turning the door knob like it was balancing act. But once the door swung open, the young mother about stumbled her way in at the sight of what lay before her.

In an instance, Delia's shopping bags hit the floor as she was confronted with her father slouched in his chair. Her heart was beginning to pound wildly, her throat becoming bone dry. There was so much to say in such few words, and even with the extensive journey home, Delia still didn't have enough time to develop a well thought out apology even though she thought she was prepared. Still, she was going to go through with one, whether it was composed or not. That is, if she could slip out of being paralyzed by his mere presence.

Hearing her bags crash, Ernest removed his gaze from the flashing lights of entertainment, gawking at his stiff daughter. Seeing her standing there led him to shut off the T.V. and returned her pale expression with one as well.

He couldn't believe she was there. They hadn't spoken in days and now here she was, his little girl came back. For the last couple days, Ernest thought he'd have to be the brave one, and make the first move. But instead, Delia came. She actually decided to grace him with her presence and Ernest truly missed seeing and visiting with his daughter.

Things needed to change in order for them to continue a relationship. And for once, the gruff old man wasn't going to let his pride stand in the way. Delia was worth more than being victor of a pitiless battle.

Rising from his seat, the farmer sent a small gulp down his throat, attempting to produce a noise from his mouth but all that came out was more heavy breathing.

Delia's chest flailed up and down steadily, the only movement taking place throughout her body. Though after another few seconds, she spoke. "Daddy," her brown eyes grew cloudy as water droplets seeped gently down her cheeks. "...I'm sorry."

Her meek yet earnest tone left her father even more stunned. Seeing her there, apologetic through her words and tears made the man all the more thankful he talked with Leah days before. Now he could properly give an apology his little girl deserved years ago.

With his eyes becoming watery as well, Delia's father held them back as he responded slowly, "No... No baby, I'm sorry..."

His tone was both soft and stern all at once, which didn't seem to mind Delia for she collided in his chest, balling quietly.

Shakily, he placed his dried cracked hands on her back, comforting her with a slow and steady back rub. "I- I shouldn't have mentioned that fiasco with Mark... or Jay," he affirmed, leaning his chin on her shoulder, "and called you out like that... It-it wasn't right."

His daughter soon pulled away from his grasp, smearing stray tears. "It's all right," she said with with a weak smile, which surprised her dad again. "I've got to get used to hearing and talking about Jay one way or another... I'm just so sorry." She went on, her smile fading. "I- I didn't mean to disrespect you-"

"Hey, don't ya mind it." Ernest ordered, taking her back into his arms once more. "I probably deserved every word ya said... and I didn't mean to uh, invade in your privacy and... boss ya around."

Hearing Ernest being equally apologetic as she, was something Delia would never imagine to happen. Nevertheless, it was quite an allaying experience, diminishing the pain they caused one another, and she was going to relish every second of it while she had the chance.

Delia took a deep breath through her nose. "I- I don't like it when we fight." She stated with a faint laugh, lessening her tears.

Ernest couldn't resist the urge to grin in return. "Me neither, kiddo. What uh," his tone releasing a hint of curiosity, "changed your mind about coming back?"

She took another deep breath. "I- I realized you meant more to me than winning some measly fight... I um," she continued sheepishly as she separated herself from the hug so he could see her fully,"was with Annie and Emily today, shopping for Ash and it... It just hit me." She said, relaying the events as well as trying to fathom it all again. "Something Emily said made me realize that I- I don't want to be on thin ice with you. I don't want us to be distant with each other, that we're afraid to say how we feel just because of the way we'll react."

Harkening, Ernest gave his child his full attention as he took in every word she said and thought it over. He was able to comprehend quickly about how Emily's influence changed Delia's view completely, and made sure his daughter was aware he knew by the continuous nodding and the look of genuineness in his dark eyes.

"I don't want our relationship ruined over difference of opinion," Delia carried on fervidly, "and I don't expect you to always agree with me, but... I want us to respect each others decisions. I- I love you, and I never want us to fight ever again!"

Descending to his broad firm chest once more, Ernest instinctively took his baby girl in his arms like before and patted her back gently.

"Shush, c'mere." He hugged her tighter, replying, "I don't want us to fight again either, honey..." He soon adjusted his throat. "I uh- really should be the one to apologize-"

"But Daddy-"

"No, no," he insisted, wanting to clear the air. Delia already had her turn at expressing her thoughts, so he felt obligated to explain his doings in return. "I have said some things that well... weren't called for." Finding himself struggling, the old man paused, gathering his thoughts cohesively to the best of his ability. "I... I talked to your mom the other day and as I listened to her, I realized that I've... I've been rough not only on you, but Jay-"

"Dad-"

"No Delia," her dad interrupted determinedly, "just let me finish."

Hard as it was for Ernest, he did not intend on letting himself or Delia stop him from saying what needed to be said. Admitting his wrong doings was to not only benefit his relationship with his youngest daughter, but it was to also help eliminate his narrow-minded ways. Coming to terms with the truth was ultimately a remedy for healing both of their wounds.

"I... I shouldn't have ever treated him so... poorly. He- he never was as bad as I made him out to be and I um... I'm sorry." Ernest choaked on the words as he carried on, finding it much more difficult than he predicted it to be. "My um... choice of words weren't always the best and I realize that now. But uh, he must have loved ya a great deal to put up with me for years!" The farmer threw in, hoping his comment would lighten the awkwardness of it all.

After he sweat-dropped and chuckled for a moment, Ernest was able to present a serious expression once more. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see that. It's just when I saw that spark in his eyes I was just... afraid. Afraid that you'd get your hopes up about having a life with him, and that he'd leave... like me."

Realizing he was accusing Jay of making the same mistakes as he before it ever occurred, was hard for Ernest to do. Trying so desperately to find the bad in his daughter's lover to protect her from what be believed would occur, caused her more pain than anything.

And Delia was so indescribably happy to hear Ernest confess his true feelings. Understanding where he was coming from after all those years made Delia more sympathetic than outraged. Even though what Ernest said and did was irreversible, at least there was closure. Not to mention, that he was able to supply her with the truth. A reasonable and logical truth, that made them both grow as people. A truth that was no longer hazy but clear, and that could be forgiven. Forgetting however was another topic, but she was satisfied with the start of a fresh clean slate. A slate in which they both could move on from their wrong doings.

"I didn't want ya to get hurt." He blubbered shamefully, a single tear streaking down his cheek. "I was just trying to look out for ya."

Caught up in the touching moment, Delia released a small smile and cry. "I know Daddy," she inhaled, still snuggled in his chest, "and I love you for it."

"You're my little Sunkern, Delia, well," he corrected with a crooked smile, "you're more like my blossomed Sunflora now. But I'm always gonna look out for ya, just at a... distance. You're now raising your own little Sunkern till he's fully bloomed." The farmer noted, acknowledging the change in their life. "Just like what I did with you... Wow..."

His sudden interjection caused Delia to look up at him in befuddlement. "What?"

"Nothing," Ernest quickly responded, laughing a little. "It's just, I really do feel terrible about scarring the shit out of him so many times!"

Delia simply smiled back in return as she placed her down. Same old dad. "He took it all in stride, Dad."

"Yeah!" He chortled uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head, while his other arm rested on Delia. Then he settled the limb back down. "Out of love..."

The exchange of words ceased as they fell silent again and not even Leah, who was currently upstairs, made a peep. However, Delia decided to add in another important comment.

"Dad?" her eyes beamed up again at her father.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she said softly as she tucked her head towards his pounding heart, "for everything."

Ernest formed an unusual grin. It was... gentle. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Removing herself from his grasp, the auburn haired woman wiped away some more tears. "I suppose I better find Ash." She stated, composing herself. "I've got some more apologizing to do."

Ernest didn't bother pursuing his child for an explanation, letting her attend to her wishes. "Yeah uh, Leah said when they got home he went to the backyard." He informed, gesturing to the back door.

"I'll go look."

Passing through the kitchen, Delia dried her damp cheeks once more and adventured towards the utility where a door led to the backyard. Swinging it open, she stepped outside on the back porch and greeted the windy air, her hair blowing unrestrained in her face as she pushed it back, trying to check the open field without being blinded.

"Ash!" She called once drawing closer to the edge of the porch. Squinting a little, her eyes skimmed across the plain becoming disturbed that there was not only response from Ash, but he was no where in sight. "Ash?" She called again, a hint of panic resting in her vocal cords.

Now she was starting to worry. She couldn't see him anywhere. The grass was tall, but it wasn't tall enough to have him hide amongst it. Was he laying out in the meadow, perhaps?

Thinking the accusation was possible, Delia swiftly journeyed down the squeaking wood steps calling him repeatedly as her feet stumbled through the high grass. "Ash!" Her hollering blared and echoed in the distance as she slowly removed her cuffed hands from her mouth.

Why wasn't he responding? Then, reality set in. Her worst fear was starting to cloud her mind. Ash was gone.

"Ash!" Delia yelled louder, practically damaging her throat; and soon a painstaking pinch collected in her side. Standing there silently and receiving no response of any sort was the least bit comforting. And after believing everything was going to be sorted out, another nightmare was adventuring in their corridors.

"Ya see him?"

Delia spun around as she spotted her dad standing on the porch inquisitively. Nerves of sweat glistened across her forehead. "No!" She replied, then screamed again for her child to respond. "Ash!"

"Maybe he's with Rex and Fly!" Ernest suggested, returning to the house. "I'll go look out in the pasture."

Delia nodded, her body becoming shaky. "Okay!"

Telling herself to stay calm was only wearing on her nerves, yet she didn't know what else to do. Ash had vanished and though he tended to be reckless at times, running away was something he wasn't known for, especially with his journey coming up in a few days. He was well aware he couldn't afford to get in trouble again, so why the sudden take off?

Abandoning his frantic daughter, Ernest raced back in the house only to be confronted by Leah, who just made her way down the stairs after putting away clean folded laundry.

By the sound of hearing her daughter scream at the top of her lungs and the look of concern taking over Ernest's face, the woman started to fret. "Ernest, what's the matter?" She asked out of sincere confusion, watching her husband travel past her.

"Ash is missing." He declared, trying to stay calm.

Leah's jaw dropped. "What? But I could have sworn he was just out there-"

"Well, he's gotta be around here somewhere. Couldn't have gone too far." He reasoned logically. "I'm gonna check the pasture."

"And I'll check down by the pond." Leah stated, attempting to reason the unthinkable situation herself. "That's not like him take off so suddenly!"

However, as Leah went to the back door, she was forced to come to a halt. It was due to their hysterical daughter, who bolted in the house more terrified then before. Leah saw the same motherly concern in Delia's eyes that she once bared. This runaway was truly troubling her nerves and being a witness to her daughter's frantic behavior left the woman feeling all the more aghast.

Struck with fear, Delia cried as she walked towards him, "he's not out there, Dad! Ash isn't there!"

Ernest glanced back at her, rushing over to ease her alarmed mind. "Calm down! Why don't you call Prof. Oak, while your mom and I continue looking outside?" He suggested, watching Delia closely.

The young mother immediately agreed to his request, her expression brightening with hope. "Okay!"

Prof. Oak was a very possible source to Ash's disappearance and as Delia dialed the number, she prayed to God that he indeed obtained the answer she wished for. However, composing herself as she spoke to him, Delia found herself having a difficult time not blubbering when her suspicions were wrong. For once, the wise old man did not have the answer both he and she wanted to hear.

"He's not with you?" she asked, her voice hinting disappointment. "Thank you anyway. Yes, thank you, I appreciate the help. Bye."

Hanging up the phone with a sigh, Delia's ears captured the sound of Leah coming from the back door and Ernest opening the front, and dispiritedly they returned empty handed.

"Is he there?" asked Leah, hope ridden in her voice.

Delia shook her head sadly. "No. But Prof. Oak is going to help us look and call around town."

"Damn it," Ernest cursed, frustrated by it all, "where could that boy have run off to?"

Not only did they not know where Ash ran away to, the three had a hard time grasping _why_ he departed from the property. It's not like he and his mother had a huge fight that morning nor did he give the indication that he was upset. Ash was up and ready to go to school like any other day, and he was thrilled it was his last. The only thing she could think of, was that something happened at school. Something with Gary, which only made Delia shudder the more.

Biting her lip, the young mother paused before turning her attention to her mother, who was distraught as well. "Mom, are you sure Ash was in the back?" She asked, but it almost seemed as a demand to know.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"About forty minutes ago, and I would have check on him again if it weren't for Mrs. Cunningham trying to sell me some of her peaches. Oh, this is all my fault!" Leah declared, cursing at herself silently in anger. "I should have watched him more carefully!"

"No it ain't, honey." Ernest said, calming his wife down. "Ya didn't know he was gonna take off like that."

Delia gave a quick glance out the kitchen window. It would be dark before they knew it, and with night falling, Delia felt more panic rise through her body. She couldn't stand the thought of Ash wandering around in the middle of night _alone_ and with _no protection_. The thought itself horrified her.

"Oh Daddy, we have to find him before it gets dark!" The distressed woman carried on, baffled. "Why would Ash take off like that?!"

He didn't understand either. No one did.

Ernest met Delia's quivering eyes, overwrought as she, that he wasn't able to give her a comforting answer. "I don't know Delia, but we're gonna find him!" He reassured, trying to stay strong. "C'mon Leah, let's check the stables." As they scurried out the front door, he added, "you can go look back at your house, Delia! Maybe he went home!"

Watching her parents walk towards the Rapidash stables, Delia exited the house as she rattled her brain on the new inclination. A possibility of her son going home was plausible. However, Ernest's claim did not have enough support. If Ash did go back to the house, wouldn't Leah have spotted him leaving the property? And why would he try to avoid being noticed?

So she thought of other plausible ideas. Examining the area as far as she could see, there was no sight of Ash wandering around other neighbors's property or up in the trees. She knew how much he loved climbing, though spotting only Pidgey and Spearow flying about made her heart sink.

Finding no signs of evidence at all, Delia planned on strolling to the backyard to retrace her son's steps. However, something among the dust caught her eye. It was then she realized Ernest may have been on to something.

As she walked along, the woman discovered a trail of smashed down grass near the edge of the field, where it would be hard for one to see at a distance. Then she saw footsteps printed in the road leading on further down. Delia took a closer look at the indentations they left.

Clearing they did not belong to Leah or Mrs. Cunningham for they were much smaller and seemed to be in the shape of a sneaker, and neither one of the women owned a pair. So who did they belong too? And why was the trail leading towards the left of Pallet? The side where a few scattered houses laid, but were mostly taken up by trees and hills. A dense, massive forest.

Never did Delia think she'd literally be retracing Ash's foot prints. And yet, glancing down at the dusty ground gave her the biggest clue of all. How could she forget about that place?

The petrified mother gawked down at the answer to her prayers. "I know where he went..." she started softly to herself, then her voice grew louder. "I know where he went! Mom, Dad!" She abruptly shouted, racing down the road having them spot her from a far distance as they walked through the tall grass. "Mom, Dad, I know where Ash is!" She exclaimed again.

Ernest wrinkled his forehead, giving Leah a glance wondering if she knew what Delia was talking about, though she only returned his silent question with a dumbfounded expression.

Groaning a little, he focused back to his child. "Delia! Delia, wait a minute!" He commanded unsteadily as he leaned against the fence to draw her attention. He was addled how his daughter developed an assertion so quickly.

"I have to go!" She declared, leaving them without a proper explanation.

Leah soon joined her husband by leaning on the fence, shouting down the road at her speedy daughter. "But where is he, dear? Delia!"

Sighing she removed herself from the planted posts, turning back to her husband with concern.

Though her spouse simply returned her expression with a huff, saying, "I'm gonna get a search party going." His head then drifted up towards the sky, his eyebrows narrowing. "Looks like a storms a'comin anyway."

Indeed, a storm was stopping by in Pallet, though this storm would bring more good than trouble.

* * *

Delia couldn't believe how fast her feet were carrying her. She could feel the burn in her legs and a sharp pain in her side a few minutes after she began to sprint. Now she wished she kept up those morning jogs every other day, thinking if she exercised more vigorously she would have made much quicker and swifter movements. But that didn't matter. She needed to push herself as hard as she could to find her baby as quick as possible. With the sky turning shades of grey and the sound of rumbling thunder clouds, Delia's heart pounded all the more rapidly as the search continued.

Racing along like a majestic Rapidash, Delia graced her lungs with plenty of oxygen and her arms pumped powerfully to keep her energy up. She needed the stamina if she was going to find Ash before the storm really kicked in, which helped motivate her already dedicated search.

Finally passing the pastures, Delia's eyes fell upon the start of the woodsy area, carefully ducking under branches and pushing bushes aside. This was the place. Now finding the man made trail due to footprints crashing on the ground so many times, she rushed down a steep little hill, trying not to lose her balance as her feet wobbled. She was getting close and she kept on convincing herself that Ash was indeed there.

_He has to be here..._

This secret spot she believed her son to be in was not only special to him, but was also special to her. It was a hideaway Jay showed Delia when they were teens; a place he told her she could use whether she needed some time to think or just to relax. And now, Ash adopted the secret spot as his little getaway and she was certain he was using it for one of the reasons Jay instructed her to originally.

Pushing a couple more branches out of her view, Delia came upon a clearing. With hope rising, she looked about her surroundings carefully for the light within the forest was dim and there were only a few glimpses of sunlight to guide her in. Luckily however, she had enough rays of the sun to catch glimpse of what appeared to be a freshly made path.

Lurking forward she started calling for her son. "Ash?!" Peaking through another bush, Delia finally caught sight of her baby huddled on a moss covered tree log. She was thankful her intuition was correct. "Ash!" She shouted again in both relief and happiness, racing towards him. "Ash, honey," she said, falling at his feet, grabbing his shoulders gently, "are you all right?"

Delia didn't even bother scolding him for committing such an alarming crime. All she cared about at that point was his safety and why he scurried off in the first place. It was truly troublesome, and Delia needed to know what drove her son to such an extreme action. His welfare was all that mattered.

The boy's eyes were cast down, but his sniffles answered her question. "I miss him Mom..." He soon muttered after a moment of silence.

"What?" She cooed, stroking his face as she pulled his bangs away from his forehead. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

He started to tilt his head, his soaked and crimson cheeks reveled how long he had exactly been crying, which frightened Delia all the more. Something was eating him up inside, and Delia waited anxiously for him to announce his devouring bothersome.

Gulping, Ash looked deep into his mother's frantic eyes, scrounging up all the courage he had within. It was time. There was so no turning back. He was going to find the dormant strength within.

"I-I m-miss D-ad..." Ash mumbled softly as Delia pulled in closer, trying to comprehend his muffled words. But then, his voice raise and his eyes squeezed shut as more tears dripped from them. "I want Dad back!"

Ash's sudden bellow left Delia speechless. Drawing back, she stared at her hysterical son. She could feel her breath being sucked out of her lungs as Ash's words replayed in her head. She was stunned, frozen by his demand. This is what he wanted all along. His dad, and Delia couldn't help but want him back too.

"Oh Ash," she finally murmured softly after easing her panting and shedding a couple tears, "shush... It's okay, I'm here..." She added, taking him into her arms.

Ash accepted his mother's loving grasp as he went on hiccuping and stammering. "I-I've wa-wanted t-to t-tell y-you for a lo-long t-time, but I was af-afraid you'd g-get angry a-and-"

"Ash sweetheart, shush... shush... I'm not angry," she reassured genuinely, "it's okay..."

"No it's not!" He suddenly screeched, breaking the hug. Delia looked absolutely petrified by her son's unforeseen declaration. Ash was certainly letting her have an earful. "He's gone and I'm never gonna see him again! Everyone says he was great, but I will never know for sure unless I hear it from you. _You_!" The boy emphasized, his eyes squeezed shut then opened again.

As much as it hurt, Delia listened attentively and found herself stupefied by the magnitude of it all. She knew Ash was truly hurting, and deserved every ounce of truth from her; yet hearing him utter those words was jaw dropping. Delia was aware Ash needed some closure and with composure, she was able to handle the strong impact of guilt.

"You never talk about him Mom, and I just wanna know the truth! You told me to be honest with you s-so I-I am! I need to know the truth! From you, Mom!"

From her. All he wanted was to hear how _she_ felt about it all. How _she_ perceived her absent husband and now it was the moment of truth. The moment he had longing to occur. Bracing himself, Ash stared deep into his mother's quivering eyes. He was expecting her to return his hollering with a glare and to his surprise, Ash was stooped to find her gaze soft and loving and... nervous.

Delia's eyes shook as her breathing became shallow. It was her turn to confess. And she wasn't going to hold back any longer. "Ash," she started, spreading a small gentle smile across her drenched face, "I think your father is the most amazing man I have ever met."

Ash's eyes widened and his posture stiffened for he was struck with shock by his mother's words. There was no way she just said that. No. Impossible! How- how in the world did her feelings alter within a blink of an eye? Sitting stunned, he went on listening, his body tingling with an indescribable rush. It felt like a dream; a good dream, but an unbelievable one!

"I've never stopped loving your father Ash, and I never will." Delia announced, a strange tingle traveling across her tongue. "I'm... I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

The words he longed to hear were finally blessed to his ears. He always assumed Delia disliked Jay more than loved him considering she cringed every time his name was brought up and that she hardly stopped Ernest or anyone else from bad mouthing him. But now he understood. She was scared. _Lost_, like he; too afraid to say how she felt. Delia wanted to hide and forget about it all like it never happened. Like their family was never torn apart. Like Jay didn't exist.

But now she was willing to accept the authenticity of their life and make head way. And give Ash the _true_ words that he needed to hear. What she felt from her heart.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" He whimpered, his eyes faltering from her gaze.

"Heavens no, I'd never lie to you!" His mom took hold of his shoulder gently, looking at him. "And you can always come to me about anything! And I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear enough to you." She apologized again. "Even if it is hard for me to talk about, I should be able to tell you things... Things about Daddy and I'm so, so sorry for ever making you feel this way."

Th boy wheezed quietly. "Y-you me-mean that M-mom?"

She nodded. "I do and... I shouldn't have shut your father out from you." Delia noted, taking full responsibility. "You deserve to know who he is and what we had... I just... I just didn't want to hurt you Ash... I didn't want to disappoint you anymore... and... I was... lost. I've been confused honey," she stated, caressing his face, "and I never meant to take it out on you. You're the world to me..."

She couldn't believe how much better she was feeling with all the tears and the weeping and the confessing. It felt, good. Really good, like she had been set free from all that caused her discomfort. Like she could finally breathe without fear or anticipation. Like she was released from the anger and the hurt, that had clung to her for so long. Like she was restored with a new pair of wings and could once again, fly. Fly and accept the old change in her life, as well as the new.

More than anything, she was jubilant to see Ash at peace.

Taking in every word she said, the boy was able to come to grips with his mother's actions as well as reasons. Delia was protecting him from further harm. Finally hearing it from her instead of Leah or Mr. Strayer or anyone else who tried justifying Delia's actions, was what really opened his eyes. It was vital for it to come from her, and Ash could no longer harp in anger over what his mother did. After all, it was out of a mother's love.

"It's okay Mom. I know why you did it..."

"But I do love your dad." Delia reminded, continuing to peer at his soaked face. "I've just been so scared, but now I know that I... I can't be scared. I've fought what's out of my hands and it's taken me a long time to realize that sometimes it's best to... let it go. And forgive... And know that where ever your father is and what ever he's doing, I have to believe it's for the best and that faith is on our side. I have to stay strong so you can be scared and come to me. If we're both scared, we'll never get through it!"

His mother's short laugh made Ash smile meekly. It was such a change. An exciting change no doubt, and both embraced the loss of weight that they had to carry on their shoulders for so long. Who knew a heart to heart talk would solve all their problems?

Delia didn't believe so, she was a doubter; a wandering soul who lost faith in everything she believed in. And in the end, it was _she_ who found her way back home, for home was never gone to begin with. It was just... broken and now it was... mended.

"But don't ever scare me like that again!" Delia suddenly cried as she groped his arms, then cradled him into a tight hug again. "I thought I lost you!"

And losing Ash too would be ten times more painful.

Ash chuckled softly at his mom's motherly tendencies. "Don't worry Mom." He reassured in a whisper, clinging on. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Ernest collected an assortment of residents in the search for his missing grandson. The cloud filled sky grew dark quickly and soon drips of rain started to invade Pallet's land. Though soaking wet as well as night closing in, the search party didn't quit, endlessly calling and praying Ash would return home safely.

Thankfully, a sign of hope was captured. Beaming his flashlight, Ernest saw the figure of his daughter hurriedly running towards him, with Ash clinging close to her body, hunched over as rain crashed on them.

"I found him!" He heard Delia faintly declare between the falling rain drops and the splashes of the mud puddles. "He's okay! Ash is okay!"

Leah's ears picked up the sound of Delia's voice too, gasping and crying all at once as she spotted Ash by her daughter's side. She was more than relieved that Delia found him before the storm really started to brew.

"Oh, thank God!" The older woman proclaimed, rushing towards them.

Ernest immediately swiveled his feet to face the others who were still aimlessly searching, catching their attention. "Ash is back!" In an instant, many heads lifted and smiles of relief spread across their faces. "Thank ya'll for ya help!" He said appreciatively, waving for them all to return to their homes. "Let's head on home before it gets worse out here!"

Ending their tracks, Delia and Ash stopped to collect their breath, while Leah smothered her grandson in her arms, tightly bound around his neck.

Pulling away to meet his eyes, she cried between tears, "Ash what were you thinking?! You scared us half of death-"

"Mom, it's okay. We talked." Delia soothed, bending down.

Leah was the next person who would step up and take care of Ash whenever Delia couldn't, treating him like he was her own child. So it was only natural for her to treat him like he was her own.

The older woman quickly looked back up at her daughter, and was slightly relaxed by Delia's words and expression. "I was just so worried about you!" She continued now with more warmth than sternness. She then pulled him in for another hug, stroking his untamed hair. "I'm so glad you're home!"

Ash's eyes closed and smiled as he accepted his grandmother's embrace, laying his chin gently on her soaked shoulder. "Me too."

After being hugged and coddled nearly a dozen times by his worried grandma, the family ventured in the house, escaping the wrath of the growing storm. Once they removed their wet jackets, Ernest started a small fire in the living room, Delia promptly placed a blanket over her son's shivering shoulders, and Leah poured him a bowl of steaming hot soup to warm him up. Their efforts of kindness warmed both Ash's tummy and heart, soothed by the sound of he crackling fire, the softness of the blanket, and the soup filled his starving belly.

"Thanks Grandma." He said, taking the bowl which was wrapped in a dish cloth to keep his hands from burning. Ash was ecstatic to see food presented in front of him, easing his rumbling stomach.

Nodding with a soft smile, Leah made her way back to the kitchen and soon Ernest approached Ash, looming over the back of the couch.

"Ya caused a real ruckus in town, Ash." He stated firmly. "I am thankful though, to know we have neighbors who care enough about you to stop in the middle of their dinners and help us look for you."

Ash lowered his eyebrows, feeling terrible about the incident. "I'm really sorry to have worried you guys, Grandpa."

His expression brightened. "Ah, what's done is done." The old man replied with a small wave, then ruffled his grandson's hair playfully. "I'm just glad you got home, you little bugger."

Ash shook his head and grinned at Ernest's remark as he walked off. Then he finally blew some steam off his soup, taking the first sip. The mingling taste of the vegetable and beef was delectable as he dived for another full sip. He was secure from the storm, and he was secure from ever developing another misunderstanding with Delia again. At last, his mind could be at ease.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by another family member who decided to plop down beside him. "Feeling better?"

Ash raised his head a little as he gazed up at his mom, settling his spoon back in the bowl. "A little. The soup's really good."

Even with wet hair and damp clothes, Delia looked radiant. Her gentle smile was more genuine and loving than ever before. Though the rain and thunder clouds were consuming the skies, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was as clear as ever in Delia's mind. Things were starting to take a turn.

She eventually stretched her arm around Ash, tenderly rubbing his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, honey." She said in a gentle tone.

Ash cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

His mom's amiable smile only broadened. "For being, you."

For being him.

Delia couldn't ask for a better son. Ash had proven not only to himself, but to her that he was strong and capable of handling the toughest of emotions and getting through it with honesty. For being so young, he was able to withstand the blows of his father's choices and was now finally free from the tragic past, ready to move forward in his life. And Delia was ready to move on as well.

As they stayed cooped up in the warm house, Ash's mother observed how tired her son was by the small bags under his eyes and the yawns he kept producing. Time to call it a night.

"And after you eat, we're heading home. You've got a two big days ahead of you mister, and I want you to get some rest." She ordered, collecting stray dirty bowls and cups scattered across the coffee table.

"Kay." Taking another sip he swallowed, silently sitting there till his eyes slowly traveled up to meet his mother's. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you too."

Delia didn't need to ask why. She already knew.

* * *

Ash found himself straying from his bedroom, rushing down the stairs. He was taken a back to not find Delia seated on the couch like every other time, crying and looking utterly horrendous. Instead, the door was wide open, but the rain and wind was still present as ever. Stepping barefoot into the cold night, he walked steadily out of the yard and was now on the road, staring down the right.

For crying out loud, he thought this nightmare had reached its end and here it was, still alive as ever. However, there was something else that made his dream different compared to the others. Ash wasn't afraid. He didn't have a reason to be since he got everything off his chest, so he fell through with the routine head on, waiting for it all to happen again; but with a brave face instead.

Looking down at the murky puddles washing between his toes, Ash's ears heard the same roaring thunder clouds that stormed across the night sky. But then, something out of the norm occurred. There were no footprints that lay ahead and no sound of someone stomping through the water was heard.

Though suddenly, another change in the dream left Ash more stunned than any of the other indications of change. As he continued to gaze at the murky puddle, a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and as that sudden burst took place, another face was reflected in the water.

Ash turned pale as a gasp escaped from his throat, frozen by the sight of his father's face reflected in murky water. Slowly but nervously, the boy raised his head discovering Jay standing before him with Vulpix at his feet and bearing a solemn frown. Watching him carefully, Ash's chest began to heave up and down, noticing another startling change.

"Dad... Why are you still here?"

Jay simply stood frozen, staring back at him as more rain drops crash on the muddy ground. Receiving no direct response to his dire question left the boy more confused than before, till Jay's somber blue eyes blinked.

Instantaneously, Ash was faced with a bright light forcing him to shield his eyes from the overpowering luminous glow as his father and Vulpix mysteriously ascended towards the sky. Though shortly after Ash raised his arm to block the blinding rays from his sight, an unexpected cry screeched from above, blurring out any booms of the storm that tried to steal the source's thunder.

Alarmed and curious all at once by the cry, Ash soon peaked above his arm and catching sight of something unexplainable. The boy was able to capture an array of mixed colors, all making an indescribable but breathtaking hue. He could not identify exactly where his father went or what was now standing before him, however, Ash did not feel threatened by the presence of the light.

It was beautiful and hair-raising and within a flash, Ash gawked at a pair of long graceful and colorful wings that soared higher and higher in the sky, leaving a trail of freshly smashed grass in a neighboring field. Turning to the side, the stupefied boy watched sparkles of colors glow in the new pathway, feeling almost beckoned to follow its trail. The cry and the light seemed to call to him, like his father or something was trying to lead him somewhere, telling him... to keep moving forward.

Adventuring forth with no hesitation, Ash took off hurriedly down the grassy path, trying with all his might to keep up with the over-sized wings flapping above. And over time as he raced along, the rain and thunder started to cease and the light started to merge. But as the light grew brighter, Ash's guider faded.

As for Delia, she was submersed in the dream too. Inhaling quick deep breaths of air, she glided swiftly through the forest again, dodging various branches and sticker bushes along the way. Like the times before, the woman was searching persistently for the source of the haunting rhythmic beating that called to her. Yearning for her to come.

_Lub-dub, lub- dub, lub-dub..._

Though as it rang continuously in her ears, taunting her very core, Delia managed to journey without a single scratch. Now knowing what twigs to evade and what rocks to avoid from stubbing her toes so many times before, the young mother was able to skid by unharmed. It was almost like she knew the way, able to calculate when a collision was about to occur or know whether she had traveled a trail before or not. It was as if she could find her destination without a map and use the darkness to her advantage. And for some reason, she too wasn't stricken with fear.

So with the change of her fast pacing dream, Delia arrived at the dead-end unscathed. This is where things tended to get tricky. Sending a small gulp down her throat, the woman hesitantly drew her arm forward and anticipated the touch of sticky and rough vines.

But as she reached further and further, she was shocked to not feel a barrier of any sort. Constantly extending her arms to double-check, Delia was astounded to not feel the bark or thorns of any plant. Without solid facts, the barricade that had kept them apart night after night, was indeed destroyed.

Not bothering to question it sudden disappearance, the curious woman adventured forth and the sound of the pounding was much more distinct to her ears.

_Lub-dub, lub- dub, lub-dub..._

Its beat grew louder and less rapid as she cautiously appropriated the source which appeared to bear a figure. So with slight hesitation, Delia crept towards the silhouette slowly and breathlessly, falling prey to the ominous presence. Looking closely, she could distinguish human features, telling her the presence stood upright and with that clarification she carefully felt around the upper part of the body.

Letting a small gasp creep from her throat, Delia guided both her hands up to the face. She knew who it was. Producing a weak moan, she let both her hands clamp onto the face, tugging gently at the ends of the person's bangs. It was too good to be true.

Her hands soon traveled away from the messy strands of hair, lightly making contact with what felt like a cheek, stroking it ever so tenderly. The hair, the skin, and face structure was all too familiar and there wasn't a doubt in Delia's mind that her suspicions were wrong.

It was him. Spurts of tears strayed from her glossy eyes as her hands moved down slowly, one falling directly on the taunting beat. It was his heart. Gazing back up to meet her lover's face, she raised her hands again, taking his jaw line into her palms. Small puffs of air escaped from Delia's mouth as she continued to gawk at him, confounded why he didn't move a muscle.

Nevertheless, she was in utter bliss he was with her. Even if she couldn't see his hypnotic eyes that made her long for more, at least she could feel him again and know he accepted her delicate touch as well as, wanted _her_ to be with him.

Sending one last gulp down her throat, Delia drew closer to her husband's face brushing noses with him, only a few inches away from his lips. She could feel herself slipping, her voice quivering as a sublime mix of emotions possessed her heart and mind. Having the opportunity to come in contact with him again, gave Delia one last chance to understand what her feelings were to her lover. And they never changed.

As she kept up the motion of caressing his face, Delia felt a sudden surge in her chest. She had felt this times before, yet she did not release more tears because it gave her pain. Her crying grew steadily because she was healing.

And to properly heal, Delia wasn't going to leave him in the dark. Like he had done to her. _She_ was stronger.

Opening her mouth with a shiver, she finally conjured the strength to speak. "Jay," she murmured in a haunting whisper, "I forgive you."

And because she was stronger, she was able to find the courage to forgive. Then, an inconceivable rush skyrocketed through her body.

Allowing her watery eyes to leak more tears that needed to be freed years before, Delia impulsively closed her eyes and made contact with Jay's lips and indulged herself in a pleasurable experience. And to her surprise, he kissed back. Shakily, his arms steadily rose from their position at his sides, taking hold of Delia's waist tenderly as he too basked in the spur of the moment.

The kiss they shared released an indescribable passion. It was tense and gentle all at once, a sensation Delia had been dying to feel again and couldn't fathom that it was actually happening. It was evident she missed the touch of Jay's physical presence, letting her fingers tangle with the knots of his hair and accepting his hands as they gripped her waist.

Merging their raw emotions in one fell swoop was extraordinary and Delia didn't want it to end. She was not hesitant about tearing away from his mouth _briefly_, colliding with his dry yet sinful lips once more, taking advantage of every minute they had together. Feeling his lips move and kiss her back with equal passion sent a tingle down her spine.

There was no need for words, the movement of their lips and hands told everything. It was amative, yet with a tender touch. It was like Heaven on Earth and imagining the end was something she didn't care to do. She was lost in paradise.

But it had to draw to a close. Surprising, Delia was the first to fully pull away, collecting her breath as he did the same. Barely a second later, Delia and Jay flashed their eyes open and soon they were surround by glimmers of colorful lights. She could actually see his blue eyes one more time, not tearing her gaze away. But then, something much more dramatic caught her attention. A light emerged from his finger tips, shining towards their faces which caused Delia to draw back.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Jay was vanishing. Slowly but surely, he was being swallowed by the light itself and Delia couldn't move a muscle. Watching him being consumed left a mixture of both sadness, yet understanding.

She wasn't going to stop it. As much as she wanted to reach for his arms and tug him forward she could not. It wasn't her place.

As the last bit of him disappeared, glimmers of various colors floated through the air and Delia's final tear fell from her cheek. Simultaneously as the water droplet hit the ground, her love finally vanished into thin air. His shadow let her go.

And as the tear shattered and as her spouse faded, Delia realized it was more than just a dream. If she truly loved Jay, she'd have to let him go too.

Shaking uncontrollably once it was all over, the young woman remained paralyzed until a distant call begged for a response.

"Mom!"

Delia immediately swiveled her head around to find Ash a good distance away, standing on the rugged path she took. Though before she could make any sound or action, or wonder how in the world he found her, spots of the light that sparkled between the tree branches shattered, as if they were exploding stars. Watching them blow out in both terror and awe, they both made small gasps and yelps and soon the bursts of light crashed to the ground.

Then, another catastrophe occurred. The earth started to rumbled loudly and soon developed large cracks, dividing the pieces of ground they stood upon. Watching her legs spread apart, Delia speedily jumped to a solid piece of land.

"Mom!" Ash's startled cry however, sent a rush of panic down Delia's spin as she wobbled her way over, practically hopping from one broken piece of land to another.

"I'm coming!"

As the Earth continued thundering, Ash adventured away from the tree trunk he clung to for support, and landed on another slice of tearing Earth. They would both have to move if they wanted to reach each other safely, and by the looks of the declining clods of dirt which supported their stance, time was running out.

Almost losing her footing a couple of times, Delia both crawled and hopped from one brittle chunk to another, and as she watched Ash do the same, she begged desperately for him to stay put. Imagining him slipping and falling was horrifying, though the horror of it drove her to produce more adrenaline and reach him sooner.

More and more portions of land tumbled and fell to the great abyss, leaving Delia and Ash a jump away from each other; and someone would have to take the risk. Backing up cautiously, Delia's muscles tightened and without hesitation she raced across the platform, gliding in air with grace. Ash gawked at the sight of her jump with terror, praying to God with all his might that she reached the other side.

His quick, but deep prayers paid off as his mother's feet thumped on his piece of land safe and sound, instantly diving into her arms. Ash wouldn't know what do if he lost her. And if it was the end, at least they were held in each others warm embrace. A place Ash knew he could always adventure to when in need of comfort... in need of anything.

So with the last bit of earth crumbling beneath their feet, the mother and son held on tightly to each other and braced themselves for what appeared to be the end. And yet it wasn't.

No longer tumbling and possessing an unsteady balance, both Delia and Ash kept their arms wrapped around each other as they opened their eyes gradually, embraced with what appeared to be meadow. Looking about cautiously as they caught their breath, the two found Pallet's settlement below them, assuming they were now standing on top of hill, overlooking the gorgeous landscape.

The valley was silent and still. The only sound that could be heard was the breeze of the wind and the only movement besides them, was the swaying off the thousands wild flowers scattered about.

Seeing everything had calmed down, Delia peered at her son who still bared a startled expression as well as hanging on her securely. However, his grip loosened by the calmness off of her eyes, soaking in the beauty that engrossed them. Thank God, they were still alive.

Beaming their heads towards the sky, both produced large smiles as a brilliant displace of colors stretched across the sky. It appeared the wondrous sight was only for their eyes and by sharing a quick smile with one another, Delia and Ash were able to communicate the same feeling. Freedom.

* * *

It didn't take long for Delia to start stirring and soon her eyes opened to gleam up at the ceiling. Breathing heavily as she lay in bed, Delia gradually rose from her comfortable spot, hearing the sound of Dodrio squawking as well as her eyes picking up the hint of light shining in her room. The storm apparently cleared sometime during the night and to her surprise, a faint rainbow shined against the glass of her bedroom window.

Smiling drowsily, the young mother slipped out of bed and reached for her soft peach robe that hung at the end of the bed-frame. Tying the robe around her waist, she slid her feet into a pair of slippers, and exited the room with a feeling of content and not a single ache.

She was still a little confused by the chaos of the dream, yet she didn't want to ruin its mysterious happening and meaning by contemplating over it. It was magical to say the least and she was happy than ever to know it ended on a good note.

But as Delia creaked her bedroom door open a coincidence occurred.

Ash was standing outside his bedroom too, only he was rubbing his eyes sleepily with a dreamy smile. A smile that had not graced his face in years. "What's for breakfast, Mom?"

It seemed the deep slumber aided both their restless minds. At last, they were free.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, this may sound extreme but I was tearing up a little when I wrote Delia and Ash's resolution. I have not cried at all through this entire story till now.

I would like to know if you all were able to decipher the dream sequence. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say and if you got the double meaning and how Delia's reality and dream are connected. Plus, it's important to remember that dreams don't always make clear sense, but do contain hidden messages in their own special way.

And just for the record, in the beginning I always planned on inserting the hideaway as well as the dream.

In the end though, I'm glad I was able to conclude with a bittersweet ending and I hope you all were satisfied with it as well. :D

But don't think that's it! There still are two more fun filled chapters with less angst and much more comfort! :)

Also, the poll is open for anyone who would still like to vote. Again, you only have a little more time left so if you'd like too, please do it soon!


	16. One Road Ends, Another Begins

**Everything Changes **

**Chapter 16**

_One Road Ends, Another Begins_

A stunning sunset consumed Pallet's sky as the residents made way to a very special edition of a town meeting. It was not only called for to discuss 'major issues', but it was also put together to give a proper goodbye and best wishes to the four new trainers.

It was Ash's last day on the homestead and he planned to make the most of it, doing what he wanted to do. So the boy adventured off towards the forest, and spent most of his day by the river, catching sight of water type Pokémon.

Back home, the house was fairly quiet as Delia attended to her daily chores then took a shift at the inn towards lunch. She gave her son permission to go on his little outing mostly for him to be able to do what he liked in his last hours at home. Though she did hope they spend more time together, it was inevitable to think Ash wouldn't be out and about, climbing tall brittle trees and rocky hill sides.

Primarily however, Delia was allowing Ash to scamper off for a much more important reason. It was his birthday. Ten-years-old he stood, and Delia could hardly believe it was that long ago when she brought the bundle of joy home from the hospital. All day she thought about him, from the moment she found out she was pregnant to his last day of school.

It was all happening so fast and she felt like she could barely keep up with the change day by day, however, it was a _positive_ change. Letting Ash follow his dreams and make the most of his life was what Delia intended to do and now she needed to do the same for herself. On her own.

Once she and her family arrived at the town hall with some time to spare, Leah sat with the other council members while Delia awaited with her sister and father for Ash. Constantly checking the clock on a nearby wall, Delia began to worry what was taking her child so long to show up, though after a half an hour of biting her lip, Ash appeared on the scene. And Gary too.

They had jogged a considerable distance and neither one of them were out of breath due to their competitive streak shining through. As the boys burst through the entrance of the building, Gary made sure he was an inch ahead of Ash, shoving him to the side and rushing to his seat before his folks noticed his deliberate tackle.

Ash's eyes cursed the brunette boy as he watched he and his dad share a laugh as if nothing remotely inappropriate occurred. Though Delia caught sight of it all.

Turning around in her seat to fully see Ash, she called and directed him to come over. "Over here, honey!" Her face lit with confusion as she got a closer look at her son's heated complexion. "What happened at the river?"

It wasn't the time or place to rehash all the details of his disturbed outing and by his irritated expression, Delia understood.

Ash didn't meet her eyes as he plopped down in the empty chair. Then he grumbled. "Gary happened…"

With a shake of her head, Delia turned back to face the front again, though her eyes caught sight of half a poke ball clenched in his fist. She didn't know what to make of it, but seeing the item meant no harm so she didn't question where he obtained the broken piece. If the mother had to make a prediction, they were probably fighting over the found object.

Anything involving Gary spelled trouble and with Ash's birthday celebration encroaching, Delia didn't want the primary subject of the night to revolve around his tantalizing cousin.

Eventually after a few seconds had passed, Ash shot a quick glance behind his shoulder, seeing Gary sneer at him. The dark-haired boy soon returned his cousin's hideous smirk with gritting teeth, though his mouth loosened as he felt Delia's arm stretch across his shoulders. From the sight of the affection, Gary released a small cackle however, to the bullies surprise Ash did not reject his mom's warm embrace. Gary soon bared a frown as well.

"This town meeting will come to order!"

The proclamation gradually halted the chitchat in the room and all turned dead silent. The mayor of Pallet approached the podium tall and proud. Being a smooth talker (in the some of the women's eyes) he was quite the ladies man of the town, though his redundant and basic speeches left some residents (such as Ernest) bored out of their mind. Ernest was no scholar, but he could tell when a shallow thinker attempted at being the next winner of the Noble Peace Prize.

"People of Pallet Town, as the mayor of this fine settlement, I would like to begin tonight with something of great importance. As you all know, our brave newly declared trainers set out on their Pokémon journeys tomorrow morning. We as parents and friends have supplied them with the proper development required to function in our small community. But it is not enough." The man stated with passion. "We must remember, it is our duty to give them the strength and the encouragement needed before they set out into our cold world..."

"He makes it sound like they're going hunting for the winter, like in one of those nature documentaries." Ernest joked.

Ophelia began to form the same mischievous grin her father bared, joining in on the fun. "Or he's the inventor of creating super-beings that will one day take over the world and benefit him in some bizarre way. Like putting his face on postage-stamps."

"And one day they will come back to Pallet with badges and trophies galore, making our small town known for its rare talent. And who knows! We may have a Pokémon Master in the future!"

That was idealistic thinking.

Ophelia glanced at her dad. "Is he trying to attract tourists?"

"There hasn't been a Pokémon Master in over fifty years." Ernest commented, rolling his eyes. "He's just trying to hype up the suspense."

The family's faint snickers drew Delia's eyes away from the guest of honor, her eyes flickering at them with disapproval. Making side conversations about Tom was one thing, but with _the mayor_? She couldn't believe they were carrying on! Oh wait, she could.

Not being able to handle the intolerable behavior any longer, Delia leaned over slightly as she caught the two's attention."This will always be your ritual, won't it?"

Ophelia returned her sister with a tenacious grin, still chuckling. "It's very likely."

The eldest daughter had always been the more brash and cynical one, inheriting more of Ernest's dispositions than Leah's so it was natural to see her partake in such childish games. Though Delia did look up to her big sister in many respect, this attribute was one she could not endorse. Even if it _was_ Tom or the mayor, the young mother still deemed their talk as immature.

And disciplining them didn't seem to work either. Always being told to buzz off didn't exactly help her quit the habit of being a so-called 'stick in the mud'. After a while, Delia just assumed they'd get caught for their careless words.

After a few seconds of silence, Ash piped up. "Have you guys ever noticed the way Tom twitches?"

It was going from bad to worst. Her dad and sister were clearly bad influences when it came to interjecting their opinions publicly, and Ash did not need to follow in their footsteps.

Leaning in her chair again, Delia growled."Ash-"

"If he can't move his mouth, then he has to move something." Her father suddenly threw in, starting up the drama once more.

Ophelia developed another hypothesis. "That or he's jealous of the Mayor's spotlight."

"The guy couldn't be less discreet either way-"

"May I remind you the Mayor is speaking right now?" Delia warned again, this time her tone was sharper.

"And with that, let's make their last day in Pallet worthwhile!" The mayor proclaimed joyfully. "Thank you."

"Hey, he's finished." Ophelia announced as the crowd suddenly roared with the sound of clapping hands and faint cheers.

Eventually, they too joined in on the applause, though Ernest carried on. "That nonsense about these kids ending world hunger with their 'talent' was irrelevant not to mention, highly unlikely."

Before the old man could continue with his rant, someone else stepped up to the podium, ready to take charge and Ash was disappointed to find that person departing from their chair. "Ah, man! Tom's gonna talk again?"

"Ash, lower your voice!" Delia ordered in a harsh whisper. She hoped his outburst had not been heard.

"Can't the Mayor talk more about world peace?" he whined, submitting to her request of speaking in lower tone. Now if she could only make him remain silent on his opinions of the town folk till they were in a more private setting.

"Thank you so much for that wonderful speech Mr. Mayor." Tom said, shaking the man's. Then, as the man took a seat in the front row, Tom clamped his hands tightly on the sides of the podium. "Now, there is a serious issue that I wish to address with you all."

The farmer groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. "Gag me with a spoon."

"It has come to my attention that a certain resident of Pallet is letting their Pokémon be a hazard on our streets."

"Who the hell are you talking about, Tom?" Ernest shouted, crinkling his nose.

"He's talking about me." Greta proclaimed, rising from her seat. Everyone immediately gawked at her, waiting to hear her explanation. If it had to do with the store's owner, it was certainly going to be a hoot. "Thinks poor Ms. Whiskers is a danger to society!" she stated as if it was an abomination as she gleamed down at her cat, who was snuggled in her sagging breasts. "Like a ravenous Houndoom-"

Tom quickly cut her off in defense. "Now hold on Greta, I never said she was a danger. She's just imperilment to the public."

"Oh, if you put it that way it doesn't sound so bad..." Delia's dad mumbled sarcastically, scoffing underneath his breath.

"She's a senile old cat!" Greta argued to Tom befuddled. "How much trouble could she cause?"

"First of all, even for her old age, she attracts several other Meowth in the neighborhood, creating a high dense population in town and frankly," the paranoid man continued as if they all enjoyed listening to his statements about an unfixed Pokémon, "every home is now filled with at least one Meowth thanks to her."

"That's an exaggeration!" A voice boomed from the audience.

Due to the sudden screech, Tom swiveled his head about the room locating where the perpetrator was planted. The one person he hated above all.

"I thought you were banned from attending anymore meetings, Leo?!" The nature lover didn't return any sort of reply as he glared back at the annoying gentlemen. "Didn't we take a vote at the beginning of the month?" Tom's attention was now directed to the people, however they were too busy with their own conversations to listen to the man. "I suppose we'll have to do it again. All those in favor of seeing Leo departure from our meetings, say I."

If any other town or region saw how Pallet's town meeting were played out, Delia wondered if they'd believe it to be some comedy routine or actually relate to the unusual interactions. Either way, it was a sight to see and in some respects it was best if people kept their eyes closed. And their _mouths_.

As the endless bickering attracted more and more spectators, a sigh rang out of Delia's mouth. She couldn't wait for the clock to strike six. _A part of me is happy that Ash will not be attending these meetings anymore..._

* * *

Ash could feel his eyelids starting to droop as the meeting took a bow. The town council put on one last entertaining performance for Ash to remember, though after a while it was the same old balderdash of Tom throwing a tantrum, the other members rolling eyes and making side comments, which led to him feel drowsy. Taking a short catnap as Tom and Greta duked it out was almost soothing to the child's ears, for he would not be listening to such familiar quarreling in the months to come. It was in a strange sense, sad.

When the family exited from the building, Ash started to awaken, stretching his arms and producing a loud yawn for all to hear. He was getting awfully sleep, though his mother knew by the time they got home and were greeted with the pile of strewn out presents, he'd be alive as ever.

"So Ash," Ernest questioned with a pat on the shoulder, "how does it feel to know this is your last town meeting?"

He rubbed one on his eyes before looking back up at his grandfather."Good and bad. I'm not gonna miss listening to Tom," Ash chortled softly, then his smile grew weak. "But I am gonna miss going with you guys."

His feelings were mutual. Though unraveling in front of the boy might make him have second thoughts about leaving, and none his family members wanted to see him give up on his dreams over an implied guilt-trip. Even if they were going to miss his lively company.

"Well," Leah started in, wrapping her arm around her grandson, "if you ever come by in time for a meeting, you can join us again. Though I can't promise you it'll be that fun."

Ash released another short laugh. "Thanks, Grandma."

Not too long after the boy finished chuckling, Delia stopped in her tracks drawing attention from all of them. "Hey Mom, wasn't Michelle supposed to swing by at the end of meeting?"

Leah blinked a couple of times as she refreshed her memory. "That's what I thought. I told her just to leave one of the sue chef's in charge for the evening." Then her eyebrows lowered. "I hope she isn't stuck there."

Sighing heavily, Delia adventured forth once more as they finally entered in the front yard of her home. "Well, when we get inside, I'll call her."

Her parents and son the waited as she rummaged through her filled purse, pulling out a small amount of dangling keys. From there she inserted her house key into the lock though as she twisted she soon realized it was already unlocked for she actually locked it in the process.

Her lovely features stiffened in concern as she ejected the key from the slot, gawking at the door. "That's funny, I could have sworn I locked the door before I left." However, Ash did arrive later than she and her parents making her wonder all the more if he was the culprit of leaving their home available to strangers. "Ash, you didn't come back to the house before coming to the meeting, did you?"

"Nope."

There were no signs of a break in, at least in the front yard. The windows were still intact, the patio door had no broken glass glistening below it, and her outside light was still shining. Nothing was adding up.

Her eyebrows seeped closer together. "Hmmm... That's strange." As she took another deep breath, the woman got a whiff of what smelled like a cutlet of meat, and were there roasted vegetable tossed in there too? "And what's that smell?" she asked, sniffing the air.

Ernest immediately jumped on her as she went for the doorknob. "Careful dear, someone could have broken in."

But there was no evidence! However, the back door was another possible option or an upstairs window. Still from inhaling the recognizable aroma, Delia was starting to have her doubts about having a burglar as a house guest.

"My presents!"

Ash gained a stern look from his mother by his sudden selfish cry. "Ash, calm down!" She ordered, pushing the door open. "It's probably just... Michelle?"

Right before their eyes was the bustling bubbly older woman, working away on three different entrees of the meal as well as washing the occasional dish here and there. It was obvious Delia acquired her speediness in the kitchen from her mentor.

"Don't mind me, I'm no stranger to the kitchen." She said, continuing to work with such vigor and skill.

Apparently, Michelle decided to make herself at home and start in on dinner. Kind of her it was to lend a hand to Delia and Leah, they only wished she had mentioned she'd not attend the meeting. At least there wasn't a robber invading her home, but an old friend making a mess in the kitchen for a good cause.

With that, Delia simply shrugged and carried on to complete the task at hand. "Well, I guess Mom and I will help her. Ophelia, would you mind sending the table?"

Ophelia nodded. "No, that's fine. I'll let the boys entertain themselves till everyone else arrives." She added with a smirk.

Ernest returned her sly remark with a low gruff, to the couch. "Hey, I'm no boy." He defended, though his daughter didn't respond.

"Me neither!" Ash interjected.

The boy was now making himself comfortable on the couch as well, though before he could reach for the board-game he and his grandpa agreed on playing, Delia was in need of assistance.

"Ash, can you just make sure the vegetable garden's watered thoroughly?" she asked as she slipped on her apron.

Huffing and puffing, Ash lifted his tired self off the couch. It was his birthday which meant he wasn't in the mood to do chores. Well, more than usual. "Uggh, Mom-"

"This is the last chore I'm ever going to ask you to do till you come home! And that could be a while!" She rebutted already stirring a boiling liquid seated on the stove.

Her words seemed to convince Ash to do as she requested, though his groaning could still be heard as he put his shoes back on. "All right, fine!"

His griping could still be heard as he scuffed down the steps, though it was unintelligible. However, the fresh cool air seemed to ease his temper as he reached for the hose and turned on the outside facet. A pout-like expression still remained on his face while watching the cold water gush from the nozzle and soaked the tops and dirt of the various vegetables assembled in their yard.

Ash was not going to miss chores in general, especially anything that involved his mother's garden. He was not born with a green thumb, and more than anything, he usually gave them _too_ much kindness causing them to turn yellow and die in the process. There was no way of getting out of caring for the plants.

Whenever a plant fell ill and could not be revived, Delia would remind her son that it was a learning curve; and though he was revealed, she never got furious when a sprout wouldn't pop up or when a bug Pokémon devoured the leaves off her flowers, she still encouraged him to try again. Sometimes he prayed for the day she'd explode and beg him to call it quits.

Squirting the last bit of water on the very last row of cabbage, a strong gust of wind cruised by sending a shiver up Ash's spine. There had been not a drop of rain nor wind taking over the skies that day, for his day at the river was mild and temperate. So what could have possibly caused a whirl of wind to derive?

Ash decided to investigate. Shutting off the water promptly, he spun around on his heels finding the movement of the bushes and flowers ceasing. Gawking at them in confusion, his eyes skimmed about though he only found leaves falling from a nearby tree. Something large must have flown by stealthily, having him be all the more intrigued to discover what it exactly was.

But before he could draw any kind of conclusion, his eyes looked about some more, passing the now opened mailbox. Wait! The mailbox was open?

Twice as muddled as he was before, Ash scratched the top of his head and walked over to the ominous evidence. The burst of air was something he had never felt before. It was an aggressive and powerful rush that about knocked him off his feet so seeing the door to the box unhinged wasn't too surprising. It was what was inside that left him speechless.

Peeking down, Ash caught glimpse of a white envelope sticking slightly out of the box. His mom checked the mail earlier that day and brought in the various catalogs and letters. But where did this letter come from?

Without hesitation, the boy took hold of the item and removed it from its holder and what he found next made his mouth widen. His name was printed so perfectly on the front of the letter and the writing was all too familiar to ease his rapid heartbeat.

Clenching it to his chest, Ash exhaled a nervous sigh and soon, tucked it away into his pant pocket. The explanation of how it landed in their mailbox left his mind completely. It didn't matter.

The letter he had craved for years had finally arrived.

* * *

"How's your _Scrabble_ match going?"

The scent of the cooking food filled the house and the heat of the oven and stove did the same. And both were throwing Ash off his game as he sat in the living room with his grandpa and aunt. _Scrabble_ was never his favorite to participate in, though he had a strong enough competitive streak to make an attempt at winning. However, working with only certain letters made it difficult for the child to make a word at such a demanding and fast pace.

"Grandpa's winning." Ash responded to Leah, letting his lower lip hang out in defeat.

He was fully aware how much his grandpa coveted the word game. His mother told him that his grandfather had the tradition of setting up yearly tournaments in her years as a youth and now into his. The grand match of all however, took place on Christmas Eve and would sometimes even go through Christmas day if one could believe it. This round though, was just practice. Practice Ash needed if he ever decided to go up against the old man.

Ophelia produced a scoff as she flipped through a magazine, reclining in a chair all to herself. "That's a big surprise."

"There's a certain strategy to this game." Ernest stated as he lined up his pieces on the board with concentration, "I'm only teaching the boy how it's done by a pro."

His older daughter had to giggle at that with a shake of her head. "Whatever you say, Dad."

They all got a kick out of Ernest when he took the game so seriously (which was all the time), though after a while it was more like a competition and the old saying of 'it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt' entered in their minds.

Ash's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched his crafty grandfather create a word out of the remaining pieces he ensnared. "No fair! How am I supposed to know if that's really a word or not?!" The boy bellowed, his eye twitching slightly.

Ernest folded his arms and he let his back relax on the couch. "Expand your vocabulary, kid."

The sound of footsteps caused him to crank an eye open, gazing at his wife standing in the entry way between the kitchen and living, drying a washed pan. "Funny you brought the game Ernest, but if my memory serves me correctly, weren't we in a heated battle of _Scrabble_ when Delia called from the hospital?"

The farmer perked up. "Ya mean when she was in labor? Yeah we were, and ya almost beat me. Thank goodness Ash decided to finally come into the world."

It was quite comical that there was a connection between Ash's birth and the silly game.

"We were at the hospital all night and into the early morning! How long were you in labor, dear?" Leah questioned, cocking her head towards Delia. "It took much longer than when Ophelia had Dani."

Delia paused from frosting the cake. "I think I was in labor for, jeez, twelve hours?"

Ash's mouth was agape, their conversation distracting him from creating a word. "Twelve hours?!"

"You were stubborn thing even then." Ernest commented jokingly with a wink. "About set your daddy into starvation when ya weren't coming fast enough. He wouldn't eat, drink, or sleep till you came and was sure your mom was all right. He thought there was something wrong till the nurses talked some sense into him."

The boy's voice shook. "Was there?"

"No honey, you just took a long time." Delia reassured. "Some babies do, especially for first time moms."

"And young ones. Hehe, I remember we had a hard time visiting ya, Delia." Ernest grinned. "You didn't wanna see anyone, but your mom and sister. About killed Jay and I when we walked through the door. Ya kept saying, 'no men allowed'! You even got testy with the doctor!"

"I was in pain, Dad." From that excruciating experience, the young woman learned she wasn't strong enough to handle the pain without medication. "But you know I didn't mean what I said."

"I know ya didn't, but Jay thought so." He paused for second before releasing another sort, laughing at his own remarks. "He felt so bad, he was unsure if he'd ever have sex again!"

The blank stare of confusion consumed Ash's face as he looked at his grandfather who was red in the face from chuckling so hard, and then at his mom who was as red, though with embarrassment. Sometimes he was glad he didn't understand adult talk.

Delia lowered her eyebrows as she placed her hands on her hips. The things Ernest said... "Dad remember, this is a PG rated house. Or are you implying that you'd like to give Ash, 'the talk' as part of his birthday present?"

Her quick witty comment ended his uncontrollable laughter causing him to stare at her with an almost startled expression. Then a smirk formed from his lips. "Nice try. I think it would only scar the boy. I'll wait till he comes home next time."

Knowing how long Ash would be away, it'd be a good few months before he would appear on their doorstep again, and of when he'd realize the truth of procreation.

"And that could be a while..." Delia muttered, putting finishing touches on the dessert.

The awkward topic soon shifted by the bustling Michelle, who went along sautéing fresh vegetables. "I can't believe this is happening." She said in astonishment, drawing in everyone's intrigue.

Believing he knew what the cook was referring too, Ernest spoke again. "What? The boy ain't ready to know those kind of things, Michelle-"

"Not that! I mean, Ash is going on his journey tomorrow!" Bringing up the subject of reproduction was far from what she was trying to get across. She was speaking on a more... motherly level. "It's just amazing! But still, the inn won't be the same without him. After all, who will be my little taste-tester? I guess you'll just have to have another one, Delia." She noted slyly, leaving Delia lost for words.

"I remember when he was this high and he was just starting to learn how to walk." Michelle went on. "Scurrying his way into the kitchen and using his very first spatula. He could hardly reach the counter at that age!" She suddenly giggled. "Oh, and when you brought him home from the hospital, he was _so_ precious. Such a plump little thing! He had the chubbiest little fingers-"

"Michelle, you're worse than Mom." Ash interrupted, eying her with irritation.

It wasn't going to end there. After Ash spoke, Leah started to put forth her two-cents. "I still remember him waddling in work with you, dear," she stated, gazing at Delia, "wearing his Poliwhirl rain boots and his Poliwag jacket with the hood draped over his head. I even recall the time we bought them for him and how he screamed for that action figure when we went through the checkout-"

"Grandma!"

Delia chuckled at their remarks. She was glad to hear others shared found memories of her little boy. "We can't help it Ash, we love you!" She exclaimed, defending their case. "Would you like me to start in next?"

His mother's mischievous expression left him feeling self-conscious. "I'd rather not."

"I can talk about how you used to smear all sorts of foods across your face and how cute you were with your bib on-"

"Okay Mom, I get it!" His voice raised, putting his hands up. "I'm a not a baby anymore!"

"Oh, and how you used to fall asleep right in my arms when I sang to you! And you always had such an imagination! I'm gonna miss you running around the house, playing with your toys-"

"Mom," he growled as his eyebrows furrowed, "I quit doing that _years_ ago."

Apparently, two years ago was a long time for Ash.

"Oh, but it feels just like yesterday!" Delia ejaculated, ignoring his agitation. "I'm also gonna miss making sure you've brushed your teeth and reading a bedtime story to you and how could I forget about changing the light bulb on your nightlight so often because you were so set about a purple haired monster coming out of your closet-"

Maybe it was a good thing his friend's didn't come.

"Stop! Stop!" the boy demanded loudly, throwing his arms about. "For the last time, I am _not_ a baby anymore! How many times do I have to say it?" his shouting and pleading eventually ceased as he heard soft sniffles first come from his mother, then his grandma and Michelle. What had he said to make them drip tears from their cheeks? "Did- did I make her cry?" Ash stuttered with concern. "W-why are they all crying?"

His grandpa gave him an answer, considering no one else was going to make an attempt at explaining. "They're women Ash." He sighed.

Immediately, Ophelia raised her head, hissing, "Dad!"

Men. No matter how old they always had a hard time comprehending the feelings a woman has for a child.

Their soft weeps died down by the sound of a knock at the door, forcing the women to compose themselves. Seeing neither Ophelia nor Ernest were willing to budge, Ash jumped at the chance of answering the door.

"I'll get it!" Maybe one of his friends decided to show up. Or not. Swinging the door open, he was faced with none other than Prof. Oak. His presence and the added gift resting in his hands caught the boy off guard. "Professor?!"

"Happy birthday, Ash my boy! I hope I'm not late?" the man added, feeling a little apprehensive.

Ash was not expecting Prof. Oak to drop by for Gary was throwing a birthday party too, but his mom must have mentioned his party as well, and he was delighted to see Prof. Oak wanted to come. One guest was better than none.

"Uh, no." The boy responded, gesturing him to enter. "C'mon in."

"Thank you." As Ash closed the door, a small swoosh of air hit the professor's face letting him pick up the scent of the cooking food. "Ah, it smells just wonderful in here, Delia!" he proclaimed walking towards the kitchen.

Recognizing his voice, Delia arched in the entry way, replying. "You can thank Michelle for that."

"Yes, but all three of you are stupendous cooks." Prof. Oak continued to compliment. "I'm sure with your efforts put together you could feed the entire town!"

"You're being too kind, professor." She said modestly, then gestured him to sit and wait. "Please have a seat, dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you. The place looks nice Delia," he continued to examine the room, "have you done anything different?"

"Besides deep cleaning everything and moving some furniture around, no." She stated, handing plates and bowls off to Leah.

"Well, it looks very inviting." Spinning to seat himself, Prof. Oak finally spotted Ophelia comfortably reading away. He hadn't talked to her in such a long time, giving him the perfect opportunity to catch up. "Oh, Ophelia what a pleasant surprise! I imagined you would have been caught up at work."

Ernest made room for his neighbor, faintly hearing the familiar sound of knees creaking caused the farmer to gaze down at his own. Guess he wasn't the only one aging.

Ophelia looked up and once she saw the professor smiling at her, she tossed the magazine to the side. Finally, a conversation that wasn't conversed with her narrow-minded father or her ten-year-old nephew.

"I was able to arrange an agreement with Nurse Joy." She explained. "Right after Ash leaves tomorrow, I have to head back to Viridian."

"I see. Speaking of your job, how are you doing?" he inquired, clasping his hands together. "When Dani visited, she couldn't stop talking about how exciting your work is."

She still released giggles when she heard of Dani bragging on and on about her mom. Now she was starting to miss the girl's company. "I suppose it can leave you on the edge of your seat when you're constantly dealing with injured or sick Pokémon..."

Their discourse ended quicker than anticipated however, due to the loudness of voices outside the house. And the voices did not sound the least bit happy.

"Emily please, I'm wearing the wrong shoes."

The wealthy woman looked up at her husband, then down at his feet. She was fed up with his childish complaints that evening. "Richard Gregory Ketchum we are not driving back home just so you can change your shoes! They look fine... For once."

Richard's frown deepened. "This coming from the woman who tried on about a million different jackets, which may I say, all look the same?"

Standing behind them was their daughter Zelda, who stood silent as always. She was especially quiet when her parents submersed themselves in an illogical argument.

Emily's irked expression morphed into a glare. "That is preposterous! I did no such thing as try on a million different jackets, due to the fact that I don't have that many!"

As the arguing increased in volume, Ophelia silenced the professor briefly, curious to see who was standing outside her sister's home yelling without any consideration.

"Excuse me for one moment, professor." Peeking behind the patio curtain a small shudder consumed her body, gazing upon the unconventional married couple. She should have guessed it'd be them.

"Hey sis, were you expecting the in-laws to drop by?"

The dread lingering in her sister's voice caused Delia to feel the same. She had invited them out of sheer politeness, however, she never thought they'd actually would come to the celebration. If anything, Delia thought they'd send their present in the mail.

"Let me guess," she sighed, drying her hands with a towel, "that's them?"

Back to the lovely couple, Zelda finally managed the courage to prevent the argument from spilling any blood. In her years of living with them, she knew better than to try. "Um Mom, Dad?"

"Do not raise your voice at me Emily!" Richard ordered, not even hearing his daughter's quiet plea. "Would you care for the neighbors to hear our squabble?"

It was too late for that.

Ophelia couldn't resist the urge of not looking away, having her remain near the patio door as she shook her head with a predictable grin. "Yes siree. Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum haven't changed a bit."

With the mixture of the Ketchum's altercation, Ernest rubbed his temple repeatedly."Lord all mighty, help us." Then he rose his head. "Delia, I don't know if I'm ready to handle them folks tonight."

The constant interruptions as she polished the finishing touches were getting to be quite disturbing, not babying her father's uncertainty. "Well you'll have to be Dad." She couldn't stand enduring anymore of her in-law's disputing and because of the fear of the neighbors calling the cops, Delia urged for someone to end the bantering. "Ash, would you mind getting the door?"

"Me?" he didn't appreciate being the chosen one, though seeing Ophelia was too busy snooping, Ernest claimed he could not handle such a big task, and Prof. Oak did not deserve to get wrapped up with his grandparents, it was up to Ash. Plus, he was the birthday boy. The only time he wished he wasn't the certain of attention.

Gulping, he hesitantly eyed his diligent mom. "They sound like they're gonna bite each others heads off."

"They'll stop when they see you." She answered calmly, but Ash could tell she was starting to get tense. "Now please, go answer the door."

"But what will people think?!"

The quarreling had only intensified, going from one meaningless topic and back to what the couple was originally hollering about. It was a headache to listen to and poor Zelda had to both listen and watch.

"What do you mean what will people think?" Emily repeated, scrunching her face in bewilderment. "It's just Delia's family! Their shoes cost half of what we pay! Probably even less! Now quit fussing," she commanded again with a wave of her hand, "you look fine!"

Her words ceased her husband's fixation, having him calm down. Now it was his turn to take back his harsh words about her attire. "I suppose your jacket looks- fine too."

Emily's eyes flickered up at her spouse. "Thank you. Now would you mind ringing the door bell?" she asked as if he should have done that to begin with. "Your daughter has held those presents long enough."

Zelda was mollified her mother acknowledged her presence and tired arms for she carried all three of their presents, nonetheless, she wished her timing would have been much sooner and that the absurd bickering never occurred.

Thankfully, Richard shrugged off his wife's rebuttal. "What ever you say, dear."

Lifting his finger off the button, everyone inside heard the door bell loud and clear and heard the Ketchum's voices lower. Peace at last. For now.

Ash took a deep breath before letting his grandparents in, almost rehearsing a forced grin. As much as he did care about them, he couldn't stand the awkward atmosphere they gave off.

"Grandpa, Grandma you made it!" he exclaimed joyfully, swinging his arms around them, then released the two from his grip. "I was worried you guys wouldn't be able to come!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Ash." Emily said, smiling warmly at him.

There was a little space between his grandparents and in that small amount of clearness Ash spotted his dear aunt, standing there, silent as usual.

"Oh! H-hi, Aunt Zelda." He stuttered, startled to see her.

Even though it had been years since Ash came in contact with his Aunt Zelda, the boy managed to keep one memory he had of her intact. Tragically, with her heart being broken thanks to several boyfriends, Zelda was never able to settle down and have a family. She adapted to the lifestyle rather easily for she had always been content in her own company. However, she portrayed a few motherly attributes without any experience. Tying back to Ash's one memory, the boy recalled that when ever Zelda came to visit, she would bring a new book for him.

A book that they would read together before she took off. Ash enjoyed listening to her tell the story immensely with such a vivid imagination, making the pictures come to life in his mind. He could thank her for both helping him improve his reading skills and for always remembering him. But as the years went by things changed, and soon contact had ceased altogether. Ash supposed her coming was a way to make up for all the lost time.

"Hi, Ash." Zelda's blue eyes locked Ash's gaze, stunned to find that they did not lack warmth. "Happy birthday."

Her soft voice mixed with her subtle smile, left Ash feeling shy. "Uh, thanks."

"Excuse us for being a little late," Emily stated as she barged in the house followed by her husband and daughter, "we were just dropping off another gift for Gary."

"Oh... How's his party going?" Ash dared to inquire as he shut the door behind them.

"Delightful for Gary and his friends more so than the adults." Richard responded as Zelda placed the gifts on the coffee table. "Bouncy-houses, water slides, Pokémon shaped balloons-"

"He's got Pokémon shaped balloons?" Ash interrupted, a hint jealously lurking his vocal cords. "And all I've got is a cake..."

Noticing her son's pouting, Delia peaked through the living room entry way once more, wearing an oven-mitt on each hand. "Oh Ash, you'll get your presents soon enough."

"Besides dear," Emily noted, drawing Ash's attention away from his mom, "the company of your family is much more enjoyable than some silly form of entertainment."

As Emily and Richard scooted by, Ash's eyes gleamed at the floor, scoffing. "Not always..."

Ernest's attempt at avoiding eye contact with the Ketchums did not work as well as he hoped, for Richard soon glanced over his shoulder with curiosity. Then he came around the sofa with his hand out for a formal shake. "Ernest, wonderful to see you again." The farmer took his briefly, then went back to his match. He could tolerate Richard, but Emily, that was a different story. Studying the board the dark-haired man persisted."I see you're in the midst of a game? Ah, emphatically, that's excellent choice. Throws off your opponent."

"So it is a real word..." Ash mumbled as he walked past them, then he sat down at the dinner table and eagerly awaited for the meal.

Ernest's eyes fell on the game board, then back Richard. "Uh- yeah." He blinked. "We were just about to wrap it up."

"Board games are for children." Emily remarked, shuffling past them all high and mighty.

Delia's dad's temper quickly rose, already conjuring several responses to throw back at the smug woman. No one insulted the name of _Scrabble_.

But then, Richard came to the rescue.

"Well, I don't see the harm in adults partaking in games." The sophisticated man justified, looking back between the farmer and his wife. "Keeps your mind active and sharp. I myself enjoy a good puzzle once in awhile."

Ernest's eyebrows rose, his blood pressure lowering. "Do ya?"

Making himself comfortable on the sofa, Richard let his spouse depart from the conversation and continued to chat among themselves. "Quite often, yes."

The sight of the men partaking made Emily roll her eyes. "Men, no matter where they come from they can always find something in common." She scoffed, now standing before Ophelia and Prof. Oak. Soon however, her eyes _finally_ spotted the professor, afraid she might have offended him. Too late for that. "No offense, professor." She threw in plainly.

His polite smile was faint. "None taken."

Emily soon gawked at Delia's sister, trying to register a name with the face. "Ophelia, right?"

The woman gave a slight nod in return. She knew Delia and Jay eloped leaving no wedding for the relatives to mingle, though they did throw a reception for the happy couple, and Ophelia remembered clear as day the conversation she had with Emily. But _Emily_ couldn't remember her.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, it's just been such a long time. Delia's told me all about your daughter!" She suddenly exclaimed. "She sounds very... fascinating."

The word made the hair on the back of Ophelia's neck stand up and her mouth became agape too as the woman strolled off with no indication of speaking any further. She wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or a compliment, but as Prof. Oak hands waved back and forth as well as his head, she assumed she shouldn't push any further on the subject. Though the expression on her face read otherwise.

As Emily's heels clicked against the kitchen tiles, Delia released a small wince, fearing she'd start a debate with one of them. Luckily, Emily had the sense to stay neutral for the night for a throw down in the kitchen would only turn ugly. Also, she appeared to be rather eager to speak with Delia's mother. "Hello Leah! You look well!"

Leah faced the woman fully, shocked by Emily's kind comment. "T-thank you, Emily. S-so do you."

"I've been meaning to stop by the inn," she started, helping herself to an empty chair at the table, as she watched the woman move about the kitchen speedily, "because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind hosting a party I'm throwing in mid June? It's just a small thing. About a group of twenty would be attending..."

Ash's grandmothers's gabbing faded gradually by the sound of Zelda's voice. He was relieved he had someone to talk to besides Emily.

"I'm not interrupting your break from the game am I?"

Ash darted back at Ernest who was now chortling loudly with Richard, then back at his aunt. "Uh, no. I can't think of anymore words anyway." He said with a soft laugh.

She smiled at his shy grin. "I see. That game can get pretty intense. Especially when you play with your grandfather."

He chuckled. Even Zelda was aware of Ernest's aggressive streak. "Yeah, Grandpa really _likes Scrabble_."

"So how have you been, Ash?" she asked as she seated herself next to him, sincerely intrigued. "I bet you're excited about tomorrow."

"I sure am! I've got Butterfree all in my tummy though." The boy said, clenching his stomach. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, but it'll pass." She reassured with a friendly grin. "Once you get your Pokémon and learn the ropes, it'll be smooth sailing from there. Have you thought about which starter you'd like to have?"

Ash nodded then sighed. "Yeah, I'm just having a hard time deciding. I thought for sure I wanted Squirtle, but I thought Bulbasaur would be..."

A smile spread from Delia's lips as she watched her old friend and son talk with such sincere warmth. It was nice to see that some things had not changed. For everyone.

* * *

The sparkling of the ten blue striped candles mounted beautifully on his triple chocolate cake, left Ash's eyes glimmering with hunger. His smile was wide and brilliant as he watched his mom glide over to the table holding the exquisite dessert she had worked on all day, as well as hearing everyone's harmonic voices sing a traditional tune in unison.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Ash! Happy birthday to you!"

On the last words, Delia carefully settled the humongous cake before her child, standing back equally jubilant as her buoyant son.

"Blow out the candles sweetheart, and make a wish!" she said as the euphoria sprang out of her lungs by the sight of it all. Ash instantly followed the order of the tradition and closed his eyes, pausing before extinguishing the flames.

_I wish for the letter to be from Dad... and to be the next Pokémon Master!_

With his eyes springing open, the boy took a deep breath and blew out the candles in one fell swoop. Once they all deceased, his family clapped gleefully and cheered. "Yay!" His happiness sure was contagious.

Soon after the roar of applause ended, Delia reached for a knife on the counter, though Ash's sudden question forced her to retract her hand.

"Can I have my gifts now?" he asked, wiggling in his chair excitedly.

Delia had caught Ash snooping through the presents the minute they were strapped in wrapping paper and gift-bags and she couldn't count how many times she was forced to shoo him away from the grand surprise. Those days were almost excruciating from hiding the goodies persistently and at last, Delia could release them from her possession and let her meddling son unveil his wondrous treasures.

"Don't you wanna have cake first?" his mom asked anyway, but knew he'd turn down her proposition.

"I do, but I really wanna know what I got!"

"Well, alright. Um," Delia started as she sat back down in her chair then darted her eyes at the rest of the family, "who would like to go first?"

Everyone simply gazed at each other with no verbal communication and Ash soon grew impatient, squirming in his chair again, till Richard spoke up. "I suppose I will go." He then reached for his gift which was at the top of the stack, though instead of it being wrapped with a bow, it was in a simple envelope. "Here you are, Ash."

Even though it was small, Ash took it graciously. "Thanks!" now in his hands, Ash couldn't believe the weight held in the envelope for he nearly dropped it in the process. The family studied the boy as he pulled what appeared to be a wad of cash, a thick wad of cash, which would explain why the envelope was larger than most and bulging. No one saw that coming. "Whoa! A lot of money!" he exclaimed, his eyes twinkling as he ran his fingers across the bills.

But it wasn't just any ordinary birthday money. It wasn't like twenty dollars or fifty or even a hundred! No. It was more on the lines of... five thousand dollars. Fifty one hundred-dollar bills piled into one remarkable sum and it was all for him.

"That money is to help you along your journey." Richard explained calmly, and surprising everyone's astounded expression didn't make him apprehensive for a second. "Traveling can be very expensive and your grandmother and I, thought it was best to give your mother a little more financial support for you. Also, I gave it to you all in cash only because you do not having a savings nor checking account and well- you would be on your way tomorrow so you obviously would have no time to deposit it."

Ash sat bug-eyed, speechless by his grandfather's words as well as being the official owner of the large amount. "Grandpa... I- I don't know what to say-"

It might have been best if Richard saved his for last, nevertheless, Ash was bound to uncover the overwhelming surprise. And he wasn't the only person stunned. None of them had the chance to count the money, but by the looks of the thick stack it was certainly a number they could not make so rapidly without paying their own bills first, let alone, pull out of their pocket and _give_ it to someone as a birthday gift.

But Delia especially, was torn about it. She would have never guessed in a million years that her in-laws would be so giving. They didn't even give she and Jay a wedding present. Though now was hardly the time to interject how she felt on the matter. Instead she just sat there, flabbergasted by the magnitude of the money, Richard's explanation, Ash's reaction, all of it. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stay silent and calm.

"It's yours, Ash." Richard continued. "It was originally money we put aside for your father but um- well, I'm sure he would prefer to see it in your hands."

Knowing its true purpose made it all the more special to the dumfounded boy, and hearing that his grandfather believed Jay would have wanted it to be used to aid his son was another extraordinary factor.

Once a pause had past, Ash finally sputtered and his smile grew tremendously. "I- I can't believe it! Thank you! Thank you both so much!" he added, directing to both Richard and Emily. "I- I promise it'll be put to good use! It's going towards potions and poke balls for sure!"

"And food." Richard noted cleverly.

"Definitely food!" Ash agreed with a childish grin. "Wow," he interjected, trying to grasp what had been bestowed upon him, "I'm just so happy! Thank you!"

Ash's sheer delight brought a smile to Emily's lips. "We're glad to hear, dear."

"You have made us proud Ash, and I am certain you will make us twice as proud once you bring that league trophy home." His grandpa threw in.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. That might have been a stretch for a boy his age. "Well, I can't promise you that! But I'll do my best."

"I wouldn't doubt you for a second."

Ash's chuckles were the last sound floating about the room, and eventually, they died down too. Delia and the others kept up wide grins of joy though, the young mother felt like hers was the only one forced. She was under the impression that Prof. Oak, Zelda, Michelle, and her family were truly ecstatic and seeing so, she felt obligated to feel the same. The pinch of unsureness still rampaged through her heart however, she was elated and decided to let that feeling remain constant and ask questions about the matter later.

However, someone needed to hand over the next gift to break the silence as well as close the agape mouths across the table. Not even getting an inclination of her parent's wanting to take charge, Delia felt inclined to do so. Her gift may not have been high in value, but it was from the heart.

"Honey?" Ash's widened eyes met Delia's at the sound of her words and watched her, as she gently grabbed her present off the stack. "There's something I want you to have before you head off tomorrow."

Her child accepted the small gift bag and shoving his hand in to retrieve the item, Ash gawked down in the bag and gradually pulled out the heartwarming keepsake. "Mom..."

"I thought of you when I saw it." She said as he revealed the plush Vulpix toy to his friends and family. "I know how much you miss Vulpix and well, this is just a little something to remember her by."

It was so thoughtful, so touching, so... powerful. If he could only keep one of his presents it was surely this one. Nothing he had ever received stirred such an emotion before. It was mind-blowing.

"Mom, this means a lot..." Being able to talk about his dad again was one thing, but to bring an item in the house that was a remembrance of his presence was a huge step, and Ash was in utter bliss his mother was changing her views.

"It's also another reminder..." She went on with a gentle expression. "To remember that we're_ both_ with you."

The emphasize on both made Ash's smile broadened, for he understood what his mother meant. "Thanks, Mom."

As did everyone. The sweetness the present radiated seemed to brighten everyone's faces, and Leah especially, was deeply touched. "Oh, that's so sweet of you, Delia." She said, looking at her daughter thoughtfully.

Delia's smile was still predominant as she looked at her mother then at Ash. She did her utmost best not to loose her composure. This was much harder than she ever imagined. "I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional," she began, fighting her dripping tears, "but… I just... I just can't help, but think about all the times we had together, Ash. All those little memories of you wanting to be a Pokémon trainer and now here you are, ten years old right before my eyes! It's amazing how fast times goes by. I'm so proud of you sweetheart," she continued, her eyes drawing in so much love and tenderness, "and I know you'll do well. You're the best son a mother could ever ask for."

Ash's hands ran across the soft texture of the stuffed toy then gleamed up at his mother. His eyes were soft. "Right back at 'cha ya, Mom."

* * *

The mingling had not ceased as the family indulged in the moist cake and several cups of coffee. Complimenting Delia on her superb skills, she only returned their words of kindness with weak grins and short sentences, for her mind was now entangled with other thoughts besides the addictive dessert.

The sum of cash Richard and Emily so graciously put forth still left her with mixed feelings as they all ate away. In spite of the woman being both stupefied and thankful for them looking out for Ash in an area where she desperately needed help, accepting the money made her anticipate the coming of a catch. A catch in which she could not reimburse.

Moreover, the supposed accusation of her in-law's believing her child could walk around with money he could easily spend without acknowledging the consequences, didn't help either. So towards the end of the banquet, Delia bravely questioned the unforeseen bestowal.

Since the offering was through Richard, Delia decided it would be wise to pull him aside and explain her feelings. She would rather speak to him anyway than deal with Emily. Exchanging words of concern with the woman would lead her to believe Delia was insulting her, as if she was not obliged by their thoughtful present. Which was not the case.

After rinsing her plate and tucking it in the dishwasher, Delia casually stood before Richard, bending down slightly as she spoke in his ear. "Richard?" he stopped speaking at the sound of his name, and his attention broke from Ernest and Prof. Oak. "Would you mind if I talked to you for a second in the living room?" Delia asked, gesturing towards the couch.

Richard gave a quick glance at his half eaten cake and cup of coffee, then back at his daughter-in-law. "Of course. Pardon me, gentlemen."

Both men responded with a nod, talking up a storm once more. Thankfully, Emily too was busy chatting away with Leah to notice her husband's absence. It was a good thing no one made a scene out of it.

As they excused themselves from the dinner table, the two settled down on the piece of furniture while exchanging looks of subtle awkwardness. It was a rare sighting to see Delia and her father-in-law engage in any kind of conversation. When she and her husband used to attend occasional dinners with his folks, it was Emily who did all the chitchatting and the most contact Delia got from Richard was nothing more than a faint smile.

Delia's eyes peered down at her lap, then gazed back up baring a nervous smile. "First of all, thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving Ash such an- extravagant gift," she said in sincere gratefulness, "but I-"

"You are hesitant about accepting it?"

The look Delia portrayed was very readable. "Yes." She was stumped to see Richard caught on so quickly. Out to lunch he usually was, Richard did have sporadic moments of noticing when people were apprehensive. After all, he was a business man.

"I mean," she persisted weakly after adjusting her throat, "five-thousand dollars is _a lot_ to hand over to a child, and I just don't think Ash can handle budgeting such a large amount-"

"I completely understand." Richard stated, with a wave of the his hand. "He is far from capable of carrying around that kind of money. I was actually going to suggest an arrangement of sorts."

Delia faltered by his sudden statement and quieted down. "Oh. All right."

That was easier than she expected.

"Let's say you give Ash a set amount before he leaves," the man hypothesized, starting to talk business like she was one of his clients, "and then you break it up into increments by the month. That way _you_ are the one in charge of how much money should be dished out, as well as when it should be used. Does that sound like a plan?"

Delia nodded. "Yes- yes it's a very well thought out plan."

Indeed it was. Leaving the overflow of cash in her possession was no more than a logical attack, yet a twinge of hesitation in accepting such a bountiful amount still lingered. There were no odds to in taking the money and neither one of her in-laws appeared they wanted the amount repaid.

On several occasions, the Ketchums always expected the debt to be compensated, which dumfounded Delia all the more. Was it because they were dealing with Ash, and not Jay? Was there no grudge against the boy? It didn't take a scientist to decipher that one.

In the end though, it was a birthday and presents of those kind never came with a price of repayment. Well, at least in most cases.

Richard noticed Delia's slight squirming as her babbling continued on. She was coming up with another excuse. "It's just- it's Jay's money-"

"That is true. But remember Delia, Jayce would want things this way."

The man's words caused Delia's face to loosen which led to her producing a much softer expression. "I know that."

Believing she was stealing away his stored money was nonsense in itself, but Delia couldn't resist the urge to harbor such a worry. She needed constant convincing that it was_ her_ place to take the money and make something out of it, instead of it staying locked up in a safe. Plus, Jay would prefer to see it in his wife's grasp than his unpredictable parents. Even Richard was certain of that.

"Then if you can't trust me," her father-in-law stated calmly, "then trust him."

She had only begun to do that again, but with time and patient, Delia would regain that lost reassurance.

* * *

There wasn't much left of the chocolate cake as everyone packed up their belongings. Ash's stomach was filled to content as well as his heart. He was still consumed with a rush of excitement, pleased with the presents he received and the people who brought them. However, it was time to call it a night and even Ash was starting to feel sleepy from eating so much!

But before he could conk out for he night, Ash had the obligation of cordially biding his family goodbye and standing outside in the cool night air awoke his dreary eyes.

"Thanks again for coming Grandma, Grandpa." Ash said warmly. "It was really- nice."

"Yes well, thank you for inviting us." Richard replied.

More like by force. Even so, the boy did enjoy his distant grandparents presence and hoped on a day he returned to his beloved home, that they would meet up again, and share a brunch of french toast and syrup like before.

There was something however gnawing at Emily, and it wasn't too long after her husband talked she spoke. "Ash, I have to be at the hospital tomorrow morning by seven and your grandfather has a business meeting at nine, so sadly, we cannot make it to see you get your Pokémon." She clarified last-minute ever so stiffly. "I hope you understand, we are truly sorry."

Surprisingly, Ash did. "It's okay. I understand."

Typical. They were just starting to merge with he and his mom's life once more, so the occasional withdrawal didn't seem to shock him. It would take some time before anything remained constant. He had to remember who he was dealing with.

His grandmother nodded back. "Good."

They sure knew how to make the atmosphere awkward, and as always they rushed their final farewell.

"Well then," Richard said breaking the short silence, "good luck again, and um- we hope to hear from you soon."

Ash gave a thumbs up and simpered. "You can count on it."

"Goodbye, Ashton." his grandpa said again, this time his smile was more relaxed. "Sleep well."

His eyes didn't trail away from his grandparents up to the moment they entered their car. He would not let them down financial wise and intended to make sure the money was used for needed purposes instead of wants. Though Ash had to admit, leaving it in his mother's possession was a much wiser move than saddling it all with him.

With his good intentions there was still the slight of him slipping up and watching all that cash go down the drain was something he did not care to witness. Ash was going to prove to his dignified grandparents that he could be trusted, and was grateful for the glorious gift.

Zelda too journeyed over to the car with her folks, though she did not step into the machinery. "I'll be there in a minute," she told them, then raced back up to Ash.

The boy stood there in confusion as she approached him and bent down to his eye level. "Ash?"

"Hmm?"

She sighed. After overhearing her parents let down their grandson, she wasn't sure if she could do the same to _her_ nephew. "Listen, I won't be able to make it to your departure either. Your grandpa is going to drive me to Viridian and then one of my friends will pick me up from there. I'm sorry, but I have to head back to Cerulean as soon as possible. My shop's been unattended long enough. I'm very sorry if I've disappointed you."

Her eyes hinted a spark of repentant and Ash did not want her to feel such guilt. Zelda was never the kind of woman to be forgetful nor think about others wants or needs. She was just a busy business woman and her nephew was thankful enough she came by physically and spent a couple of hours just... talking. He couldn't recall a time where Annie bothered to form such a bond with him, and yet his aunt who lived hundreds of miles away made the effort to come to not only his birthday, but his farewell party too.

"It's okay, Aunt Zelda. I'm just happy you swung by."

Her weak smile grew. "Me too." Then, her arms draped across his shoulders and pulled him in for a gentle hug. "I'm proud of you, Ash, and I'm sure your dad would be twice as proud." He had heard the word 'proud' a lot that evening, but never in the context of his dad. Till now. "I know you'll make something of yourself."

She produced one final goodbye as she strutted off to the awaiting vehicle, and soon all Ash could see of her was the mass of her long luxurious black hair. It'd be a long time before he'd see her again.

Caught up in the moment, Ash didn't catch Michelle's voice resonating from the inside of the house. Though as it grew louder he spun around, finding the rest of family tumble out the front door. From there, he said a quick goodnight to Prof. Oak and watched him travel down the road, for his mother was too preoccupied with Michelle's ranting.

"I already wrapped everything up, so just shove those leftovers in the fridge!" she stated, swinging her purse over shoulder.

Delia sighed in exhaustion. "Thanks again, Michelle. I don't know what I would have done without your help-"

"Oh, sweetheart you would have been fine! But, you're welcome. I'll see you both tomorrow!"

They watched her scurry out of the yard and walk on home, till Ernest and Leah attracted their attention and were going home too, hand in hand. So seeing that everyone was on their merry way, Ash walked back inside the house, leaving it up to Delia to say the last couple adieus.

"Bye, Mom, Dad!" Delia shouted as the pair moved along. "We'll see you in the morning!"

Ophelia tagged along shortly after, though a pause in her footsteps caused her to rush back to her sister. "Oh, I almost forgot!" coaxing Delia to lower her head, Ophelia whispered in her ear, "some word of advice Del, don't stay up late worrying. I did that with Dani the night before she left, and I was a disaster in the morning! Just say a prayer and do something to keep your mind off of it."

Delia huffed, pulling away. "Believe me, I've already got_ three_ romance novels sitting on my nightstand."

"A tale of burning passion will definitely make you forget about everything else. Nice choice." Winking, she finally strolled off the step with a casual wave. "G'night, lil' sis."

Richard finally started the motor once everyone was far away from their car and then drove on with a spew of dust floating in the air. After three long hours of none-stop talking and laughter, the Ketchum Residence had died down.

"Goodnight, drive safe!" closing the door Delia sighed, then turned to her son with a tired yet sunny expression. "You had fun?"

"Yeah."

"Even without the Pokémon shaped balloons?" She asked humorously.

Her son slipped out a giggle. "I managed. Thanks for the party, Mom."

"You're welcome, Ash. Now if it's okay with you," Delia said with a yawn, walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower-"

He nodded. "That's fine, Mom. Take your time."

Ash waited to hear the bathroom door click shut and once he did, he crept up to his room without a single glance behind his shoulder. Closing the door carefully with a soft sigh, he soon rummaged through his pant pocket and pulled out the now wrinkled envelope. It was the perfect time for him to reveal the letter and see if his wish was granted. He had been anxiously waiting all evening for this moment and couldn't bare to delay it for another a minute longer.

With his tongue sticking out to the side, the boy slowly ripped the seal and breathlessly pulled out the envelopes content. It was a piece of paper folded three ways and as he gawked at it, Ash could faintly see writing.

His eyes quivered with both anticipation and curiosity as he gradually unfolded the paper and once it was fully unfolded, the air in Ash's lungs had been sucked out at the sight of the first two words. His birthday wish had come true.

_"Dear Ash,_

_I don't know how to express how proud I am of you. You're truly a blessing. A blessing that has been graced and brought to my eyes._

_There are some things I cannot explain to you yet, but I just need you to understand that I left for more than my ambitions.__ I don't expect you to understand, however I wish for you to read this message. _

_I never intended to hurt you or your mother. I never wanted my departure to be portrayed as a cruel and unforgiving act. I cannot and will not expect either of you to forgive me so easily, for I can hardly forgive myself. Neither of you are to be blamed for what I have done, and I can only say that in time, I will be able to fully explain why I left. It's complicated and well- I don't want to you and Mom to worry or be involved in what I need to fix. I just thought you deserved to know that neither one of you drove me away and the idealistic thinking of earning badges didn't either. That's not the case at all.  
_

_And just for the record, you haven't slipped my mind. I think about both you and your mom every day and wonder what's going on in good old Pallet. I'm sure it's much more enjoyable than what I've done. But, maybe not as eventful. _

_I constantly think about how much you've already grown and how much time I've lost with you. I think about your mother still as beautiful as the day I left her, and only wish I could have eased her tears. I am truly sorry for leaving. I just hope we can reconcile one day. _

_There are other things besides the two of you that make me long for home. Sometimes I miss the warm sweet air, the roaming pastures, and the familiar faces. I've traveled through a lot of towns and none can compare to home. Pallet's its own little corner of the world, and I can't wait for the day I come home, and hopefully find you and your mother waiting for me. Happily, waiting for me._

_I also want you to know that you have made me the proudest dad on Earth. Your mom has raised you so well that I can't find the words to express my gratefulness. She has brought you up to be an honest and courageous boy that I only wish I acted more like when I was your age._

_Your courage to tell me how you felt did not stir anger within my soul. I found myself brought to tears to hear your cries and felt so horrible for not being there for you in your most troublesome times. More than anything, I miss you Squirt, I love you, and I don't want you to ever change who you are. You've got a heart of gold._

_And don't think for a second that I've forgotten your birthday (hopefully you have gotten the letter before then). After all, this is my present to you. Happy birthday, Ash. Hope you're having a good one.  
_

_I send my love with you and your starter Pokemon on your journey, and best wishes in becoming the greatest Pokemon Master that has ever lived! I know you can do it._

_Love always,_

_Your Father_

_P.S. Tell your mom there hasn't been one day where I've stopped thinking about her. And that I will always, love her._

Everything was silent. Ash read the letter once, then twice, then _three_ times. He could have sworn his eyes were deceiving him, that the paper in his hand was a figment of his imagination. But it felt so real. It's texture and how the letters were written it was substantial evidence that could not be proclaimed as fraud. It was real. The words were real, the feeling and meaning was absolute.

Now Ash knew the truth. A very discreet truth it was at best something. Something he could work with; something he could believe in. He could feel the pressure of tears creeping from his eyes as the words played over and over again in his head. His father cared. Jay loved Ash and Delia and most importantly, _missed_ their unattainable company. For once and for all, Ash felt like it could be put to rest.

There was no more anger, no more discomfort just... closure. Closure he could live with till their paths would cross again and Ash looked forward to the reunion of their now slowly, but surely, mending family.

He eventually folded the paper back up and with more Butterfree buzzing in his stomach, something intriguing caught his eye. There was another piece of paper behind the letter and as he peeled it away from his, Ash uncovered another astounding surprise.

There was a letter for Delia too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only one chapter left! _One._ I can't believe we've reached the end and how I must say goodbye to our favorite residents of Pallet! Thank you all for the support and stay on the lookout for not only a prequel, but a sequel as well! :)

By the way, did any of you catch on to the broken poke ball? If you did, you'd know it was from _Master Quest_ where Ash rehashes a past encounter he had with Gary to Misty and Brock and well, I thought it'd be clever to tie it all together.

Oh, and another thing! If any of you are interested, I was planning on writing a short fanfic that is like a filler episode in season one that was supposedly 'never released'. XD

I thought it'd be fun to have the gang head back to Pallet and introduce Misty and Brock to Ash's grandparents (on his mom's side of course). Plus, there would be a problem they'd have to fix and Team Rocket would have to join in on the fun as well... and maybe throw Gary in too. It'd probably be like one or two chapters (depending on length), so if any of you are interested I'd like to know. Most likely, I'll write it while I'm developing the prequel.

P.S. Reviews are appreciated (as always) and the poll _will_ close after chapter 17 is posted! Time is running out!


	17. This is not Goodbye

**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 17**

_This is not Goodbye_

"Your Pokémon are ready."

"Hmm?" Jay raised his head by the sound of Nurse Joy's pleasant voice. There she stood with a tray in her hand, holding his now fully healed Pokémon who were tucked way in their poke balls. He beamed at her with a radiant smile. "Thanks."

Jay hadn't arrived at the refuge till after hours and took a few hollers and bangs for Nurse Joy to come tumbling out of bed and unlock the establishment. She became fully awake once she saw his face pressed against the glass, almost startling her in the process. The stranger was stunning to her in a grungy way, however, it wasn't common for the man to be in such bad shape. From there, the nurse immediately fetched him a hot brewed up of coffee, brought some leftover soup from the dining hall and a blanket. Jay's sickly expression struck deep concern within the woman, but with a causal wave of reassurance and a weak smile that could be seen through his dreary blue eyes, she did not press on seeking medical attention nor ask what in the world happened to the wiped out soul.

Thanks to Team Rocket's continuous hunting, Jay hadn't received a proper bath in over four days nor did he nourish himself with a helping food. Small quantities of cleansing and nutrients he had here and there, for it was impossible for him to stay put in a small town for long. He was just relieved he made it to Rustboro City because the evil organization was timid about stirring trouble in such a large city, where they could be noticed by civilians and that there were numerous cops stationed on the streets. And well, Jay hated the smell he acquired those berserk days with a burning passion.

Furthermore from being chased endlessly with hardly a minute to catch his breath, his Pokémon were not in the best care either. However, Jay was the one who took most of the beating. Hoping to sustain their strength when desperately needed, the man took action many times. Pulverizing the occasional grunt wasn't too much work though when they popped up in greater numbers, Jay ached with bruises and sore muscles from taking down so many thugs. Unskilled physical fighters they were, the typical punch and kick seemed to do the trick, still he wasn't invincible and unable to have pain himself. In more ways than one.

Once he was warmed up, Nurse Joy led him to an unoccupied bedroom and shockingly, she insisted that pay wasn't necessary. Even with her kind offer, Jay paid the woman promptly and attended to his needs before drowsily sinking into his pillow. He finally had a proper raiser to shave off the minuet amount of facial hair that sprouted from his skin as well as brushed his teeth, and took a long hot shower, not to mention, indulged in the bubbly shampoo and soap setting in the shower rack. Plus, the trainer was able to clean his clothes with a real washer and dryer. He was starting to grow testy of scrubbing his clothes in river water as well as bathe in it.

Also, it was the best night of sleep he obtained in a while, even if it only lasted seven hours. It was enough however, to energize him both physically and mentally and be ready to take on the next gym the following morning.

Nurse Joy's calm expression ceased as a small shadow reflected in the glass of the door. It was that time of season. "Oh, I almost forgot!" the woman gaped. "Today's the first day for new trainers. I don't know how it could have slipped my mind! There's going to be a lot of them running around with Pokémon. Boy," she sighed, "this place is gonna be busy."

"I'm sure you can handle it." Jay reassured, placing the poke balls on his belt.

His natural magnetic charms manifested spurts of giggles within her throat. "Your Pokémon hardly suffered any injuries. I can tell you take very good care of them."

Nurse Joy's subtle flirting didn't charm him one bit. Nurses, for Pokémon or for humans never seemed to allure him like many men and neither did a particular cop who had several relatives to make enough of them go around. No, he still preferred a certain auburn-haired farm girl who was waiting for him back home.

His smile shrank. "Yeah well, I try." For a moment, he adjust his belt and coat, then swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks again." He waved.

"You're welcome." Quick as Jay's feet, the woman batted an eye complimented by an innocent, yet questionable remark. "Come back anytime!"

Jay didn't want to holiday any longer if Nurse Joy was going to treat him as the mysterious man who walked in her life and in some pointless way, they learn that they're meant for each other. It wouldn't happen anyway since his heart was already taken by another.

As the automatic doors opened, Jay was confronted with a flood of children outside the center running towards the entrance, showing off their newly captured teammates, and even a couple battles here in there. Nurse Joy had a lot on her plate that day, though it was just one of the perks of holding such a demanding and fast paced job.

Jay's eyes followed the movement of the wobbling newbie battlers and his eardrums were filled with the heightening sounds of the trainers orders. His smile turned softer as he gazed at the tiny starter Pokémon scurrying around and attempting to use various attacks. The kids and the Pokémon were all starting to remind him of a special someone at home.

He'd give anything to be in Pallet at that moment. Jay was certain the letter reached its destination with Dragonite being a speedy and experienced flyer. Still, the dragon had aged considerably, and Jay fretted that his wings had grown weak or that a storm brew or worse, his companion lost the letter. But Dragonite had always been a reliable creature of sorts, swiftly tackling the deed at hand even with the worst possible circumstances. Doubting in his loyal friend who be a fault on Jay's behalf. If anything, Dragonite might have stuck around and watched Jay's son obtain his first Pokémon. That hypothesis was very plausible.

Jay could bear to watch the vivacious trainers anymore. It all reminded him of what he was missing and how his presence would not make an impact on his son's first day nor comfort Delia once Ash took off. He could imagine how much sadness his wife was taking in, if he too felt the same miles away. Now Jay really prayed that the letters made it in time and was thankful he conjured the courage to send one to Delia too. She needed something so heartfelt to remedy her low spirits. Something from someone who enamored her.

With hope in his brilliant yet subtle smile, Jay gawked up at the sky, his eyes meeting the glimmers of sun rays and downy clouds. The day he left for his Pokémon journey was quite pleasant as well, right after the rain storm had passed. Hopefully, his family's rain storm had moved on too.

Jay's smile intensified as he continued to look at the beauty of the sky. _Good luck, kid..._

* * *

Ash was an hour late that morning at the lab. He about stumbled out of bed in panic, not pausing to comb his untamed hair, brush his teeth, or even change out of his pajamas. He was sleepily frantic.

Delia couldn't catch him in time either. Traveling up the stairs to wake her son, he flew by her in a flash, and swung the front door open without having the decency shut it. She was about as shocked as Ash that he was late, though sooner then later, the mother found out the time he told her he was supposed to be at his destination was an hour off. Typical Ash.

Things got even rockier as he raced like a maniac down the road. There were four trainers receiving a Pokémon as their starter companion that day, which meant if one child was late, there might not have been an extra Pokémon to hand out; and Ash was petrified he'd be that empty handed kid.

Once he reached the outskirts of Oak's corridors, a massive group of town's folk (not to mention the town council members themselves) stood in front of the stairs that led to the laboratory. To top it all off, he was humiliated in front of Gary and his newly hired cheerleaders. What an egotistical show off.

Still in a heat of frenzy, Ash pushed and shoved through the large crowd, pardoning and excusing himself several times till he broke through his rival's cheering squad and accidentally rammed himself into Gary. As the dark-haired boy tumbled on the ground, Gary reacted, shocked to have been bumped.

From there, he sneered and taunted his cousin about his new Pokémon, and of course Gary was unwilling to share which starter he chose as well as had the nerve to rub in Ash's face that he should have been on time.

Then after throwing a few harsh comments in Ash's direction, Gary arrogantly 'basked in the glory' of the residents of Pallet, making some ridiculous speech of how he'd be the next Pokémon Master and so on and so forth. The boy's nonsense irritated Ash all the more when a fast moving sports-car swerved in. Everyone was baffled by the sight of many beautiful teenage girls accompanying the ten year old as well as, driving Gary off his grandfather's property and down the road to the next city ahead. The exhaust fumes of the vehicle fumigated the air as the people rushed to follow Gary, continually saying goodbye and cheering for him. Especially his proud parents.

Ash was glad to see his arch-nemesis out of his sight and for Prof. Oak to come forth around the corner. It was time to get his Pokémon. The boy's instinctual choice was Squirtle as they entered into the main part of the lab, but come to found out, all the Pokémon were already given to his peers. Luckily, the professor had an alternative for Ash, though the Pokémon had a very electrifying personality.

A small, electric rodent, a Pikachu to be more specific, was placed in his hands instead, and Ash found himself more intrigued with the creature than any of the original choices. However, there was a slight problem.

Pikachu wasn't as taken with Ash, as the boy was with him. The instant Ash picked up the furry animal and held it in his embrace, he was shocked with an immense amount of electricity. Another quirk was Pikachu's habit of ignoring Ash's reasonable requests which almost changed Prof. Oak's perspective on Ash's ability in being a trainer. But the shocks, the remarks, and the worries didn't seem to fathom Ash. He wasn't going to quit so early in the game.

After also getting his pokedex and pokeballs, Ash exposed himself to many of the neighbors (including his family) again, and not only was he embarrassed by his garments and his mom unveiling all the necessities she packed for him, but also how his new companion preferred to not stay in his pokeball. It was quite a show watching Ash throw the ball down at the creature and for it to bounce off the Pikachu's tail. Or more on the lines of publicly humiliating.

But no matter how large and extravagant Gary's cheering squad was or how great of Pokémon he selected, Ash tried to remind himself of what he had. Family. They were the ideal form of a support unit.

Eventually, the new trainer was able to escape everyone's gaze and head back to the house to clean up, leaving Delia, her sister, her folks, and Michelle patiently waiting outside. Ernest took command of holding onto Pikachu while his grandson got ready, for if anyone was going to be shocked, he preferred it'd be him over the women.

Strutting out with a fresh start, Ash found his family huddled in the empty dirt road gabbing among themselves till they heard his feet dash out the front yard.

"You all set to go, kiddo?" Ernest asked, handing the protective gear over to Ash.

"Yep!" he exclaimed, slipping on the rubber gloves then gripping tightly on the leash. "Thanks for watching Pikachu." His eyes proceeded to look down at the creature with a hopeful grin. "I think he's starting to warm up to me."

The mouse's eyes narrowed in return. "Chu..."

That was just wishful thinking.

Ash's Pokemon's extreme look of detest made the boy realize his accusation wasn't as positive as he hoped. "Or maybe not." A nervous chuckle burst between his lips as he added, "but I'm sure we'll be the best of pals."

"Pi!" the Pokémon avoided making eye contact with his new master and the harsh reaction sent Ash into a state of depression, dipping his head down.

Ernest glanced between his grandson and Pikachu, conjuring a reply to brighten the boy's spirits. "Don't take it so personally, Ash. Some Pokémon tend to be more stubborn than others. It's probably just being wary of you. But I have to admit," the farmer pondered, stroking his chin, "I've never seen anything like it."

He was not only referring to pink rubber gloves and rope, but also the reason why the objects were present. Being jolted by an electric rodent and having smoke wafted up in his face, wasn't exactly what Ash had in mind, nonetheless, he was delighted to earn his first Pokémon. It was sure going to be interesting to see how he would gain the mouse's trust.

"Yeah." Ash thrust a fist in the air determinedly. "But no matter what I'm gonna make things work!"

"That's the spirit!" the old man exclaimed, a peppy tone hiding somewhere beneath his gruff voice.

The boy's heightened enthusiasm was brought down a notch as he gazed at the people surrounding him. Everyone he knew and loved would be apart from him for weeks, months, practically an entire year and seeing them all stand together for one last time before the big send off, made Ash truly realize the change that was about to take place.

Ash shrugged a little shyly. "Well... I guess this is it."

"Take care, sweetie," Leah finally spoke up, "and come back to visit anytime."

He nodded. "I will Grandma."

"And uh just to let ya know," Ernest started in cautiously, "there are a pack of Spearow that hang around in these parts. Watch yourself. They're not so friendly as Pidgey."

"Spearow aren't friendly, Pidgey are. Got it." It was too bad Ash's impulses of catching Pokémon didn't acknowledged Ernest's word of advice. But that came later.

Barely after he replied to Ernest, Ophelia called out to him, saying her last piece. "Ash, Dani wanted me to let you know that she wants you to save a battle for her when she gets back."

Ash would have hoped as much. "Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing." he replied with cocky smile.

"And Ash, the kitchen door will be wide open for you whenever you drop by." She reminded warmly. "You're always welcome."

"Thanks, Michelle."

The goodbyes were really starting gnaw on Ash's core. Knowing he would not return till next spring, the boy discerned he would be missing lively events over the summer. It would only be a couple more weeks before Ernest would have taken him berry picking, an annual festival would go on in July, and then a fair in August, and how about his mother's birthday which was towards late June?

With his memory jolted, Ash finally met his Mom's eyes. He couldn't believe how much he was going to miss her deep down. Her homemade cookies and her silly quirks.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" she replied, smiling gently at he and his companion.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna miss your birthday." He said, his head hanging low.

It was sweet of him to remember his mom's special day, and how she too was going to miss him celebrating such a important day. However, there were other ways of still making her big day jubilant, and she did not want Ash to fret over it.

Delia slipped a tiny grin, sweetly saying, "as long as you call me and wish me a good one, that's all I want. Hearing from you is a gift in itself." she added genuinely.

The boy slowly nodded in return. He assumed it was time for him to go. However, what his feet were thinking was something completely different than his head. He wanted to get out of Pallet as soon as possible and was more ecstatic than ever to have achieved his dream in doing so. Yet a part of him was having difficulty coming to terms with it all. Yes, Ash wanted to train, earn badges, compete, make friends, and experience all the crazy adventures along the way, but, the thought of sleeping in a tent or cabin every night made him long for his comfy bed and blankets. And for the company he had always relied upon and trusted.

Delia exhaled a deep breath as Ash gazed up at her silence. She couldn't bare to hold it in any longer. Standing there, watching the rest of her family bid farewell to her son so composedly was something she could not do. She needed to make one last send off and she needed to make it count.

In an instant, Delia captured her son in a loving grasp and immediately Pikachu took a couple steps back, watching in curiosity. "Oh promise me, you'll be safe?" the distress lingered in her voice, squeezing her son.

"Mom, you're suffocating me!" he squirmed in her chest, his voice muffled by the overly tight embrace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey!" she backed off. "Just please watch yourself. The last thing I want is for you to have a broken arm or a cracked skull-"

"I'll be fine, Mom, and I promise you the second I get to Viridian I'll call you." He said, calming down his tense mother.

She persisted anyway. "And don't forget to change-"

Ash exhaled a loud huff. Sometimes he wished his mother could bring her overbearing tendencies down a notch. Especially this one in particular. "I know, I know! I'm gonna be okay."

Delia replied to his agitated reassurance with a nod. Then after a few seconds flew by, the young mother's eyes started to shake and took Ash in her clutches once more. Everyone expected as much, even Ash. "I'm going to miss you, sweetheart!" in retrospect, she was already missing him.

Ash inhaled softly through his nose as he felt the tingle of his mom fingertips travel across his Pokémon League cap. "And I'll miss ya too. But I've gotta do this."

"I know," she acknowledged, moving back to gaze at him and clamped his arms gently, "but no matter what happens, you can always come back home. I don't care how many badges you earn or how many leagues you win because I'm always, always going to cheer you on. You're already a hero in my eyes."

"Thanks, Mom."

Her final motherly action consisted of bending down and straightening the collar of her son's short-sleeved jacket. She couldn't help herself and she couldn't harness the tears seeping from her brown eyes as she did so. "Bye Ash," she muttered as her lip quivered faintly. There was a bittersweet taste lodge on her tongue. God, she hated how hard this was. "I love you."

Ash felt a strong tug as his face was plunged in Delia's shoulder. The feel of his mother's tears drip down onto his jacket made him his tremor. It was becoming difficult for him to say farewell too. "Bye, Mom." He said softly, his fingers digging in the back of her shirt.

If Ash stayed there for too much longer she'd might not let him go! He gave one last childish bury of his face in Delia's shoulder before drawing away and smearing his own tears off his cheeks before anymore crying took place. After a few second he lifted his head back up with a confident glow, waving to them all one last time.

"Hey uh- Mom?" his pause was intentional as he waited for a natural sensation to curve his lips. "I love you too." Hearing those final words made her shudder with glee. Delia couldn't ask for a better goodbye. As Ash faced the empty road once more the boy started to drag his companion, groaning softly at Pikachu's resistance. "C-c'mon Pikachu!"

"Pika!" the mouse rebelled, tugging away at Ash's force.

"So long Ash!" Ophelia exclaimed with a wave, as the group continued to watch the boy move further and further down the road.

"Have fun, but be careful!" Michelle added, her waving soon ceasing after Ophelia's.

Watching the trainer and Pokémon spat back and forth was quite the scene and showed how much dedication and hard work Ash would have to exert, to survive in the harsh world of Pokémon training.

"Man, I hope the kid will do all right." Ernest said as he watched the creatures feet dig into the ground and Ash continuously struggling to pull. He then whistled. "That Pikachu sure is something..."

In the corner of her eye, Leah could see the slight bleakness in her daughter. It was her call of duty again to take care of her child, for she knew how when a mother felt despondency, it was ten times worse than what the average person would feel.

"Delia, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" her mom asked kindly. "I don't want you sitting in that empty house and eat all by yourself. It'll take some time to adjust, but soon it'll seen normal."

Normal. Hearing her baby's voice will be a rare occasion instead of a constant thing. Delia supposed that would make the time they had together those last few days all the more special, though she couldn't force the sadness of missing his presence away. She had made up her mind to not be selfish, but losing both Ash and Jay made it difficult not to be. The two people she loved above all were following their own paths, and she couldn't resist the feeling of abandonment.

It was just another change she'd have to adapt to.

Delia's blank expression formed through her weak eyes and half perked lips. She'd do anything to help ease the heartache. "Sure, Mom. I'd appreciate it."

"Then it's settled. You can come by at five." Leah turned and caught her husband's attention, carrying on with the day."Ernest go ahead and take care of the Miltank," she instructed. It wouldn't help to stand and ponder over the pros and cons of Ash's embarkation. Plus, acting as if much had not altered would ease the tension for everyone. Though Leah couldn't deny it wasn't going to be difficult. "Michelle and I need to go check on the inn and see if..."

While her mother went on explaining their task for the day, Delia adventured inside her home; her now very different home.

The silence of the house was foreign to the Ketchum residence. There was no blaring T.V. on that could be heard throughout the house, the sound of clinking plates had passed, the absence of footsteps rushing up and down the stairs deceased, and there was a voice which was no longer present. Another voice that did not dwell in the home. The two people Delia cared about most had left to pursue their own dreams, and now she had to find what really mattered to her.

She was to going to do what she had always done best. Look out for others. Be the support system Ash needed, and most importantly look after herself. Even at a distance, Delia could still stand as the solid ground beneath Ash's feet. The one person that would always catch him when he fell.

It was going to take some adjustment to fully accept the everyday solitude in the house. Then again, Delia could not forget the company she sought after through her parents, her sister, Michelle, Prof. Oak... They were people who had always been there for her, and in return, she was going to show how thankful she was for their undivided attention. Knowing she had a support group behind her would make all the difference... But still... she was truly alone. First, Delia would not wake up next to the love of her life and now she would not have rise from bed at a certain time and awake her sleepy child for school.

It was a sort of atmosphere and feel most mother's craved for when their husband or kids couldn't give enough space. Yet Delia had been wanting to refill that space. The shiver of Jay's exodus recollected within her bones, constantly fighting with herself quietly on what family she still had and the bit of depression of longing for the affection of the two people she loved with her whole heart.

Nevertheless, she kept her chin up and continued on like any other day. It was inevitable to think the acceptance and recognition of her support would come about rapidly.

Before Delia could tackle some awaiting dishes in her sink, her eyes fell upon what looked like a note of some sort, neatly placed on the kitchen table. An envelope printed with the words 'To: Mom'. It was Ash's hand writing. Delia lowered her eyebrows abruptly and with curiosity, she took a seat at the table, opening the sealed document. She stared at in puzzlement as she ripped away the seal, not being able to think of a hypothetical reason for her son to leave a note.

The existence of it concerned her either way, as she slowly removed a folded piece of paper from the envelope, setting the torn holder to the side. It was a indeed letter, but it wasn't from Ash.

Cuffing her mouth with her hand, Delia uttered the first written words in her boggled mind and her eyes became the prominent feature to describe her reaction. The color in her eyes created a breathtaking brown hue as she produced a gasp, feeling herself beginning to bake in warm sticky sweat. What she was reading couldn't possibly be real... By God, it was.

There was nothing to prove otherwise. Every word, every tingle in her fingertips, every fast heartbeat that cruised through her body, swallowed her up in a womb of bliss and was undeniably concrete. Delia was over come with strong rapture and bewilderment, that her sobs were the only sound to describe the impact it left upon her.

She finally was blessed with the letter she only dreamed about getting for years. At long last, she could put to rest the uncertainty of being forgotten. Good in the most mysterious and unimaginable form came from unchaining the reigns of Delia's haunted past. The little addition from her love truly provoked the woman of unlocking the door to new possibilities, new ways of living, thinking, and accepting the changes that came along with it.

A fleet of ecstasy that derived from her deepest emotions, shot through her body and produced more and more tears in the process. Delia understood. It all made sense- there had to be a explanation! There had to be a reason for everything. Even with it being as brief as it was, the heartfelt words were enough to make Delia take back every doubt she ever harvested. It was never intended to be a permanent goodbye. The love for her husband never faded and now Delia knew the love he felt for her never shattered.

Sitting alone in the home that once was filled with laughter and cheers slowly dissipated into silence. What Delia believed to be cold silence. Though now with the changes of the wind, and reading and holding the unfathomable letter in her grasp, Delia knew everything was going to be just fine.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's it folks. Everything Changes has drawn to a close (I'm happy and sad all at the same time!).

I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading the story as much as I have writing it. I cannot tell you all enough how much I appreciate and love reading your reviews. Really. It's been good feedback and I would like to thank you all again for taking the time to message me.

Furthermore, your support has helped make the story happen and has given me the confidence that I am capable of writing my own original stories. Thank you everyone. Also, just as a tidbit, I got inspiration from the song Cosmic Love, by Florence + the Machine in helping me title some of the chapters.

But back to the story itself, you're probably all thinking, what did the letter say exactly? Does Delia know the truth of Jay's departure? Or was it more on the lines of what he wrote to Ash? And what about Prof. Oak's subtle involvement? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out in the sequel!

If you haven't read my most recent update on my profile, the prequel will be released (hopefully) in late September or somewhere in October (most likely then). I'll be very busy during this time, but I will do my best to update as often as I can. As for the sequel, it will be published next summer. There's still some work with the plot, main characters, how many years have passed, etc. So just be on the look out for both! :)

Oh, and I'm starting to feel the urge of writing a short Halloween fic with Ash and the old gang. Gah! I've got too many ideas! But no worries! They all will be executed... some just at a later date.

By the way, here is the information I drew from Pocket Monsters: the Animation by, Takeshi Shudo, who sadly passed away a couple of years ago (he was also one of the main writers for the original Pokémon series). These are just a few concepts that helped me develop my own ideas into the story. But remember, these are concepts from the out of print novel, which means they may or may not tie into the anime saga. I just molded them to fit my own creative needs.

1. Ash's dad is a wandering Pokémon trainer

2. Ash's grandfather on his father's side was a Pokémon trainer at one point in time

3. Delia's mother runs an inn

4. Delia gave birth to Ash when she was eighteen

So these are the ideas I decided to incorporate. Now you all know! :)

Thank you all again for reading and I look forward to your final review!

**- MilkwayScribbles**


End file.
